El Mendigo de Tu Luz
by Luii Neytiri
Summary: Draco tomo una dificil decision que termino con su relacion de pareja con Hermione. Lo que no sabe Hermione es que Draco se juega la vida tratando de protegerla de los tiranicos planes de su Lord. Pero sus planes de protegerla hacen que se reencuentren...
1. Prologo: Sola

Hola! soy Luii, y esta es mi primera historia. En realidad, esta historia fue hecha en conjunto con mi mejor amiga, Paula. Al principio, había empezado a escibir un fanfic sola, pero me superó el hecho de que las ideas se me acaban, Por eso un dia, decidimos uir fuerzas y crear esto; ya que a Paula la imaginación también le fallaba. Y dos mentes son mejores que una :)

Quizás noten al comienzo, que los caps son un poco cortos, pero estos se harán más largos, a medida que la historia avance, y dejemos correr a nuestra imaginación.

Esperamos sus comentarios y que les guste. Y por favor sean piadosos, es nuestro primer fanfiction.

Saludos

_Luii_

**Disclaimer de toda la historia:** los personajes, lugares ,artefacto y demás cosas, no son nuestros (ya nos gustaría), pertenecen a J. ; salvo alguno que otro personaje y/o lugar y/o artefacto que crearemos a su momento.

* * *

**El Mendigo de tu Luz**

Draco y Hermione

Prólogo

Sola.

Así estaba Hermione Granger. Sola en ese mundo mágico inmerso en una guerra cruel y oscura, liderada por el Lord Tenebroso. Ni siquiera Hogwarts era seguro después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore; y ahora todos vivían con más miedo, inclusive, desde la primera aparición de Tom Riddle.

Al ver la situación actual del mundo mágico, sus amigos habían decidido esconderla en un departamento que consiguieron para protegerla al ser ella una hija de muggles. Este se encontraba bastante lejos del centro de la ciudad. Lo habían asegurado con toda clase de hechizos para su seguridad y protección. Y obviamente no podía salir de él.

Luego de ponerla a salvo, Harry y Ron tuvieron que comenzar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, dejándola así en una completa soledad.

Hermione se sentía muy, muy mal. No podía contar con sus amigos; y menos con su familia (sus padres se hallaban en Australia, debido a que ella les había modificado la memoria. Así por lo menos estarían seguros.)

Ni siquiera podía contar con él, con sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos… Pero no, no podía pensar en él, el dolor y el odio la carcomían por dentro cada vez que lo hacía.

Siguió juntando sus pertenencias mientras que se secaba las únicas lágrimas que se permitió derramar. Ya lo tenía todo planeado. Desde hacía semanas lo había pensado todo meticulosamente para no cometer ningún error. A la mañana siguiente saldría de ese deprimente encierro y seria libre otra vez; y ni Harry, ni Ron, ni el propio Voldemort se lo impedirían.

Gente inocente estaba muriendo allá afuera y ella no podía quedarse sentada sin hacer nada. Estaba en su naturaleza Griffindoriana hacer algo. Y aunque no supiera que haría o donde estaban sus amigos o la familia Weasley, ella sola haría algo para terminar con esa masacre de muggles y mestizos.

Cuando terminó de arreglar sus cosas se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba otra cosa más que echarse a dormir. Con un gemido lleno de irritación, se cambió y metió a la cama.

La noche era la etapa del día que más odiaba. Como no tenia nada que hacer (digamos que durante el día no hacia mucho, pero se las arreglaba), pensaba. Y desde que salió de Hogwarts, pensar se había convertido en una actividad peligrosa.

Ese ultimo año en Hogwarts fue… ni siquiera podía encontrar un adjetivo apropiado para describirlo. Tantos momentos felices y tristes, tantos sentimientos nuevos, tantos descubrimientos y pérdidas, tantas aventuras, tantas risas y lagrimas, tanto amor y tanto odio. Fue un año que quería y no quería olvidar.

Y esa persona altanera, racista, egocéntrica e idiota (muy idiota), pero seductora, elegante, misteriosa y cálida (solo con ella) a la vez, que la había hecho odiarla, amarla y volver a odiarla. Ni en su mente podía pronunciar su nombre, no estaba preparada para eso todavía, incluso después de tanto tiempo.

Se dijo que era suficiente, que tenia que intentar dormir, sino se moriría de tristeza y nostalgia, y mañana no se podría levantar.

Y así, entre lágrimas y bostezos, Hermione Granger se durmió con una única imagen flotando en su mente: la de unos ojos grises, mirándola, amándola, odiándola.


	2. I Libertad y Ataque

Hola! volví... Aquí les dejo el el primer cap. (el anterior era el prologo).

Aahh, mi amiga Paula, esta subiendo esta misma historia en Potterfics, por si alguien le interesa o le queda más cómodo verla ahí. Ella se hace llamar Cissy Malfoy.

Bueno, espero les guste el cap. Y comentenme que les pareció, si??

Saludos!

_Luii_

* * *

Capítulo I: Libertad y Ataque

Hermione se levanto temprano esa mañana, con un terrible dolor de cabeza (_Maldición!_ Quién la mandaba a estar despierta hasta altas horas de la noche pensando en "ciertas" cosas?). Juntó todas sus pertenencias, ajusto más su abrigo y su bufanda y se encaminó hacia el frío Londres.

Después de caminar un buen tramo, disfrutando el aire fresco y la sensación de libertad comenzó a pensar en lo primero que debería hacer. Pensó en ir a La Madriguera primero, pero se dijo que era imposible que halle a alguien ahí, ya que los Weasley tuvieron que mudarse a algún lugar secreto (del que ella no estaba al tanto) por las persecuciones de los mortifagos a toda familia, que, además de ser traidores a la sangre, no compartían los ideales de su amo y señor.

Así que su segundo plan era visitar a todos sus conocidos o gente de confianza; su primera parada: Hogsmeade.

Pensaba en ir a las Tres Escobas, el bar de Madame Rosmerta, hablar con ella y, posiblemente, pedirle ayuda para comunicarse con Hagrid, ya que no podía entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Una vez comprado su ejemplar del Quisquilloso (ya que no era muy segura la información que brindaba El Profeta al estar bajo el mando del "Nuevo Ministerio"), siguió caminando buscando un lugar lo mas apartado posible para poder desaparecerse e ir a su próximo destino.

Pero mientras lo hacía, comenzó a notar que todo a su alrededor se hacía mas silencioso, solitario, lo cual era raro ya que hace no mucho las calles estaban repletas de magos y hechiceras. Empezó a impacientarse y a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Escuchaba murmullos a su espalda, pero al darse la vuelta para mirar, no había nadie.

En ese punto, estaba prácticamente histérica y el miedo la estaba matando al no saber que demonios pasaba en ese lugar. De pronto, carcajadas explotaron a sus espaldas y vio rayos verdes y rojos que la pasaban rozando;_Mortífagos_ pensó y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Trató de imaginar cual podía ser la razón de que la persiguieran. Pero al instante cayó en cuenta de que, ser una impura, y para más, amiga de Harry Potter, era suficiente excusa.

_Algo de suerte conservo,_ pensó al ver como los hechizos no la alcanzaban, pero los mortifagos eran muy rápidos y eran tres. Mientras corría, lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra a sus atacantes, y al girarse comprobó satisfecha como hería a uno de los mortíos. Pero al parecer, no había sido suficiente, ya que, luego de caer, el mortío se puso en pie tambaleando y comenzó a trotar dificultosamente detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos

_Rayos! Y ahora qué??? Y para variar ni siquiera se donde estoy… _pensó mientras corría, desesperada buscando una forma de librarse de los mortífagos.

Y así, en la histeria completa, Hermione no se percató del grave error que cometió. Tan desorientada estaba que dio vuelta en una calle, para caer en la cuenta cuando lo vio de que en realidad no era una calle, sino un callejón sin salida.

_No puede ser!_

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer es luchar sin dar tregua; y confiar lo suficiente en que sus habilidades mágicas la ayudaran a zafarse de los mortífagos.

Al llegar al final del callejón, se giró lentamente dispuesta a enfrentar a sus atacantes sin importar ya lo que sucediera. Arrojó su bolso al suelo (el cual hizo mucho ruido al chocar con este debido a que Hermione había usado un hechizo para agrandar su interior y así cupieran todas sus cosas). _Merlín, ayúdame, _pensó mientras lentamente levantaba su varita, apuntándoles.

Uno de los mortifagos se acerco a ella lentamente. Podía ver la repugnancia y el odio en sus ojos (ya que era la única parte de su cara que se veía). Con una terrorífica carcajada, apuntó lentamente a Hermione y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, un _Cruciatus_ muy poderoso le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que cayera de rodillas; y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era gritar hasta el punto de que pensó que su garganta se abriría, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba violentamente.

Cuando pensó que moriría del dolor, este desapareció y lo único que escuchó fueron las risas y burlas de los dos mortifagos que la miraban tirada en el piso.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Granger-dijo el mortifago que la crucio-. Que orgulloso y contento se va a poner mi Señor al enterarse de que maté a la asquerosa sangre sucia, amiga del idiota de Potter- siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba a Hermione y se sacaba la mascara. Ella al instante lo reconoció: era Antonin Dolohov, el mago que había matado a los hermanos Prewett y que casi hacia lo mismo con ella en el Ministerio en quinto año cuando fueron a rescatar a Sirius Black.

-Vamos a ver si de una vez por todas haces algo bueno para tu Señor- dijo Hermione burlándose del mortifago.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Cuando se disponía a matarla, Dolohov escuchó a sus espaldas como algo caía al suelo; al mirar hacia atrás, lo único que pudo ver fue a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, uno de ellos en un charco de sangre. En un primer momento no supo muy bien quien había hecho eso, pero hacia el principio del callejón se podía observar la silueta de alguien apuntando hacia donde estaban ellos.

A partir de ahí todo fue muy confuso para Hermione. Recordaba como alguien le lanzaba un hechizo que la impulsó contra la pared y como se golpeaba la cabeza contra la misma. Después todo era borroso y doloroso.

Pero lo que si se acordaba a la perfección era unos ojos grises llenos de desesperación y contradicción, y una voz que a lo lejos la llamaba.

Después, la oscuridad la envolvió.


	3. II Reencuentro

Hola! aca les traigo un nueva cap! Si les parece que los estoy subiendo muy rapido solo diganmelo! :)

quiero agradecerles a fatii-Cullen-Malfoy y princesaartemisa por seguir esta historia! A ellas les dedico este cap :)

saludos!

_Luii_

PD: dejenme reviews sobre que les parece la historia. Estoy abierta a sugerencias también!.

* * *

Capitulo II

Podía resumir su vida actual en dos sencillas palabras: sin sentido.

Desde que se había separado de ella, ya nada tenía sentido. Cada latido de su corazón, cada respiro, cada movimiento que realizaba… todo; todo eso no valía nada si no la tenía a ella.

Quería tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir como su delicado cuerpo se adhería al de el. Quería sentir esos suaves labios sobre los suyos otra ves; besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Querría fusionarse con ella y quedarse así para siempre…

Suspiro resignado, mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo. Era madrugada. Estaba apoyado en su ventana, viendo el paisaje que se extendía frente a él. Era una noche sin luna; una noche oscura. Como su vida; su vida era oscura; debido a que su astro, su luna, su sol, había desaparecido… llevándose todo consigo. Hasta sus ganas de dormir…

Como tantas otras veces en la que sus sueños eran interrumpidos por esa clase de pensamientos, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a echar un vistazo. Ver si estaba bien… La hora no le importaba; después de todo, en poco tiempo amanecería.

Y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió ansioso. Como si algo terrible se avecinara.

Ante esto, se arreglo con rapidez el sobretodo y guardó su máscara en uno de los bolsillos.

Salió de su habitación y abandonó la mansión lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Al cruzar la verja, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

Se podría decir que Draco Malfoy ya no tenía vida propia. Todo cuanto hacía era por ella. Porque hasta había decidido quedarse entre los mortífagos para poder saber lo que tramaban, y así, protegerla.

Desde que se habían separado, vigiló cada uno de sus movimientos; y así fue como se enteró de lo que Weasley y Potter habían hecho.

Desde ese momento, Draco iba a verla, para saber como se encontraba.

Más que verla, la espiaba. Un edificio de enfrente al departamento en el que se encontraba, tenía un penthouse cuya ventana dejaba ver perfectamente el living y el cuarto de Hermione. Draco pasaba horas y horas observándola. Y si el deber no lo llamaba, hasta días.

El sol ya había salido y la ciudad comenzaba a llenarse de actividad. Draco se bajo la capucha y caminó con la cabeza baja, por las dudas.

Al llegar al penthouse (que para mayor comodidad lo había alquilado) se dirigió a pasó veloz hacia la ventana para poder verla al fin. Se asomó con impaciencia y se petrificó.

El departamento de ella estaba en una quietud imposible. Hermione era muy madrugadora, por lo que de inmediato saltó a la peor conclusión. Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón corría a mil.

Comenzó a mirar hacia los alrededores de los edificios, por si por alguna razón ella había salido…

Y la encontró.

Doblaba la esquina a pasó apresurado. Llevaba bolso de tamaño mediano y se la veía algo… entusiasmada??

Cuando la vio desaparecer en la esquina Draco corrió hacia la puerta dispuesta a seguirla y arrastrarla de ser necesario a su departamento.

_Maldición! Qué es lo que pretende? _Pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera, recibiendo unos cuantos insultos. Salió a la calle y se lanzó a correr hacia donde la vio desaparecer.

Pero al doblar la esquina (con mucho cuidado por supuesto, no vaya a ser que lo descubriera) no la vio por ningún lugar.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle, para ver luego, dos calles más adelante, como una melena dorado desaparecía en la esquina.

_A donde se dirige?_ pensó; obviamente, Draco conocía la ciudad más que Hermione. Y esta se estaba dirigiendo a una de las partes más peligrosas de la ciudad, donde la población era escasa, y había toda clase de delincuentes; magos y muggles, ambos por igual.

Había dado tres pasos desde que la vio doblar, cuando tres personas con sobretodos negros doblaron en la misma esquina que la castaña. Su corazón se disparó, su respiración se aceleró. Comenzó a correr como si su propia vida estuviera en juego; en realidad, su propia vida estaba en juego.

Ella era su vida, su todo.

Al llegar al lugar frenó de tal manera que casi cae al suelo. Era un callejón sin salida. Hermione estaba al final del el, tirada en el suelo; su bolso estaba junto a ella, su cabello estaba revuelto y su rostro aún demostraba dolor.

Un mortífago estaba frente a ella, apuntándola; los otros dos, se encontraban a los lados del primero. Al escuchar la voz de uno de ellos, cayó en la cuenta de que era Dolohov. _Maldito seas! _Pensó; los demás, no pudo distinguir quienes eran. Aturdió al primero e hirió al segundo, dejando a Dolohov por último. Debía tener cuidado con el; no vaya ser que la lastimara a ella tratando de herirlo.

Enseguida encontró la solución. Titubeó al principio, pero luego, lanzó un Depulso hacia Hermione, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el muro del callejón con gran estrépito. Luego fue fácil deshacerse del otro malnacido. Con un solo movimiento de su varita, lo aniquiló. Sí; por haberse metido con ella. Esas eran las consecuencias para el que lo hacía.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la castaña, comprobó y modificó la memoria de los otros dos mortífagos. Eran Rowle y Yaxley.

Liquidado el asunto de los mortífagos, se dirigió raudamente hacia su castaña. Al acercarse, vio como su hechizo le provocó una herida de la cual estaba perdiendo mucha sangre; además parecía tener varias contusiones en la espalda. Quiso curarla ahí mismo, pero, además de no saber mucho de curaciones, recordó donde se hallaba; seguramente muchos se acercarían a ver que ocurrió con todo el ruido de la contienda.

Y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta. No podía llevarla a San Mungo, no sin ser descubierto; además quería verificar su estado. Tampoco podía llevarla a su casa; sería como ofrecerla en bandeja de plata a su Lord (ya que la mansión constituía ahora el cuartel general de los mortífagos y su Lord; . Su única alternativa podía ser llevarla al departamento de ella, ya que el suyo no estaba equipado correctamente. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso.

Con toda la delicadeza posible, la levanto en brazos. Había bajado varios kilos; un contra punto en su salud. Se dejo distraer unos segundos por la tibieza y el aroma del cuerpo la castaña. Era un aroma floral, silvestre, salvaje; como ella.

Soltó un bufido de exasperación a la vez que recogía el bolso tirado en el suelo. Luego giró sobre sus pies y desapreció con su castaña.


	4. III Dolorosa Interrogación

Hola a todos! volvi :)

Este cap va a ser más interesante; la historia comienza a tomar rumbos intrigantes y confusos para ambos personajes.

Este cap fue escrito por mi co-equiper en esta historia: mi amiga Paula. No se si se lo abre comentado, pero al ser las autoras, tomamos la decisión de escribir un capitulo cada una. Esta es el de ella. Por lo que deducirán que el anterior era mio y el siguiente también lo será.

Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Mejor los dejo, para que lean. Espero que les guste :)

Acepto sugerencias, preguntas, insultos y hasta crucios. Más de ahí no; quiero terminar la historia antes de que alguien quiera matarme por esta atrocidad. (les advierto que últimamente ando medio en las nubes, así que no se sorprendan mucho si encuentran unas cuantas locuras mías escondidas entre estas lineas :)).

Dejenme sus comentarios!

Besos!

_**Luii**.... __quien esta en las nubes hoy__..._

PD: Fatii gracias por tus comentarios, los aprecio muco y me alientan a seguir :)

* * *

Capitulo III: Dolorosa Interrogación

Procurando que nadie le viera, Draco apareció frente al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Hermione. Ingresó al mismo, y dio gracias a Dios de que ella no pesara tanto, ya que tenía que subir cinco pisos por escaleras; el maldito ascensor no andaba desde hace siglos.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta de Hermione, se encontró con un dilema: las llaves estaban en la mochila, la mochila estaba en su espalda y sus manos la estaban sosteniendo a ella. Y, por si fuera poco, su varita estaba en su bolsillo.

-Magnifico!- dijo Draco con sarcasmo en su voz-. Hace unos minutos estaba aniquilando mortifagos y ahora no puedo abrir una estupida puerta!

Estaba absolutamente desesperado y con mucho miedo. La razón de su existencia estaba inconsciente en sus brazos y de su cabeza salía una gran cantidad de sangre. Así que hizo todo lo posible para poder abrir la condenada puerta. Intentó llegar hasta su varita; no pudo, ya que tenia las manos ocupadas y si desocupaba una de ellas Hermione se iba a caer. Intentó desprenderse de la mochila; lo hizo, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que usar las manos para buscar las llaves. Intentó dejarla a ella en el suelo; pero estaba completamente sucio y no iba a dejar el delicado cuerpo de Hermione en esa pocilga. _Maldición!_- gritó en sus pensamientos. Se prometió que cuando ella se recuperara la iba a sacar de ese lugar.

Estuvo en esa situación como diez minutos, hasta que se le ocurrió una genial idea. Con todas sus fuerzas, le dio una patada a la puerta y esta calló al suelo echa pedazos; aunque no quedó desentonada con el resto del lugar, ya que todo estaba echo pedazos.

Corrió a la habitación de Hermione y la puso suavemente en su cama. Luego, se dirigió a la cocina, llenó una cacerola con agua, tomó un trapo y volvió junto a Hermione. Limpió su herida de la cabeza lo mas delicadamente que pudo, y lo que sus temblores le permitieron. Era gracioso, o mas bien curioso, había matado a varias personas en sus misiones de mortío y nunca le tembló la mano al hacerlo, y ahora no podía dejar de temblar; _supongo que Hermione lo puede todo_- se dijo con una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios.

Estuvo desinfectando y curando, por medio de magia, las heridas un buen rato, mientras pensaba que era lo que le iba a decir cuando se despertara, teniendo en cuenta que su último encuentro no fue muy agradable, desastroso se podría decir, y muy doloroso y duro para Draco, e imaginaba que para Hermione también.

* * * * * *

Hermione se despertaba poco a poco. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, pero después de unos minutos, fue recuperando el control de sus extremidades y de si misma, lo que llevaba a que cada vez sentía más dolor.

La cabeza se le estaba partiendo en dos y su espalda estaba muy adolorida y entumecida. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, y no sabía donde estaba; no podía recordar nada, solo una voz que la llamaba.

En un intento desesperado por saber que rayos estaba pasando, se levantó bruscamente y sintió como si millones de agujas se incrustaran en su espalda y cabeza. Mareada como estaba, comenzó a recostarse lentamente, cuando sintió como alguien entraba a la habitación dando pasos muy ruidosos (según ella) que martilleaban su cráneo.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Draco sumamente aliviado. Se proponía seguir hablando, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Hermione se tapaba los oídos con la almohada.

Se acercó a ella avergonzado por haber hablado muy fuerte y siguió hablando, esta vez lo más bajo que pudo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?¿te duele algo?, debes de tener hambre. Puedo prepararte algo si lo deseas. Es medianoche, dormiste como dieciséis horas. Estaba…preocupado.- terminó algo incomodo. Ciertamente, esta era la primera vez que se veían en mucho tiempo. No tenía idea de cómo actuar y como reaccionaría ella.

Hermione no entendía nada, lo único que escuchaba era "_bla, bla, bla, comida, bla, bla, hambrienta, bla, bla, bla, preocupado"_

No sabia quien demonios le estaba hablando, así que abrió despacio los ojos, para encontrarse con un muchacho (mas o menos de la misma edad que ella, supuso) que no conocía. Estaba vestido completamente de negro y, aunque en su mirada parecía haber preocupación, sus gestos, aspecto y demás la asustaron mucho, y se alejó de el lo mas pronto posible, obviando el dolor que le producía el moverse.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, completamente asustada y desorientada, y unas cataratas caían de sus ojos. Comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar buscando una salida, una vía de escape segura, sintiendo la fría mirada del rubio misterioso sobre ella. Tenía dos opciones: una era la puerta abierta y la otra la ventana. No había mucho en aquella habitación, los únicos muebles que había eran la cama y la mesita de noche, bastante decrépitos. Empezó a sopesar la opción de la puerta, y se dijo que si corría posiblemente podría escapar, pero cuando volvió a posar la mirada en el rubio, se dio cuenta de que iba a ser imposible, teniendo en cuenta lo musculoso y fuerte que parecía.

Cuando comenzó a preguntarse a que altura del suelo estaría la ventana, una pregunta del rubio le llamo la atención.

-¿Hermione?,¿estas bien?- pregunto Draco, comenzando a preocuparse, pensando que, a lo mejor, el golpe en su cabeza le había afectado enserio.

_¿Hermione? ¿ese es mi nombre?_- se pregunto ella interiormente- _Puede que el me conozca, o…por ahí se equivoco de persona. Sí, eso es, definitivamente se equivocó de persona._

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa- pero creo que te equivocaste de persona. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación, mientras que Draco seguía arrodillado en el suelo junto a la cama, inmóvil y confundido.

Hermione comenzó a abrir la puerta de salida (nuevamente reparada), cuando esta se cerro bruscamente en sus narices.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?!- preguntó Draco, espantado con la idea de que ella lo dejara, y muy, pero muy confundido con lo que estaba pasando.

-_Tan cerca!_- se lamentó Hermione.

Ella se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el. El rubio estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella. Podía sentir su fresca respiración en sus mejillas. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, esa cercanía, esos ojos, le resultaban familiares. Pero por más que esforzara en recordar, no tenía idea de quién era ese elegante rubio. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y sentía como se cara se tornaba colorada. Una de las manos de Draco estaba apoyada todavía en la puerta, impidiéndole el paso, y la otra lentamente subió a la mejilla de Hermione. En ese instante, asustada como estaba, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Draco perdiera un poco el equilibrio y que casi se estampara contra el suelo.

Durante ese momento de distracción del rubio, ella tomó una lámpara y la lanzó contra Draco. El, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos que en muchas ocasiones le salvaron la vida, se tiró y la lámpara se hizo añicos contra la pared.

-¿¡Te volviste completamente loca?!- grito un Draco sumamente confundido.

Hermione comenzó a lanzarle los almohadones del sofá en el momento en que Draco empezó a acercarse a ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi! Le grito ella totalmente histérica, mientras seguía lanzando almohadones a Draco, que los esquivaba sin mucha dificultad.

Mientras Hermione buscaba mas cosas que lanzarle a Draco, el aprovecho para lanzarse sobre ella. Los dos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, y para cuando ella reacciono, el se le había subido encima impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Hermione estaba muy asustada y comenzó, nuevamente, a llorar. Y Draco no sabia que hacer para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Ey! Tranquila, no llores. No te voy a lastimar. No llores.- suplicaba Draco una y otra vez mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Dónde estoy?¿que me pasó?- empezó Hermione, tranquilizándose de a poco- ¿Quién eres?

Si Draco estaba asustado antes, ahora lo estaba el triple. Millones de cosas empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, pero solo en una podía pensar. Y con la voz estrangulada y el dolor atravesando su rostro, le preguntó:

-No me…recuerdas??


	5. IV El vacío indiferente del Olvido

Volvi! y las traigo el nuevo cap... Perdón por la demora; últimamente el tiempo se me va de las manos. Este cap es un poquito depresivo, pero es entendible. Y los otros caps se vienen con todo jeje.. así que prepárense.

Bueno los dejo para que lean. Y haganme feliz con un comentario si?

Besos!

_Luii !_

* * *

_La sombra de tu ausencia me provoca,  
siento que muero, no puedo, sigo vivo,  
me resisto a naufragar en el olvido,  
mi corazón me reprocha cuando río,  
y cuando duermo lo único que sueño es contigo..."_

* * *

**Capítulo IV: El vacío indiferente del Olvido**

Harry caminaba por un bosque espeso, esquivando ramas caídas y saltando piedras.

De pronto, sintió como la angustia y el miedo atroz, se arremolinaban en su pecho. Se quedó momentáneamente si aire ante la intensidad de estas emociones.

Se giró para comprobar el estado de su amigo. Ron se encontraba unos metros más, luchando con una rama que se había enganchado a uno de los abrigos que su mamá le había obsequiado; logró liberarse, no sin perder el equilibrio unos instantes.

El moreno sonrió de lado al verlo. Se giró para sostenerse de una rama y reponerse; deseando fervientemente que a Hermione no le hubiera sucedido nada.

* * * * * * * *

Draco sintió como su mundo se venía a bajo al ver que la castaña no lo recordaba. Ella, su castaña, su razón de existencia, la única cosa buena que tenía en este mundo.

Ella… No lo recordaba.

Un flujo de imágenes y sensaciones comenzaron a correr por su mente: ella, en sus brazos; recordó su mirada; su voz. Hermione besándolo; Hermione sonriéndole; Hermione acariciándole, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione….

Recordó… recordó todo. Los momentos felices, los momentos triste, las peleas, las discusiones; las tardes junto a ella en el lago; los paseos nocturnos por el bosque prohibido; las noches en su habitación, haciéndose uno; recordó su cuerpo; sus labios; cada parte que marcó como suya; la recordó, acostada en su cama; su belleza contrastada con las sedas verdes y el reflejo de la luna sobre su piel... todo… todo eso…

Ella lo había olvidado. Lo había abandonado.

Se sintió morir, al comprobar como lo último que le quedaba en esta mierda que llamaban mundo, se iba para no volver.

Y deseo morir. Oh, sí. Deseó que Merlín se lo llevara. Para apagar esa infinita agonía que sentía dentro de el. Que se lo llevaran… o que por lo menos su memoria se borrara; así tampoco la recordaría; así no sentiría el frío y la desconfianza que emanaban de eso ojos marrones que tanto calor le habían transmitido en otros tiempos…

* * * * * * * *

Histérica. Así se podía definir su estado. En algún momento, se había percatado de que se hallaba en su departamento; aún así, había querido escapar de esa persona terriblemente familiar a la que no recordaba. Después de frustrar su huida, había intentado golpearlo….

Por eso ahora, se encontraba en suelo, con el encima suyo, sujetando sus manos para que no lo hiriera. Y lo peor de todo es que esa persona parecía recordarla; y trataba de tranquilizarla acariciándole la mejilla.

Quería alejarse de el; averiguar quien era y que hacía en su departamento.

Pero la tensión del momento la superó y Hermione se desmayó, dejando a su cabeza rebotar en el suelo…

* * * * * * * *

La puerta de su departamento sonó y Draco corrió a abrirla. Había hecho que uno de los elfos domésticos que aún conservaba su familia fuera a su departamento para hacerlo habitable y así poder trasladar a Hermione allí.

Sabía que quizás eso la asustaría más. Pero era necesario; no podía brindarle toda la atención necesaria allí. Así que mejor, la traslado hacia su departamento.

Había mandado a llamar al médico que una vez sirvió a su familia para que la revisara. Luego de hacerle jurar que no mencionaría nada a nadie lo acompañó al cuarto de Hermione.

Se retiró a un rincón de la habitación, esperando a que el médico terminara de revisarla para explicarle porque ella no lo recordaba.

Draco observó como el médico lanzaba un largo suspiro mientras comenzaba a juntar sus cosas, habiendo terminando de examinarla.

-Y bien?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras-Cómo se encuentra? Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por qué no recuerda?

El médico le dirigió una indulgente mirada para luego decir:- Tenía una costilla rota, además del golpe en su cabeza y las contusiones de la espalda, y...

-Sí, pero por qué no recuerda!?- le cortó secamente el rubio.

El médico volvió a suspirar y juntó las manos en se regazo.

- La Srta ha recibido un fuerte golpe en una zona de la cabeza que controla los recuerdos. Especialmente los... malos recuerdos, por decirlo así. Pero me atrevería a decir que no fue solo el golpe lo que causó el desecho de dichos recuerdos; sino la intensidad de los mismos.

-...- Draco le miró con cara de no entender a que se refería- Explíqueme lo último- exigió furiosos, sospechando algo.

- Bueno; pienso que la Srta Hermione se vio tan sobrecogida por la profundidad de estos "malos recuerdos", que su mente simplemente optó por descartarlos, ante la imposibilidad de resistir a ellos.

Al rubio se le descompuso la cara luego de la explicación del medimago. Sus hombros se cayeron y su mirada se dirigió al suelo.

- Es solo una teoría, por supuesto. Quizás sea una simple coincidencia; o simplemente el hecho de que esa zona del cerebro se vio afectada por el golpe- trató de consolarlo el hombre, al ver como se derrumbaba el chico- Además, estoy totalmente convencido, de que, con un poco de suerte y ayuda por parte de sus familiares y amigos, la Srta podrá recordar todos esos pensamientos perdidos. Lo más probable, es que se encuentren sepultados en el inconciente; debido a que la parte conciente no puede sobreponerse a ellos.

Draco se pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de apartarlo de su rostro. En su interior, dudó de que se tratara de una simple coincidencia. Sabía que su separación no le había hecho nada bien a Hermione. Y el daño que ésta le había causado....

Pero al escuchar la posibilidad de hacerla recordar, el rubio se permitió concebir algo de esperanza; por muy leve que fuera.

Ella podría recordar, si el le ayudaba...

Pero de ahí surgían dos problemas.

Primero, dudaba mucho que la castaña aceptara los cuidados y la ayuda de alguien a quien no recordaba,

Segundo, si tan mal le hacían esos recuerdos, prefería dejarla así. Que no lo recordara. No le importaba nada más que su felicidad y su bienestar físico y psicológico.

Ya no le importaba si no lo recordaba. El lo haría por los dos.

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, acompañó al médico hacia la salida, para luego dejarse caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Abatido, cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

Maldición! Si tan solo ella se hubiera quedado en la seguridad de su departamento nada de esto hubiera pasado, pensó. Ella lo recordaría y el no estaría al borde de la muerte; sin exagerar.

Pero luego, una pequeña parte de su cerebro le recordó, que por su culpa, ella se había herido la cabeza; luego de tratar asesinar a Dolohov, haciendo que la castaña saliera despedida por la fuerza del maleficio.

Y eso no hizo más que acrecentar su dolor. Sentía como si una gran quaffle se hubiera depositado en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar o tragar correctamente. No se sentía tan abatido desde que sus padres...

No, no. Se había impuesto no pensar en eso nunca más. Había enterrado esos recuerdos muy hondos en su mente. _En el inconciente; debido a que la parte conciente no puede sobreponerse a ellos._

Y así, pensando en todo el mal que le había causado a Hermione, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras una lágrima brillante y cargada de dolor, se escurría hasta llegar al borde de su barbilla.


	6. V Recuerdos de una noche estrellada

Buenas, buenas! eme aqui de nuevo :)

Les traigo este cap en donde vemos un poco de lo que fue la relación de nuestros protagonistas; pero solo un poquito... Y a decir verdad, este cap fue hecho a medias con mi amiga, ya que el original no quedo bien y lo cambiamos; pero la parte mas hermosa es producto de la brillante mente de mi amiga :)

Bueno les dejo que lean. Comentenme que les pareció si??

Acepto sugerencias!

Besos!

**_Luii !_**

* * *

_Pedazos de recuerdos caen al suelo,_

_yo se lo que hice y como lo hice_

_No voy a permitir que esto continue_

_Porque es verdad_

_No soy nada sin ti..._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo V: Recuerdos de una noche estrellada**

Era temprano en la mañana. El sol no había salido aun y hacia mucho frío, pero las suaves frazadas de la cama la mantuvieron caliente toda la noche; y con una dulce sonrisa comenzó a despabilarse.

Si bien seguía algo confundida y desorientada, el miedo y la histeria, que había sentido horas atrás, habían desaparecido; se sentía tranquila y relajada, pacifica, y ahora que podía pensar con claridad, sentía como si alguien le hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima.

Lastimosamente, esa sensación de paz desapareció en cuanto abrió los ojos, y el miedo se hizo presente, otra vez.

No estaba en su departamento, de eso estaba segura. Se encontraba en una inmensa habitación, elegante, muy elegante. Las paredes eran blancas, con pequeños detalles en plateado; el suelo estaba alfombrado de un verde oscuro; los muebles eran impecables y sofisticados en todos sus detalles, pero no llamativos o muy lujosos; algunos cuadros y un grandioso espejo de marco plateado colgaban de las paredes. Todo era verde o plata; y una colosal cama de dosel descansaba en el medio de la habitación.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de Hermione, fue un ventanal ubicado enfrente de la cama, en donde se encontraba ella. Se levantó despacio, mirando hacia todos lados, y avanzó hacia el ventanal. Cuando lo abrió, se encontró con un bello balcón, no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño, y el cuadro que este brindaba era magnifico: se encontraban a una altura elevadísima; desde allí se podía ver a los pocos edificios pequeños y casas que se encontraban mas abajo. Pero lo que dejo atónita a Hermione fue que, a lo lejos, se podía apreciar un lago bellísimo con árboles esparcidos en sus orillas, y un amplio valle que se perdía en el horizonte. El sol apenas estaba saliendo, y esa luminosidad, característica del amanecer, propinaba a la vista un aspecto melancólico, especial para sentarse, pensar y admirar aquella belleza que la naturaleza ofrecía.

Y así la encontró Draco, que estaba parado en la puerta. Estaba tan hermosa esa mañana, nunca la había visto así. Hermione había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio, se había convertido en una mujer esbelta, elegante, atractiva, que dejaría sin habla a cualquiera.

Y eso fue justamente lo que le pasó a Draco. Siguió parado allí, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin respirar; recordando toda su historia con ella. Las primeras miradas, las primeras chispas, el primer beso, la primera vez, sus encuentros secretos, sus peleas, las verdades y las mentiras, el amor y el odio y su última noche juntos. Draco nunca iba a olvidar esa noche; nunca iba a olvidar lo hermosa que se veía Hermione bajo la luz de las estrellas. Esa noche fue el momento más feliz, más triste y más difícil por el que tuvo que pasar en su miserable y corta vida. Feliz, porque todo lo que hacia con Hermione iluminaba su camino oscuro, trayendo felicidad y calidez a su existencia. Y triste y difícil, porque era la despedida, y en unas cuantas horas empezaría el comienzo del fin para Draco y para su relación.

(Flashback)

_Draco corría por los jardines de Hogwarts tratando de no alejarse demasiado de la persona que le perseguía. Era de noche, y corrían el riesgo de que los atrapasen._

_Riendo y mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, paró en la orilla del lago y se sentó._

_Hermione, que venia protestando en voz baja, se arrojó sobre Draco para sacarle el cuaderno que él le había robado._

_-Draco dámelo!!!- le retó ella-. No seas infantil. Nos pueden atrapar!_

_Draco lo único que hacía era reírse de ella, y después de varios intentos de sacárselo, Hermione se rindió y se acostó en el césped a su lado._

_-Te odio- dijo ella._

_-Y yo a ti- le susurró Draco al oído con una sonrisa petulante en la cara._

_Hermione rodó los ojos y segundos después comenzó a reír._

_La noche estaba tranquila y silenciosa, y el cielo estaba adornado por un centenar de estrellas más brillantes y más hermosas que ninguna otra noche. Hermione las miraba con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, y Draco la miraba a ella, con una tristeza y desesperación inmensas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que en lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente, horas antes de que parta el expreso Hogwarts. Se había prometido que esa noche iba a ser la mejor de sus vidas; la mejor despedida, aunque Hermione no lo supiera en ese momento._

_Tratando de dejar su futuro a un lado y disfrutar al máximo el presente, tomó el pequeño cuaderno verde y lo abrió. Observó sorprendido todos los poemas que ocupaban la mayoría de las hojas y preguntó:_

_-¿Tú los escribiste?-._

_-No- respondió Hermione sonriendo-. Es una selección de mis poemas y frases favoritas. Soy muy mala escribiendo…a no ser que sean trabajos para el colegio._

_-No sabía que te interesaban estas cosas- dijo Draco mientras leía algunos de los poemas-._

_Hermione solo sonrío y siguió mirando las estrellas._

_-¿Quiénes son todos estos tipos?- preguntó Draco después de un-¿Wilde, Bécquer, Baudelaire, Nerada?!_

_-¡Neruda!- le corrigió Hermione divertida con la expresión de Draco-. Son poetas muggles. Mis favoritos- concluyó sonriendo._

_-Ah…- dijo e, sin saber que más decirle._

_Siguió leyendo los poemas, y a medida que encontraba alguno de su agrado, los lía en voz alta para Hermione._

"_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_Como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_

_Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

_Pero jamás en mi podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor."_

_Draco la miró sonriendo mientras ella seguía hipnotizada con las estrellas, dando a entender lo que pensaba: desde el momento en que supo lo que sentía por Hermione, comprendió que pasase lo que pasase el nunca iba a olvidar el amor que sentía por ella_

_-Bécquer- dijo ella, al tiempo en que Draco seguía ojeando el cuaderno. Cada tanto, Hermione escuchaba sus risas, y le pegaba uno que otro codazo cuando lo hacía._

_Después de leer casi todo el cuaderno, Draco comenzó a cerrarlo, pero uno de los poemas captó su atención y comenzó a leerlo. En cuanto lo terminó, un nudo en la garganta le impidió responder a lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo, y unas inmensas ganas de llorar y destruir a golpes la cara de alguien (cualquiera; aunque Voldemort era la mejor opción) se apoderaron de el._

_-¿Draco?- preguntó Hermione que ahora estaba descansando en su pecho y había sentido la repentina tensión en el. Levantó la mirada y vio como el mantenía la suya en el cuaderno de una manera triste y furiosa. Ella se incorporó a medias, curiosa por saber que estaba leyendo Draco. Tomó su cuaderno y sonrió cuando vio el poema._

_-Es mi favorito- exclamó ella-. Es un poco triste, pero me encanta.- y volvió a sonreír- ¿Me lo lees?_

_Draco la miraba a los ojos completamente inmóvil e inmerso en sus lúgubres pensamientos._

_Al ver que Draco no reaccionaba, Hermione se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer el poema:_

"_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: " La noche está estrellada, __  
__y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos"._

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. __  
__Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos. __  
__La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería. __  
__Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. __  
__Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella. __  
__Y el verso cae al alma como pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla. __  
__La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos. __  
__Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca. __  
__Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles. __  
__Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise. __  
__Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos. __  
__Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero. __  
__Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos, __  
__mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa, __  
__y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo."_

_-Es de Pablo Neruda. Es muy famoso entre los muggles- dijo ella pensativa-. Lo leo siempre. Tiene tantos sentimientos contrapuesto;, tanto dolor, tanto amor; el autor expresa tan bien sus sentimientos que uno los puede sentir. Es hermoso ¿no te parece?_

_El, incapaz de hablar, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a mirar el cielo._

_En esos pocos renglones, Draco comprendió al fin el porvenir que le esperaba. Vio su vida, su tristeza y su dolor en ellos. Y aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente era lo correcto, no pudo evitar que un agujero de angustia y desesperación lo matara por dentro lentamente_

_Secándose rápidamente la lágrima helada que corría por su mejilla, se aferró a Hermione como si fuera un salvavidas, y la hizo suya por última vez, bajo aquel hermoso cielo estrellado._

_(Fin flashback)_

Esos recuerdos lo decidieron, lo motivaron. A partir de ese instante supo con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer; y sí, le iba a costar, y mucho, pero no iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo que la última vez, no iba a volver a sufrir, ni el ni Hermione. Haría lo imposible para recuperarla, para que vuelva a confiar en el, para que lo recuerde, para que lo perdone. Y si no podía hacerle recordar, haría que se enamorara de el otra vez.

* * * * * * * *

Desde el suelo barroso, Harry contemplaba boquiabierto la nube de humo violáceo que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, dando paso a una bellísima y exótica criatura. Su contextura era similar a la de un humano. Su cuerpo era magistral, perfecto y atrapante, como el de un ángel (_solo que los ángeles no tienen una mirada maligna ni tratan de matarte, _pensó Harry). De su espalda salían alas, muy parecidas al plumaje de un pavo real y de la misma tonalidad que el humo. Estaba vestida con muy poca ropa, lo que permitía ver su iridiscente y lisa piel. Y su cabello, negro y brillante como la noche y largo hasta su cintura, descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

Se acercó a Harry lentamente; su paso era gatuno, semejante al de un tigre al acecho. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, se agachó y Harry pudo contemplar sus hermosos ojos amatistas, aun sabiendo que no lo tenía que hacer.

(Flashback)

_Ron estaba totalmente exhausto. Habían caminado las últimas veinticuatro horas sin parar, y no habían encontrado ni rastro de otro ser humano. Habían seguido las instrucciones de Snape y Hermione al pie de la letra, y aun así estaban completamente perdidos. Snape les había dicho que al norte de Albania, en los Alpes albaneses, se encontraba el boque Jezerce, habitado por una pequeña comunidad mágica, donde podrían ayudarles en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, ya que, posiblemente, Voldemort se habría instalado allí durante su exilio._

_Caminaron y caminaron, y no encontraron nada, y se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo que decidieron buscar un sitio donde dormir. Según Hermione, no era buena idea andar por aquellas zonas de noche, por el hecho de que eran zonas pobladas por especies de criaturas mágicas no muy amistosas, razón por la cual tomaron todos los recaudos posibles, ya sea aprendiendo hechizos nuevos o estudiando a fondo el bosque._

_Al estar cada uno inmersos en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta de que una niebla de color violeta pálido comenzó a inundar el lugar._

_Harry, el menos despistado de los dos, advirtió el cambio en el ambiente y frenó en seco._

_-¿Ron?- preguntó con voz temblorosa- ¿no sientes nada extraño?_

_-¿Eh?- preguntó Ron, unos metros más adelante-. ¿De… donde salió esta… niebla?- siguió, confundido y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

_-No lo sé- dijo Harry-. Pero no me gusta nada- finalizó diciendo y sacando su varita._

_En ese momento, un grito bestial y agudo hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo tapándose los oídos, mientras veían como dos flechas se dirigían hacia ellos. Harry vio como una de ellas se clavaba en el tronco de un árbol cerca suyo, y, a lo lejos, vio que Ron yacía tendido en el suelo con la otra flecha incrustada en su hombro derecho._

_Justo cuando se levantó para ir a ayudar a Ron, otro grito hizo que cayera en el barro, muy aturdido y sin fuerzas para levantarse._

_Escucho como Ron le llamaba y le decía algo, por lo que trató de concentrarse para entenderlo._

_-¡Harry!- gritó Ron muy adolorido-¡Son Tesalias! Acuérdate… de lo que dijo… Hermione! ¡No… las mires… a los ojos…- siguió, sintiendo como su voz se quedaba sin fuerza._

_Y Harry lo recordó de inmediato:"Las Tesalias son seres poderosísimos y muy peligrosos. Llevan una existencia de placeres y se alimentan de los animales más fuertes o de humanos, sus presas preferidas. Su forma de cazar es… extraña, se podría decir… Lo que quiero decir es que tienen varios métodos para cazar; uno es por medio del poder de su voz, que es muy potente y deja a sus presas débiles; otro es su belleza, la cual es muy atrapante y por eso prefieren capturar hombres, se les hace mas fácil; y el otro método que tienen, que es el mas peligroso, por cierto, son sus ojos, que al mirarlos fijamente uno puede perder toda capacidad de movimiento y mas tarde el conocimiento. Deben tener cuidado con ellas, chicos; y si se cruzan con alguna, usen el hechizo que les acabo de enseñar, es muy útil pero…" Un momento, ¡¿Cuál era el hechizo?! _

_(Fin flashback) _

_Y momentos antes de perder el conocimiento, pudo ver como todo el lugar era cegado por una luz blanca; y después todo se apagó._

* * * * * * * *

Se quedó observando el paisaje un buen rato. Sabia que tenia que hacer algo, descubrir donde estaba, quien la había llevado hasta allí (_puede que ese rubio_, pensó), pero le era imposible moverse. En vez de eso, se sentó en una hamaca y se quedó allí sin hacer nada.

No podía dejar de pensar. Ahora recordaba muchas cosas y se reía de si misma cuando no pudo recordar su nombre. Si bien había algunas cosas que no estaban muy claras, comenzó a sentirse tranquila cuando supo, al fin, quien era.

Igualmente, todavía le quedaba un misterio por resolver, una pregunta que le martillaba la cabeza constantemente: ¿Quién era ese rubio que le resultaba tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido?

Capitulo VI:

Justo cuando se propuso acercarse a ella, tres golpes secos en la puerta se lo impidieron.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y se dirigió a la sala.

Apenas abrió la puerta de entrada, dos figuras negras entraron corriendo dirigiéndose, una, al baño, y la otra, a la cocina.

Draco, acostumbrado a las repentinas apariciones de sus amigos, se dirigió a la cocina (con su típico andar despreocupado) y encontró a un Theodore Nott concentrado en sacar cosas de la heladera y en no atragantarse con la comida.

Divertido con la escena, se sentó en una silla y se dedicó a observar hasta que Theo habló:

-Pansy no daba mas- dijo riendo y comiendo a la vez-. No va al baño desde que salimos.

En ese momento, Pansy Parkinson irrumpió en la cocina y se sentó en una silla al lado de Draco.

-¡Por Dios!- suspiró ella-. No daba más. Estoy cansada de estas misiones inútiles, nunca conseguimos nada. No se porque al amo le interesan tanto. ¡Son una perdida de tiempo!

-No critiques sus órdenes, Pansy. El Lord Tenebroso sabe lo que hace- le reprochó Theo.

-Sí, como sea- dijo ella suspirando-. Ahora, cambiando de tema: ¡Draco!, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿me extrañaste?- insinuó alzando una ceja.

-¿La verdad?- respondió este-. No.

-Muy gracioso…- dijo Pansy.

-¡La próxima vez vas tu con ella, Draco!- gritó Theo después de un momento-¡Es I-N-S-O-P-O-R-T-A-B-L-E! ¡Se quejaba absolutamente de todo y…!

-¡Shh!- le interrumpió Draco-. ¡No grites!

-¿Por qué?- exclamó Pansy.

-Es que…- empezó Draco-. Bueno, es complicado. La cuestión es que… Yo… Bueno, yo…- y así siguió un buen rato tartamudeando; no por medio a lo que iba a decir; solo que no sabía como encararlo ni decirlo.

-¡Arg!- dijo Pansy impaciente, y sacando con su varita, siguió diciendo- ¡Habla o te crucio!

-Antes de cruciarme te cortarías las manos- le aseguró Draco prepotente-, Así que déjate de juegos... Además, se lo pensaba decir de todos modos. Ahora, baja esa varita y siéntense, es largo lo que tengo que explicarles.

No sabía como iban a reaccionar sus amigos con lo de Hermione; debía hacerlo. Draco confiaba en ellos y ellos en el; además, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que lo que se venía no iba a ser nada bueno…

* * * * * * * *

Una rubia de ojos celestes caminaba apresurada por los oscuros pasillos de la parte más secreta del Ministerio de la Magia. Nadie, excepto ella y un número reducido de personas, sabía su función en el mismo; lo único que sí se sabía era que su puesto no era de una jerarquía muy baja.

A estar concentrada leyendo los papeles que llevaba en sus manos, no se dio cuenta de que, al entrar en su oficina, alguien la estaba esperando en la esquina mas apartada de esta.

Luna se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta urgente para el nuevo ministro. Mientras lo hacía, la otra persona que estaba en la habitación, empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente.

En el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Luna, se acercó a su oído y pronunció un débil y áspero _¡Buh!_

-¡Ah!- gritó Luna levantándose de su asiento y viendo como Ginny se destornillaba de la risa- ¡¡GINNY!!

-¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara!- dijo ella imitando la expresión de susto de Luna.

-¡Arg…eres…eres!- dijo Luna bastante agitada y exasperada- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?¡Es sumamente peligroso!¡Podrían atraparte!

-No te preocupes- contestó Ginny sonriendo-. Tomé todos los recaudos posibles.

Después de mirarse en silencio por un largo rato, Ginny se levantó y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

-Estoy muy preocupada, Luna- dijo-. Me preocupas tú. Eres mi mejor amiga y…nuestra propuesta sigue en pie y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Ginny…- suspiró Luna con mirada firme- ya conoces mis motivos para no ir con ustedes. Entiendo que la situación es complicada y peligrosa, pero no puedo ir y esconderme tan fácilmente! No puedo dejar mi lugar aquí; es el único sitio que me permite hacer algo útil, por el bien, ya sea consiguiendo información para la Orden, o para encontrar a mi padre. Esta es la única opción que me sirve.

-Pero piénsalo- repuso Ginny, usando su último recurso-. Vamos a estar todas juntas otra vez: Hermione, tu y yo! Ya no vamos a tener que estar preguntándonos todo el tiempo que suerte estará corriendo la otra; no nos hace falta otra persona mas con complejo de héroe, Luna; lo tenemos a Harry, con el alcanza y sobra- dijo con mofa, burlándose un poco.- Y por tu padre no te preocupes si? La Orden lo está buscando y lo van a encontrar. No le hagas esto a mi madre, ella esta que se muere de la preocupación por todos.

-No lo se…- dijo Luna-.

- Y ahora mismo, estoy yendo a decírselo a Herm y la voy a llevar a La Nueva Madriguera.- la interrumpió mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Uh…que nombre tan original!- dijo Luna riéndose a la para de Ginny.

Después de mirar por la ventana el cielo gris por varios minutos, Ginny dijo:

-Va a ser mejor que me vaya. Pero antes…¿sabes algo de Harry y Ron? Hace dos días que no dan señales de vida, y estoy empezando a preocuparme.

-No, no se nada- respondió Luna-. Pero no te preocupes, deben estar concentrados en su misión, nada más. No te aflijas por nada si?- y sonrió.

-Si, tienes razón- se tranquilizó Ginny, y abrazándola dijo-. Piensa en lo que te dije, por favor. Y cuídate. No quiero perder a unas de mis hermanas.

Dicho esto, abrió la ventana y sin mirar atrás, saltó

-¡Ginny!- gritó Luna acercándose a la ventana, viendo, mas tarde, como una silueta negra se alejaba montando una escoba.

Luna mas tranquila, volvió a sentarse y a escribir, cuando una lechuza entró a su oficina dejando una carta sobre su escritorio. Ella la abrió y comenzó a leerla. Minutos mas tarde, se levantó y salió corriendo de su despacho.

"_Srta. Lovegood,_

_Lamento informarle que a primera hora de la mañana un grupo de mortifagos no identificados, asesinaron al ministro, Scrimgeour. Tengo entendido que su reemplazante va a ser Thicknesse, otra mala noticia para el mundo mágico, ya que muchos aseguran su vinculación con las tropas del Innombrable._

_Reúnase conmigo inmediatamente…_

_S. S." _

* * * * * * * *

Draco se apoyaba en la pared mientras esperaba que sus amigos reaccionaran. Se pasó la mano por su cabello platino, desordenándolo de la desesperación.

Se había esperado gritos, insultos y demás luego de aquella confesión. Pero jamás aquello.

Nott se encontraba en estado de shock, podría decirse. Su ceño estaba fruncido; sus ojos desorbitados y su boca fruncida en una extraña mueca. Se la podía interpretar con una expresión de máxima concentración, tratando de comprender aquello.

Pansy no estaba mejor. Su boca estaba desencajada de tan abierta que se encontraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Draco llenos de preguntas.

El rubio no aguantaba más. Quería que dijeran algo; cualquier cosa. Hasta un insulto era bien recibido; ya que tal acción demostraba señales de vida por parte de sus amigos.

Pero en cambio se encontraban sumidos en un confuso silencio alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Confuso para Nott y Parkinson. Para Draco era intranquilo.

En ese momento Theo posó sus ojos sobre el rubio. Luego, una abrupta, limpia y estridente carcajada salió de sus labios. Los otros dos pegaron un bote al oírla.

Esto sirvió para devolver a la morena a la realidad y para dejar más nervioso al rubio.

Nott no paraba de reírse. Estaba doblado en dos con una mano rodeando su estómago para calmar el dolor, producto de las carcajadas.

Pansy soltó un respingo y miró al castaño con una mezcla de incredulidad y censura.

- Esto es serio, idiota. Draco pierde el juicio y tú te ríes...

Al ver que el morito no hacia ni pizca para serenarse, se exasperó aún más.

- Nott, para YA!!

- Jajajaa... sinceramente... jaja... no puedo creerlo...- se esforzaba por decir, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Con un último suspiro, se recuperó y se acomodó en su silla; aunque mantuvo una mueca-sonrisa algo burlona en su cara.

- Y yo creí que estábamos perdidos cuando nos unimos a las filas del Lord Tenebroso- dijo Nott mientras meneaba la cabeza y sonreía. Ahora si... tenemos pasaje directo hacia el infierno.

-Muchas gracias!!!- exclamó rabioso el rubio. Sabía eso de sobre. Lo cual no significaba que le gustara que se lo recordaran a cada rato.

- Si, si Nott, gracias por tus alentadoras palabras- le reprendió Pansy; luego se giró hacia Draco- Y por qué nos dices esto ahora? No hay remedio para lo que has hecho, Draco.

- Ni lo quiero- aseguró este- Y no se los dije antes porque, además de las razones obvias, porque si alguien me descubriera, los arrastraría conmigo. También porque necesito su ayuda.

- Vaya! Esto es algo nuevo- apostilló Nott. Aquella situación le divertía muchísimo.

- "Además de los motivos obvios"??- quiso saber la morena.

Draco la miró serio por unos segundos, y después dijo:

- Los motivos obvios son que no tengo por qué darles explicaciones acerca de mi vida.

- Entonces, por qué te molestas ahora??- exigió el castaño.

- Porque necesito tu ayuda, imbécil!!!

- OKEY! Ya esta bien, paren AHORA!.

Pansy trató de que el rubio se sentase y se calmase. Sabia muy bien que si Malfoy solicitaba ayuda, debía de estar hasta el cuello de problemas. Y el descerebrado de Nott, lo estaba sacando todo de quicio, para variar.

- Theo, ¿podrías comportarte como una persona civilizada por 5 minutos y dejar tu estupidez a un lado?? O, es demasiado para ti?

- Lo siento preciosa, es parte de mi encanto. Se resignó encogiéndose de hombros- Además, yo sé que te encanta- terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Si; aquello iba a ser un quebradero de cabezas con Theo ahí, a quien parecía estarle de turno la estupidez más que el frío raciocinio que a veces lo caracterizaba.

- Theo, por favor. Necesitamos pensar en esto. Ahora los cuatro corremos peligro. Debemos buscar la forma de mantener esto en secreto.

- Los cuatro?- preguntó Draco. Por alguna razón, la desazón comenzaba a carcomerlo.

- Ahora, ella también corre peligro Malfoy- le aseguró su amigo- Ella más que nosotros. Al Señor Tenebroso no le gustará nada que te hallas convertido en un traidor a la sangre. Pero, si no me equivoco, eres demasiado valioso para el; por lo que lo pagará con Granger. Y será una forma de vengarse de ti también.

Como si fuera audible, Draco escucho como la ultima de sus esperanzas se hacia añicos; mientras el se hundía en la desesperación y el miedo.

Desesperación por no poderla proteger de lo que el era. Miedo, por lo que se les aproximaba.


	7. VI Pecado Mortal y La Llamada

Hello everybody!! (lo escribí bien??) :P

Nuevo cap! :) Quise actualizar antes, pero de verdad no pude, no me dieron los tiempos. Y aquí se viene: la "charla" entre el rubio y la castaña. No estoy muy contenta con el resultado, pero es lo que hay. Ustedes me dirán que tal :)

Los dejos para que lean. Me dejan reviews si?? Porfis!

Besos!

_**Luii**** !**_

PD 1: quizás hayan visto que en el cap anterior decía por el medio Cap VI... eso fue un error.. este es el verdadero =)

PD 2: gracias _**Fatii y Monalisa**_ por sus comentarios. Los valoro mucho :)

PD 3: Fatii, escuche el tema que nombraste, me gusto, ya que ando con bajones muy seguido.. y el tema es perfecto para esos momentos.

* * *

_Me muero cada vez que ella mira a otro lado  
__Mi corazón, mi vida nunca será la misma  
__Este amor se llevará mi todo..._

* * *

**CAP VI: Pecado Mortal y La Llamada**

Draco cerró la puerta y apoyó su cabeza en ella. Había despedido a Theo y Pansy; con quienes estuvo debatiendo y discutiendo por casi dos horas.

Esperaba, deseaba, anhelaba que sus planes funcionaran. También deseaba fervientemente que Potter y Weasley junto con la Orden del Pajarraco terminaran de una maldita vez aquella guerra. Así podría escaparse con ella. Escaparse, alejarse de toda esta mierda.

_BASTA! Ella no te recuerda; no sabe quien eres y es probable que jamás lo recuerde, como así también que jamás vuelva a quererte_. Y así, durante un rato, se envolvió en pensamientos como esos.

No podía concebir esperanzas. No debía concebir esperanzas. Porque al final esas esperanzas se encargarían de matarlo lentamente, si todo aquello que imaginó, quedaba en nada.

Con parsimonia, se enderezó y se dirigió al largo pasillo, decidido a tumbarse a dormir un rato. Dormir. Dormir para soñar. Soñar con Hermione. Con Hermione y un mundo donde amarse no era un pecado. Un pecado mortal.

Pero al llegar a dicho pasillo, en vez de dirigirse a su habitación, paró frente a la puerta de ella. Consultó su reloj brevemente para luego volver su mirada hacia la puerta. Hacía 8 horas que la castaña se había desmayado para luego quedar profundamente dormida.

Tenía que comprobar como estaba; además de aclararle su situación.

_Demonios!_ Con todo el tema de sus amigos y la revelación de su secreto a estos, había olvidado que tenía que inventar algo para decirle a Hermione.

Improvisar. Siempre había sido bueno en eso. Si se puede considerar a las mentiras como una forma de improvisación.

Respiró profundo y tomó el pomo de la puerta. _Aquí vamos! _Pensó.

* * * * * *

Al entrar al cuarto, la claridad del sol que se colaba por la ventana lo cegó. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luminosidad, avanzó sigilosamente unos pasos. No quería despertarla si dormía; ni tampoco asustarla en caso de que ya hubiera despertado.

Cuando fue capas de recorrer la habitación con la vista, la vio.

Parada frente al ventanal, su figura se recortaba en el sol nacido hace unas pocas horas.

Su vista perdida en el horizonte; el viento jugando con algunos rebeldes mechones de sus cabellos, haciéndolos mecerse y brillar. Su piel, ayudada con la luz del astro rey, emitía un aura poderosa, misteriosa; gloriosa. Toda ella era gloriosa.

Ese aura de misterio junto con el brillo dorado de su pelo la hacían parecer un pequeño sol; un sol terrenal. Un sol que había sido enviado a este mundo para llevar su luminosidad a las almas perdidas como el.

Y el había probado de esa luz. Había disfrutado de su calor y su amor; haciéndole el ser más dichoso del universo entero.

Pero nada de eso existía ahora. Su vida (si así podía llamarse), se había reducido a nada. Una existencia fría y vacía. Carente de cualquier sentimiento placentero.

Pero ella se había convertido en su droga, su elixir. De ahí a que la tuviera siempre presente. De ahí que recordara cada momento junto a ella; tratando de conseguir un poco de aquellas sensaciones y sentimientos que lo embargaron en dichos momentos. Mendigando un poco de aquellas sensaciones.

Mendigando su calor; mendigando su amor. Mendigándola a ella; a toda ella. Mendigando a Hermione. Mendigando su luz; su luz de sol.

El Mendigo de Tu Luz.

* * * * * *

El objeto de sus pensamientos apareció frente a ella, luego de girarse al sentir el inconfundible calor de una mirada poderosa clavándose en ella.

Hermione reparó en el. Desde que había despertado se estuvo preguntando por ese rubio ¿quién era? Se conocían? Donde estaba? Por qué estaba con el allí? Por qué sobre todo se preguntaba; por qué estaba en ese lugar...

Y sobre todo... por qué me resulta tan familiar? ( se pregunto por e n é s i m a vez).

Al observarlo mejor, vio que parecía descompuesto; a punto de derribarse. Respiraba agitadamente; podía ver como su tórax se expandía y volvía su posición original con cada inhalación y exhalación, rápidamente.

Sus manos cerradas en un puño. Sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de... angustia, tal vez? O, ira, quizás. Era difícil de deducir. Era como si una máscara velara sus ojos, impidiendo ver claramente en ellos.

La miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos. Era imposible definir uno solo. Sus ojos eran dos toberllinos sin fin.

_y si es mi enemigo?_, pensó la castaña. Ante tal pensamiento se quedó rígida. Pero su mente era un caos, tratando de buscar la forma de huir. No sabía que había sido de su varita. Pero podía arreglarse sin ella.

Más se dio cuanto de que aquel hombre no le había hecho nada; y no era que le habían faltado ocasiones. Incluso recordó como ayer en la tarde había tratado de calmarla, sin utilizar la fuerza. _Entonces quizás sea un amigo._

Inmediatamente volvió relajarse. Comprobó que estuvo reteniendo el aire por demasiado tiempo; por lo que rompió a respirar profundamente.

Draco observó todos estos cambios en ella, los cuales se dieron en unos segundos. Primero la vio tensarse; sus ojos habían recorridota habitación nerviosamente; para luego recaer en el. Por último sus hombros abandonaron su rígida postura, para dejar pasó a inhalaciones rápidas y profundas, finalizadas con un suspiro.

Durante todo el proceso Draco procuró no mover ni un pelo. Eso la hubiera asustado probablemente. Y el la necesitaba calmada para hablar. Por último pensó:

_Bien, se ha calmado... ahora... solo..._

-Despertaste. Y al parecer estás mejor también.

Hermione casi pegó un bote al escucharlo. Había desconectado sus sentidos con toda la tensión. Ahora volvía a ser conciente de casa sensación. Sintió el viento y el calor del sol en su espalda. También llegó hasta su nariz un penetrante (aunque no molesto ni desagradable) olor a masculinidad. Este provenía del rubio, seguramente.

Pero hasta ahí llegó todo. No se permitió distraerse más.

Buscó algún significado implícito o alguna emoción transparentada en aquella frase. Pero su voz había sido limpia, lisa.

Ante esto prefirió guardar silencio.

El rubio vio como cada una de sus palabras era fríamente analizada. Y como la castaña parecía reacia a hablarle aún.

Tratando de suavizar aquella densa atmósfera, prosiguió:

- No debes temer. No te haré daño.- _O quizás si lo haría, por olvidarte así sin mas de mi_, resentido quiso agregar, pero se contuvo. No era su culpa se recordó. Suspiró.

También se sintió tonto aclarando aquello. Pero se obligó a pensar que quizás Hermione estuviera asustada.. _Psss....., asustada... es una leona; quizá apenas está intranquila..._ pensó irónicamente. Pero aún así debía aclarárselo.

Hermione aún no se fiaba del todo. Si no pretendía hacerle daño... por qué no la dejaba marcharse??

Aún así preguntó:

- Y por qué no lo harás?

Cuando la última sílaba abandonó sus labios, ella se arrepintió de lo dicho. Y si cambiaba de opinión? _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

_Demonios! Que no puede preguntar otra cosa?_ Draco procesaba a mil por hora, tratando de contestar algo sincero sin revelarse a si mismo.

Optó por otra pregunta.

- Prefieres que lo haga?- su ceja derecha se levantó en signo de incredulidad; también su voz estuvo impregnada de aquel sentimiento y de capacidad. La conversación se estaba volviendo espinosa.

- NOOO! Emm... quiero decir...- _Merlín ayúdame, _pensó desesperada;- Emm... No es eso... solo que... yo... no... te... entiendo. Si! No te entiendo. Ya sabes, como no recuerdo quién eres...- terminó convincentemente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Unos segundos de confuso silencio, y luego:

- Soy Draco Malfoy. Fuimos compañeros de curso en Hogwarts...

_Hogwarts... Malfoy..._

Hermione sabía que había algo (probablemente muy malo) acerca del rubio. Decidió dejar esa cuestión para más tarde.

Por alguna razón necesitaba de toda su concentración para expresarse coherentemente. Otro punto a analizar.

- Eras de mi misma casa?- ya sabía la respuesta; aquella posición arrogante y aquel aire aristócrata solo podía ser digno de una serpiente.

- No. Estuve en Slytherin.

Si. Definitivamente lo conocía. Había algo que tiraba de su inconciencia, pugnando por salir.

Draco pudo ver su esfuerzo por recordar. En cierta forma la compadecía. Debía ser difícil no recordar nada... o no.

Decidió continuar:

- De ahora en más vivirás aquí; esta será tu habitación.

Ella soltó un respingo, de nuevo se había perdido en la profundidad de sus cavilaciones.

Le molestó el tono que había usado "Draco, su compañero". Lo había dicho de forma que parecía una orden.

Además ella tenía un departamento. No recordaba hacer salido de el y quería volver.

- Por qué? Por qué no estoy en mi casa? Y por qué debo quedarme? Quiero volver- Luego se sintió maleducada. Su "compañero" la había hospedado... cuánto?? Dos días? Tres?? Otra cosa por averiguar...- quiero decir... te agradezco que me hayas ayudado. Pero preferiría volver. Además, hace cuánto estoy aquí?

_Claro! Recuerda lo que quieras! _Pensó resentido nuevamente el rubio. _Ahora viene lo difícil..._

- Este es el segundo día que estás aquí. En cuánto a tu departamento... fue descubierto. Yo te saqué antes de que fueran a por ti. Fin de la historia.- mintió.

- Lo descubrieron? Cómo... quiénes?- antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar, una significativa mirada del rubio le aclaró todo.

"_Fue descubierto" _pensó. _"Te saque antes de que fueran a por ti"._

La castaña palideció notablemente. Tanto que Draco casi la socorre. Pero se contuvo. Seria extraño siendo solo un "compañero" como le había dicho.

A Hermione se le ocurrió algo.

- Cómo sabias que me descubrieron? Además el departamento era indetectable, debido a ciertos hechizos. Y por qué me ayudaste? Te estoy agradecida, por supuesto, pero no puedo entender cómo ni por qué...

_Retirada_, pensó Draco. No podía permitir que siguiera preguntando.

La castaña vio como su interpelado se daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir. Cómo? No pensaba contestarle? Quién se creía?

Sintió como el enojo empezaba a hacer mella en su calma.

El rubio abrió la puerta con la intención de salir y dejarla sin respuesta. Sabía que se enojaría. No le importó.

De pronto recordó algo, que hizo que se detuviera bajo el marco de la puerta. Giró su rostro lo suficiente para que ella pudiera vislumbrar su perfil y dijo:

- Por cierto, no puedes salir de la casa. La puerta posee una clave que solo yo sé; y no te convendría intentar abrirla sin la contraseña. Créeme.

Posó una de sus manos en el marco, mientras suspiraba largamente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás; estando siempre de espaldas a la castaña. No quería retirarse; no quería dejarla. Querría quedarse allí por siempre; junto a ella... aún si ella no lo recordaba. Su presencia en si ya lo reconfortaba.

Luego agregó:

- Los elfos están a tu disposición. Puedes pedirles lo que sea. Menos que te saquen de aquí o algo parecido. Tendrás tus cosas aquí por la tarde, hoy.

Sin más, abandonó la habitación; y con ella un trozo de su alma. Siempre un trozo de el se quedaba con la castaña.

No pudo ni siquiera dar un pasó más cuando un dolor lacerante le recorrió el brazo izquierdo. Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretando dicha extremidad con su mano para aplacar el dolor.

El los estaba llamando. Y al parecer estaba furioso.


	8. VII Excursión y La Nueva Madriguera

Volvii! al fin lo hice! y por favor no me maten. No sabes el caos que es mi vida en estos momentos...

Como muchos sabrán ( y los que no lo saben lo sabrán ahora) las clases comenzaron; y al parecer algunos profesores pasaron mal la vacaciones porque ya empezaron con todo ¬¬ ... estuve hasta el techo prácticamente con mis obligaciones y demás... Aaa y a parir de ahora las actualizaciones van a ser más lentas, quizás fin de semana por medio, o quizás no tanto, pero serán más lentas, ya que el colegio me demanda mucho y la escritura de los caps lleva tiempo y dedicación, y si voy a hacerlo voy a hacerlo bien :) ...

Bueno, en este cap hay cosas nuevas, al fin sabremos que paso con Harry y Ron y una pelirroja descubrirá que su amiga mejor desapareció... Bueno no es digo más..

A leer :)

**Luii _!_**

PD: Fatii, gracias por tus comentarios, y también gracias a los que leen y no comentan; sin resentimientos =)

* * *

**Cap VII: Excursión y la Nueva Madriguera**

La castaña aún no comprendía que había pasado. Sus manos crispadas en un puño, sus cejas fruncidas en señal de enojo, su boca semi-abierta y sus ojos confundidos; todos, mostraban en su conjunto un gran contraste de sentimientos.

Como se atreve!!! Pensó. Su pregunta había sido olímpicamente ignorada. Soltó un fuerte gruñido de rabia, mezclado con un poco de incredulidad. No se reconocía, no era una persona manejada por sus emociones. Jamás! Pensó. Ella era decidida e inteligente.

Pero aún así, la rabia se desbordaba por sus poros. No recordaba haberse sentido así antes.

_Ja! Como si recordara mucho!_

Inspiró varias veces para calmarse. Luego decidió que una ducha caliente sería lo mejor.

* * *

Cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla. Algo había servido el baño. Pero al poner un pie afuera, recordó que no tenía ropas ni nada.

Tomó una bata doblada que encontró en el mueble del baño luego de revisarlo. Salió a su cuarto y vio como una gran cantidad de cajas y bolsas pequeñas habían sido ordenadas en torno a la habitación.

Aquellas debían ser sus pertenencias.

Decidió probar suerte con los paquetes sobre su cama; quizás allí encontrara algo. Además necesitaba ropa limpia.

_Bingo!_ Pensó, descubriendo en un paquete sus abrigos y demás ropa de invierno. Tomó uno al azar.

Y así siguió, revisando bolsas y tomando aquello que necesitaba de ellas.

20 minutos después, Hermione estaba ya completamente vestida y con su húmedo cabello pulcramente arreglado. Había encontrado una caja con objetos para su higiene y ya los había acomodado. Pero al volver a su pieza y comprobar todo lo que tenía para ordenar se desanimó. _Mañana_, pensó.

También, se encontró con que su varita yacía sobre la mesita de noche.

Ahora lo único opción era recorrer aquella estancia. Ahora este era su nuevo "hogar".

Una vez fuera de su cuarto, comenzó su excursión.

El departamento era muy amplio y elegante. Las paredes eran blancas. Todo el mobiliario era en colores oscuros. Más podías ver como el blanco, verde y plateado se entremezclaban entre los objetos; agraciándolos, dándoles color, mejorándolos. Todo esto creaba un ambiente perfecto, armonioso.

La castaña sonrió de lado. Todo el lugar con sus arreglos y decoraciones, inducía a pensar que un príncipe o gran aristócrata residía allí. _Quizás lo es_.

Una vez pasada la impresión causada por aquella elegancia y sinfonía de colores, Hermione vio que todo era muy, muy lujoso. Un derroche en demasía.

Comenzó a caminar por allí, reparando en cada detalle. Aquel sitio tenía toda la pinta de ser una sala de estar. El pasillo que llevaba a su habitación la había hecho desembocar allí. Vio otra puerta no muy lejos de la suya; pero aquella podría esperar.

Siguió recorriendo y encontró otro pasillo al otro lado de la sala en paralelo con el suyo. Allí encontró un estudio con infinitas estanterías de libros, que luego se encargaría de recorrer; y un baño. Las dos habitaciones eran, por descontado, elegantes y lujosas.

A último momento estuvo por ceder y quedarse en la biblioteca explorando. Más luego recordó que estaba de excursión.

Saliendo del estudio, continuó hacia el fondo de aquel pasillo y se topó con una puerta que, al abrirla, vio que se encontraba en la cocina. Dos elfos y una elfina trabajaban allí. Se retiró para no molestarlos.

Al volver sobre sus pasos, descubrió otra puerta al lado del baño, no la había visto cuando pasó. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba con seguro. _Y unos cuantos hechizos._ Más tarde intentaría abrirla.

En la sala de nuevo y enfrente a esta unas puertas le mostraron el comedor. Al rodearlo vio el recibidor y la puerta de entrada. _Terminé_, pensó.

Hacia el pasillo de su cuarto de nuevo, recordó la puerta sin investigar. Ya había deducido que debía tratarse de la habitación del rubio; salvo que la suya fuera la que tenía seguro. _Muy probable._

Como no se había topado con el en ninguna parte de la casa, decidió sacarse la duda y verla.

Cuando se acercó reparó en el pomo de la puerta. Unas serpientes se enroscaban en el. _Slytherin_.

Tomó la perilla, la giró y entró.

* * *

Draco se apareció en las rejas de entrada de la Mansión Malfoy.

Caminó unos pasos, hasta que sintió a alguien detrás suyo, se paró en seco.

- Buu!- un susurro en su oído.

El rubio no movió ni un solo pelo. Aún no sabía de quién se trataba.

- Draquín, por qué tan tenso??.

Eso bastaba. Acababa de reconocer a la persona.

- Nott – saludó (de mala gana).

- Malfoy – lo imitó, asintiendo el castaño.

- Qué ganas apareciéndote así por detrás, Theo?- Pansy se acercaba caminando hacia los muchachos.

- Aahh, no seas aburrida, princesa. Con uno me basta y sobra- comentó el aludido señalando al blondo en el último comentario. La morena solo rodó los ojos.

Al llegar a su altura, depositó un beso en la mejilla del rubio y un pequeño golpe cariñoso en el hombro del otro.

- por qué siempre a mi los golpes!? Yo también quiero un beso!!- le reprochó Nott a la muchacha, haciendo el ofendido- siempre la pegas conmigo.- terminó con un puchero.

- Ya. Entremos. No le gustará que lleguemos tarde.- finalizó Draco.

Los tres cruzaron las rejas a paso raudo, y se detuvieron frente a las puertas de la casona.

- No creo que debas tocar; después de todo, es tu casa no??- Pansy lo miraba inquisitiva...

La verdad era que desde la muerte de sus padres (más específicamente, la de su madre, a quien apreciaba más), Draco sentía que nada lo ataba a ese lugar. No todos los recuerdos que tenía allí eran placenteros. Aún así, no quiso deshacerse de la mansión.

Por eso es que, luego de una sugerencia de su tía Bella, Malfoy le presto aquella casona a su señor, para que pudiera usarla como Cuartel General.

Si bien su señor solo ocupaba los dos niveles del subsuelo, a el no le apetecía nada convivir con el allí. Así fue que adquirió el departamento que compartía ahora con la castaña. Su castaña.

Volviendo al presente, el rubio tomó el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió con un rápido y fluido movimiento

Una vez adentro, una voz proveniente de las escaleras frente a ellas los hizo detenerse.

- Sobrinito!!

* * *

Luna se pareció frente a la Nueva Madriguera; para los muggles solo era una casa en ruinas embrujada; pero en realidad era mucho más.

La angelical rubia sacó su varita y le dio un toque al pomo de la puerta. En ella apareció un rostro tallado, que la miró y dijo:

- Contraseña?- la voz era muy parecida a la de George Weasley... o quizás Fred.

- Comadrejas y sortilegios – pronunció dulcemente. Ginny ya le había explicado el procedimiento y la contraseña.

- Perfecto – una sonrisa y luego de los ojos de aquel rostro, unas chispas saltaron y pasaron a revolotear alrededor del pomo. Después, estas se fundieron con la perilla, un clic, y luego la puerta se abrió.

Al ingresar, tres cabezas pelirrojas se asomaron por el pasillo para verla entrar.

- Lunatica!!- exclamaron los gemelos desde una de las puertas que desembocaban en el pasillo. Las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar en sus rostros.

- Y?? que tal nuestro truquillo??-preguntó uno; al parecer Fred.

- Genial – dijo sinceramente. Pero no debía perder más tiempo, necesitaba hablar con...

- Luna, querida, te estábamos esperando- el señor Weasley se acercó a ella y colocando una mano en la espalda de la rubia, la obligó a avanzar más rápido- No hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que discutir esto rápidamente.

Detrás de ellos, dos voces resonaron.

- Reunión??- al unísono los gemelos.

- Algo así. Y ustedes deberían escuchar- les urgió su padre.

- Dos segundos – al unísono de nuevo.

Es que ahora,, la Nueva Madriguera era el nuevo Cuartel General de la Orden de Fénix. Porque, al estar Harry fuera en su misión, no les parecía que debían seguir usándola.

La Nueva Madriguera se parecía bastante al nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. O al menos la planta baja. Un pasillo largo que desembocaba en una cocina (más amplia que la de la Antigua Madriguera y que la del Antiguo Cuartel). A los lados, dos escaleras conducían a los pisos superiores. Eran dos. Cada uno poseía cinco espaciosas habitaciones y un pequeño baño y un ático; donde el ghoul se había mudado, para "alegría" de todos. Aunque ahora era más silencioso.

Pero todo esto, Luna lo descubriría más tarde. Ahora lo importante para ella era ver como actuar frente al nuevo Ministro.

El señor Weasley entró primero en la cocina, invitándola luego con un movimiento de mano a que hiciera lo mismo. Antes de que el hombre pudiera cerrar la puerta, Fred y George se colaron por ella para luego rodear la mesa y tomar asiento. Pensaba imitarlos, pero se distrajo observando el lugar. Si, era muy parecida al la del nº 12; pero con un toque de los Weasley.

- Señorita Lovegood, llega tarde.- La voz de Snape la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Luna, cielo,- la señora Weasley le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego:- Querida, estás muy delgada. Lo lamento, pero el almuerzo se pospondrá para después de la reunión. Ven, siéntate aquí.

Molly la ubicó entre Billy y Remus, a quienes saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Enfrente suyo, Severus le dedicó una extravagante mirada. Ya luego hablaría con el.

- Bien, comencemos – Ojoloco se acomodó mejor en su silla, viendo que la de Ginny seguía vacía y aparentemente seguiría así por un rato.

* * *

A mitad de reunión, Snape se quedó de piedra, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo con una pequeña mueca de incomodidad.

Ante tal comportamiento, todos voltearon a verlo, dejando al silencio instalarse plácidamente en el recinto. Luego de unos segundos, todos comprendieron lo que sucedía. Pero la verdad, nadie sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación.

- Ve; ya te enterarás luego - finalizó Ojoloco.

- Yo le pondré al tanto de lo que hablemos – puntualizó Luna, asegurándose así la oportunidad de aclarar puntos con el.

Por toda respuesta, el mortífago se levantó, abandonando el lugar rápidamente.

El silencio, reacio a irse, volvió a instalarse unos minutos más. Este finalmente se vio roto por el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta bruscamente.

Una pelirroja irrumpió en la cocina. Su pelo estaba revuelto por la velocidad del viaje; por su rostro, se veían los rastros de unas lágrimas. Esta dio dos pasos adelante. Su respiración era agitada.

- Ginny! Que...?

- Hermione no está – terminó.

* * *

Cada músculo del cuerpo le dolía demasiado. No sabia que había pasado, donde estaba, nada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue una mancha roja flotando frente a sus ojos.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Ron sumamente preocupado.

-Tranquilo, va a estar bien. Dale tiempo para que se recupere- dijo una voz femenina que no pudo reconocer.

Las imágenes comenzaron a aclararse lentamente y pronto pudo ver a un Ron intranquilo sentado al borde de su silla junto a la cama de Harry. Observo más allá y pudo reconocer que se hallaba en una pequeña habitación, de muebles toscos y paredes altas que pedían a gritos una mano de pintura. Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y se encontró con la de una hermosa muchacha de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, que lo vigilaba desde la ventana.

-Es un placer tenerlo aquí, Harry Potter.- dijo ella.

-¡Harry! ¿Estas bien? Estaba muy preocupado… no despertabas y… pensé…- tartamudeó Ron.

Harry estaba completamente desorientado y cuando abrió la boca para empezar con las preguntas aquella muchacha se le adelantó:

-Permítame presentarme, señor Potter, soy Nyx Gladway…Mi familia es la fundadora de esta pequeña comunidad, "Zior". Me sorprendió haberlos encontrado en el bosque tan cerca de aquí ya que muy pocas personas conocen nuestra existencia, y los pocos que la conocen rara vez son capaces de dar con nuestra comunidad.- continuó hablando de forma suave y pausada y acercándose lentamente a la cama en donde Harry intentaba incorporarse.- Su amigo Ron me comentó acerca de su situación y yo hable con mi padre para que les permitiera quedarse aquí hasta que usted se recupere y pueda hablar con el.

Harry empezó a entender poco a poco lo que estaba pasando pero todavía había algunas cosas inconclusas.

-Espera - dijo el con voz ronca- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Y, ¿Qué pasó en el bosque? Esa criatura nos estaba por matar y… después no recuerdo nada mas.- termino mirando a Ron y a Nyx.

-Esas criaturas eran tesalias; Hermione nos habló de ellas ¿recuerdas?- respondió mirando a Harry; este asintió- Bueno, me hirieron el brazo y estuvieron a punto de matarnos a los dos pero Nyx nos salvó- a Harry no se le escapó la sonrisa de Ron al pronunciar el nombre de Nyx-. Y después vivimos acá, nos curaron y, bueno, estuviste durmiendo como dos días…

Después de varios minutos de silencio, la conversación siguió su curso desde mas explicaciones hacia cosas mas banales. A Harry le seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo, asi que volvió a recostarse y observó con mas atención a Nyx. Era muy hermosa y por lo que podía ver y escuchar, parecía una chica buena, humilde y esperaba que de confianza. Se dio cuenta en la forma en que le miraba a Ron y viceversa, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa cómplice se escapara de sus labios. Pensaba en Hermione, en el abismo en el que ella estaba, y sobre todo en las esperanzas de Ron. Miles de veces intentó abrirle los ojos a Ron, para que se diera cuenta de que había perdido a Hermione para siempre ya que ella nunca se iba a recuperar de su "perdida" (asi lo llamaban a Draco; su nombre nunca mas se volvió a pronunciar); y no pudo evitar que tales pensamientos vinieran a su mente… _Puede que si en este viaje tenemos éxito, mi próxima misión sea resolver el tema de la soledad de Ron; estoy harto de que nos moleste a Ginny y a mí…_

Y siguió asi, pensando en Ginny, en Hermione, en Ron y en lo que le iba a decir al padre de Nyx. Y después de escuchar un poco más de la conversación que se desarrollaba en la habitación, sus ojos, pesados como el plomo, se cerraron lentamente envolviéndolo en un reconfortante sueño.


	9. VIII De Traidores y Fisgones

Tres palabras: no tengo tiempo!!!

Estoy hiper apurada, asi que disculpenme!! Este cap es raro. Habla un poco acerca de lo que paso con los padres de Draco. Quizas lo deduzcan rápido, quizas no. Pero dejenme sus comentarios al respecto si!?

Espero les guste!

Los quiero y gracias por seguir leyendo! :)

**Luii**_** !**_

PD: no se que pasa con la página, pero algunas palabras salen en mayúsculas y otras no...

* * *

_"Hay un Ángel y un Demonio,_

_y en el medio estás tú..."_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo VIII: 

_Hermione no está… _Fueron las únicas palabras que Ginny pudo pronunciar. Gruesas lágrimas de desesperación corrían por toda su cara y un nudo se había formado en su garganta quitándole el habla.

Gritos, caras de estupefacción, insultos, golpes en la mesa y lamentos surgieron todos a la vez después de varios minutos de silencio. Un silencio que solo el desconcierto, la angustia y la confusión pudieron producir.

Ninguno de los miembros de la Orden lo podía creer, por lo que imploraron a Ginny para que se calmara y así pueda contar toda la historia a fin de entender semejante declaración.

Después de unos instantes los esfuerzos de Ginny para calmarse surtieron efecto, y tartamudeando un poco comenzó a contar lo sucedido:

-De…después de ir a hablar con Lu…luna me fui a lo de Hermio…hermi- en este momento un nuevo torrente de lagrimas en Ginny exasperó al grupo, y tomó otros segundos en que se vuelva a calmar…- Fui a lo de Hermione (tomando todos los recaudos posibles, claro está) y golpeé la puerta pero no me atendía nadie y…y…entré pero ella no estaba por ningún lado; ni ella ni sus cosas, y no sabia que hacer y…- mas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, las cuales trató de pararlas escondiendo su cara en el hombro de su madre, por lo que la señora Weasley pidió que no la molesten mas viendo el deplorable estado de su niña, y el resto del grupo lentamente volvió a ocupar sus respectivos lugares.

Nuevamente la habitación quedó en silencio, salvo por el gimoteo de la pelirroja. Sinceramente nadie podía creerlo y aunque quisieran no se podían mover de donde estaban. La sorpresa era muy grande y el solo hecho de pensar que le estaría pasando o donde estaría Hermione empequeñecía al máximo sus corazones. Millones de pensamientos fugases pasaban por la mente de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esa gran familia: culpa, por dejarla sola; dolor, por la perdida de una hermana, amiga, hija; determinación, para encontrarla cueste lo que cueste… pero aparte de eso, el vacío que sentían en ese momento los había convertido en estatuas con cara de desconsuelo, pena…

* * * * * * * *

- Sobrinito! Que alegría verte de nuevo...- bajó las escaleras ronroneando peligrosamente. Cuando Bellatrix se acercó, se paró en frente de Draco. El, con una mueca-sonrisa algo burlona, contestó:

- Quisiera poder decir lo mismo...

Pansy y Theo, que se encontraban dos pasos más atrás, no dejaron de notar el ácido con que estaban impregnadas esas palabras. Ambos intercambiaron luego, una mirada de indecisión, al no saber si quedarse allí o dejar al rubio con aquella traidora.

- Ay no, no, no... no me digas que todavía me guardas rencor querido- la falsedad se derramaba de sus poros; y la malicia que acampaba desde hace años en su alma, se reflejaba en esos ojos carbón, que bien podría decirse que imitaban el color de su alma: negra, oscura. Malvada.

Si los dos amigos del rubio antes estaban indecisos sobre si irse o no, ahora ni que los torturaran a punta de crucios dejarían a Draco solo. La tensión en sus hombros, sus manos cerradas en un puño; eran evidencias claras del mal momento que estaba pasando. Ahora sus grandes ojos grises mercurio también irradiaban odio puro.

Por eso no lo dejarían. En aquella situación, el rubio era capas de hacer cualquier cosa. Y eso sin duda le acarrearía millones de problemas más.

Pansy dio un pasó adelante, inmediatamente después de que Bella dijera aquello; dando a entender que apoyaba al rubio; y si una pelea se desataba (Merlín no lo quiera, pero era posible) ella apoyaría a Draco y pelearía a su lado.

Demás esta decir que Theo imitó a la pelinegra.

Al percibir el gesto, el blondo se relajó un poco; pero muy poco. No debía alterarse. Con perras como su tía, había que pensar con mente clara y fría.

La loca mortífaga, viendo que no recibiría respuesta, y que su sobrino había venido con sus perros guardianes (inútiles e inservibles en realidad), prosiguió:

- Ayyy Draquito- avanzó un paso, pero tres miradas de acero la disuadieron de avanzar más.- Draquito, Draquito... debes comprender. Yo solo hice lo que era correcto. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. Por lo cual no entiendo tu despecho...- la sensibilería era tan empalagosa que Nott tuvo ganas de vomitar; preferentemente sobre los zapatos de aquella psicópata.

Las palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca; palabras hirientes en demasía; acompañadas de una maldición prohibida, y un haz de luz verde. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Porque una mano fina y delicada, pero no menos fuerte, se posó en su hombro, dándole apoyo, pero también advirtiéndole. No le convenía perder los estribos. No con ella.

Exhaló quedamente y decidió que la ignorancia sería el mejor arma (además no tenía otra).

Ante la mirada estupefacta de los tres, Draco giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que lo llevaría al primer piso del subsuelo, donde generalmente se hacían las reuniones de mortífagos.

Pansy no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, por lo cual se vio arrastrada por el castaño en la misma dirección que iba Draco y ahora caminaban a la par. La morena se soltó de su fuerte agarre con un movimiento rápido; al parecer el rubio no era el único que se había alterado con la "charla".

Pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, el blondo se detuvo, y dos pasos más adelante lo hicieron sus amigos. Ellos trataron de comprender su comportamiento; pero su cara estaba despojada de toda expresión.

Malfoy inhaló profundamente y luego giró su cara para que su tía, aún parada en el mismo lugar, pudiera vislumbrar su perfecto perfil. Con voz cansina, dijo:

- Lo peor de todo es que ella te habría encubierto- Bellatrix se sorprendió un poco por aquella revelación- Lo hubiera hecho-asintió.- Ella confiaba en ti. Pero tú la traicionaste. Eso fue lo que en realidad la mató.

Y girando para quedar nuevamente frente a la mujer, Draco terminó:

- Como buena serpiente que eres la traicionaste. Pero déjame decirte que no eres la única serpiente capas de traicionar a una familiar si es necesario. Yo que tu me cuidaría...

-Já! Eso es una amenaza- la voz de la mortífaga fue una mezcla de diversión, incredulidad y burla. No podía creer tal atrevimiento por parte de aquel niñato.

- Lo es!- avanzando un pasó, terminó el rubio entre dientes. El hierro de sus ojos se había derretido bajo el peso de su mirada iracunda.

Tanta seguridad y decisión dejó muda a la Black. Cuando estuvo preparada y recuperada para contraatacar con una respuesta, Draco ya había desaparecido por la puerta con sus amigos.

* * * * * * * *

Nott y Pansy casi corrían detrás del rubio. Estaba alterado, muy alterado. Pansy lo sabía. Por eso corrió un poco hasta alcanzarlo; lo tomó del brazo y lo giró para verlo de frente.

Si. Estaba mal.

- Te... encuentras bien?- preguntó.

- Y a ti que te parece?- preguntó aún enojado.

Draco entendió que había sido muy rudo cuando la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño. Ella entendía que estuviera mal y todo eso; pero de ahí a que se la cargara contra ellos era muy distinto.

Un suspiro prolongado rompiendo el silencioso producido; y el interrogado se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos. La miró ahora más sereno y dijo:

- Te agradezco la preocupación.

Estaba por seguir comino cuando la morena lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- Aún no me has contestado...

Draco volvió a suspirar y dijo:

- Lo estaré...

Sin más, siguieron camino. Doblaron en la esquina y se unieron al grupo que espera frente a la puerta del lugar donde los esperaba su Amo.

* * * * * * * *

Lord Voldemort acariciaba a su preciada mascota, sentado en el centro de la habitación, mientras esperaba a sus más allegados discípulos. La elegante habitación estaba algo oscura, la única fuente de iluminación la propiciaba una chimenea, lo que le daba al ambiente un aspecto macabro.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron dando paso a un grupo de sombras negras que se ubicaron alrededor de su señor esperando a que la reunión comenzara. Bellatrix se alejó del resto del grupo ubicándose detrás de la silla del Innombrable, con la cabeza erguida y una sonrisa altanera y vanidosa a sabiendas del trato privilegiado que su amo tenia con ella.

El aire estaba tenso y se podía respirar el temor que emanaban los poros de la mayoría de los mortifagos allí presentes.

Con una mirada fría y asesina estudio los rostros de cada uno de ellos provocando escalofríos en más de uno. Con voz aguda e inexpresiva Tom Riddle comenzó a hablar dando inicio a la reunión:

-Supongo que deben de haberse enterado de los últimos acontecimientos que el mundo mágico ha estado comentando…

Solo unos pocos sabían a que se refería, por lo que el resto del grupo no pudo evitar mirarse unos a otros algo desconcertados.

-¿Aahh, no lo saben?- respondió burlonamente Voldemort lanzando dagas con su furiosa mirada-. Bueno supongo que tendré que informarles yo mismo de las nuevas noticias que ya circulan. Dolohov y dos mortifagos mas fueron asesinados hace un par de días; y fui informado de que un mortifago fue el responsable de eso- se levanto de un salto de su silla y comenzó a caminar entre sus seguidores, los cuales cada vez estaban mas asustados por el estado sacado y furioso de su señor-. ¡El mundo mágico se ríe de nuestra supuesta falla, diciendo que las tropas del Lord Tenebroso están cayendo poco a poco porque su líder no los puede controlar, que están destruyéndose entre ellos, y que los magos blancos pronto van a tomar el control de la situación cuando todo se termine! ¿Se lo pueden creer? – pronunció con voz aterradora, con un deje de burla.

Se detuvo a las espaldas de Draco y vilmente se acerco a su oído y susurro:

- Y ¿que se supone que debemos hacer ahora, Draco?

Un horrendo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco, pero no movió ningún pelo conciente del problema en el que estaba. Millones de preocupaciones cruzaron por su mente y todas iban dirigidas a Hermione, por lo que procuro cerrarla.

Pansy lo miraba de reojo sumamente asustada. Ella sabia, al igual que Draco, que su Lord sabia la verdad y no quería ni pensar en lo que le podía pasar a su mejor amigo.

Voldemort volvió a su asiento, ahora un poco mas tranquilo (solo un poco), comenzó a observar a sus seguidores nuevamente, solo que esta vez de forma pensativa.

-Quiero que les quede bien en claro que la próxima vez que suceda esto no voy a responder…- dijo, hablando muy bajito- Y para solucionar este problema vamos a insertar una dosis nueva de terror en la comunidad. Atacaremos el Callejón Diagon esta tarde… y ¿Draco?

-Si, mi señor- respondió dando un paso al frente.

-Estas a cargo de esta misión. Quiero que destruyan a todos los impuros que encuentren, que hagan destrozos por doquier y no deseo bajas ¿entendido?

-Si, mi Lord-

-Pueden retirarse- finalizó después de mirar amenazadoramente a Draco.

Después de que todos hicieran sus reverencias comenzaron a retirarse, y pasos antes de cruzar las puertas Draco escuchó:

-No cometas más errores, Draco. Esta vez estas eximido, pero aunque seas mi mano derecha, al mínimo error desapareces del mapa, al igual que tus padres.

Apretó su mandíbula hasta el punto que sus dientes parecían estallar y salió de la habitación con la vista nublada por el odio, dejando atrás risas que helarían la sangre a cualquiera.

* * * * * * * *

Todos estaban sumamente preocupados. Corrían de un lado a otro de la casa completamente histéricos tratando de hacer algo para ocupar su tiempo. La señora Weasley cocinaba y cocinaba, derramando de vez en cuando alguna que otra lagrima; Ginny trataba de arreglar la radio para escuchar las noticias y cada tanto se acercaba a la ventana para ver si llegaba alguna carta; y los gemelos hacían temblar la casa con explosiones de experimentos fallidos. Constantemente los miembros de la Orden entraban y salían de la casa trayendo noticias nuevas o reuniéndose cuando la situación requería algún cambio del plan.

Hermione no aparecía y las zonas de búsqueda se estaban agotando rápidamente, por lo que todos estaban fuera de si. Y Harry y Ron no daban señales de vida.

-¡Nunca tendríamos que haberla dejado sola!- se lamentaba Molly cada tanto; cosa que terminaba con un llanto escandaloso por el cual se turnaban para pararlo-. Somos los peores seres humanos del planeta. ¡Vaya a saber que cosas debe estar pasando la pobre!

Después de varios minutos en los que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la señora Weasley, una lechuza blanca picoteaba el vidrio de la ventana de la cocina. Ginny corrió desesperadamente hacia ella y le arrebató el sobre con manos temblorosas. La lechuza indignada con el trato de la pelirroja salió volando y se perdió en el cielo gris tormentoso.

-¡Es de Harry, mama!- gritó ella antes de enfrascarse con la lectura de aquella carta tan esperada.

La señora Weasley impaciente por saber noticias de su hijo (o sus hijos), comenzó a caminar alrededor de Ginny esperando que esta terminara la carta.

-Dice que están bien. Que ya llegaron a donde iban y que si todo sale bien pronto van a regresar- le comentó a su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lagrimas en sus ojos.

Su madre suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana.

-¡Ay, gracias a Merlín! Ahora voy a poder dormir un poco más tranquila por las noches, aunque Hermione me tiene tan preocupada que… creo… no… yo…- y unas cataratas de lágrimas siguieron al balbuceo.

Ginny corrió a abrazar a su madre y guardó la carta en uno de sus bolsillos, que en ese instante pesaba como el plomo. **_"…dile a Herms que la extrañamos y que nunca le vamos a terminar de agradecer todos sus consejos… espero que no siga enojada con nosotros por dejarla fuera de esto, pero lo hicimos por su bien, porque la queremos…"_**

* * * * * * * *

En el momento en el que levantó el pie para entrar en la habitación del rubio, sintió como alguien estiraba una de las mangas de su remera.

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada!- gritó dando un salto hacia atrás con el corazón y la respiración a mil por hora. Pero cuando se dio vuelta para enfrentarse con seguramente Malfoy, no encontró a nadie. Miró para todos lados con mucha confusión pero seguía sin haber nadie más que ella en el pasillo, hasta que reparó en la presencia de una adorable elfina de grandes ojos verdes y dimensiones más pequeñas que la de los otros elfos que Hermione había conocido, que la observaba con cara de desconfianza.

-¡Ay por Merlín! Casi me da un ataque del susto…- dijo Hermione recostándose en la pared tratando de calmar su corazón.

-¡Oh, disculpe señorita! No lo hice a propósito…discúlpeme por favor!- rogaba la elfina.

-No te preocupes, está bien- la calmó Hermione con una sonrisa. Y una vez calmada preguntó- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Dilys- confesó tímidamente la elfina-.

-Que lindo nombre!-

-Gra…gracias, señorita- dijo la elfina, extrañada por el trato de la castaña-.

-Dime Hermione, si?- pidió ella.

Dilys asintió un poco incomoda por la confianza de Hermione.

-¿Hermione?

-Si?-

-Venia a informarle que el almuerzo esta listo por si desea comer algo-.

-Oh, es muy amable de tu parte! Enseguida voy.- dijo.

Dicho esto, la elfina desapareció y un _Gracias!_ se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

* * * * * * * *

A paso lento (y un poco nerviosa, se podría decir) se dirigió al comedor y cuando ingresó en el un sentimiento de culpa la inundó por completo. Los elfos habían arreglado la mesa como si se tratara de un almuerzo real. Los platos, vasos y demás utensilios irradiaban elegancia y pulcritud, y la comida que yacía en la mesa era extravagante y lucia tortuosamente deliciosa, como para diez personas y _ellos eran solo dos! _pensó Hermione.

Dilys estaba allí, al lado de la mesa indicándole cual era su lugar. Una vez sentada en la cabecera de la mesa se dio cuenta de que solo había un plato en ella, lo cual le extraño y ¿decepcionó?

Dilys reparó en la observación de la castaña y contestó aquello que ella no se animaba a preguntar:

-El amo no vendrá a comer hoy. Tengo entendido que no vendrá en todo el día por asuntos de negocios.

Y con esto la delfina dejó sola a Hermione.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella noticia la dejó algo molesta y sin apetito por el resto del día.

* * * * * * * *

Una torre de libros estaba junto a Hermione. Lo único que había hecho en el resto del día fue leer, y aunque era su actividad favorita a esas alturas ya estaba bastante aburrida.

Eran la siete y afuera la noche era como la boca de un lobo, sin luna. Una espantosa tormenta se avecinaba y el rubio de ojos grises no había hecho acto de presencia en todo el día.

Hermione estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación, y dirigía una triste e inquieta mirada hacia la noche.

En un principio estaba muy molesta por la actitud de Malfoy y no le importaba el hecho de que no aparecía. Pero al caer la tarde comenzó a sentirse sola y una terrible sensación de vértigo se le formó en la boca del estomago _¿ y si está en problemas?_, se preguntaba una y otra vez. No encontraba el motivo por el cual se sentía así. El no era nada de ella. Solo un ex compañero que la salvó de una inminente muerte. Y por mucho que trató de convencerse de que la razón por la cual se ponía ansiosa en sus ausencias era porque lo veía como un héroe, se dio cuenta de que no se podía mentir, había algo más que eso. Pero, claramente, no podía recordarlo

En esos momentos recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacer esta mañana; acto que fue interrumpido por Dilys. Por lo que se dirigió a la habitación del rubio convencida de que allí iba a encontrar algo que le de mas información sobre el; ya que no confiaba mucho en ese individuo.

Salió a trompicones de su cuarto y se apresuró hacia el final del pasillo. Se paró enfrente de su puerta. Miró hacia todos lados. Posó su mano derecha en el picaporte de serpientes y con mucho cuidado lo giró.

Si su habitación le había parecido elegante, lujosa e inmensa, ésta era diez veces más.

Se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta admirando detenidamente todo el esplendor que le mostraban sus ojos: una inmensa cama con sabanas negras de seda, un gigantesco sillón verde oscuro, unas puertas que supuso que eran la entrada del closet, un escritorio, un hermoso y un grande baúl ubicado al pie de la cama; cuadros (le sorprendió ver a algunos de procedencia muggle), espejos y alfombras.

Se dirigió al escritorio y lo único que le llamó la atención era un periódico que lo leyó pero no pudo sacar mucha información útil. El resto de las cosas allí eran papeles, plumas, tinteros, etc.

La enorme cama le llamó mucho la atención por lo que no pudo evitar tirarse encima de ella. Era muy esponjosa y suave y se hubiese quedado todo la vida acostada allí pero se recordó lo que estaba haciendo.

Siguió examinando el lugar pero nada interesante encontró. Y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, el baúl que estaba al pie de la cama le hizo quedarse un rato más.

Después de probar varios hechizos para poder abrirlo, lo consiguió.

Sentada en el suelo, lo abrió y se quedó asombrada con la cantidad de cosas que había en su interior. Pergaminos, libros, pequeñas cajas, plumas, el equipo de quiddich de Slytherin, cuadernos, fotografías y millones de cosas más. Empezó a ojear todas las cosas y al final de todo, en el fondo de ese cajón, encontró una caja roja muy llamativa.

Cuando la abrió encontró un cuaderno verde esmeralda. Comenzó a leerlo y comprendió que eran poemas. Pero quedó muy extrañada con la letra con la que estaban escritos. _Es mi letra!_, pensó en su fuero interno.

Leyó todos y cada uno de esos hermosos poemas y al final, de la última hoja, cayó la partitura de una canción. En esa ultima hoja del cuaderno, estaba escrita, con letra prolija y estilizada, la letra de esa canción.

Las letras de esa canción quedaron grabadas en su mente. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos y no sabia porque. Algo le decía que la conocía y empezó a esforzarse al máximo por recordar, pero le era imposible. Sintió unas punzadas muy fuertes en la cabeza, la cual comenzó a dolerle demasiado y todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Las lagrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro y a los pocos segundo, se desmayó.

* * * * * * * *

Todo había sido un caos; muertes y destrozos habían colmado el Callejón Diagon. Cumplieron con su misión: insertar una nueva dosis de terror en la comunidad mágica sin bajas.

Un tambaleante Draco entró a su departamento por la puerta principal. Un hilo de sangre colgaba de su mentón, sus ropas tenían algo de polvo y de su platinado cabello caían gotas de lluvia. Afuera estaba lloviendo escandalosamente y la tormenta se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

Caminó arrastrando sus pies y se dejó caer en el sillón del living. Después de esas misiones se sentía horrible, patético. El solo pensar en la cantidad de personas que habían matado le repugnaba y por cada una de ellas algo dentro suyo moría: todas esas personas le recordaban a su castaña ya que ella estaba en su misma situación y si no fuera por la gentil obra del destino, probablemente no estaría allí.

Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Necesitaba sentir su presencia, su olor, todo. La necesitaba.

Trabajosamente se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la habitación de Hermione. No le importó el estar hecho un desastre, primero se tenía que asegurar como estaba.

Golpeó tres veces la puerta y después de varios minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna, decidió entrar.

-¿Granger?- preguntó asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Estuvo a punto de llamarla por su nombre; pero decidió que era más prudente no hacerlo.

Como no la veía, entró en la habitación.

-Granger ¿Dónde estas?- siguió insistiendo.

Al no recibir señales de vida de la leona, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dispuesto a buscarla en el resto de la casa.

No la encontró ni en la cocina, ni en el comedor, ni en el estudio. Revisó por todas partes llamándola y ella seguía sin aparecer.

Sintió como todo se le venia abajo cuando el único lugar sin recorrer fue su habitación. Cuando fue hacia ella vio la puerta entreabierta y sin vacilar ingresó a ella.

Y allí la encontró. Tirada en el piso. Con un cuaderno verde entre sus manos. Con su baúl abierto y todo su contenido regado por el suelo.

Ira comenzó a correr por sus venas pero obvió ese sentimiento y se concentró en la situación de Hermione.

-¿Hermione?- repetía una y otra vez tratando de despertarla. La desesperación se estaba adueñando de todos sus sentidos al pensar en lo peor.

La alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia su habitación. Una vez allí la recostó suavemente en la cama, le sacó sus zapatos y su ropa y le colocó su pijama. La tapó con las sabanas y cuando comenzó a correr para llamar al medico, la voz de Hermione lo detuvo:

-Dra…Draco…- pronunció débilmente su nombre, hecho que producía un efecto balsámico al ser pronunciado por sus labios.

Draco lentamente se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella.

-¿Si?- le dijo.

-No te vayas- dijo en suave susurro-. Qué...date con... conmigo.

Y Draco, incapaz de rechazar esa oferta se acostó a su lado. Al sentir la presencia del rubio, Hermione segundos después se durmió. Él no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba tan hermosa. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y observó como la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana. Después se durmió, sintiendo como todas las preocupaciones que sentía momentos atrás se desvanecían en el aire, dejando solo una sensación de paz y esperanza.

Esa noche, parecía que el cielo se estaba viniendo abajo y el mundo mágico lloraba la perdida de muchos de sus seres queridos que habían muerto esa tarde.

Pero Draco y Hermione estaban ajenos a todo tipo de preocupaciones. Al dormirse entraron en una burbuja en la que solo ellos podían estar. Simplemente soñando el uno con el otro. Él con Hermione, como todas las noches; y ella con él, bajo un cielo infinito escuchando como una voz pronunciaba las palabras más hermosas que jamás haya escuchado.


	10. IX La Máscara

Mil disculpas! el tiempo y mi imaginación conspiran contra mi; el tiempo escapandoseme de las manos, y mi imaginación saliendo a pasear y negándose a volver para que yo pueda escribir...

La única forma de compensarles la espera, es subiendo este cap, que es mas largo de lo habitual (cuando la inspiración me volvió le saque el jugo al máximo! =)

Espero sea de su agrado!

* * *

_"Tu manejas el síntoma de mi caligrafía y encuentras en el cuaderno las letras extraviadas que buscaban tu boca."_

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Todo su cuerpo vibraba al son de un llanto desgarrador, más sin lágrimas. Draco se revolvía inquieto productos de terribles pesadillas. Todas con un solo tema en común: la muerte de sus padres.

Un sonoro rayo rompiendo el silencio lo despertó de aquel infierno. Los vidrios vibraban con la fuerza de la tormenta. Draco observó aquel ventanal. No era el de su cuarto. Hecho un vistazo a la habitación desde donde estaba sentado en la cama, para luego descubrir que no estaba solo.

Unos rizos castaños y unos carnosos labios rosa lo aclararon todo. Uno a uno los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron con pereza a su mente. Aquella petición por parte de la castaña lo confundió notablemente ¿fue conciente o inconciente? Y si fue conciente, ¿qué intención había detrás de ella?.

Frustrado, chasqueó la lengua decidiendo que era muy temprano para pensar en ello (había comprobado que eran las 6 a.m., más parecía ser de noche por la tormenta desatada afuera). Además, las pesadillas habían dejado su gusto amargo. Rememorar la muerte de sus padres no era algo agradable. Y también estaba el tema de su tía traidora. Y su venganza.

Con cuidado abandonó aquel lecho, ahora sí con un humor de perros, que se notaba a leguas. Procuró no despertar a la castaña durante su salida; aún no sabía que hacer con respecto a la intromisión en su cuarto, además de que no tenía ánimos para pelear.

Ya fuera en el pasillo, respiró profundo mientras presionaba Alpuente de su nariz, recostado en la pared. No quería volver a dormir. Eso implicaría volver a soñar. Y no quería soñar. Con nada ni con nadie.

Al instante optó por una ducha caliente. Pero cuando entró en su habitación, su baúl abierto con sus cosas desparramadas volvió a ocupar su mente. El rubio se acercó para ver lo que la castaña revisó de entre sus cosas. Lo único que vio fue unas fotos y unos cuadernos. Pero uno en especial llamó su atención. Se arrodilló frente a su cama y lo recogió. Era su cuaderno; el cuaderno de Hermione. Había quedado abierto justo en las últimas páginas. Leyó el comienzo de una, pero al instante cerró el cuaderno con fuerza. Sus ojos se cerraron con la llegada de unos recuerdos. Recuerdos de una noche estrellada…

_Demonios!_ Pensó. Tiró el cuaderno dentro del baúl y lo cerró con una patada. Luego desapareció en el baño.

Una vez ya cambiado y con la mente despejada, Malfoy ordenó a sus elfos que ordenaran el desastre de su habitación.

Decidió que iría al estudio a leer un poco; pero así como nació, la idea murió al segundo.

-El desayuno esta listo, Amo- le indicó su elfina. El solo asintió. Estaba por doblar al final del pasillo, cuando escucho:

-La Sra. Hermione aun duerme; desea que la despierte para el desayuno?

Sí, definitivamente ese no sería su día. Pero como retrasar las cosas no ayuda en nada…

-Hazlo-.

* * * * * *

Imágenes confusas se arremolinaban en su cerebro. ¿Sueños, imágenes reprimidas por su cerebro o recuerdos? Esa era la gran pregunta.

Esa era la gran pregunta. Una cuaderno verde, un salón secreto con un cuadro de una campiña como puerta, una rosa negra, lagrimas.

BUM! El ruido la devolvió a la realidad; se restregó los ojos para tratar de enfocar su vista.

BUM! Otro golpe.

Cuando se hubo sentado en la cama, descubrió tres cosas: 1. Llevaba la misma ropa de ayer. 2. Una capa negra con restos de sangre y suciedad tirada en el suelo con el extremo blanco de algún objeto en su bolsillo y 3. La elfina Dilys se golpeaba contra el borde de su cama.

-No, no, no! Se lanzó gritando hacia ella- Basta! Detente.

Dilys alzó la cabeza y con ojos desenfocados, dijo:

-Dilys lo siente Srta. Lo siente mucho! No volverá a pasar.

Hermione comprendió que la elfina estaba por volver a castigarse cuando sus manos se cerraron, aferrando el palo de su cama de dosel y su cabeza se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el.

-Basta, Dilys!- trataba de detenerla para que no siguiera, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de parar. Tendría que recurrir a algo más drástico.

-Te ordeno que pares!

La elfina se congeló automáticamente en su lugar. La castaña estaba en contra del trato que recibían los elfos y de cómo se les ordenaba. Pero era su única salida; sino la elfina hubiera continuado auto flagelándose.

Tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse.

-Dilys… dime por que te golpeabas.

Entre hipidos y lágrimas, la elfina trataba de responder.

-Dilys, no quiere. Dilys, no quiere- repetía mientras se retorcía las manos- Dilys venía a despertar a la Srta. Para el desayuno, pero tropezó y rompió el espejo de la Srta.

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Dilys, y efectivamente vio su pequeño espejo hecho añicos. Le dio pena: ese era el espejo de su madre, el que le dio en su último cumpleaños.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y de forma estridente. Finalmente, Draco Malfoy hizo su aparición frente a la castaña, después de día y medio desaparecido.

Hermione se sobresaltó al ver al rubio: su mirada era bastante molesta, y su porte, por de mas, arrogante.

Contemplo como dichos ojos de mercurio se posaban en ella, luego en Dilys y por ultimo en el espejo roto.

A su lado, la castaña vio como la elfina se encogía ante tal mirada.

-Que ha pasado?- preguntó con voz llana.

La leona viendo que la criatura a su lado estaba demasiado asustad como para responder, decidió salir en su defensa.

.Dilys rompió sin querer una de mis cosas, pero yo…

-No era tan difícil lo que te encomendé… ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada sin destrozar algo?

Hermione se indignó por la interrupción y por el trato a Dilys. La pequeña elfina parecía que iba a derrumbarse; las lagrimas corrían rápidas por su cara, mientras nerviosa, sus manos retorcían la tela que usaba como vestidura.

-¿Por que la tratas así? Y mas por algo sin mucho valor y que puede repararse- se quejó, furibunda.

El rubio sintió la ira bullir. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así? Y mas frente a sus sirvientes…

Hermione pudo percibir que3 su reproche no había sido bien tomado solo cuando el blondo levanto una ceja en gesto escéptico y molesto.

-Retírate, Dilys.

Un plop, y los antiguos amantes quedaron solos en el cuarto de la leona.

-Jamás vuelvas a hablarme así frente a mis sirvientes, Granger.

-¿Cómo puedes tratar así a los que te sirven de día y noche, Malfoy??

Enfatizó especialmente la última palabra. No le gustó que la llamara por su apellido; pero si el lo hacia ella lo haría también.

Draco sintió como algo en su interior se removía al escuchar de nuevo su nombre entre sus labios. Pero no dejaría que la sensación se asentase. Estaba enojado y todo era su culpa.

Por otro lado, el blondo no pudo creer como era que la ex Griffindoriana seguía con aquel rollo de los elfos. Sin duda no se lo esperó.

O tal vez si…

-Es simple. Son elfos; que por cierto son esclavos míos. Creo que ya hago suficiente con alimentarlos y darles un cuarto donde estar.

-No es suficiente- contradijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No me interesa… Lo que si me interesa es saber con el permiso de quien entraste a mi cuarto y tocaste mis pertenencias?

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Había pasado por alto ese detalle. Si Malfoy le recriminaba aquello es porque la había descubierto.

"_Quizás el fue el que me trajo aquí"_ pensó. No recordaba haber abandonado por su cuenta la otra habitación.

El rubio impaciente, levantó sus cejas, esperando una respuesta.

-No lo hice. Además, soy libre de hacer lo que quiero…

-No en mi casa- sentenció el rubio. Poniéndose mas serio mientras avanzaba.

Hermione se asombró de su prepotencia. Iba a refutar pero…

-Tienes prohibido el acceso a mi habitación, entendido?- sabía que aquel desplante no le gustaría a ella: la conocía bien; al verla callada y sin intenciones de responder como una niña malcriada, repitió- ENTENDIDO?

Por toda respuesta, la castaña se giró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerro de un portazo.

Draco no se sentía bien. Debería haber sido más duro con ella, más drástico. Pero no podía y eso no le gustaba. Debía de actuar normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido; _al igual que ella_, pensó con amargura.

"_No es su culpa"_ una voz susurró en algún lugar de su conciencia.

El blondo se giró para salir, pero en aquel movimiento vislumbro el espejo de ella, que aun yacía roto en el suelo.

Con un movimiento de su varita lo arregló y se lo dejó en la cama junto a su almohada.

Debía salir de aquel lugar. El perfume de canela y caramelo lo estaba trastornando.

* * * * * *

Decidió que una ducha serviría para relajarse.

Sabia que la intromisión de ayer estuvo mal; y que Malfoy tenía todo el derecho de reprocharle y prohibirle la entrada.

Pero aun así no lo aceptaba.

Odiaba la forma en que se dirigía a ella, ordenándole a diestra y siniestra como se fuera un dios.

"_Quizás lo sea. O al menos luce como uno"_ pensó.

Es que toda esa arrogancia y prepotencia, junto con un aura peligrosa fácilmente discernible entorno a el y su belleza enigmática, convertían a Draco Malfoy en el chico perfecto.

"_Perfecto para cualquiera, menos para mi"_ decidió. Odiaba recibir ordenes de un igual a ella... Su carácter era fuerte y bastante indomable, por lo que no soportaba las ataduras de aquellas reglas impuestas.

"_Baa! No tengo por que hacerle caso; no le debo nada"._

"Claro que si tonta!" la voz de su conciencia volvía a hacer acto de presencia. _"Te salvó la vida y ahora te esta refugiando"._

"_Mas que un refugio esto parece una cárcel"_ continuó peleando mientras ingresaba en la ducha.

Decidió zanjar el asunto ahí mismo y disfrutar de la sensación que producía el agua caliente cayendo por su espalda.

Dejó que sus músculos se relajaran y su mente se despejara. Se sentía bien después de tanta tensión.

Respiró profundo, dejando que el aroma de su jabón floral la llenara.

Decidió lavar su cabello también, pero cuando se giró en busca del shampoo no lo encontró.

Seguramente había quedado en alguna de sus cajas.

Cerró el grifo, y mientras salía de la ducha escurría su cabello. Se colocó la bata y salió a su habitación. Se fue derecho a las cajas al lado del ventanal y lo encontró. Acomodó todo de nuevo y, cuando volvía al baño, una nota en su cama la distrajo. Se acercó hasta allí chorreando agua.

La nota estaba abierta y decía:

**"_Y por si no es obvio, la habitación entre la cocina y el baño, en el otro pasillo, también esta prohibida para ti."_**

Encolerizada tomo el papel en sus manos, lo arrugó y lo arrojó al pie del ventanal.

Comenzaba su rápida retirada de la habitación hacia el baño, cuando algo oscuro en el piso, al otro lado de su cama, le llamó la atención.

Se tiró sobre la cama para alcanzarla, así no tendría que rodearla. Tomó aquel objeto que resultó ser una capa y se sentó de nuevo en su lecho.

Comenzó a investigar la aquella capa, descubriendo que era bastante grande, y que le resultaba familiar. Se paró para medir que tan alto podía ser el propietario.

Le pasaba media cabeza, seguro.

Draco huron Malfoy.

"_¿Huron? ¿De donde sacó aquello?"_ se preguntó. No podía entender la razón.

Procedió a revisar los bolsillos y encontró uno notablemente pesado. Deslizó su mano al interior y descubrió un objeto suave al tacto. Lo sacó. Era una mascara blanca. La giró para ver el frente y se espantó.

"_Mortifagos"_

-Que haces?

Y el ruido de la porcelana al romperse se escucho por toda la habitación.

Del susto y la impresión, la mascara se había deslizado de sus manos, haciéndose añicos al tocar el suelo.

En dos segundos, Malfoy estuvo a su lado, sujetando su cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra le sujetaba un brazo.

-Que hacías con eso?... CONTESTA!!!

La castaña trataba de soltarse, mientras las lagrimas empapaban su rostro, ya de por si húmedo.

Mortifago. Era un mortifago. La había salvado un mortifago.

"Tonta, el no te salvó, te rapto." Su propio compañero de Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Slytherin

Claro.

Siempre se había sospechado de presuntos mortifagos en la casa de Slytherin. Todos lo del septimo curso. Pero nunca había podido comprobarlo.

Hasta ahora.

Draco observaba como su leona estaba cada vez más histérica, mientras sus ojos no paraban de derramar lagrimas.

Odiaba verla así. Pero ella se empeñaba en revisar sus cosas, aparentemente. Como buscando algo.

Ya hora lo había descubierto. Todo iba a peor.

El rubio la soltó de repente, provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Una vez allí, Hermione trató de alejarse lo más posible, hasta que su espalda dio con su cama.

Ahora el le daba la espalda.

-Dime de donde lo sacaste?- gritó mientras se giraba bruscamente.

La castaña tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca tapada con las manos para evitar hacer el menor ruido. Estaba muerta de miedo y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Al escuchar la pregunta, trató de responder:

-Esta… Estaba aquii… No s… no se de…

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza, profiriendo un fuerte grito agudo.

Draco que había estado de nuevo de espaldas, con sus manos enredadas en sus cabellos, se giró alarmado cuando la escuchó. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió para saber que le pasaba.

Ella solo seguía quejándose de dolor, con sus ojos cerrados.

-Hermione?!- le exigía mientras la sacudía nuevamente.

La leona tuvo dos puntadas más de dolor, en las cuales dos imágenes se cruzaron por su cabeza: dos hombres pelándose con sus respectivas varitas y unos ojos mercurio mirándola despectivamente.

Draco…

Y se desplomó sobre los brazos del mortifago.

-Demonios!

* * * * * *

La puerta sonó. Draco la escuchó y llamó a Eowen, su otro elfo, para que fuera y viera de quien se trataba.

El se encontraba en el cuarto de Hermione; la había recostado en su cama luego de que se desmayó.

Tenia ganas de golpearse por su estupidez.

Todo era su culpa. Completa y absolutamente su culpa. El había olvidado su capa con la mascara dentro. Ahora ella lo había descubierto. La había cagado.

Y para variar, estaba ahora inconciente.

Se dio vuelta y pegó un puñetazo a la pared. Sus nudillos sangraban ahora, por la fuerza que la rabia le había hecho ejercer.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y dos personas hicieron acto de presencia.

-Que te paso en la mano?- pregunto Pansy alarmada, viendo la sangre borbotar.

-Shhhh!- Draco le recriminó.

Luego de esto, los dos recién llegados miraron a la figura recostada en la cama de dosel. La leona tenía cara de sufrimiento. Ambos lo miraron con gesto interrogante.

Él, con un gesto, les indicó salir de allí.

Ya afuera, Pansy tomó la mano lastimada de Draco y se la curó con un movimiento de varita.

-Como te lo hiciste?- inquirió Theo, recostado por la pared.

Su única respuesta fue una dura mirada del rubio. Abandonó el pasillo y se dirigió a la sala. Ellos lo siguieron y se sentaron cómodos en los sillones. Él, permaneció al lado de la ventana.

-Y?- su amigo interrogando nuevamente.

Sin quitar la vista del paisaje que se extendía frente a el.

Me descubrió!- su voz era acongojada, pero a la vez llena de furia. Su sufrimiento era evidente.

La morena llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Mas complicaciones…

Per ella ya lo sabia…- dijo Theo.

No recuerda nada ¡imbecil!- saltó Draco a en respuesta a ese comentario. _"Gracias por recordármelo"_ pensó sarcásticamente.

Como fue?- preguntó inocentemente Pansy que se había levantado de donde estaba ubicándose al lado de su amigo y posando una mano sobre el antebrazo de Draco.

Él notó cierta amargura en su voz. Algo le había pasado. Mirando con más detenimiento, descubrió que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos e hinchados. Definitivamente, algo le había pasado. Decidió encararlo después.

Mientras que Pansy trataba de ser dulce y comprensiva. Sabía lo que era sufrir del corazón.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido.

* * * * * *

Después de caminar horas y horas por el lluvioso bosque, Harry y Ron se encontraban al borde de un acantilado, mirando hacia la oscura profundidad del mismo. Era de noche y la búsqueda del horrocrux los estaba dejando muy cansados, tanto física como mentalmente. Completamente empapado y sin fuerzas, Ron dijo:

-Bueno, creo que hasta acá llegamos.- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia la dirección por donde vinieron.

-¡No tan rápido!- gritó Harry, que agarró a Ron por la capucha de su campera.- ¡Esto recién empieza y tu ya te acobardas! ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el padre de Nyx? Aquí es donde comienza el camino hacia uno de los horrocruxes. No nos podemos ir ahora!

-Pero eres ciego o qué?- insistió Ron-. Es de noche, esta lloviendo, estoy cansado y no hay mas camino! ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? ¿saltar?

Harry lo pensó durante unos segundos: Ron tenía razón, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no podían parar justo aquí. Llegaron muy lejos y el no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ansiaba con toda su alma y corazón poder regresar lo antes posible con Ginny y su mejor amiga. Estaba decidido, no se rendirían…todavía. Una sola mirada de Harry bastó para que Ron estallara.

-¿ESTAS LOCO?- gritó Ron completamente desesperado al ver a Harry caminar hacia el borde de ese oscuro acantilado.

-Snape me dijo que confíe en mi intuición ¿no?- le dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba entre sus ideas más locas, pero no tenía intención alguna de retractarse (a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que le decía exactamente lo mismo que Ron).

_Bueno, aquí voy_- se dijo Harry. Tomó distancia, respiró profundamente y segundos más tarde corrió y saltó a ese enorme hueco, oscuro como la boca de lobo.

-HARRY NOOOO!!!- la desgarrada voz de Ron hizo eco en varias partes del bosque, y fue lo ultimo que Harry escuchó.

* * *

Ahora si no es mucho pedir, quiero que me dejen sus comentarios, acerca de la historia en general. Si bien el trafico de la historia me dice un poco sobre que tan bien esta esto, necesito sus comentarios.

Si tienen una opinión, sugerencia, idea, critica, lo que sea... haganmelo saber. Si no quieren dejar un review envíenme un mail...

Su opinion es importante para nosotras....

Bueno me despido.. besos y suerte a todos!

**Luii_ !_**


	11. Paseo y un Mortífago que no quiere serlo

Buenas! he vuelto! con este nuevo cap, un poco extraño segun yo :)

Despues de este cap la historia ira avanzando más rapido, sino, no vamos a terminar nuca.

En fin, pido disculpas **nuevamente **por la demora. Les juro que no entiendo puede volar así. Además el colegio es un desastre, con todo este tema del bicentennrio de la Argentina, quiere hacer un gran acto y a nosotros el centro de estudiantes no tiene como locos ¬¬. Además del loquero que es mi vida y que tengo que cumplir horario de entrenamiento en patin... en fin, no me lalcanza el tiempo para nada.

Encima alguien nuevo viene y si mete en mi vida y en mi mente asi como asi, sin permiso ¬¬

Bueno, mejor los dejo de saturar como agitada y por demas desastrosa vida.

Espero les guste el cap :) Besos a todos!

**Luii_ !_**

PD: nuestra historia ya tiene facebook =) si quieren pasarse, alli encontrran fotos y demás ocsas que iremos subiendo; solo busquelo como El Mendigo de Tu Luz (http: // www. facebook. com/ home. php#! ?gid=114976431859703&ref=ts )

_Mi felicidad esta en la palma de tu mano,_

_si la dejas caer me hundiré entre la arena de este desierto._

_Harto, harto de pegar a la pared manchándome de sangre,_

_te juro que luchare para estar juntos aunque sea tarde_

**Capítulo X:**

Luego de haberles relatado todo lo que había ocurrido, Draco, Theo y Pansy se encontraban todavía en la sala, sumergidos en un intenso pero no incomodo silencio, cada uno dentro de sus pensamientos.

Draco pensaba en Hermione; no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ella y en una solución para los problemas en los que estaba metido.

Theo pensaba en Pansy. La había notado rara esa mañana cuando la fue a buscar a su casa; ella no le había querido decir nada, _todo esta bien_, decía cada vez que le preguntaba, y finalizaba con una débil sonrisa… Poco a poco, sus pensamientos se fueron dirigiendo hacia otra dirección: comida. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y sus amigos, al parecer, no tenían intenciones de levantarse y dignarse a comer algo. Por lo que, en silencio, se levantó del sillón y se perdió en la cocina.

Y Pansy… bueno Pansy era un caso aparte: una parte de ella luchaba contra las ganas de largarse a llorar de la otra. Estaba hecha pedazos por fuera y por dentro. Y al final, para pena de ella, ganó la segunda parte, dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla derecha.

Rápidamente, se secó la lagrima y trató de guardar la compostura (sabia que si empezaba no iba a parar mas, como todas las noches). Pero Draco, que era el más observador de los tres, no se dejó engañar. El sabía que Pansy no le iba a querer contar que era lo que la tenía tan mal, por lo que tendría que usar todas sus habilidades y encantos para sacarle información. Si bien no le importaba lo que pasara en la vida de las demás personas, era su mejor amiga quien estaba sufriendo, y sea quien sea que le estuviera haciendo esto iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

-Me tengo que ir… parecer que se va a largar a llover de vuelta y no me quiero mojar- sentenció Pansy levantándose del suelo y poniéndose su abrigo.

-Te acompaño!- le propuso Draco.

-Por?- le preguntó extrañada Pansy.

-Por que si…tengo que hacer algunas cosas por ahí cerca- inventó una excusa rápido.

-Ah, esta bien-y después de unos segundos agregó- Pero ¿y Granger?

-Theo se puede quedar a vigilarla un rato. Igual, no creo que haga más que dormir.

-Como tú digas- dijo Pansy extendiendo una mano hacia Draco y lo ayudó a levantarse.

El agarró su abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Que raro!- se mofó Draco- Theodore Nott comiendo-

-Si…muy gracioso- dijo Theo tomando un sorbo de su manteca de cerveza.

-Escucha, voy a salir un rato, ¿puedes quedarte a cuidar a Hermione?

-Si, si- respondió distraídamente el castaño agitando una mano, concentradísimo en su sándwich .

-Theo presta atención! Confío en ti- dijo Draco acercándose a el y robándole su sándwich- No me hagas lanzarte un maleficio ¿entendiste?

-Si, papi…¡Ahora devuélveme mi sándwich!-

-¡Theo!- Draco ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No te preocupes! Va a estar bien, no le va a pasar nada- dijo Theo, algo preocupado bajo la mirada asesina del rubio.

-Confío en ti- le repitió Draco saliendo de la cocina con el sándwich de Theo.

-Ey!- protestó Nott bajándose del fregadero dispuesto a prepararse otro sándwich.

Sonrió. Era increíble lo huraño que se ponía el rubio cuando se trataba de Granger. Nunca pudo entender lo que Draco le vio: era inteligente, sí, y no era fea; pero tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte y era insoportable. _No se como no se mataron hasta ahora_, pensó Theo.

Segundos después, se escuchó el golpe que dio la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.

Caminaron en silencio varios minutos por las húmedas y desiertas calles. Pansy vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de lo de Draco, por lo que decidieron caminar.

Ramas, hojas y hasta árboles enteros yacían tirados en el suelo. La tormenta había hecho destrozos en varias partes de Londres y la zona en la que se encontraban no se había quedado atrás.

Pansy ya veía venir el interrogatorio por parte del blondo y no sabia si sentirse aliviada o salir disparando de allí. Draco ya tenia bastantes problemas como para, encima, tener que escuchar los de ella, y tenia mucho miedo de lo que el podría llegar a decir; pero a la vez necesitaba descargarse, sacar todo afuera, y quien mejor que su amigo de la infancia.

Draco podía sentir la lucha interna en la que estaba inmersa su amiga, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Siguieron caminando, y estaban cruzando una plaza cuando Draco se detuvo y preguntó:

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir de una vez por todas porque estabas llorando? ¿O vamos a seguir dando vueltas?

Parecía mentira lo débil que Pansy se veía en ese momento. Estaba como enferma, y apenas lo pensó, creyó lo peor. Siempre la vio fuerte, como algo irrompible, impenetrable. Siempre tan hermosa y el alma del grupo, algo feo tendría que haber pasado.

En eso, una suave ráfaga de viento meció las hojas de los árboles e hizo tiritar a la pelinegra., la cual, en ese instante, decidió soltarlo todo…

-Hay algo que no les he dicho a ninguno de ustedes- comenzó.

-¿Tiene que ver con tus continuas desapariciones sin razón aparente?- preguntó Draco después de pensarlo detenidamente y levantó una ceja.

-Muy observador- sonrió ella- Si…tiene que ver con eso…

-Escucho-.

Pansy se acercó a la banca más cercana y se sentó. Con una mano, golpeó el espacio al lado de ella y Draco la siguió.

-Conocí a un chico…y creo que…estoy enamorada…- su voz se fue desvaneciendo en la ultima frase hasta ser casi inaudible.

-¡¿Qué?- saltó Draco- ¿Pansy Parkinson enamorada?

-Shhh! ¡Cállate! Te pueden oír…- acción que fue seguida por un puñetazo en el hombro de Draco al ver la cara de mofa del exSlytherin.

-Ay Pansy! No seas exagerada…estas enamorada, ¿gran cosa! No es tan horroroso como pensábamos que era cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

-Si, ya lo se!- dijo ella poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos- Es que es mucho mas complicado que eso… El no es el indicado para mi…o mejor dicho, yo no lo soy para el.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó indignado Draco- Eres inteligente, valiente y hermosa; si el no puede ver eso en ti quiere decir que no te merece. Y no me vengas…

-¡Forma parte de la Orden del Fénix!- le interrumpió Pansy levantando la voz, casi al borde de la histeria, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus frías mejillas- Lo descubrí dos mese después de que empezamos a salir. Ya no había vuelta atrás…¡me importaba demasiado como para alejarme de el! Y…y días atrás descubrió mi marca tenebrosa, ¡Fue un completo desastre! Se enojó mucho…me dolió en cada célula del cuerpo verlo así. Me preguntó si pensaba decírselo algún día y le conteste que no…¡Si verlo enojado era horrible, imagínate ver su cara de dolor! Y después…vino lo difícil. Pensé que me iba a morir de algo… Se tranquilizó un poco, pero me miraba raro, como si supiera algo que yo no, y me daba miedo… Sabia lo que me iba a pedir; que me salga de todo esto y que la orden y el iban a estar ahí para ayudarme y protegerme. Me lo suplicó millones de veces, pero…¿Qué quería?¿que le dijera que si; que iba a estar todo bien; que íbamos a huir, tener hijos y vivir felices por siempre? Le dije que era imposible, que no había vuelta atrás. No me quiso ni escuchar. Agarró sus cosas y se fue. Ni siquiera adiós me dijo…¡Es…muy in… injusto!- su voz se fue quebrantando poco a poco, hasta que solo se escucharon sus sollozos.

Pansy se sacó un gran peso de encima. Ya no lo aguantaba más. Y estaba contenta por poder contar con Draco. Sabia que el no era el tipo de hombre que le gustan las sensiblerías, las detesta; pero la escuchó y sabia que en el fondo el la entendió; estaban casi en la misma situación; casi… ella no podía encerrarlo en su departamento.

Después, lo único que sintío fue un gran alivio y un profundo vacío en todo su ser. Contar lo que pasó, hacia únicamente confirmarlo. Y después tendría que aceptarlo (cosa que estaba absolutamente decidida a no hacerlo).

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo , empapando toda su cara, y Draco, al verla toda destrozada, la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó en silencio durante un largo rato.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó suavemente Draco, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Andreu Vance- pronunció su nombre con voz débil y pausada, como si cada letra fuera una daga que se le clavaba en cada rincón de su corazón.

-Vance…¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?-

-Su madre, Emmeline Vance, formó parte de la Orden también- respondió Pansy- Fue asesinada por mortifagos tres años atrás en una misión-.

-Auch…- bromeó Draco.

-Si, lo se…Andreu se les unió para poder vengar la muerte de su madre.

En ese momento, Draco se incorporó y tomó la cabeza de Pansy entre sus manos. La miró fijo a los ojos, y le dijo:

-No llores más ¿si? Es estupido que sufras por algo así. Duele, no lo voy a negar. Pero pensé que eras mas fuerte, Pansy. Nadie dijo que la vida era fácil, y menos el amor. Siempre van a ver obstáculos que los van a frenar todo el tiempo, pero no por eso vas a dejar de luchar. Pensé que lo sabias mas que nadie… Y no te creas que no estoy enojado por no haberme contado todo esto antes- la soltó y miró para otro lado con aire resentido- Pensé que éramos amigos, que confiabas en nosotros. ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste antes?-

-Pensé que si se enteraban me iban se iban a enojar e iban a darme unos cuantos sermones al buen estilo de mi madre.-

-Faltan te hacen-

-Ey!- sonrió Pansy, un poco mas reconfortada al saber que, por lo menos, alguien la entendía y no la juzgaba.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Draco intrigado.

-No lo se…no hablo con el desde que peleamos. Supongo que debería ir y hablar con Andreu; aunque no me quiera ni ver lo puedo intentar ¿no?- dijo Pansy, con un poco más de esperanza y una sonrisa en el rostro ya seco.

-Vamos.- anunció Draco, cuando unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer.

Ron respiraba aceleradamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba a mil por hora, al igual que su corazón. A pesar de que habían pasado unos largos tres minutos, seguía mirando con cara de pánico el lugar en donde Harry, su amigo y hermano del alma, había desaparecido. Por más que su mente le ordenaba que haga algo con urgencia, su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado por el pánico.

Una suave pero molesta llovizna, comenzó a caer, pero ni eso logró hacer que el pelirrojo reaccionara. De repente, una pequeña mano comenzó a deslizarse por su espalda hasta posarse en su hombro derecho. Ese fue el momento en el que Ron reaccionó, dando un salto hacia delante, el cual fue acompañado por un grito desesperado.

Una suave risa fue lo que siguió al gritó de Ron, y como estaba muy oscuro lo único que él pudo ver fue una silueta, al parecer femenina, que se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Si Ron, momentos atrás estaba paralizado por el pánico, ahora estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco. Como pudo, sacó su varita de su capa negra con manos temblorosas, y apuntó a aquella silueta difusa.

-Gritas como niña, lo sabias?- le dijo esa voz suave y pausada, que ya había escuchado y memorizado.

-¿Nyx?- preguntó Ron bajando un poco la varita.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- respondió con una pregunta, mientras llegaba al lado de Ron y con una mano le bajaba la varita por completo.

Estaba toda mojada, su vestido azul celeste y su cabello oscuro chorreaban agua, y por su rostro corrían algunas gotas también; pero a pesar de todo, lucia muy optimista y alegre.

-¡Por Merlín, Nyx! Casi muero de un infarto…En que estabas pensando? Y que haces aquí? Es peligroso…-le dijo él, mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración y escruñidaba a los lados.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios- Supuse que necesitarían ayuda, así que…aquí estoy. Y por lo de peligroso, llevo toda mi vida en este bosque y si mal no recuerdo fui yo quien los salvó de las Tesalias. No necesito la protección de nadie. Vine a ayudarles y espero que acepten mi ayuda…la necesitaran, nadie conoce el bosque como yo.

-Igual, sigue siendo peligroso- trató de razonar con ella.- Nosotros no estamos buscando caramelos, Nyx. Entiéndelo.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y miró al fondo del acantilado que tenía justo enfrente. Tendría que haber una forma de sacar a Harry de allí.

-Y que es lo que buscan entonces?- le interrogó ella con los ojos brillando por la curiosidad.

-No te lo puedo decir, si?

-Se puede saber por que?

-No.

-Por qué?

-Por que no! No preguntes mas, por favor!

-Esta bien, esta bien- alzando las manos en forma de disculpa- Pero eso no quita mi determinación en ayudarles.

-¿Sabe tu padre que estas aquí?- dijo de repente- No le caímos muy bien la única vez que hablamos…si se entera que estas con nosotros nos va a matar,- y reflexionando un segundo más- ¡por Merlín! Estamos perdidos.

-No lo tomes personal. A mi padre no le cae bien nadie, esta en su naturaleza- respondió ella con una sonrisa- Y por lo de si sabe o no donde estoy, le dejé una carta diciéndole que me iba. Ya estoy grande y no necesito la autorización de nadie para hacer lo que quiero.

En el momento en el que estaba por refutar, ella apoyo dos dedos sobre sus labios para callarlo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siga. Él, muy obediente, lo hizo en silencio, y la siguió hacia el borde del acantilado. Nyx inclinó su cabeza como si estuviera escuchando algo, pero Ron, tan despistado como era, no lograba escuchar nada.

-Oye, se puede saber que estamos haciendo?- preguntó Ron con cara de confusión.

-Cállate y escucha!- le ordenó Nyx.

-Genial…Hermione dos- refunfuñó por lo bajo el pelirrojo. Y ese recuerdo le produjo una nostalgia profunda. _Ojalá esté bien..._

De repente, se comenzó a oír una voz a lo lejos, pero era muy difícil de entender ya que era muy débil.

-¿¡Harry!- gritó Nyx con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Es el?¿Esta vivo?- suspiró Ron aliviado.

-Espero.

Nuevamente Nyx gritó su nombre, una y otra vez, y mas tarde Ron empezó a hacer lo mismo, caminando los dos por todo el borde del acantilado buscando la manera de hacerse escuchar. Minutos más tarde, después de comprobar que sería imposible poder entender aquella voz, Nyx dijo:

-Tendremos que saltar- tratando de tranquilizar a un escandalizado Ron con una sonrisa- Es la única forma de ayudar a tu amigo.

-Es una broma no?

-Ay Ronald! No seas cobarde…no creo que sea peligroso. Y estoy un…noventa por ciento segura de que esa voz es la de Harry. Tenemos que ir con el. Toma mi mano- finalizó extendiendo su mano hacia el con determinación.

-Esta bien- se decidió, agarrando su mano- Pero espera… ¿Qué pasa con el otro diez por cie…

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Nyx había saltado llevándolo con ella. La caída era interminable y estaba tan oscuro que era imposible ver algo allí dentro. En un momento, la pequeña mano que Ron sostenía con fuerza, se le fue soltando, hizo todo lo posible para agarrala más fuerte pero, al final, fue imposible y terminó por perderla.

Después de sentir ese viento helado contra su cara mientras caía y caía, pudo distinguir en el fondo una luz grisácea que se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que todo quedó iluminado y todo su cuerpo dio de lleno contra un suelo rocoso y húmedo. Tardó varios segundos en habituarse a la luminosidad del lugar; era de día, _como puede ser eso posible?_ se dijo Ron.

Se levantó dificultosamente del suelo, ya que le dolía hasta la última célula del cuerpo por el golpe, y miró hacia todos lados en busca de Nyx y/o Harry.

Escucha una suave carcajda contenida, parecida más a la de una niña. Dio la vuelta y allí los encontró, sentados sobre una roca y mirándolo divertidos.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Harry con cara de fastidio, pero a la vez divertido con el aspecto desorientado de su amigo- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estabas haciendo que era mas importante que averiguar donde estaba?

-Eh… yo no…Lo siento?

-Estaba algo aturdido, así que acudí en su ayuda- dijo Nyx distraídamente mientras se levantaba para examinar el lugar.

Se encontraban a orillas de un inmenso lago. El sol se estaba escondiendo, pero las nubes grises lo tapaban, lo cual le daba al lugar un aspecto melancólico y solitario. Enormes piedras estaban situadas en las orillas y había charcos y niebla por todos lados.

Nyx logró reconocer el lugar de inmediato: el lago Ohrid.

Había ido allí una vez con su padre cuando era pequeña. Y ahora podía recordar porque no le había gustado ese paraje; era extremadamente desolado y tétrico.

Pero lo que más llamaba su atención ahora, era una puerta en las orillas del lago; y no podía entender el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí. La puerta era de madera con un rustico borde de piedra; la madera estaba vieja y ajada, llena de moho al igual que el borde de piedra.

Mientras que Harry y Ron hablaban y discutían, ella examinaba la puerta, caminando alrededor de ella y sacando conclusiones.

-Te dije que yo no la traje!- susurraba Ron, cansado de explicarle una y otra vez a Harry que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

-¿Y que se supone entonces que esta haciendo aquí?

-¡Apareció de la nada…¡¿que querías que hiciera?

En el momento en que Harry iba a seguir gritándole, apareció Nyx a su lado y con cara seria le dijo:

-Apoyo su causa, Harry. Aunque parezca que estamos aislados del mundo, no es así. Se todo lo que el Innombrable hizo y va a seguir haciendo al mundo mágico. Tengo mis razones para estar de su lado y apoyarlos. Ustedes parecen ser buenas personas, y son solamente dos…mi ayuda les va a ser mas que útil. Prometo no ser un estorbo. Por favor…es muy importante para mi también.

La cara de Nyx pedía a gritos compasión, como si la estuvieran torturando al decirle que no. Harry reconocía que les seria de mucha ayuda, pero era muy peligroso y no podía seguir arriesgando la vida de otros; desde ya se sentía culpable por el solo hecho de pensarlo.

-Es muy peligroso, Nyx- le dijo Harry con decisión.

-¡Eso ya lo se! Pero puedo cuidarme sola…-le dijo, decidida a conseguir un si como respuesta- Ya se los dije, es muy importante para mí contribuir con la causa. Di que si…por favor…

Harry no sabia que hacer. Intercambió miradas con Ron y, al final, se decidió.

-Esta bien. Pero hay…-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Nyx lo abrazó tan fuerte que le costaba respirar.

-Eh…bueno…-carraspeo Ron algo fastidiado con la escena.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Nyx arreglándose el vestido y mirando para abajo algo avergonzada.

-Pero hay condiciones- siguió Harry después de aclararse la garganta- Harás todo lo que nosotros te digamos, sin peros. ¿Entendido?

-Si- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Bueno, ahora a trabajar- dijo Harry mirando hacia la puerta.

-Creo que tengo una idea respecto a la puerta- dijo Nyx, emocionada por su primer trabajo.

Theo terminaba su segundo sándwich, luego de que Draco se robara el suyo. _Idiota_, pensó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Miró su reloj mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón. Hacía una hora que esos dos habían salido. Una hora y media que estaba como niñero

Eso le hizo recordar. Cuando estaba en proceso de ponerse de pie, una mujer castaña apareció al final del pasillo a la izquierda.

Hermione estaba desorientado. Y bastante maltrecha. Dos desmayos en menos de 24 hs. La habían dejado exhausta.

Se había despertado en el silencio de su habitación. Parecía que aquel troll que la había atacado en 1º le había pisado la cabeza y ahora le dolía estrepitosamente.

Y estaba la confusión. Un millar de ideas, pensamientos y recuerdos que se cruzaban y entremezclaban. La castaña decidió no prestarles atención y se ahogó en ellos. Si trataba de reflexionarlos, su cabezo amenazaba con explotar.

Se quedó sentada en su cama por horas, tal vez. Inmóvil, sin pensar en nada en concreto; solo existiendo.

Era increíble como su vida y sus planes se habían desbaratado en 3 días. No sabía nada de la Orden o de Harry y Ron; la familia Weasley constituía un misterio, al igual que el proceder del Señor Tenebroso.

Y ahora para rematar, descubría que su captor era mortífago.

Como si nada, el recuerdo de su espejito roto llegó a su mente. Miró al suelo donde este había caído, pero no estaba allí. Ahora descansaba nuevamente en su mesita de luz, reparado.

Ese objeto era algo muy importante para ella. Se lo había regalado su abuela al cumplir 15 años (para los muggles, el cumpleaños nº 15 de una chica es muy especial). Ese era el mismo espejito que había utilizado su bisabuela por años. Era una reliquia, no solo en lo personal.

El espejo era grande y ovalado, con los marcos y el mango de plata labrada. Y algunas piedrecillas destellando aquí y allá.

La castaña lo tomó para comprobar su estado; estaba perfecto. Al girarlo, su rostro se reflejó en el. Estaba muy ojerosa y pálida.

Y así como llegó, la tranquilidad que sintió al ver el espejito intacto, se esfumó como pequeñas volutas de humo.

De pasó, su estómago rugió.

Pero estaba segura de que si salía de la habitación se encontraría con Draco Mortífago Malfoy (y eso la asustaba un poco, secretamente). Pero necesitaba comer algo; su estómago se lo exigía. Había perdido la cuenta de la última vez que había probado bocado.

Se levantó lentamente y miró hacia su puerta, pero se le ocurrió que debía asearse un poco primero. De pasó, retrasaría un poco el momento.

Ya en el baño, lavó su cara y sus dientes, y cepilló el almiar que era su cabello. Mientras hacía todo esto, decidió que si se cruzaba con e rubio, simplemente lo ignoraría y se iría a la cocina, donde quizás los elfos podrían ayudarla a preparase algo de comer.

Cambió su pijama por jogging gris y una polera blanca (el clima cambiaba rápidamente).

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, vaciló un poco antes de abrirla; luego lo hizo de un golpe.

Recorrió todo el pasillo con pasó "seguro" (en realidad no se sentía nada segura con una Mortífago merodeando por allí, por eso tenía preparada su varita por cualquier eventualidad). _Alerta permanente_, pensó.

Ingresó a la sala y allí lo vio.

Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala. Por su pelo corto se trataba de un hombre.

_Más mortífagos._

La sola idea la petrificó e hizo que su mano volara hacia su varita.

El hombre se levanto perezosamente del mueble, y al sentir su presencia se giró.

Theo vio como la castaña dirigía su mano hacia la varita que guardaba en su bolsillo del pantalón. Levantó sus manos, como rindiéndose; quizás ella no lo reconociera y se asustara.

- Alto al fuego! No te haré daño- el moreno percibió como ella dirigía sus ojos hacia su antebrazo izquierdo. El, notando que llevaba la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, supo lo que ella vio.

Lentamente, volvió a bajar sus brazos. Su expresión se tornó cautelosa.

La postura de ella era completamente rígida y su rostro parecía cincelado en granito. Y su mano no se había movido de la varita.

- Tranquila- Hermione no movió ni un músculo; había visto la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, confirmando sus sospechas- En serio, no puede hacerte daño..

Un movimiento... la castaña frunció el seño.

- No puedes?

Con una sonrisa sarcástica y una voz escéptica respondió: - No, no puedo.

Por dentro aún no entendía como todo había terminado en aquello.

La leona relajo un poco su postura; pero aún no entendía la respuesta del chico.

Retiró su mano involuntariamente de la varita al descubrir algo; esas facciones le parecían conocidas. Rodeó un poco el sillón para poder apreciar mejor la cara del mortífago.

Frunció más el seño- Te conozco?- dijo torciendo un poco la cabeza para comprobar desde otra ángulo los rasgos del sujeto.

A Theo le pareció cómica la expresión de la castaña, a la vez que encantadora.

El moreno levantó su dedo índice cerca de su cara y dijo: - Hogwarts.

Y Hermione lo supo enseguida.

- Nott... Theodore Nott. Estabas en Slytherin.

El susodicho aplaudió con ganas.

- Que memoria- el moreno volvió a acomodarse en el sillón y contemplo a la chica- Y eso que habré hablado tan solo una o dos veces contigo...- luego esbozó una calida sonrisa.

Reparó mejor en ella: su figura no era nada fuera de lo común; pero había ciertos detalles que la hacían enigmática y muy interesante.

Sus rizos castaños caían desordenado hasta un poco más allá de sus hombros; su cara, afinada hacia su barbilla, resaltaba más sus labios carnosos y sus grandes ojos miel. Sus largas pestañas mejoraban y realzaban su mirada.

_Interesante._

Hermione se sintió observada y buscó una pregunta para desviar su atención de ella.

- Todos los Slytherin son ahora mortífagos?

- Claro que no. Solo aquellos que realmente lo deseen. O aquellos que como yo, se ven obligados a convertirse.

- Obligados como tú?- esta ves la curiosidad era verdadera.

- Claro. Nadie en su sano juicio querría adentrarse en esto- terminó con un encogimiento de hombros.- No es lo que yo hubiera elegido para mi.

Ahora su mirada estaba perdida el algún punto.

- Y qué es lo que hubieras elegido para ti?- tímidamente, se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón grande.

El le dedicó su atención de nuevo: Regulación Mágica. Las leyes son lo mío.

Un deje de nostalgia se asomó en su vos.

- Y tus padres te obligaron a esto..- dijo como asintiendo. No podía entender que clase de padres querría eso par sus hijos.

- Mi padre. Mi madre jamás quiso que entrara en la filas del Lord. Siempre me apoyó en todo cuánto quería.

Hermione no quería ser entrometida, pero realmente sentía curiosidad. Un mortífago que no deseaba ser mortífago, sino que algo completamente diferente, era raro.

- Y que no podías... simplemente... ya sabes... oponerte?

Theo volvió a perder su vista en algún lugar. No eran recuerdos precisamente felices los que estaba evocando.

- Dijo que si no lo hacía mi madre sufriría las consecuencias.

Su vos rota le indico a la leona lo mucho que le dolía esto al muchacho. Quiso decirle algunas palabras, reconfortarlo un poco (aunque suene ilógico) pero no se le ocurrió nada. Jamás era bueno obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere.

- Igual, no sirvió de nada- terminó el con indiferencia, recobrando la compostura. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni idea de por qué hablaba de eso con ella.

- A qué te refieres?- su ultima respuesta era confusa.

- Mi madre se suicidó pocos meses después de que yo me iniciara. Ella vio en lo que me convertí, y como esa parte que siempre amó de mí moría. Eso la devastó.

Hermione sintió una profundo pena por Theodore. Sabía lo que era perder seres tan queridos como los padres. Se acercó un poco más y tomó su mano para reconfortarlo.

Al percibir el gesto, el moreno la miró sorprendido, y vio la reacción que había causado su historia en ella. Sus ojos demostraban pena y... entendimiento?

Luego quitó su mano y miró a otro lado.


	12. XI La llave secreta cartas y un ataque

Buenas noches! He vuelto para la actualización de esta historia que seguramente creían olvidada!

Pues no señoras y señores! No ha sido olvidada, porque aquí la estoy actualizando.

Como se darán cuenta no estoy en mis cavales.. pero no voy a aburrirlos con mi vida ni nada de eso... Lo que si, les debo una disculpa, por haberme tardado tanto... no hay excusa, pero igual pido me perdonen...

Les dejo este nuevo cap super largo, que espero les guste!

Se cuidan todos eh!

Luii _!_

PD: recuerden que pueden encontrarnos en facebook, solo busquennos como "El Mendigo de Tu Luz" y wualá!...

_"Aunque nunca vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, aunque nunca más tus manos me acaricien, yo sé que me quisiste un día, aunque no fuera más que un trecho en el camino. Por más que el tiempo, desdibuje tu imagen, jamás olvidaré, por qué te he querido, te quiero y querré." _

**Capítulo XI: La llave secreta... cartas y un ataque**

Estupida.

Así se sentía ella.

Una cosa era sentir pena por una persona que recién conocía. Pero de ahí a tener gestos condescendientes era otra cosa...

Cuando Theodore Nott quito su mano de debajo de la de ella, se sintió una idiota. Por más triste que fuera su historia, y por más bueno que fuera, el chico seguía siendo un mortífago y slytherin.

El moreno continuaba mirando hacia otro lado. Estaba un poco sorprendido. Nadie jamás había sentido ni una pizca de lastima por el. Y ahora esta chica, una desconocida prácticamente para el, lo hacía. No sabía que hacer o como comportarse ante ello.

- Lo siento. Soy muy rudo, lo se. Pero soy un mortífago. Y antiguo slytherin. No conocemos la compasión, la piedad y la pena más que hacia nosotros mismos. Por lo que no se comportarme ante situaciones como estas.

Hermione escuchó atenta su explicación. El mientras, trataba de controlar su interior que, ante la fuerza de aquellos recuerdos sepultados, se revolvía inquieto e incómodo.

- Pero no quiero que sientas ni pena ni lástima por mí. No es correcto. Si yo hubiera tenido un poco más de cerebro hubiera encontrado la forma de no caer en esto y de salvar a mi madre. Así que, simplemente olvídalo.

Al terminar se giró hacia ella y le ofreció una sonrisa algo fabricada.

- Te dije que no digas nada- le recalcó al ver como ella abría su boca para hablar de ello.

La castaña volvió a cerrar la boca. Era un tema espinoso, y si el no quería tocarlo, mejor.

- Cambiemos de tema- sugirió el muchacho.

Las horas pasaban y ellos continuaban en aquel sillón hablando cómodamente (para su sorpresa). Era de lo más surrealista para ella. Una gryffindor, sangre sucia raptada hablando a gusto con un mortífago. De no creer.

Sin embargo, ambos habían encontrado en el otro alguien inteligente, animado y sarcástico, con quien hablar y discutir.

Todos los temas habían sido tocados. Tanto temas mágicos como muggles. Porque, como vimos anteriormente, Theo Nott era un chico especial, que no solo no quería ser mortífago, sino que además, no veía a los muggles como algo inferior. Hasta los admiraba por las cosas que podían hacer si conocer ni utilizar la magia.

También había apoyado la postura de Hermione respecto a los elfos. Quizás no del todo, pero en parte.

La conversación podría haber seguido por horas y horas, de no ser que el estomago de la castaña rugió de hambre.

Es que en ningún momento del día se le había cruzado por la mente el que debía alimentarse. Así que, su estomago se lo había recordado con gusto.

El muchacho se levanto y dirigio a la chica hacia la cocina de la casa.

- Ahora que lo pienso, estás por desaparecer de lo delgada que te ves. Necesitarás algo sustentoso.- comentó a forma de chiste. Ella solo dejó escapar una risilla por lo bajo.

- Es en serio- esta vez estaba serio.

Cuando entro en el recinto ordenó a uno de los elfos que le prepararan algo a los dos. Si bien la hora de la cena había pasado hace mucho, ambos fueron servidos en el comedor con todo lo que les había sido preparado.

Y así, los dos recientes amigos, cenaron tranquilamente charlando, como jamás hubieran imaginado.

En una plaza vacía de su barrio olvidado, Draco sentado en una banca, fumaba un cigarrillo, mientras observando las nubes cargadas de lluvia rememoraba aquellos momentos que parecían haber sido vividos por otra persona, no por el.

Hacia varias horas que se había despedido de su morena amiga. Hacia varias horas que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar. Y hacia varias horas que miraba absorto aquel jardín, que a pesar de estar abandonado, aún brillaba elegante con el rocío de la noche.

Bañado por la reciente lluvia, se negaba a retornar a su morada, donde la indiferencia y el olvido lo esperaban fielmente.

Quemaba como ácido las miradas ausentes de aquellos ojos caramelos, que en otros tiempos, solían incendiar su marchitado y decrépito corazón, con miradas furtivas, secretas.

Las horas se hacían largas y tortuosas en su presencia. Pero su ausencia era peor todavía. Si se podía.

El último de sus cigarrillos se consumió entre sus labios, privándolo de consuelo, y dejándolo a merced de sus demás sentimientos domados por la nicotina, que, ávidos, volverían para romperlo y quebrarlo más aún.

Tiro los restos de cenizas sobre aquella fuente inmóvil que se extendía un poco más allá de sus pies. El reflejo de la luna apareció entre las suaves ondas que el viento trajo...

Se paró y se acercó al borde del agua. Sus manos en los bolsillos, miró hacia abajo y un hombre devastado le devolvió la mirada. La rabia lo embargo y con su pie trato de borrar aquella imagen, escupiendo luego en ella.

Maldito sea el día en que me deje llevar...

Oscuridad de nuevo, de las nubes ocultando al astro de la noche. Y un trueno indicando la hora de retirada.

A pasó raudo emprendió el regreso.

Al llegar la vería de nuevo.

Divino vicio. Maldita locura consecuente de aquel vicio. Maldito vicio...

Se habían esperado cualquier cosa menos encontrar aquel panorama frente a ellos. Antes de traspasar la destartalada puerta de la playa, se prepararon física y mentalmente para cualquier acontecimiento que los esperase en el otro lado. Teniendo en cuenta la retorcida mente de Lord Voldemort, imaginaban que nada bueno los iba a estar esperando, pero no fue así…

Más bosque. Eso fue lo que, para su pesar, encontraron. Más bosque. Esto tendría que ser una maldita jugarreta del destino! El asunto de los horrocruxes se estaba haciendo interminable y tortuosamente agotador. Estaban completamente perdidos. Ya no sabían que hacer y, cuando pensaron que al fin estaban llegando al bendito final de todo ese asunto, lo único que encontraron fue más bosque.

Estaba completamente oscuro allí. Apenas se podía ver lo que se encontraba unos metros mas adelante. Ese bosque debía ser muy espeso, ya que no se podía ver ni siquiera una pequeña porción del cielo.

Lo único que sí podían distinguir, era un sendero que se habría paso frente a ellos y que se perdía con la neblina que inundaba el ambiente.

Una vez pasado el momento de estupor, Harry abrió la boca para anunciar el siguiente paso, pero la voz de Ron lo interrumpió:

-Chicos, miren- el pelirrojo estaba dado vuelta, mirando hacia el lugar por donde habían salido.

Una gran muralla de piedra se encontraba detrás de ellos, era tan grande que sus limites se perdían, y, en lugar de la rustica puerta de la playa, ahora se encontraba un gran pórtico con una puerta de hierro, cubiertos por ramas y hojas al igual que esa interminable pared. El aspecto del pórtico era antiguo y estaba en estado de abandono total. Al igual que la puerta, que parecía algo oxidada.

-Esto es…wow- pronunció Ron, sin encontrar otra palabra que explicara la grandeza de lo que había frente a sus ojos.

Harry lentamente se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a inspeccionarla. No había nada de extraordinario en ella, pero algo le decía que no estaba allí por cualquier razón. Posó una de sus manos sobre ella y comenzó a buscar alguna anomalía en la superficie. En un principio no ocurrió nada, pero cuando quiso girar la cerradura, unas letras comenzaron a aparecer en la parte superior de la puerta. Instantáneamente Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero quedó a una distancia suficiente como para leer lo que decían aquellas palabras.

-"Escondida en algún bosque una llave encontrarán. Su poder es el camino que nos puede transformar.- Harry leía en voz alta, y a medida que iba terminando la frase, otra nueva aparecía.- Deberán buscar hasta encontrarla. Ella será la solución. Correrán entre la niebla y quizá se perderán...pero saben que su fuego vencerá la oscuridad. Al terminar esta odisea, los astutos regresarán, pero solo los inteligentes sabrán como llegar hasta el final. Deberán buscar hasta encontrarla. Deberán luchar hijos del sol…"

Al terminar de leer, los tres se quedaron pensando en aquellas palabras. Era obvio lo que tenían que hacer: encontrar la llave. Pero ¿Qué harían con ella después?

"solo los inteligentes sabrán como llegar hasta el final.", pensaba Harry, ay Hermione, te necesitamos…

-Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que haremos?- preguntó Ron, después de pensarlo un rato.

-Al parecer debemos encontrar una llave- reflexionó Harry- Eso esta claro. Pero la pregunta seria, ¿de que es esa llave? ¿y que haremos con ella?

A esas alturas, Harry ya no podía mas; estaba cansado, hastiado con todo ese asunto, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y Voldemort lo único que parecía hacer era burlarse de ellos con todo ese jueguito de frases y búsqueda de objetos.

La voz de Nyx no se había escuchado desde que traspasaron aquella puerta. Su cara estaba seria y sus cejas fruncidas. Pensó y re pensó todo el asunto, hasta que al final dio su veredicto.

-Yo creo- dijo con voz pausada, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para expresar sus conflictivos pensamiento- que esto es algo así como una búsqueda del tesoro, solía jugar a ese juego con mi tía cuando era pequeña. Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar la llave y una vez hecho eso "_los astutos regresarán"._

Harry y Ron la miraron con cara de confusión, exigiendo con la mirada más explicaciones.

-Esta muy claro, ¿no lo ven?- sonrió ella y gesticulando con las manos para expresarse mejor- Debemos buscar esa llave. Ella es la solución. Debemos buscarla entre la niebla…- dijo señalando el camino neblinoso- es como un laberinto. Nos perderemos y quizás tengamos que luchar. Es por eso que solo los astutos _regresarán_- enfatizó la ultima palabra-, osea que la…

-¡La llave abre esta puerta! ¡La llave es la solución porque abre esta puerta!- saltó Harry eufórico, entendiendo al fin el asunto- Y estoy seguro de que lo que hay detrás de ella esta vez no es la playa, es el…

Frenó de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir frente a Nyx. Pero lo hizo a tiempo; revelar el objeto de su búsqueda a otra persona estaba ampliamente descartado.

-Bueno- dijo Ron, asesinando a Harry con la mirada-, entonces debemos buscar la llave, regresar, abrir la puerta y después veremos que es lo que ocurre, no es así? No parece ser tan difícil- con actitud positiva y entusiasta.

-No se si va a ser tan fácil, Ron- explicó Harry- Voldemort no lo haría nada fácil. Ya nos lo advirtió con ese acertijo o lo que sea que era eso. Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a necesitar mucho tiempo en encontrarla…si es que lo hacemos.

- Bueno, manos a la obra, entonces- dijo Nyx- No debemos perder más tiempo.

Dicho esto, se encaminaron hacia el espeso bosque por el sendero, rogando a Merlín que su búsqueda fuera fructífera.

Ginny se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, alumbrada solo por la tenue luz de una vela que poco a poco se iba deshaciendo.

Estaba quieta, con la mirada fija en el pergamino que tenía frete a ella. Su mano, apoyada sobre el escritorio, dudaba en tomar la pluma dorada que yacía a pocos milímetros.

Hacia frío, demasiado frío. Cada vez que exhalaba, podía ver como su respiración salía de sus pálidos labios. No sabia porque, pero desde hacia horas que estaba en esa posición, toda entumecida, haciendo nada mas que respirar y pestañar. Ni siquiera se había preocupado en encender la chimenea de su habitación.

Miró por la ventana. La luna se asomaba tímidamente detrás de negras nubes. El viento mecía las copas de los árboles y una fina nevisca nublaba el paisaje.

Una tibia lágrima cayó por su mejilla y sus labios temblaron al dejar salir un sollozo. Millones de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, pero solo la duda y el dolor se adueñaban por completo de su ser en ese momento.

Todos estaban en desacuerdo con ella. Era la única que creía correcto no ocultar la verdad y gritárselo al mundo (bueno, dos personas no eran el mundo entero, pero para Ginny sí). El resto pensaba que lo mejor sería seguir buscando a Hermione y ocultárselo por el momento a Harry y Ron, ya que se debían concentrar en su objetivo, según palabras de Ojoloco Moody. Ginny estaba completamente convencida de que ellos dos eran bastante grandes como para no desviarse de su misión, corriendo peligro todo el mundo mágico y muggle si esta llegaba a fallar. Pero, aparte de eso, estaba más que segura de que ni su hermano ni Harry la perdonarían por haberles ocultado semejante problema. _"¡Es Hermione, por Merlín…Hermione!"_, era la explicación que una y otra vez repetía para hacer entrar en razón a los otros.

Y bueno…como podrán ver no funcionó. Le prohibieron terminantemente que hablara de este tema con Ron o Harry. Eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Y si bien Ginny entendía la posición de los miembros de la Orden, ellos nunca comprenderían el vínculo que tenían ellos cuatro. Sospechaba que, posiblemente, Remus si estaba de su lado, pero el nunca dijo nada respecto al tema, y al final, los mas grandes fueron los que decidieron.

Pero la naturaleza rebelde y el gran cariño que la unía a esos tres chicos, finalmente vencieron.

Se limpió las lágrimas, se tranquilizó y con una temblorosa mano tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir lo más rápido que los temblores le permitieron.

"Queridos Harry y Ron,

No se si esta carta algún día llegará a sus manos, pero ansío con toda mi alma que sí. El asunto que les voy a contar no es agradable y nos tiene a todos absolutamente consternados y dolidos. A pesar de que me pidieron que no lo haga porque en estos momentos no es lo mejor, decidí hacerlo y espero que sea lo mejor.

Es muy difícil encontrar la mejor forma de decírselos, pero no me gusta andar con rodeos así que se los diré directamente…Hermione desapareció, y solo Merlín sabe donde y como está. Buscamos por cielo y tierra y no aparece. Y a estas alturas estamos peor que cuando empezamos. No sabemos si ella sola se fue o si los mortifagos la encontraron. Cualquiera de las dos puede ser, y aunque creemos mas por el lado de los mortifagos, el departamento de Hermione esta completamente vacío, se llevaron todo. Toda la Orden la está buscando y estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible para encontrarla, pero se esta haciendo cada vez más difícil: los terrenos de búsqueda se están agotando considerablemente rápido.

Igual no perdemos las esperanzas y sé que pronto la tendremos dando ordenes por aquí…

Espero que la noticia no les haya pegado tan fuerte y que no se desvíen de su objetivo.

Si logran leer esta carta, hagan el favor de responderla. Me encantaría saber como están y que piensan respecto a lo de Hermione. Los extraño mucho chicos…

Ginny."

Los días corrieron sin cesar después del último accidente de Hermione.

Una semana cumplió de su encierro. Una semana raptada en un lugar olvidado, quien sabe donde.

Por lo menos, un amigo la ayudaba a sobrellevarlo.

Cuando su rubio captor la encontró a altas horas de la noche conversando con Theo, este se limitó a asesinarlo con la mirada. El mortífago solo había atinado a mirarlo con la misma intensidad. Luego se había retirado.

Dos veces más lo había visto después de aquello. Y siempre en ausencia de Malfoy. Y cada vez que preguntaba por ello, Nott parecia convertirse en autista.

Además, las miradas añorantes y acusadoras de su captor habían comenzado aquel día también.

Ahora se encontraba en la ventana del living, recostada mirando el mundo exterior, ahora lejano. Draco desde el sillón, observaba su objeto de locura en silencio absoluto. Ese era su deporte favorito.

De repente, el cielo afuera se cubrió de nubes negras como el carbón. Automáticamente el dolor en la marca comenzó. Un silbido bajo de dolor se le escapó.

Hermione lo notó, y enseguida ató cabos. Y sintió miedo. Hasta la naturaleza reaccionaba a los llamados del mal.

El rubio se vio observado, por lo que ocultó su brazo y fue en busca de su capa y máscara.

El los convocaba y debía acudir.

Volvió a la sala y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, siendo observado en cada pasó. Con su varita escribió la contraseña sobre la madera de la puerta, esta se desactivó y abrió. Mientras la cerraba, vio como al final del pasillo de entrada, su presa lo miraba inquieta y acusante. Rara combinación.

Finalmente, colocó el hechizo nuevamente sobre la entrada al departamento.

Al salir del edificio, noto la oscuridad reinante. Tanta que había reducido la claridad del mediodía. Rodeo la construcción ruinosa y se internó en el bosque trasero. Más adelante, podría desaparecerse hacia el punto de encuentro.

En un claro del bosque, una risa chillona ponía los pelos de punta en la nuca de Pansy.

Se encontraba con Nott cuando la llamada sucedió. Ahora, ambos esperaban de pie a un costado la llegada de los demás mortíos.

Los dos susurraban por lo bajo, tratando de adivinar el por qué de la llamada.

- Te digo que será otro ataque...

- No lo creo; con una fue suficiente. Causamos bastantes destrozos como para 2 meses de arreglos y demás. Debe ser alguna misión nueva- Theodore Nott se encontraba placidamente recostado sobre un tronco. Si bien respetaba a su Lord, este no le causaba suficiente miedo como para estar nervioso en su presencia; a diferencia de Pansy.

- Deja ya de temblar Pans!... Shuu!- susurró en voz baja, tratando de alejar a Naginni de entre sus pies. Esta lo miró altiva y lo amenazó mostrando sus dientes. El moreno lo imitó; o por lo menos trató.

- Ya déjala, por Merlín!

La mortía estaba con los nervios de punta. No era la presencia del Señor Tenebroso o de su secuaz loca lo que la ponía así. Sino la posibilidad de una misión contra la Orden del Fénix. Mejor dicho, sobre un miembro particular de la Orden.

A lo lejos, vio como su platinado amigo llegaba al claro y se dirigía hacia ellos. Un movimiento de cabeza fue todo su saludo. Dirigido solo a la morena, claro. Todavía estaba resentido por haber encontrado a su amigo charlando como los mejores con su... su... con lo que fuera que era la castaña.

El tampoco hizo intento de saludarlo

Pansy bufó al entender nuevamente la situación.

- Parecen dos niños malcriados- les recriminó. Terminó de hablar cuando la voz de Lord resonó en el claro.

- Bienvenidos nuevamente, mis queridos vasallos- sus frases siempre eran llanas, sin sentimiento, sin importar que palabras usara- ahora que están todos aquí, hablaremos de nuestro siguiente proceder...

- Que haremos Milord?- Jugson interrogó.

- Un nuevo ataque al Callejón preferido de los magos...

Pansy que se encontraba en medio de sus amigos, le dio un codazo al moreno, recordándole que ella había tenido razon.

- Pero deben hacer algo más... quiero que me traigan con vida a la Srta. Lovegood.

- Lunática Lovegood?

- Si, Parkinson, ella misma.- contestó su Lord. Aparentemente su pregunta se había escuchado bastante.

- Para que es necesaria?- Draco no entendía en que podía ayudar la excéntrica amiga de Potter.

Por toda respuesta, Voldemort se giró y antes de perderse en el bosque anuncio:

- Bella, querida, ve con los muchachos y corrobora que se haga todo como es debido.

Luego se perdió en la negrura de ese día.

Luna se encontraba en su departamento. Ya eran las 3 pm., y su cerebro trabaja a mil, a pesar del incesante dolor. Por ello, había faltado a su trabajo. No había querido hacerlo; pero Ginny la obligó a hacerlo.

"Necesitas descansar Luna" fue lo que la pelirroja había dicho. Pero ella, cabezota como siempre, encontró en que ocuparse. Las búsquedas...

Es que ahora, a la búsqueda de su padre, se le sumaba la de Hermione. La rubia muchas veces no dormía tratando de hallar pistas, y eso la dejaba en malas condiciones.

Sentada en un escritorio, la chica analizaba un mapa con los posibles lugares que su padre podría estar, de haberse desaparecido por su cuenta. No seria la primera vez que lo hiciera, pero si la primera que tardaba tanto y no escribía.

Y ella estaba segura de que no se había ido por su cuenta. Los de la Orden pensaban igual.

Su análisis se interrumpió con la llegada de una lechuza, que ahora picoteaba el vidrio para hacerse notar. Era de color pardo, con algunas manchas blancas en el pecho._ Kingsley, _pensó.

Abrió su ventana y el animal se acercó al escritorio de la rubia. Desde allí ofreció su patita a Luna, la cual se acercó y retiró el sobre que traía.

Mientras abría la carta vio que la lechuza no se iba. _Espera respuesta._

Luna tomó al animal, lo colocó sobre un mueble alto y le dio pan en migajas y agua. Luego se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio. Saco el papel del sobre y lo desplegó.

_Srita. Lovegood:_

_Le informo que el grupo de Aurores destinados a la búsqueda de su padre ha encontrado un campamento en unas planicies de Irlanda, cercanas a un bosque. _

_Los Aurores encontraron señales de una pelea dentro de la carpa de su padre. También comprobaron que el lugar había estado protegido por varios hechizos; pero que al parecer no surtieron mucho efecto. La ausencia de su padre es la prueba._

_Luego de dicho hallazgo, tuvo lugar un rastrillaje por la zona. En los bosques cercanos al campamento se encontraron rastros de sangre._

_Lamento mucho tener que darle estas noticias, que sin duda, deben ser lúgubres para usted._

_Los Aurores proseguirán con la búsqueda por Alemania, en zonas como El Bosque Negro. Pero le recomiendo no tener muchas esperanzas, por si acaso. La situación de su padre es my complicada._

_Lo lamento_

_Sin otro asunto más que comunicarle, me despido cordialmente y con mis mejores deseos para usted._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_PD: Le ruego no dejarse ver mucho a partir de hoy. Ante la desaparición de su padre, es necesario tomar precauciones. Vaya a la casa de los Weasley de ser posible; no hay mejor lugar._

_PD 1: Me gustaría saber si posee alguna información del paradero de la srita Granger... o alguna pista. Por favor avíseme cualquier cosa._

Luna cerró cuidadosamente la carta y dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre sus manos un momento. Kingsley le había pedido que se esconda. Con otras palabras, pero lo había hecho.

Ahora si que se había complicado todo.

Permaneció unos segundos más con sus pensamientos lúgubres, hasta que recordó que debía responder la carta. En un pergamino, escribió rápidamente sobre la escasez de pistas referente tanto a Hermione como a su padre. También recordó agradecerle la información que le brindó.

Metió el papel en el mismo sobre que había recibido (ya que este no estaba escrito), lo selló y se dirigió a la lechuza para enviarla de regreso con la respuesta, esta al verla, se acercó rápidamente a la rubia y estiró su patita otra vez. Luego d asegurar bien el sobre, le indicó por si acaso el remitente de la carta y la liberó.

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana a contemplar como el ave se alejaba, y mientras se dejó derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por su padre. Pero enseguida se vio interrumpida nuevamente.

Un patronus irrumpió en la habitación. Su forma era extraña, parecía un fénix, pero era más elegante y refinado; su cola era un poco más corta, y sus alas finas y alargadas. Pertenecía a un animal muy hermoso.

Aquel patronus/ave se poso en el suelo y al hablar, su voz fue idéntica a la de Andrew Vance, su amigo.

- ¡Ataque al Callejón Diagon! Mortífagos! Necesitamos ayuda urgente!

Luego de esto, la figura se lanzó por la ventana, a avisar a otros seguramente.

El apremio y la urgencia en la voz de Andrew eran tangibles. Luna corrió a su cuarto para recoger su capa y su varita. Luego salió disparada hacia la calle, donde podría aparecerse en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante.

-_Reducto!-_ exclamó el del Sr. Weasley. El Mortífago al cual iba destinado el hechizo se salvó por las puntas de el.

El Callejón Diagon era un caos completo: mujeres y niños que corrían despavoridos de la contienda; miembros de la Orden, civiles y aurores mezclados por igual tratando de diezmar la horda de Mortífagos que llenaban el lugar.

-Tonks cuidado!- Remus movió su varita rápidamente- _Deprimo!- _el agujero creado se tragó a dos Mortífagos, enterrándolos bajo algunos escombros. Si habían sobrevivido, los usarían para interrogatorios.

-Gracias cariño!- luego plantó un fugaz beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

A pesar del fragor de la batalla, Tonks tenía tiempo para sus locuras.

-Crucio!

-_Protego!_ Es lo único que tienes viejo?- Fred luchaba con Travers, y este estaba teniendo serias dificultades para derribar al pelirrojo.- _Mocomurciélago!_ Ahora si eres todo un encanto!

-FREDD! No hay tiempo para esas tonterías! _Desmaius!_- el Mortífagos cayó de espaldas al suelo luego de hechizo de Molly.

Entonces, una risa maquiavélica resonó por todos lados, y en un tejado, apareció la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-SORPRESA! Aajajajaaajajaaa- la mortífaga comenzó a bailar por el borde de los tejados de los comercios, mientras lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra.- _Cruciooooo! Depulso!Avada Kedavra_ Ajajaaajaajaja

-Descendo!

-Expulso!

Diferentes hechizos eran lanzados por los miembros de la Orden, tratando de derribarla, para proteger a los civiles presentes y a ellos mismos.

Salvo por la mortífaga mayor, varios mortífagos habían sido reducidos o heridos por los demás magos.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en una esquina batallando con Moody, mientras trataba de encontrar a la persona por la cual habían ido.

- _Desmaius!_ Eres un mocoso idiota! Qué crees que ganaras en ese bando! Estúpido arrogante! _Expulso!_

_Viejo loco!_ Pensaba Malfoy. Pero ese viaje loco, si que daba batalla!.

En eso, los ladrillos de la entrada se abrieron, dejando a pasó a una rubia alta, que llegaba al campo de batalla.

El objetivo que buscaba Malfoy y los demás mortífagos.

-Luna!- dijo Ginny, que se encontraba más cerca de la entrada peleando con Amycus Carrow- _Confundus!_

El hechizo pegó de lleno en la cara del hombre, que comenzó a reír desaforadamente y salió disparado empujando a cualquier mortífago que encontrara.

- Qué haces idiota!- gritó desde el suelo Jugson, luego de ser derribado por su compañero.

-_Desmaius!_- y la cabeza de Jugson cayó inerte, rebotando en el suelo.-Gracias Ginny!- asintiendo exclamó Andrew.

Ginny y Andrew vieron como, horrorizada, la rubia sacaba su varita ya para atacar.

-_Petrificus Totalus!_-Andrew escuchó como detrás de el, un cuerpo chocaba con el piso. Luego de comprobar que un mortífago yacía atrás suyo inmovilizado, se giró y agradeció a la rubia.

- No fui yo- aclaró ella- tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo, pero no llegué a conjurar el hechizo...

Mientras Luna se explicaba, el rubio se giró para ver quien lo había salvado. Lo único que pudo divisar, fueron unos ojos negros brillando a los lejos y su cabellera bailando al viento mientras ella se alejaba corriendo entre la multitud...

- Esa era...

- Agarren a la rubia! Agarren a Lovegood! Es a ella a quien necesitamos!- Ginny fue interrumpida por la apremiante orden de Bellatrix.

Casi al instante, tres mortífagos cercanos al trío en la entrada abandonaron sus puestos para ir en busca de la susodicha.

-Nooo!- exclamó Molly.

Los tres chicos esgrimieron sus varitas preparados para atacar.

-Bill! Sácala de aquí- fue una orden de Ojoloco.

-El Cuartel!. Le indicó el Sr. Weasley.

-NO TE ATREVAS ENGENDRO DE LICÁNTROPO!

Pero antes de que Lestrange pudiera impedirlo, Bill Weasley acortó la distancia entre el y Luna en tres pasos, la tomo por la cintura y despareció con ella.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- la mortífaga enloquecida, lanzó un hechizo no verbal, que hizo que los dos chicos volaron por los aires, al explotar varias cosas a su alrededor.

-GINNY! ANDREWW!- despavorida gritó la Sra. Weasley.

- Molly no hay tiempo!- volvía a intervenir Moody, mientras luchaba con dos mortífagos- Malditos perros! _Lacare Inflamarum! Reducto!_

- Déjala Moody!- Hestia Jones trataba desde lejos liberar el camino de de la madre desde la puerta de Ollivanders, donde la había llevado la batalla.

Desde la otra punta, Pansy era detenida por Draco Malfoy, para no intervenir sin delatarse.

- Demonios Pansy! Reacciona! Ya déjalo!- le reprendía el rubio. Nott mientras tanto, les cubría las espaldas, luchando con Charlie Weasley.

-Es una maldita perra!- lloraba la pelinegra tratando de zafarse para atacar ella misma a Bellatrix

- Termina ya! Sabes lo que sucederá si descubren aquello que pasó! Además, no podrás con ella. Y si lo haces, nuestro Señor te matará por eso...

Por otro lado, el Sr. Weasley trabajaba codo a codo con Fleur para derribar a Lestrange y al otro de los Carrow que estaban en los tejados.

- Maldita loca, cabello de paja!- exclamaba Fleur tratando de pegarle con sus hechizos.

- Gracias primor! Ajajajaaaajajajaaaa-

-MORSMORDRE!- Alecto Carrow conjuró hacia el cielo.

Mientras, Bellatrix tomaba el cuerpo inerte de un civil y lo dejaba suspendido en el aire, como souvenir de la batalla, mientras si risa escalofriante resonaba en el callejón.

Aquella marca en el cielo, era la señal de retirada para los mortífagos. Una gran columna de polvo negro se formo en el callejón. Theo, Pansy y Draco que estaban más alejados fueron los últimos en ver la marca. Theo se largó enseguida.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta para tomar a la morena y marcharse, pero no encontró a nadie junto a el.

Más, un ave negra en el tejado de Flourish y Blotts, le guiño un ojo y se largó a volar confundiéndose con las demás lechuzas que fueron liberadas en la batalla. El ave era completamente negra, parecida a un fénix pero más pequeño y grácil, y sus plumas destellaban un verde lugubre. Por último, vio como del cuello del animal, colgaba de una cadena un dije en forma de P.

Después de eso y comprendiendo todo, el rubio se unió a la nube negra de mortífagos que se retiraban.

-Ginny!- lloraba su madre, tratando de sacarle de debajo de algunos escombros.

-Wingardium Leviosa!- George hizo que cada trozo de piedra se elevara, dejando así libres los cuerpos de su hermana y su compañero para que pudieran ser retirados.

El Sr. Weasley y Kingsley tomaron a los chicos, luego George finalizó el encantamiento. Los depositaron en el suelo para verificar que tan heridos estaban.

Andrew tenía un gran corte en el brazo izquierdo, y otro en la espalda que la recorría completa. Además de su cabeza emanaba un poco de sangre. La pelirroja tenía varias magulladuras aquí y allá, la muñeca izquierda se la había fracturado, mientras en su pierna derecha se vislumbraba un enorme corte a través del pantalón negro que cargaba.

- A San Mungo de inmediato- ordenó Moody- Tonks, Fred, Dodge y Hestia, ayúdenme a ver que mortífagos sobrevivieron, así los llevamos a interrogar. Además hay que verificar los demás cuerpos y ordenar un poco este caos. Uds.! Vengan aquí- llamó el hombre a los aurores que habían sobrevivido.

- Me disculpas Alastor, pero también tendré que hacer una visita a San Mungo- aclaró Hestia mientras Lupin la ayudaba a incorporarse. Su pierna estaba bastante mal.

- Yo me quedo a ayudar Alastor- se ofreció Remus. De pasó, estaría con su esposa.

-Vamos mamá!- Charlie tomó a su madre por los hombros para reconfortarla y ayudarla a incorporarse. El Sr. Weasley puso un hechizo sobre los cuerpos inconcientes de su hija y el otro chico para poder transportarlos.

- Fred, ve con tus padres al Hospital, ya yo me quedaré en tu lugar.

- Gracias Kingsley- Fred le palmeó el hombro al pasar agradeciéndole. Se reunió con su familia y los demás que irían a San Mungo en la entrada.

- Arthur! Avisa como están luego!- ordenó nuevamente Ojoloco. Aunque pareciera frío y queminportista, no lo era. Además, se rumoreaba que Ginny era su segunda preferida en el Cuartel.

- No te preocupes. Les avisaré.

- Y en 3 horas quiero a la mayoría en el Cuartel. Hay que discutir esto y otras cosas más.

*Traducción de "otras cosas más": para qué demonios necesitaban a Luna Lovegood los mortífagos.

Luego todos juntos se desaparecieron rumbo a San Mungo.

Tras contemplar la retirada y el cuerpo levitante que había dejado Bellatrix, Moody suspiró cansinamente.

- Bueno, ¡a trabajar!- ordenó, por enésima vez.

Dos figuras se aparecieron en el patio interno de La Nueva Madriguera.

Luna estaba confundida como jamás en su vida. Aún escuchaba la orden de Bellatrix; cuando de repente, se encontraba en la Madriguera.

A su lado, reconoció la figura de Bill Weasley.

- Bill... que ha pasado!

El mayor de los Weasley respiraba agitadamente, luego del fragor de la batalla... cuando hubo recuperado el aire, le respondió.

- Moody me ordenó sacarte. Te buscaban a ti.

- Pero por qué?

- No lo sé. Dímelo tu. Yo estoy igual de confundido.

Una vez el hombre hubo recuperado completamente el aire, ambos entraron al almacén, y de allí a la cocina.

- Luna, debes quedarte. Nadie te encontrará aquí. Yo debo volver a ayudar. Pero tu debes permanecer en el Cuartel.

- Estaré aquí, lo prometo.

Cuando la rubia hubo terminado de decir aquello, el patronus con forma de lince de Kingsley se aprecio en la cocina de los Weasley exclamando:

- "El ataque termino. Andrew Vance y Ginny fueron atacados por Bellatrix Lestrange. Ambos se encuentran ahora en San Mungo con el resto de tu familia y otros miembros de la Orden. Que la srita. Lovegood permanezca en la Madriguera. En unas horas estaremos allí para una reunión urgente. No es necesario que respondan a este mensaje."

Luego, la figura del animal se evaporó. La rubia y el Weasley se miraron en shock por un momento.

- He de irme Luna. Lamento dejarte sola, pero mi hermana esta en el Hospital- se disculpo Bill.

- Esta bien. Pero infórmame cuánto antes el estado de los dos, por favor! Por favor!- Luna se angustió mucho al escuchar que sus amigos habían sido heridos. Y era muy probable que por su culpa, ya que ellos estaban con ella cuando Lestrange ordeno capturarla. Quizás los atacaron ni bien desapareció ella con Bill.

- Claro- y Bill abandonó a cocina en dirección al patio interno para poder desaparecerse hacia San Mungo, dejando a la rubia completamente sola y preocupada.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos días desde que habían empezado la búsqueda de la llave, o eso era lo que suponían ya que dentro de aquel bosque era casi imposible ver el cielo. Estaban bastantes cansados, no solo por el hecho de que no descansaban lo suficiente, sino también porque lo único que hacían era caminar.

-Me había imaginado diferente la búsqueda de este horrocrux- dijo Ron después de aproximadamente una hora de silencio. El y Harry se encontraban unos metros más atrás que Nyx, que caminaba tranquilamente y tarareaba una canción desconocida por el ahora dúo dorado.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Harry, mientras se acomodaba la espada de Gryffindor que desde hacia rato le molestaba en la espalda.

-Es que…se supone que estamos en una misión súper secreta que va a salvar al mundo mágico de la perdición…si ganamos seremos unos héroes.-dijo con una mueca, nunca le gustó llamar la atención, que ironía siendo el mejor amigo del niño que vivió- Pero hasta ahora nada interesante ha pasado…esta misión es de lo mas aburrida.

Harry se limitó a sonreír. La paciencia de Ron siempre fue escasa, y estaba muy sorprendido de que estuviera aguantando como lo estaba haciendo. Pero para ser sinceros, él también se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento…lo único que quería era terminar con todo de una buena vez y volver a Londres cuanto antes, como deseaba una buena cama y la sopa de pollo que hacía Molly!.

Siguieron caminando con sus varitas en mano, por si las dudas, durante una hora más. Hasta que al final, decidieron parar para descansar y pensar en el siguiente paso.

Se quedaron un rato hablando de todo, hasta que Nyx decidió irse a dormir y minutos después Harry y Ron la siguieron.

De repente, mientras todos dormían, Harry se levantó sobresaltado por algo que le golpeaba en la frente. Tomó su varita y se puso en guardia con rapidez. Per no encontró a nadie. Miraba para todos lados pero lo único que vio fue el oscuro bosque.

-Harry que ocurre?- preguntó en susurros un Ron aletargado, mientras se incorporaba al lado del pelinegro.

-Algo…-pero se detuvo al instante al ver una lechuza blanca como la nieve a unos metros de donde ellos estaban.

-Esa no es…-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Sí, es Hedwig!-vociferó Harry, acercándose a su lechuza- Tiene una carta.

-¿De quien es?- dijo Ron mientras Harry volvía a su lugar con Hedwig agarrada por su brazo derecho.

-No lo se, no tiene nombre-

Harry estaba completamente asombrado. Era imposible que la lechuza los haya encontrado pero ahí estaba, y lucía realmente cansada. El moreno le pasó la lechuza a Ron y le pidió que la alimentara. Abrió la carta rápidamente pero con cuidado para que no se rompa, y comenzó a leerla.

Una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro al reconocer la letra de Ginny, pero esta se fue desvaneciendo a medida que iba avanzando con su lectura.

Al terminar la carta simplemente no lo podía creer, se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba, sin desviar su vista del pergamino. Ron volvió y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con expectación, ansioso por saber de quien era la carta.

-¿Harry?- preguntó lentamente Ron, dándose cuenta del estado de su amigo que empezó a respirar agitadamente.

Le pasó la carta a Ron con brusquedad y se levantó caminando de un lado a otro frenéticamente. No lo podía creer, era lo último que le faltaba. Esto no podía estar pasando, justo ahora que la guerra mágica estaba empeorando y empeorando. Se sentía tan culpable e impotente; era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era protegerla y en vez de eso la abandonó, la dejó a su merced y ahora estaba muy lejos como para hacer algo al respecto. Si bien sabía que no le habían permitido ir con ellos esta vez por su accidente en la última misión, solo para que esté más segura, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo equivocado que estuvieron. Hubiese estado mas a salvo con ellos que sola en Londres.

La voz de Ron cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Debemos hacer algo- le dijo reflejando en sus ojos celeste lo mismo que los de Harry: culpa, rabia y desesperación.- Debemos volver y buscarla, ahora!- estaba cada vez mas fuera de si; se había parado y enfrentado a Harry con la carta arrugada en sus furiosas manos.

-No, no podemos Ron- dijo Harry tratando de no levantar mucho la voz y de tranquilizar a Ron.- Debemos seguir con lo nuestro. La Orden la está buscando, más que eso no se puede hacer…

Harry vio como la rabia de Ron comenzaba a crecer amenazando con explotar en cualquier segundo. Su cara estaba roja y si las miradas matasen, en ese momento Harry ya no existiría.

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso?- y explotó…- ¡Es Hermione! ¡Imagínate lo que debe estar pasando!¡No podemos abandonarla otra vez! Harry… ¡piensa!-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?¿Crees que no se de quien estamos hablando?Mira Ron, no podemos hacer nada…no creas que no me siento culpable, pero no podemos perder la cabeza. Tenemos que seguir con lo que empezamos. La Orden no va a dejar de buscarla, eso tenlo por seguro…Hermione no hubiese querido que abandonemos la misión… Por favor, entiende…

Ron lo miraba con incredulidad y la rabia no desaparecía. Incapaz de comprender lo que Harry trataba de explicarle, tiró la carta con violencia y desapareció por entre los árboles. Era mejor dejarlo solo; ya iba a entrar en razón, _eso espero_…, pensó Harry.

Y así pasaron las horas, después lo días y mas tarde la semanas. Casi no hablaban entre ellos; de vez en cuando Nyx trataba de iniciar una conversación, pero ninguno de los dos chicos ponía mucho empeño en continuarla, por lo que al poco rato quedaban en silencio otra vez. Nyx había escuchado la conversación que tuvieron esa noche, y mas tarde Harry le había contado la historia completa, por lo que no puedo dejar de sentir lastima por sus nuevos amigos, ella sabia lo difícil que era perder a un ser querido y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

La impotencia de Ron y la tristeza y culpa de Harry, impidieron que el viaje se hiciera más ameno. Pero a partir de esa noche, nadie se pujó ni puso trabas para seguir. Aguantaron en silencio cualquier dificultad que se les presentaran, y las sobrepasaban con valentía e ingenio. Mutuamente se ayudaron y no pararon hasta el final.

Varios obstáculos tuvieron que pasar durante su camino: animales que los atacaban, temporales que les impedían seguir, senderos que cambiaban de lugar justo cuando estaba por llegar a su objetivo y debían empezar de nuevo. Cansados como estaban igual siguieron, y aguantaron de todo, juntos pero sin hablarse demasiado, hasta que al final…

-La encontramos…- dijo Harry, limpiándose sangre de su mejilla, levantando una gruesa llave de hierro en sus manos y mirando a los otros en iguales condiciones que él, que estaban más atrás y lo miraban con alivio y con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Al fin la encontramos…

Habían superado tres obstáculos diferentes de magia muy antigua, con la ayuda de Nyx claro. Y al final del sendero, habían encontrado una caja de vidrio que contenía la dichosa llave.

Ahora si podrían ir a tomar el horrocrux, destruirlo y volver a Londres para buscar a Hermione.


	13. XII Mi verdad entre tus labios

Gente volví! No voy a dar excusas de por que tarde ni nada, solo les pido disculpas y les dejo este cap algo largo...

Este cap es obra de mi copilota en la historia, Paula.. o Cissy como la llamo a veces :)... Disfrutenlo!

Fatii, te agradezco inmensamente tus reviews... A los demás, sean tan ambles y sigan el ejemplo de Fatii por favor, me interesa su opinión sobre esta locura:)

Los dejo... Se cuidan!

Luii !

**_" No supiste que la verdad estaba en ti, que tú eras lo que buscaba: las respuestas, las preguntas, las dudas y las certezas. Te escucho y te escribo, te describo; te siento y te amo incondicionalmente, premeditamente"_**

**Capitulo XII: **

Estaba a tan solo unos segundos de fundirse en esa masa de humo negro que se iba elevando a gran velocidad hacia el cielo nocturno y así poder salir de allí, cuando un rayo de luz roja impactó en su espalda. Tal fue la fuerza del impacto que salió despedido por los aires varios metros, cayendo bruscamente sobre el suelo lleno de los escombros que dejó la batalla.

El asombro y el fuerte golpe lo dejaron bastante mareado y sin aire por unos segundos, y podía sentir como en su cara y abdomen estaban abiertas varias heridas y que de ellas salía sangre lentamente. Pero se recobró al casi al instante a pesar del dolor y con bastante dificultad.

Lentamente se levantó y, apretando su varita con fuerza, vislumbró una sombra que se acercaba a él.

A medida que lo hacía, poco a poco fue descubriendo la identidad de su atacante bajo la débil luz de las pocas luces en la calle.

Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor, se encontraba a escasos metros de Draco apuntándolo con su varita.

-Draco Malfoy- pronunció su nombre con parsimonia como si se tratase de un viejo amigo, mientras una cínica sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro- Me sorprende encontrarte por acá…¿No se supone que lo lógico o…típico haya sido que fueras tu el que haya salido corriendo antes que el resto de tus amigos?¿Acaso no esta en tu naturaleza huir como un cobarde…al igual que tu padre?- el resentimiento hacia el mortifago estaba impreso en cada palabra que pronunciaba; ser mortifago y haber intentado matar a Dumbledore era su simple pero valedero argumento.-

-¡Maldito perro mutante!- escupió Draco-¡Lávate el hocico antes de hablar de mi padre!-

-Siempre tan respetuoso, Malfoy…- y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la voz de Draco se escuchó a lo largo de la calle…-

-Bombarda!-

-Depulso!- se defendió Lupin, mientras se escondía detrás de una poste.- Petrificus Totalus!- y siguió lanzándole cualquier cantidad de hechizos, pero Draco los esquivaba con una facilidad enorme.-

-Cruciatus!-

-Flipendo!-

-Sectumsempra!-

-Confringo- gritó por ultimo Draco y una explosión hizo saltar por los aires a Lupin, que quedó bastante aturdido en el suelo-

Draco se acercó rápidamente hacia su ex profesor con bastante dificultad por sus heridas, lo desarmó y finalmente lo dejó inconciente con un simple movimiento de su varita.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

San Mungo era un caos total. Los sanadores, que corrían de un lado a otro desesperados, no daban abasto. Era mucha la gente que salió herida por la batalla con los mortifagos y a falta de lugar, los que estaban en mejores condiciones que otros debían esperar sentados en la sala de espera.

-Lancelot!-gritó una de las sanadoras que atendía a una niñita que tenía una herida en su brazo derecho, y señaló a un hombre con la cabeza completamente cubierta de sangre-Consíguele al señor una poción reabastecedora de sangre!

Inmediatamente, el sanador guió al señor a una de las salas, dejando varias gotas de sangre derramadas por el piso blanco.

-Me duele mucho- protestó la niña mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y mojaban sus rizos rubios esparcidos por su cara.

-Lo sé, corazón…ya casi estoy terminando- le sonrió la sanadora limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo-

De repente, un grupo de magos apareció en la entrada del hospital. Dos estaban inconscientes y otra tenía una pierna bastante herida. El resto, solo reflejaba ansiedad en sus rostros llenos de polvo.

El Sr. Weasley se encaminó a la recepción para que atiendan a sus heridos, mientras Molly lloraba preocupada por el estado su hija más que nada. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que acudieron a ellos unos sanadores y llevaron a Andrew, Ginny y Hestia a la cuarta planta, que en esos momentos estaba a punto de colapsar.

Los demás, al no tener ninguna tarea, esperaron en la sala de visitas hasta obtener alguna noticia. Estuvieron así, en silencio y mirando el vacío, ajenos a todo el revuelo que había a su alrededor. Arthur consolaba a su esposa dándole suaves caricias en la espalda, que a medida que pasaba los minutos se preocupaba cada vez más, pero pasado un buen tiempo las lágrimas se le fueron acabando y se quedó en silencio como el resto del grupo.

Varios minutos después de haber llegado, apareció Bill bastante agitado. Al verlo, Fleur saltó a sus brazos y el intercambio de noticias surgió al instante. Luego de escuchar sobre el estado de su hermana y los otros y de avisar que Luna se encontraba a salvo, dijo:

-Antes de venir aquí pasé por el Callejón Diagon y pude hablar algo con Alastor- anunció Bill con cara seria, y dirigiéndose a su padre casi en susurros- No es muy favorecedora la situación. No pudieron capturar a muchos mortíos y a los que apresaron o están muy lastimados o no tienen mucha información. Es un descontrol allá afuera…si el Innombrable sigue con estos ataques sin sentido aparente, el mundo mágico estará en peligro aun mayor.

Bill miraba a su padre como rogándole que encontrara una salida para este laberinto sin fin, aun sabiendo lo difícil que era eso. La realidad en la que vivían se hacia cada vez mas oscura con el pasar de los días y ellos, al estar en medio de esa guerra, no podían dejar de preocuparse y sentir miedo por los suyos, por muy valientes que se comportasen en los momentos mas duros. El Sr. Weasley comprendió lo que la mirada de su primogénito le decía y no pudo más que sentir rabia al no poder hacer mucho para resguardar a su familia. La angustia crecía y crecía dentro suyo… sabia que al igual que Ginny cualquiera de sus hijos podía caer y esos pensamientos lo mataban lentamente. Pero con la cabeza en alto siguió y seguiría luchando por el bien, por muy alto que sea el precio.

-Estamos en una situación difícil, es verdad. Pero no podemos dejarnos abatir. Ya encontraremos la solución para acabar con esto…confíen en lo que les digo y estén juntos…pase lo que pase- terminó diciendo Arthur con el rostro serio y la mirada sombría. Dicho esto, el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente.

La espera se les hizo interminable, había pasado una hora aproximadamente, pero para ellos fue como una semana.

De repente apareció un sanador, vestido con una bata verde. Parecía exhausto pero la sonrisa en su rostro alivió a todos.

-Vine a avisarles que los tres heridos que vinieron con ustedes están estables y bien. Pueden ir a ver a la Sra. Jones, pero la Srta. Weasley y el Sr. Vance están descansando y es mejor no perturbarlos- dijo con expertos ojos.- Pudimos cerrar todas sus heridas pero van a tener que quedarse tan solo unas horas mas aquí para que podamos seguir su progreso y para que puedan hacer algo reposo. Se dieron un buen golpe ambos.

Después de dar algunas otras indicaciones se retiró, dejando a todos completamente aliviados y contentos. El Sr. Weasley, Charlie y Bill se retiraron y fueron a ver a Hestia. Fleur y Fred se quedaron con Molly intentado convencerla de que vaya a descansar. Después de luchar con su madre un largo rato, Fred logro que se vaya a La Madriguera acompañada por Fleur, mientras que los demás se quedaron a hacer guardia en el hospital.

Después de limpiar el desastre que hicieron los mortifagos y de apresar a aquellos que estaban vivos, el resto de la Orden se dirigió a La Nueva Madriguera.

Estaba amaneciendo lentamente; eran aproximadamente las 7 am.

Cansados y algunos lastimados agradecieron a Merlín el poder estar en paz otra vez; después del caos en el Callejón Diagon, la tranquilidad en La Madriguera era bálsamo para sus heridas.

Al llegar se encontraron con Molly, Fleur y Luna, sentadas en la mesa de la cocina tomando una taza de café. Al ver a Luna, Moody recordó que tenían una reunión pendiente, por lo que, después de preguntar por los heridos y descansar unos minutos, llamaron a los que estaban en San Mungo para comenzar.

El enigma aquí era el motivo por el cual los mortifagos querían llevarse a Luna. A todos se les hacia imposible pensar una razón para ello y por lo que pudieron hablar con ella, la pobre estaba mas perdida que ellos.

Pasó media hora y llegaron los que estaban en el hospital: el Sr. Weasley, Hestia (a la cual dejaron salir antes por su pronta recuperación) y Fred. Charlie y Bill se quedaron cuidando a Ginny y Andrew, que por muchos sanadores y guardias que estaban en San Mungo era peligroso dejar a dos miembros de la Orden de Fénix solos.

Preguntas y respuestas. Silencios y bromas para levantar el ánimo. Tazas humeantes de café y té y algo de comida. La escena podría haber parecido muy hogareña y normal para el que la mirase, pero la conversación hacia que todo lo anterior pasase a un segundo plano.

-Debemos pensar y actuar rápido- dijo Moody, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa- La situación se esta descontrolando y es nuestra obligación buscarle un punto final a esto-.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre su persona, menos la de la rubia, la cual miraba tristemente el contenido de su taza.

-Esto es una locura- saltó George- Se suponía que los mortifagos no atacaban cada dos por tres. Se volvieron completamente dementes-.

-Lo están hace rato, hermanito- sonrió Fred.

-No se olviden que ya no es de su preocupación el ser atrapados.-dijo seriamente Lupin, mientras Tonks desinfectaba una de sus heridas- Con Thicknesse como ministro de la magia se les abrieron muchas puertas y va a ser difícil cerrárselas nuevamente. No me extrañaría que pronto haya una fuga en Azkaban…

Todos se miraron en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir. Para muchos la situación era realmente agobiante.

-Pero, ¿no se suponía que Snape estaba de nuestro bando?-dijo una Tonks acalorada- Su tarea es informarnos de los que pasa en las tropas del Innombrable ¡maldita sea! Donde se supone que esta en estos momentos eh? Yo no confío en esa serpiente y al parecer ese es un asunto que a ustedes no les preocupa.- finalizó acusándoles a todos con la mirada.

-Tranquilízate, Nymphadora- la calmó Alastor- Entiendo lo que tratas de decir pero no estoy contigo en esta…- su mirada era severa- Snape ya ha arriesgado mucho por la Orden y no te parece que sería sospechoso que estemos preparados para cada ataque que realicen? Se darían cuenta de inmediato que hay un espía…Debemos ser precavidos; mas inteligentes que ellos…-

-Además, se supone que él tiene que preocuparse por ayudar a Harry…- lo interrumpió Remus- Yo tampoco confío en Snape, pero hasta ahora fue de mucha ayuda-.

-¡Que tierno de tu parte, Lupin!- fue el mismo Severus Snape el que interrumpió la escena; llevaba ropa negra (como siempre) y una expresión de cansancio, una mezcla de burla e ironía, todo esto marcaba su cara notablemente- Pero no necesito que me defiendas o cubras la espalda justo ahora, después de años del desprecio mutuo existente entre ambos-.

Algo agitado y, al parecer, apurado, se sentó en una de las sillas mas alejadas del grupo. La cara de disgusto de muchos no era algo para obviar, pero acostumbrado, Severus hizo caso omiso a esta cuestión.

-Nadie te estaba cubriendo la espalda, Snape- dijo Remus algo malhumorado- Solo puse en evidencia un punto que casualmente estaba a tu favor…No te creas tan importante…-

-Bueno no tengo tiempo para estas sandeces- comenzó Severus impaciente- Solo vine a comunicarles lo poco que pude conseguir referente al ataque de hoy…- dijo mirando con preocupación a una de las únicas personas que le caía bien en ese grupo de imbéciles ( a duras penas debía confesar que la otra era la Srta. Granger), Lovegood-

-Bueno, Severus…- dijo Ojoloco- necesitaremos de toda la información posible…Estamos completamente en las neblinas con este asunto-.

-No es mucho- contestó él, directo al grano- El Señor Oscuro quiere un objeto muy valioso…al parecer contiene algo o puede hacer algo para él que es muy importante…Se puso muy mal y nervioso cuando los mortifagos volvieron sin Lovegood…habrá roto gran parte de Malfoy Manor si no me equivoco…-

-¿Pero que tiene que ver Luna en todo esto?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, pasando su brazo por el hombro de la rubia en un gesto maternal y protector-.

-Según él…es Luna quien tiene este objeto…y no va a descansar hasta obtenerlo- de repente, todas las miradas cayeron sobre Luna.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Una enfermera caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos, ahora más tranquilos, de San Mungo.

Llevaba una bandeja con algunos frascos de pociones curativas en sus manos y el cabello negro y brillante se esparcía por toda su cara, ocultándola lo suficiente.

Dobló por la esquina de un pasillo, cerciorándose antes de que estuviera desierto.

-301…302…303- susurraba mientras iba pasando delante de las puertas de las habitaciones-.

Al llegar a otra esquina se detuvo y asomó su cabeza por la pared. _Maldición!_, se dijo en su interior. Un guardia estaba sentado entre las habitaciones 306 y 307, y aunque lucía bastante ensimismado leyendo el periódico, trató de tomar mayores precauciones. Hasta ahora la suerte había estado de su lado, con muy pocas personas tuvo la oportunidad de toparse y ninguna de ellas importante.

De su bolsillo, sacó su varita y el gorrito característico de las enfermeras del hospital. Murmuró un hechizo y su cabello se tiñó al instante de rojo. Y segundos después se colocó el gorro.

Mirando para abajo ocultando aun más su rostro con el cabello, pasó al lado del guardia y se dirigió hacia la habitación 307. El guardia observó detenidamente a la enfermera, pero después de unos instantes volvió a su lectura. Lucía bastante mayor y cansado, y en su capa se podía distinguir el escudo del cuerpo de Aurores del ministerio.

Por suerte no la descubrió.

Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta y suavemente dejó la bandeja en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama. Se quitó el gorrito y temerosa se acercó a la misma.

Se quedó varios minutos mirándolo hasta que se atrevió a pasar un dedo por su frente, quitándole un mechón rubio que caía por su frente. Siguió acariciándolo…primero su sien, luego una mejilla, luego el mentón y, por ultimo, su labio inferior.

Lucía tan pálido, tan enfermo. Se le encogió el corazón verlo tan débil, siendo que siempre lo vio fuerte y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su tarea, que no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos miel la miraban. Hasta que su voz la sacó su ensimismamiento.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí, Pansy?- preguntó Andrew bruscamente-.

Se echó hacia atrás con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora por el susto. No contaba con que se despertara. _Se suponía que estaba medicado!_, reprochó en su mente. Con una mano en su pecho trató de disimular la agitación y al no poder mirarlo a los ojos, respondió con la cabeza gacha.

-Emm…yo…lo lamento. Se que no quieres saber nada de mi pero…solo quería ver si estabas bien- susurró después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

No sabía que y como contestarle. Verla allí le sorprendió bastante, ella era inteligente y no entendía como pudo arriesgarse a que la descubrieran. Con mucho disgusto, descubrió que parte de su mente se alegraba de verla otra vez…lucía encantadora como siempre, aunque el cabello negro le sentaba mejor. Cada minuto que pasaba lo dedicaba a pensar en ella y el no saber como estaba lo torturaba mil veces más que un Cruciatus. Alivio…eso sintió; y las manos le comenzaron a sudar, como cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Con mucho esfuerzo trató de alejar esos pensamientos y se recordó quien era la persona que tenía enfrente. Ya no era su Pansy, no…era su enemiga, su rival. El solo pensar en lo que estaba metida y en las cosas que pudo haber hecho hacían que le hirviera la sangre, y no podía perdonarla por eso…

-No necesito de tu compasión- le contestó Andrew con el tono mas seco y frío que pudo utilizar- Dejé de necesitarla cuando me enteré de tu traición.

-Yo nunca te traicioné!- le dijo levantando inconscientemente la voz-.

-¿Eso crees?- sonrió irónicamente- Así que ser una mortifaga, una asesina, pertenecer al grupo que mató sin piedad a mi madre y a otras miles de personas no te convierte en una traidora…¡Increíble!-

Pansy lo miró, incrédula y dolida.

-Me puedes decir las blasfemias mas crueles, me puedes despreciar toda tu vida y tratarme como al ser mas repugnante sobre la faz de la Tierra…pero nunca, nunca me digas que soy una asesina- los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas a cada palabra que pronunciaba pero, mordiéndose la lengua, las aguantó y siguió hablando- Es verdad..soy una mortifaga y maté a personas…pero solo lo hice en defensa propia, porque si no lo hacía me mataban a mi y no eran inocentes mis victimas, tenían el ama tan o mas oscura que la mía…pero ¿sabes que?, explicarte esto es una perdida de tiempo…nunca entenderás las razones que tengo para convertirme en esto- arremangándose la manga izquierda, dejando a su marca tenebrosa expuesta- He visto tantas cosas y he sufrido tantas otras en mi corta vida, que me parece impensable que lo mas doloroso por lo que tenga que pasar sea decirte adiós…pero acepté las consecuencias de mis decisiones mucho antes de conocerlas…-

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por una de sus pálidas mejillas. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y colocándose nuevamente el gorrito verde, le dijo:

-Espero que te mejores, Andrew- la voz le temblaba a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica en controlarse- Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez…-

Y salió por la puerta, dejando un otro pedazo de su destruido corazón dentro de la habitación 307…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro por la estancia. Cada dos minutos frenaba y miraba hacia la puerta, luego retomaba la marcha mientras se estrujaba nerviosamente las manos; así una y otra vez por un buen tiempo.

Una vez que aquel rubio salió por esa puerta no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa. Nerviosa. Por alguna extraña razón, que por mucho que lo intentara no podía descubrir, cada vez que el mortifago la abandonaba sentía las mismas sensaciones: desazón, angustia, nerviosismo, nostalgia. Con…Malfoy (otra incógnita a descubrir era el porque se le hacia tan difícil pronunciar su nombre) rara vez cruzaban palabra alguna y era muy poco lo que conocía de él, información que Theo Nott le fue brindando poco a poco. Por lo que no podía entender por que se sentía de esa manera todo el tiempo; cuando estaba cerca suyo, cuando no, cuando estaba en su mente…

Pero no quería pensar en esas cosas. Cuando lo hacía, el vacío que anidaba en su pecho se hacía mas profundo, y había momentos en que no podía soportarlo… Es por eso que intentó mantener su mente ocupada en cualquier otra cosa. Intentó cocinar, pero como era su costumbre, la cocina se llenó de humo, alertando a los elfos, que acudieron asustados al ver tanto humo. Intentó limpiar, pero ya estaba todo limpio. Intentó leer, pero los libros que encontraba e iba recolectando de la biblioteca no la atraían lo suficiente, y entonces su cabeza comenzaba a vagar por terrenos inciertos otra vez. En fin, su búsqueda desesperada por hacer algo era un desastre. Se cansó de seguir fracasando y volvió al puesto en el que el Sly la dejó, la ventana; y esperó y esperó por alguna señal de vida, cualquiera que fuese.

Pero las horas pasaban y nada ni nadie aparecía. Y con el correr de las agujas del reloj acompañado de unos débiles tic tac, la castaña se fue impacientando hasta el punto en el que se encontraba ahora.

Miró nuevamente por la ventana. Era tarde y poco era lo que se podía ver ya que gruesas nubes cubrían aquel infinito que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta le avisó la llegada de alguien. Unos pasos pesados y lentos y un golpe seco. Después…silencio.

Esperó unos instantes a que alguien apareciera por el marco de la puerta que unía a la sala con el pasillo. Pero nadie apareció.

Y ahí fue cuando le entró el miedo pensando en que podría ser un intruso. Pero inhaló y exhaló aire varias veces para tranquilizarse y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

Lo que vio la dejó helada. Momentáneamente, se quedó petrificada, como en shock. Pero rápidamente intentó hacer algo.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó viendo a Draco sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

Tenía un gran corte en su mejilla izquierda y con una ensangrentada mano se agarraba su abdomen del lado izquierdo. Se arrodilló a su lado y se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente a él, como si tuviera miedo de que saltara y la atacara o algo por el estilo.

Estiró su mano hacia su mejilla lastimada y con una delicadeza sobrehumana la acarició con la punta de sus dedos. Al instante chispas y electricidad recorrieron su brazo y asustada retiró su mano como si la piel de Draco fuera las brazas que arden en la chimenea. Pero segundos más tarde, acercó sus manos nuevamente, y con los dedos le limpió la sangre y el polvo de toda la cara.

Estaba tan absorta acariciando su rostro, tan suave y tan perfecto, que pegó un salto y se reprochó a si misma al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Es un mortifago, Hermione…__compórtate_!", resonaban en su cabeza las advertencias, _"…además está herido…hay que curarlo urgente_".

-Granger…- su voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.-

-Shh…- le dijo ella- No hables…Estas muy lastimado pero no parecer ser muy grave…espero- examinando sus heridas- Va a ser mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, te podrás levantar? apóyate sobre mi…-

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Draco e intentó levantarlo. Después de probar varias veces, consiguió hacerlo y con cuidado lo condujo hacia su habitación. Con suavidad lo sentó y acostó en la cama, y le quitó la capa y zapatos. Después, corrió hacia el baño y agarró algunas pociones curativas, toallas, gasas que encontró en un mueble, y un recipiente con agua fresca. Volvió al lado del rubio y con la paciencia y dedicación de una enfermera amante de su trabajo, puso manos a la obra, bajo la atenta y anhelante mirada de su captor.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cuando la castaña terminó de curar sus heridas, el se había dormido. Exhausto como estaba no pudo evitarlo.

Durmió un par de horas, para luego volver a despertarse. Busco con su vista a su sanadora, y la encontró dormida en un sillón junto a su cama.

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, apenas se podía distinguir la silueta de los muebles gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. El ambiente estaba cargado de una paz que solo ocurre en esas noches de sueño profundo. El penetrante silencio que inundaba el lugar era solo interrumpido por la débil respiración de la castaña que dormía tranquilamente. Se había olvidado de lo magnifico que era observarla dormir, tranquila y pacifica, sin los problemas que debía llevar a cuestas durante el día…toda una obra de arte.

En eso había consistido sus ultimas noches…en observar, admirar, embelesarse, soñar y pensar en aquel maravilloso ser que hizo que su alma no se marchitara entre las tinieblas; aquel ángel que le enseño a ver la luz del otro lado de la Luna; aquellos labios que lo guiaron al cielo; aquellos ojos que le mostraron el amor… Cuando la noche caía, se convertía en una sombra que velaba el sueño de su tormento y paraíso, a la vez.

Últimamente, las noches se habían convertido en su mejor amigo y confidente.

En su interior se mezclaban millones de sensaciones y sentimientos, uno más diferente a otro. A veces se decía que la odiaba, o que debería odiarla por haberlo olvidado; se decía que nunca la perdonaría por haberlo sacado de su vida tan fácilmente, por asustarse en su presencia, aun sabiendo que el preferiría morir antes que lastimarla. Era más fácil odiar que amar. Para él siempre fue más fácil odiar. Siempre lo supo, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Toda su esencia sabia que la culpa de todo la tenían sus acciones, sus errores, y que por mas que quisiera, nunca dejo de amarla y nunca lo dejaría de hacer. _"Quizás fue lo mejor…que se haya olvidado de todo, de mi, de la oscuridad que me rodea…pero aun así, no me deja de doler su indiferencia, que me haya dado la espalda aunque la culpa la tuve yo…no puedo dejar de ser egoísta aunque lo intentara…deje de serlo una vez y todo fue un desastre…esta vez va a ser diferente…"_. Se juró que la traería de vuelta, junto a él como antes, pero aun así…era difícil y tendrían que sacrificar tantas cosas…Tan fácil hubiese sido todo si no la hubiese mirado ese día y ella no le hubiese correspondido con una tímida e inocente sonrisa…Y ahí estaban, otra vez…aquellos malditos recuerdos que lo atormentaban y torturaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos y que no le dejaban dormir…como si no tuviera suficiente con verla tan cerca suyo, pero a la vez tan lejos…

_Draco caminaba rápidamente por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts. El sol comenzaba a bajar lentamente por lo que apresuró su paso para llegar a la biblioteca a tiempo de poder terminar su trabajo. _

_La semana estaba terminando y había sido la peor de su vida (bueno, últimamente casi todos los días eran un martirio): el año estaba finalizando y los profesores estaban mas exigentes que nunca al igual que su padre, que en lo único que pensaba era en su iniciación como mortifago y en su obligación de mantener bien alto el orgullo y prestigio del apellido Malfoy. Todo era un desastre y lo que más deseaba en su miserable vida era poder mandar todo a la mierda e irse lo más lejos posible de sus obligaciones y de su padre y su obsesión con el poder y la gloria. A el nunca le importaron esas cosas, ni la sangre, ni el poder, ni su apellido, lo único que quería era ser Draco, solo Draco, pero sabia que ese sueño era un imposible y que, aunque le molestase, debía llevar la mascara bien puesta._

"Y ahora lo único que me falta es desaprobar Encantamientos por un estúpido trabajo sin terminar, ¡diablos_!", pensó el rubio. Llegó a la biblioteca, agitado pero a tiempo, y se dirigió hacia los estantes en donde seguro se encontraba el libro que necesitaba para poder terminar su ensayo, y desapareció entre ellos._

_Mientras tanto, en una mesa cerca de la ventana, se encontraba el único usuario asiduo de la biblioteca. En un pergamino, escribía velozmente la información que le brindaba el libro que tenia frente suyo. "¡Demonios!¿Como me pude haber olvidado de hacer el trabajo de Encantamientos? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!, se repetía una y otra vez, para luego aglutinarse en ese bendito trabajo._

_¡¿Dónde esta ese maldito libro?, grito Draco en su fuero interno. No podía encontrar ese libro por ninguna parte. Iba a matar a alguien ese día._

_Se acercó al escritorio de la bibliotecaria del colegio y tratando de controlar el tono de su voz (sin mucho éxito), dijo:_

_-¿Donde se encuentra el libro 'Libro Básico de Hechizos Nivel 6'? Lo necesito urgentemente._

_-Lo están usando- contesto la bibliotecaria algo ofendida con el tono autoritario y seco de Malfoy._

_-¿Quién lo tiene?-dispuesto a sacárselo a la fuerza si era necesario._

_-La Srta. Granger…y como ya le dije lo está usando- dijo, señalando a Hermione y remarcando la ultima palabra. Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Draco posó su mirada en Hermione…Genial, masculló fastidiado._

_Caminó hacia donde estaba ella con ese petulante y aristocrático aire que lo caracterizaba y se detuvo frente a la castaña._

_Hermione estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio, y éste, impaciente y un poco ofendido por pasar desapercibido, suspiró sonoramente._

_-Granger dame el libro- le ordenó secamente._

_-¿Perdón?- dijo esta levantando la vista, sabiendo de antemano quien era el dueño de esa voz._

_-¿Acaso eres sorda?- preguntó Draco que comenzaba a perder la paciencia- Te dije que me dieras el libro de Encantamientos._

_-Lo estoy usando- respondió Hermione de manera cortante._

_-No me interesa…lo necesito._

_-Pues, yo también lo necesito. Si fueses un poquito responsable hubiese venido antes a usarlo. No es mi problema, Malfoy._

_-Tienes razón, - dijo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y desafiándola con la mirada- no es tu problema…pero lo va hacer cuando desapruebe Encantamientos por tu culpa._

_-¿Por mi culpa?- preguntó, incrédula ante sus palabras- Estas demente, Malfoy- y siguió haciendo su trabajo, sintiendo la mirada asesina del rubio sobre ella._

"_Esto va a hacer mas difícil de la que pensé… ¿Por qué a mi, Merlín?"._

_-Te lo voy a decir una vez mas, Granger, y espero que lo entiendas porque o sino te lo voy a tener que quitar a la fuerza y sabes que, no quiero deformar tu linda cara…- y se detuvo en el acto al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Hermione bastante confundida, "acaso Malfoy dijo…?", se pregunto, "no, imposible…"._

_-Dije que…Lo que quise decir...es que…- estaba quedando como un idiota, lo sabia, pero por mucho que quisiera las palabras no le salían de la boca con mucha claridad- Ay! Si apruebo o no Encantamientos depende de este trabajo, Granger, así que por favor dame el maldito libro!- gritó Malfoy desesperado por la situación._

_-¿Algún problema, jóvenes?- pregunto la bibliotecaria- están en una biblioteca no en un campo de quidditch. Bajen la voz!_

_-Lo sentimos, Sra. Pince- dijo Hermione, y una vez que la Sra. Pince se alejó lo suficiente siguió- Mira, Malfoy, yo no tengo la culpa de que no hayas terminado el trabajo ni tampoco tienes el derecho a gritarme y a exigirme como lo estas haciendo…pero si quieres podemos compartir el libro…en silencio._

_Hasta la misma Hermione se sorprendió de su propuesta pero podía ver la desesperación de Malfoy en sus ojos y aunque se despreciaban mutuamente, no podía ser tan egoísta…estaba en su naturaleza ser solidaria, así que…_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco desconcertado con las palabras de la castaña._

_-Lo que escuchaste…pero si no quieres por ahí esta la puerta- y volvió a concentrarse en su pergamino._

_Acto seguido, Draco se sentó en la mesa suspirando, dejando en claro que no le agradaba la situación, aunque debía reconocer que la castaña lo estaba salvando._

_Saco sus cosas de la mochila y se dedicó enteramente a finalizar el ensayo sobre los hechizos mas trascendentales de los últimos dos siglos._

_Y así se quedaron, en silencio absoluto, concentrados solamente en su tarea, cosa que era rara ya que no podían estar cerca ni dos segundos sin insultarse. Cualquiera que hubiese entrado en la biblioteca en esos instantes le hubiese dado un paro cardiaco con aquella escena, pero por alguna razón totalmente desconocida (razón que sigue así, desconocida) Draco se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo en paz y cómodo, como si estuviese en donde quisiese y debería estar._

_Al pasar el tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que podían ser un buen equipo y comenzaron a ayudarse con aquello que no entendían (con alguna que otra discusión de por medio, pero que se superaba cuando la paciencia de Draco se acababa y recurría nuevamente a Hermione, dejando de lado su orgullo), y quisieran o no estaban a gusto con la situación, aunque no lo reconocieran. Poco a poco, Hermione descubrió en Draco a una persona sumamente inteligente y Draco descubrió en Hermione una personalidad amena y agradable, y con el paso del tiempo, inconscientemente iban a hacer de esa actividad algo rutinario, creando así una especie de amistad que solo salía a la luz cuando estaban solos; el resto del tiempo eran desconocidos, solo que desaparecieron los insultos, discusiones y demás._

_El sol estaba a punto de refugiarse tras las montañas y la estancia adquirió un aire melancólico. Hacia alrededor de dos horas que estaba en la biblioteca. Draco posó su mirada en Hermione y quedó impactado con la belleza de su rostro. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de la perfección de las facciones de la Gryffindor, no era la clase de belleza que dejaba a todos los hombres con la boca abierta y que la mujer que la poseía parecía inalcanzable…no, la belleza de Hermione pasaba desapercibida y solo unos pocos tenían el privilegio de admirarla en su plenitud, una belleza calida, acogedora, delicada, inocente. Y se quedó así, mirándola, totalmente embelezado, incapaz de retirar sus ojos de ella. Ese descubrimiento fue totalmente repentino y se sintió de nuevo en cuarto año, sintió la misma sensación que cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras con ese hermoso vestido que resaltaba sus más destacados atributos._

_Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Draco. No sabia si por impresión, por miedo o desafío, pero la sostuvo casi con la misma intensidad. No entendía a que se debía la vehemencia con la que la miraba, pero le impactó. Nunca nadie le había observado de esa forma, era muy difícil de describirlo, y que fuera Malfoy el que lo estuviera habiendo lo único que logró hacer fue confundirla e intimidarla. Esos hermosos ojos (porque lo eran, tenia que reconocerlo) le daban la sensación de que podían ver lo mas profundo de su ser; se sentía desnuda bajo ellos. No pudo evitarlo, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y solo pudo sonreírle tímidamente. Después, bajo su cabeza y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, se había dado cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde (o esa, quiso creer, que fue su escusa). Segundos después, salió por la puerta sin decir palabra alguna._

_Y así fue como empezó todo. Nunca supo por que, pero solo una sonrisa suya hizo que sus defensas flaquearan, que aquel muro que lo separaba de la gente, construido por el mismo, se derrumbara, permitiendo que esa simple chica entrara en su mundo, en su piel hasta ser su sombra…y viceversa. Porque en un oscuro pasillo cerca de la torre Gryffindor, Hermione, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas ardiendo, sentía como todas esas mismas cuestiones (poco entendibles en ese momento) pasaban por su cabeza, desorientándola, abriéndole un camino desconocido hasta entonces, pero con demasiados obstáculos, uno por donde ni los lobos se atreverían a seguir su presa; pero eso era algo que, desgraciadamente, se iban a dar cuenta cuando ya no había vuelta atrás. _

_Todo tan simple como una mirada…tan simple como una sonrisa…Tan repentino… tan inesperado._

_Ese fue el comienzo de una hermosa _perdición…el comienzo del fin de la vida que conocían.

Un suspiro de Hermione devolvió a Draco a la realidad. Todos esos recuerdos lo atormentaban todas las noches, recuerdos que le recordaban lo que tuvo y que después perdió, recuerdos que hacían que anhelara cada vez mas poder abrazarla, besarla, sentirla suya. Pero ese era el problema…por mucho que deseara esas cosas, no las podía tener, por lo que él era y por lo que lo rodeaba, por toda la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el mundo y que el juro que no lo haría sobre su castaña.

Por eso, al final, en lo único que podía pensar era en que a lo mejor era lo ideal que ella lo haya olvidado, que haya borrado cada recuerdo suyo de su mente. Sentía que en vez de protegerla, la lastimaba; que en vez de darle amor, le daba dolor; que en vez de hacerla feliz, la alejaba de lo que la hacia feliz…No podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba en lo correcto al querer ingresar en su vida nuevamente. Estaba seguro que no era lo correcto, pero todo en su vida estuvo mal, por lo que una cosa más en la lista no hacia la gran diferencia. Igual no iba a estar seguro hasta el final, pero no por eso iba a dejar de luchar…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Seguía sentada en aquel sillón, desde donde se había propuesto vigilar a Malfoy. No supo en que momento se había quedado dormida; pero había despertado, y entonces se acomodó más cerca de su paciente.

Ahora lo observaba dormir. E increíblemente, lo admiraba; parecía un ángel; y, aunque no quiso reconocerlo, deseó que fuera suyo…su ángel guardián. Desde que despertó se encontraba en aquella posición, atenta a cada cambio, a cada movimiento que él hiciera.

Después de un rato, levantó la mirada y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar desde su asiento. Le gustaba esa habitación. Ese sitio era acogedor y elegante, calido y sobrio…si hubiese sido por ella se quedaría toda su vida en aquel lugar, nunca había sentido tanta paz y tranquilidad desde que aquel hombre se había cruzado en su camino. Algo que debía razonar...

Siguió su recorrido. El baúl (sus mejillas se colorearon un poco; después de todo se sentía algo culpable por haber revisado esas cosas sin permiso), los cuadros, muebles, espejos, hasta que su mirada quedó clavada en una foto que se encontraba en la mesa de noche. En ella se observaba a dos adultos, muy bellos y muy rubios los dos. Su porte era altamente aristocrático, al igual que sus ropas y el ambiente en el que fue tomada la foto. El hombre se le hacía muy familiar y era extremadamente parecido a Draco, y por la foto, de la mujer había heredado los ojos grises. "_Son sus padres"_, pensó.

Se quedó mirando la foto un buen rato, buscando más rasgos en sus rostros y demás semejantes a los de Malfoy. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Quien sabe…pero estaba entretenida y perdida en algún rincón de su mente.

Y cuando Draco pesadamente abrió los ojos, la vio en el mismo lugar que antes, solo que ahora, la imagen había cambiado. Ella había despertado y se encontraba observando la foto a sus padres con un aire preocupado, cansado y con el seño fruncido,... pero condenadamente hermosa.

-Eran mis padres- le dijo Draco viéndola detenidamente-.

Hermione apenas se inmutó. Giró su rostro hacia el mortifago y sus miradas se encontraron, sosteniéndolas por un largo rato. Luego, Hermione cortó el contacto visual y volvió a la foto, y susurrando le preguntó:

-¿Eran?-

-Murieron hace un año- era la primera vez que lo decía, la primera vez que hablaba de esto con alguien; aun así el dolor por la perdida había disminuido, dejando paso a una sensación de nostalgia y añoranza.

-¿Qué les sucedió?- preguntó ella posando su mirada en él nuevamente, y su rostro se tronó algo rojo bajo la intensa mirada de Malfoy y al darse cuenta de que otra vez se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le interesaban (o no le incumbían, ya que sí le interesaba; por mucho que no le gustase la idea, algo en el rubio la atrapaba y le hacía querer saber todo…era confuso)- Pero no importa…no me lo digas si no quieres- después de una pausa.

Se incorporó y se acerco a Draco, algo incomodo por la cercanía de la castaña, quien comenzó a revisar sus heridas, cambiar las vendas y fijarse si no tenía fiebre. Draco se quedó extremadamente quieto mientras ella lo cuidaba ¿cariñosamente?, igual que en Hogwarts, cuando se peleaba con algún idiota y terminaba con alguna herida.

-Los asesinaron- le dijo de pronto-.

Hermione, ahora sentada a su lado en la cama para mayor comodidad, al escuchar sus palabras paró lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

-Eso es terrible- dijo con mucho cuidado al elegir la palabras- Lo lamento mucho-

-No lo hagas. No es tu culpa…ni mía- contestó él mirando hacia la ventana- Solo de una persona…-

- Voldemort lo hizo ¿verdad?- supuso ella después de pensarlo un rato, negando con la cabeza, incrédula- Es…es…-

-¿Es que, Hermione?- escuchar su nombre la distrajo un poco pero se concentró en seguir la conversación:

-¿Qué haces con él entonces?-

-**…**- la miró intensamente, tratando de reflejar lo que pensaba en sus ojos; finalmente contestó- Tengo mis razones.

Hermione bastante molesta, siguió con su trabajo, ya sin tanta delicadeza como antes. Pero trató de controlarse para no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba.

Luego de un rato de absorto silencio, ella siguió insistiendo:

-No sé cuales son esas razones…-

-"Esa razón"- le interrumpió él- Solo una…-

- Bueno, no se cual es esa razón pero no creo que haya nada lo suficientemente valedero como para cometer actos tan atroces e insensibles contra inocentes- siguió con aire indignado y triste- Matar y torturar por diversión o por su tan errada causa es lo mas espantoso que alguien puede hacer…No puedo, y estoy segura, nunca lo voy a entender…- termino, no muy segura de la reacción del mortifago…sus palabras abrían causado el enojo de cualquier otro aliado de Voldemort, pero el parecía tranquilo-.

- Yo no mato ni torturo por diversión- se defendió él- Si no lo hago yo, lo hacen ellos conmigo…Esto es una guerra, Hermione. No puedes pretender salvarte petrificando a los que te atacan.-

-Yo no he matado a nadie para defenderme y sigo viva.-

-Gracias a mi- le recordó Draco- Te hubiesen matado si yo no le hubiera hecho eso a ellos.-

-¿Lo…los mataste?-

-Era lo que se merecían- _"nadie se mete con lo que es mío_", pensó.

De repente, a la Gryffindor se le quitaron las ganas de seguir preguntando, quedando en completo silencio y sin moverse de donde estaba a pesar de haber terminado con lo que estaba haciendo. Se giró, permitiendo a Draco ver solamente su perfil.

-Y yo no soy insensible.- aclaró él antes de que se fuera de su lado, como siempre- La razón que me hace ser esto no me permite serlo…Solo protejo lo que amo.-

-Esa razón… ¿Qué es?- preguntó temerosa y ansiosa, acercándose aun mas a Draco, quedando a centímetro de el; no tenía explicación, simplemente quería saberlo, deseaba saber que o quien era esa razón- Es una persona ¿no es así?-

Y ella seguía suponiendo y teniendo razón. Le gustaba volver a ver a esa Hermione justiciera, empecinada con hacer el bien, lo correcto…pero ¿qué es lo correcto?, ¿qué esta bien y que esta mal? Para ella no había justificación para lo que estaba haciendo, pero para él…ella, su seguridad y felicidad eran razones suficientes como para matar a la mitad del mundo si fuera necesario.

-Sí-le respondió él-

-Es muy importante para ti-

-Sí- no sabía si hablar de esto con ella sería una buena idea pero era imposible resistirse a esa mirada y si seguía hablando podría estar mas tiempo con ella- Es lo mas importante y el único motivo por el que yo sigo aquí…No soy imprescindible en su vida…quizás nunca lo fui…pero causé mucho dolor sabes? Y velar por su seguridad y felicidad es lo menos que puedo hacer…no es tan grande la culpa de este modo-.

Nunca imaginó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de un mortifago. Theo se lo había advertido…"_Hay un sentimiento muerto en su corazón roto…pero eso no lo hace un mal tipo, sino mas fuerte…No seas dura con el…Draco solo lucha por su propia causa."_ Y sabía que esa causa era una mujer, lo intuía…y se sintió decepcionada…

- La amas ¿no?- le dijo tímidamente-.

-¿La?- sonrió él- ¿Que te hace pensar que es una mujer?-

-Es la forma en la que hablas…Sonríes cuando hablas de ella- lo miró y una sonrisa cómplice, aunque algo triste, se asomó por su rostro.

Draco se incorporó, quedando a la altura de ella a solo unos milímetros de su rostro. Y así, cara a cara, con sus narices rozándose le dijo:

-Mas que a nada en este mundo.-

Imposible contenerse. Imposible pensar en la consecuencias. Imposible no amarla. Imposible no besarla…

Acercó sus labios lentamente a los de ella que, entreabiertos, lo esperaban. Un mínimo roce de sus labios hizo que a ambos se les erizaran los vellos de la nuca. La sensación de sus alientos entremezclándose era demasiado agradable, como volver a casa después de haber estado internado por tres largos años, y se convirtió en una tortura aquel roce.

No lo resistió más, y la tomo del cuello con una mano y de su cintura con la otra, acercándola a él como si quisiera fundirla con su cuerpo, sin ningún espacio libre entre ellos. La besó como si la vida se le estuviera escapando de las manos y ese fuera su último beso con ella; como si estuviera vagando en el desierto por meses y al fin haya encontrado un manantial para saciar su sed. Acarició su cara millones de veces, recordando cada parte y derritiéndose con cada una, acarició su lengua con la suya propia, mordió sus labios con pasión desmesurada y se sintió en el cielo al ver que ella le correspondía de igual manera.

Al final, el beso se volvió más lento, para poder disfrutar y saborear la esencia del otro.

De repente, Draco sintió la cara de Hermione húmeda y cuando se separó de ella descubrió que estaba llorando.

-¿Hermione?-

Sus miradas se encontraron y en la de la castaña algo había cambiado.

-Draco…- susurró ella y segundo después cayó en sus brazos inconciente.

Y Draco lo supo… **ella lo recordó.**


	14. XIII Vacío

Hola a todo el mundo! Por si no me recuerdan, soy Luii, la escritora de esta historia! Al cual seguro han de querer matar...

REgresé con el hiper-mega demorado capítulo... y no los molesto ni los atraso más

Disfrutenlo! :)

**Luii!**

PD: el Mendigo de Tu Luz está en facebook.. búsquenlo :)

PD 1: dejen reviews :)

_**Y te perdono por haber estado tan lejos tanto tiempo"**_

_**Así que sigue respirando,**_

_**Porque yo a ti no te dejaré**_

_**Abrázate a mi, que nunca te dejaré ir...**_

**Capítulo XIII: Vacío**

Como locos. Corrían como locos. La expectativa del triunfo los impulsaba. A pesar del cansancio y las peleas que llevaban encima.

Harry iba en la delantera, Ron y Nyx le pisaban los talones. El moreno apretaba la llave contra su pecho, como si fuera lo más importante en su vida. Y en ese momento lo era...

Los kilómetros desaparecían bajo sus pies. Lo que les había llevado días de caminata, les tomó un poco más de un día de trote casi continuo.

Harry no entendía de donde salía tanta fuerza, tanta energía, solo siguió corriendo. Comenzó a ver como unos metros más adelante el bosque comenzaba a abrirse. "_El claro"._

- Ya llegamos!- gritó a todo pulmón y con apremio.

Ron emitió un débil ¡sí! Y Nyx apretó el pasó. Solo tenían que recorrer unos metros más y entrarían al claro de la puerta.

- Harry NO!- Ron tomó a su amigo del brazo y ambos frenaron en seco. Nyx chocó contra ellos y se sostuvo de Ron para no terminar en el suelo.

Parado a un costado del camino, una figura se dejo vislumbrar. Con pasó solemne, se posicionó en la entrada del claro, impidiéndoles el paso. Lord Voldemort había llegado a donde ellos estaban.

Sus manos crispadas en puños, sus ojos despidiendo furia incontrolable y sed de muerte, junto con su ceño fruncido; todas eran señales de enojo. Y rematando, una sonrisa bastante cínica, y por demás fuera de lugar. Al verlos a ellos tres, la sonrisa se ensanchó. Luego todo comenzó a estremecerse. El viento apareció fuerte y los golpeó furiosamente; una oscuridad parecida a la de la noche, tomó posesión del bosque y del claro. Un autentico huracán de oscuridad y miedo los envolvía lentamente.

Harry se había quedado de piedra. _No puede ser, no puede ser..._ El no entendía como demonios había sucedido aquello_. Quizás el cofre poseía algún mecanismo de alerta. Demonios!_

Ron también estaba inmóvil, y su respiración estaba llegando a ritmos imposibles.

Y Nyx ni hablar. Su cuerpo vibraba sin parar por temor a lo que estaba por suceder. Jamás creyó que vería a aquel mago despiadado. Su presencia la insultaba enormemente, y también la debilitaba. Sentía su energía poderosa y oscura rondándolos.

Pese a todo esto su mente trataba de dar con alguna solución al dilema que se les presentaba.

Entre sus razonamientos, una idea se coló en su mente. Lentamente, soltó al pelirrojo y se alejó un par de los dos amigos. Con este movimiento tuvo los ojos del Señor Tenebroso sobre ella. Eso bastó para congelarla.

- Bienvenidos.

La voz fría y muerta, cargada de una amabilidad empalagosa y fingida, causó escalofríos en los 3.

Pero la muchacha, alerta a cada detalle y movimiento en los alrededores, detectó algo; y decidió actuar.

Nadie vio nada. Los chicos solo escucharon el silbido del metal. Luego vieron como Nyx corría hacia Voldemort con su espada desenvainada a un costado lista para atacar.

-Nyx NOO!- Ron se consternó y quiso detenerla. Harry lo detuvo, no sin cierta reticencia.

La chica había acelerado aún más ante el intento del chico de detenerla. Cuando estuvo a escasos 2 metros de el, giró sobre si misma, y su arma con ella; luego con toda la fuerza que pudo, giró la espada sobre su cabeza, para luego dejarla caer en un certero golpe sobre la cabeza del mago tenebroso.

-NYYXXX!

La espada fue asestada en el centro de la cabeza. La imagen del Lord se quebró en mil pedazos, con la fragilidad y el ruido de un vidrio.

Harry y Ron dejaron de respirar por varios segundo, incrédulos ante lo que veían.

Los trozos de aquella imagen flotaron en el aire por varios segundos. Luego, volaron ágilmente unos metros más atrás y todos los trozos se unieron nuevamente formando la silueta de Tom Riddle.

-ES UN BOGGART! BUSQUEN ALGO EN QUE ENCERRARLO!- Nyx ahora corría nuevamente hacia la criatura.

Los dos amigos volvieron en si ante el mandato de la morena. Harry se encontraba bastante confundido. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar en un Boggart; y esto lo enojó bastante. Si ni siquiera lograba reconocer una criatura medianamente peligrosa, ¿Cómo lo haría con aquellas que era realmente peligrosas?. Se maldecía mil veces por su estupidez.

Ron, en vez de tanto razonamiento, a la piedra más grande que encontró la convirtió rápidamente en un cofre con una gran cerradura.

Más atrás, Nyx trataba de golpear nuevamente a la criatura, sin mucho éxito.

- Arrgghh! Ya me cansé de ti- la morena dejó su espada caer, y juntó las manos para atacar al boggart nuevamente; esta vez con un hechizo.- Riddikkulus!- la energía del hechizo fluyó a través de sus manos y se dirigió al boggart, a quien le pego de lleno en el pecho aquel hechizo.

Los 3 se detuvieron para ver como hacía efecto el hechizo, pero consternados, vieron como este era absorbido por la criatura sin afectarlo en nada.

- Eso no es un Boggart! Aléjense!

La figura de Voldemort ensanchó aún más su sonrisa cínica y comenzó a acercarse a la chica.

- Nyxxx! Regresa aquí! Aléjate!- Ron la llamaba desesperado.

Nyx no entendía como. Trastabillo unos pasos hacia atrás confundida. Había estado realmente muy segura de que se trataba de aquella criatura.

Miró hacia el suelo buscando su espada. La encontró unos pasos más atrás; se giró para tomarla, pero al hacerlo, el la criatura sintió que la atacaría de nuevo. Entonces arremetió contra ella.

-NYXX!

La morena jamás había sentido un dolor semejante. La figura del mago la había mandado volar con un solo movimiento de su brazo, que junto con el viento huracanado la hicieron estrellarse contra uno de los grandes árboles del claro. Su cabeza punzaba horrorosamente, y se sintió desfallecer.

Harry ya no impidió que su amigo fuera a por la chica. Además quería encargarse de aquel espejismo de Voldemort.

-Expelliarmus!- con aquel sencillo hechizo, que fue absorbido por el espejismo del mago, Harry obtuvo toda su atención-

Ron había llegado al lado de Nyx comprobando que esta ya se había desmayado. Había sufrido un gran golpe.

Se levantó y giro sobre si para enfrentar a la criatura junto con su compañero de armas. Una simple mirada basto para saber lo que ambos debían hacer. Ya la figura de Lord Voldemort se dirigía hacia el moreno dispuesta a atacar nuevamente.

Un movimiento de cabeza fue la señal para atacar.

-BOMBARDA!

-IMPEDIMENTA!

La energía de aquellos hechizos fue brutal, por lo que al llegar a la criatura, esta volvió a explotar en miles de trozos, que luego simplemente se hicieron cenizas y fueron arrastradas por el viento huracanado del lugar.

Y toda la tormenta en el bosque cesó. Los árboles recobraron su calma característica, y la luz del día volvió a iluminar el lugar.

El moreno, solo se dejo caer al suelo, donde descanso por unos segundos de aquel ataque tan shockeante. Ron volvió hacia Nyx para comprobar su estado. Se arrodillo junto a ella y la levanto en vilo para poder acomodarla mejor sobre el suelo. Una vez allí vio un rastro de sangre donde antes había estado la cabeza de la chica.

- Demonios!- la maldición se escapó de sus labios; aunque pretendió que lo hiciera con fuerza, no fue más fuerte que un susurro. Estaba muy agotado y asustado.

-Se encuentra bien?

El pelirrojo la acomodó mejor y sentó a su lado, mientras dejaba colgar hacia atrás su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.- Está sangrando. Tiene una herida en la cabeza.

- Tendremos que cargarla hasta llegar a la gran puerta; una vez alli nos encargamos de sus heridas.

- De acuerdo- Ron volvió a pararse rápidamente. No podían perder más tiempo; debían llegar si o si antes que del anochecer a la puerta. Alzó otra vez a su amiga y se volvió hacia Harry- tienes la llave no?

Harry levantó su mirada y se encontró con la interrogativa de Ron. Miro a su alrededor y nada; busco en sus ropas y nada. Desesperado miró a su mejor amigo en socorro...

- No puede ser...

Hacia una hora que el astro rey brillaba en el cielo para los mortales; luz brillante y límpida, caía sobre el paisaje que rodeaba a la Madriguera. Los campos parecían más verdes, las flores en la verja rebosaban colores brillantes y su perfume se extendía por todo el jardín y más allá.

Y en el medio de aquel patio, una menuda figura sentada en el suelo, observaba al sol escalar más y más alto en el cielo. Su piel de porcelana y sus cabellos de ángel refulgían con el alba. Luna apoyaba su barbilla en las rodillas, que las tenía replegadas, tratando de encontrar sosiego.

Hacía días que no lograba conciliar el sueño como era debido. Por alguna u otra razón, siempre que sus ojos se cerraban, una figura negra y tenebrosa se acercaba a ella, la tomaba por el cuello y la llenaba de oscuridad; allí era cuando se despertaba con una sensación de ahogo, sintiendo la delicada piel de su cuello arder y viendo en sus manos el collar que su madre le había regalado antes de morir, roto.

Su rutina entonces, consistía en bajar al jardín a sosegarse.

Seguía retenida en la casa de los Weasley. Molly ya no se quedaba tanto en el hospital, ya que pronto los chicos saldrían; y las demás personas se pasaban varias veces en el día por allí. Así que ahora no se aburría tanto.

Pero era inevitable extrañar a sus amigos. Y a su padre.

Todos se hallaban tan lejos de ella. Y dos de ellos estaban desaparecidos; dos de excursión, y dos en el hospital.

Pero aquel día, a pesar de todo, Luna se sentía aliviada y con algo más de ánimo. Ese día iría con Bill, Lupin y George a visitar a Ginny y Andrew en San Mungo. Llevaba días queriendo verlos, pero todos coincidían en que debía esperar unos días para verlos, por el caos reinante luego del ataque. Pero ya había esperado suficiente.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de entre sus labios con el pensamiento de visitar a su pelirroja amiga y al rubio tontorrón (apodo que se había ganado de Luna al confundir un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado con un unicornio).

Su momento de paz y quietud lo rompió un bostezo sonoro proveniente de Tonks, que salía al jardín y se dirigía hacia ella.

Algunas veces, uno o dos miembros de la Orden se quedaban en la Nueva Madriguera, también el Nuevo Cuartel General, en caso de una emergencia. Esta vez, le había tocado a la aurora y al hombre lobo.

- Qué haces taaann temprano aquí afuera Luna?- al llegar a su lado, Tonks se dejó caer en el césped- Es peligroso también, y eso ya lo sabes...

- Ya no tenía sueño; y entonces me entraron ganas de ver el alba- no deseaba explicarle sus sueños a nadie. Bueno, solo a una persona.

- Bueno, supongo que esta bien. Solo trata de no hacerlo tan seguido si?- una sonrisa algo somnolienta se dibujo en su rostro. A Luna siempre le agradaba estar con Tonks, era muy amable y casi tan loca y despistada como ella.

Las dos estuvieron un rato más sentadas bajo el sol, con la brisa arremolinando sus cabellos.

- Bueno, hay que entrar y preparase para ir al hospital, no te parece?- Luna la miró contenta. Entonces la aurora se levantó y tendió una mano a la rubia. Luego, mientras Tonks se desperezaba, entraron a la casa.

Si bien el sol ya había salido, su departamento aún estaba a oscuras. Largas cortinas negras sobre las ventanas impedían que la luz ingresara allí.

Ella estaba mal. Tirada en su cama, junto con varios paquetes de cigarrillos y una botella de whisky de fuego, Pansy dormía intranquila. Los rastrojos de lágrimas surcaban su cara, en las palmas de las manos habían quedado marcadas sus uñas luego de un ataque de rabia.

Sueños intranquilos nadaban en su mente: Andrew rechazándola, Andrew despreciándola, Andrew, Andrew.

Y entre sueños reanudó el llanto.

Alguien golpea la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta desde adentro golpea con más fuerza. La morena se despertó sobresaltada, y luego de comprobar que golpeaban, tomó la botella que había a su lado, se levanto y fue hacia la puerta del lugar; cuando estuvo a 2m. de ella, la arrojó con fuerza y esta se hizo añicos al estrellarse.

- Sea quien zea... le quedó cladro?- con todas sus fuerzas gritó; el alcohol que quedaba en su sangre todavía hacia efecto.

- No! Podrías repetírmelo?

Pansy bufó sonoramente.

- LO QUE ME FADTABA!- gritando se retiró hacia su habitación tambaleando; no importaba lo que hiciera, la persona del otro lado de la puerta entraría de todos modos.

Una explosión se escuchó y la puerta de su departamento calló al piso.

- Pod lo menos arréglala lueggo... malddito- la última palabra la lanzó en susurros, mientras apoyaba nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada.

- Puedo escucharte!

Otro ruido, y la puerta volvió a su lugar. Pasos, luego alguien entra en la habitación. Un movimiento de varita y las cortinas se abrieron para el intruso.

- DE(hip) MONIOS THEO! Queno puedez dejarme en PAZZZ!

- Qué? Eres un vampiro ahora!- luego de aquello vio el desastre del lugar- Vaya, vaya! Fiesta y no me invitaste! Que mal Pans.

Rodeó la cama para sentarse al otro lado, pateando una botella en el camino, que tomó entre sus manos, y se sentó con ella.

- Creo yo... o te desahogaste bien desahogado?- dijo mirando aquella y las demás botellas. Si bien sabía que su amiga estaba mal, el moreno no podía evitar tomarle el pelo y ser sarcástico.

Dejó la botella en el suelo y se quitó su capa, la cual voló hasta una silla cercana. Se quitó sus zapatos, y haciendo a un lado los cigarrillos y los pañuelos desparramados, se recostó a su lado. La miró y vio que escondía su cara en la almohada.

Theo siempre la vio como una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer, tratando de lidiar con los problemas que todo aquello acarreaba y con la guerra. De ahí su infinito sentimiento de protección hacia ella (pero del cual la morena no sabía nada, por supuesto).

Levantó un brazo y acarició gentilmente la cabeza de su morena amiga.

- Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto? Porque si sigues así, terminarás con todas las reservas de whisky de fuego de Gran Bretaña- definitivamente imposible no bromear. Aquel comentario se debía a que había quitado varias botellas vacías el día anterior.

No hubo respuesta.

- Pans... Pansy es en serio, ya déjalo... Pansy!- la zamarreó.

-QUEEE!

Al levantar su rostro, lágrimas otra vez lo bañaban. Theo solo la atrajo hacia sí y dejó que una vez más, llorara entre sus brazos.

- Aaaayyy que voy a hacer contigo, princesa?- dijo mientras acariciaba rítmicamente sus cabellos. Era la cuarta vez en la semana que aquella escena se repetía.

- No soy princesa- un murmullo enojado de entre sus brazos salió.

- Aaahh no? Entonces qué? Una mariposa?

Un bufido, y su cabeza apareció nuevamente. Se sentó y limpió las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban.

- Te prohíbo volver a llorar, entendiste?

- No! Podrías repetírmelo?

El morenos rió en silencio. Si sobria era pedante y sarcástica, ebria lo era aún más.

No tenía muchas ganas de discutir de nuevo el asunto del chico, así que ideó una distracción.

- Bueno, qué seguía ahora? Aaaa! ya recuerdo: una ducha y un café-

- Yo pasó- dijo la morena, y volvió a acurrucarse, ahora de espaldas a su amigo.

- JÁ! Ya quisieras-

Entonces Theo levantó en vilo a su amiga ebria, que ahora trataba de zafarse de el, y la condujo al baño.

La depositó en la ducha y mientras la retenía para que no escapara, abrió el grifo de agua fría.

- AAhhh! Está HELADA!-

- Esa es la idea!- comentó mientras forcejeaba para que la morena se quedara quieta.

- Aguafiestas! No me dejas disfrutar de nada!

El moreno solo siguió tratando de contenerla.

- Bueno, ya estoy bien... por favor abre la del agua caliente!

Comprobando que hablaba en serio, Theo correspondió a su pedido.

- Gracias- ya más relajada, la morena disfrutó del la tibieza de la ducha. Ahora su amigo le ayudaba a deshacerse de la ropa mojada.

Cualquiera podría pensar que aquello era raro o incorrecto, pero para ellos era completamente normal. Al vivir su infancia como vecinos, crecieron juntos. Por lo que ellos se sentían hermanos.

- Hazme el favor y dúchate rápido, mientras yo te hago el café. Debemos ir a San Mungo cuánto antes- el moreno buscó una toalla y la dejó al alcance de la morena.

- Por qué?-

- Anoche, mientras tu festejabas, hubo un incidente-

- Qué pasó? Quién está en San Mungo?- Pansy le pasó su remera húmeda y lo que le quedaba de ropa. El moreno la tomó y dijo:

- Ella recordó.

Pansy se resbaló. Su trasero no dio contra el suelo de la ducha porque Theo estaba cerca y la atajó.

En el último piso del hospital San Mungo, un mortífago sentado en alfeizar de la ventana, vigilaba por la salud del débil cuerpo que descansaba en la cama blanca. Su ángel.

Una rabia negra corría por sus venas cada vez que observaba los innumerables cables conectados a su cabeza. Rabia porque habían sido puestos allí por su culpa.

La varita en su mano echó chispas verdes.

_"Esperar es lo único que queda"_ le habían dicho. Pero la espera era infinita. Si bien solo hacía tres horas que estaban allí, le parecieron diez años.

El _pip-pip _de las maquinas funcionando era el único ruido en esa zona. Había pedido específicamente, un lugar privado, apartado donde pudiera visitarla sin peligro. No es difícil de conseguir si tienes los contactos adecuados. Y Draco los tenía.

Dejó sus pensamientos volar de nuevo a las explicaciones del médico de su familia, que había accedido a pasar por allí para chequear a Hermione.

_"No se qué fue lo que sucedió, ni como; no interesa. Pero debes tener mucho cuidado Malfoy. Sus memorias al parecer han regresado. Pero lo hicieron de una manera perturbadora. Afectó tanto a su salud que su presión sufrió unos altibajos mortales, que si no se controlan, podrían causarle un derrame cerebral, con consecuencias irreversibles; o incluso la muerte._

_Te lo repito, ten mucho cuidado. El trauma que sufrirá ahora será difícil de llevar ya de por sí; y sin contar con los problemas de su salud. Su mente ha sufrido un tsunami de recuerdos y experiencias horribles, que quebrantaron la barrera del inconciente y llegaron al conciente. Y nada de lo que salga del inconciente reprimido es bueno. Por algo se lo reprime y una barrera lo controla."_

_...consecuencias irreversibles... afectó su salud... derrame cerebral..._ estas palabras quedaron revoloteando como avispas en su cabeza. _O incluso la muerte..._

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Trató de alejar sus pensamientos lúgubres al recordar algo. Debía avisar a Nott. Necesitaba ayuda y que le consiguiera unas cosas. Dos segundos más tarde, salía de la habitación con paso apresurado, cubierto enteramente por su capa negra…

El necesitaba que ella siguiera de pie…era lo único que tenía.

Cuatro magos entraron a la recepción del hospital; la mujer de la entrada los recibió y preguntó el motivo de estar allí.

- Visita a la habitación 307.

- Muy bien.

Sin más se dirigieron al ascensor. Una vez que Lupin, Bill, George y Luna estuvieron dentro, Bill marcó el nº de piso al que se dirigían.

Antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, Luna vio como una figura encapuchada que pasaba por el pasillo pareció reconocerla al reparar en ella.

La rubia solo atisbó sus ojos grises brillando. Luego las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

- Mientras Uds. están adentro con ellos, yo iré a resolver unos asuntos que tengo pendientes- anunció el mellizo Weasley.

- George, te necesitamos aquí; dos no son suficientes- Bill su hermano, le recriminó.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó y respondió:- Baah! está bien. Lo haré en otro momento.

Mientras conversaban llegaron a la habitación 307. El auror que custodiaba su puerta les saludó con un gesto de cabeza, al cual ellos respondieron.

Luna fue la primera en entrar. Cuando lo hizo, una enfermera atendía a Andrew que estaba en la cama de la izquierda, mientras Ginny terminaba su desayuno en la cama de la derecha-

- Luna!

- Ginny!

La rubia se acercó y ambas compartieron un fuerte abrazo. Esos días de soledad habían sido eternos para las dos. Se sentó a su lado y preguntó:

- Cómo te encuentras?

- De maravillas. Pero aún así no me dejan marcharme- la última frase estuvo acompañada de una mirada de rencor a la enfermera que abandonaba la habitación, mientras George la saludaba coquetamente.

- Claro, esta bien. No te preocupes, que estoy estupendamente. Tampoco hace falta que me saludes...

Riendo por lo bajo ante sus celos, la rubia se acercó a la cama de la izquierda.

- Hola tontorrón.

- Hola Lunática.

Y a él también Luna le regaló un abrazo.

- Tontorrón y Lunática. Interesante- comentó George, sentado en la butaca de al lado de la puerta. Bill y Lupin hablaban ahora con Ginny.

- Larga historia, George.

El los miro sospesando algunas ideas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza; pero luego Lupin demandó su atención con una pregunta.

- Qué sucedió en el Callejón luego de que nos tacaron?.

Y Luna le contó lo poco que sabía, ya que ella había abandonado el lugar del ataque antes de que atacaron a sus amigos. Y al parecer Bill, Ginny, Lupin y George hablaban de lo mismo.

- Y no averiguaron para que te necesitan? No se te ocurre nada?- le preguntó Andrew, toda la situación no le presagiaba nada bueno. Todos escuchaban ahora a los dos muchachos.

- No, no tengo idea.

Ginny recordó algo y preguntó:- Saben algo de Hermione?

- Nada. La búsqueda sigue, pero aún no hallamos nada.

- Qué sucede con Hermione?

Ahora las miradas estaban fijas en Andrew.

- No lo sabes?- le dijo George. Pero el chico lo miró aún más extrañado- Desapareció.

- Cómo?- Andrew no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Hermione Granger, la valerosa y fiel amiga de Harry, estaba desaparecida.- Pero como? Hace cuánto?

- Ya casi hace un mes- comentó Lupin sombrío.

- Pero no entiendo, no estaba ella oculta y a salvo?

- Su departamento estaba completamente vacío. No había nada.- a Ginny le temblaba la vos con los recuerdos- Es como si alguien se hubiera robado todas sus cosas y a ella también.

Definitivamente aquello era algo escalofriante. Al ser la castaña impura, cualquier cosa podía sucederle. Y peor si caía en manos mortífagas.

Andrew se quedó callado procesando la información nueva. Los otros mientras reflexionaban sobre el estado actual de las cosas.

La puerta abriéndose, saco con un sobresalto a todos de sus pensamientos. El medimago entró y sonrió a todos los presentes.

- Buenos días. Uds. deben ser los familiares de estos chicos...

- Algo así- respondió Lupin.

- Bien, voy chequear a estos jóvenes y veremos si les damos el alta, si?

- Si!- respondieron los enfermos.

Una hora más tarde, el grupo, que ahora incluía a Ginny y a Andrew, bajaba por las escaleras del hospital; el ascensor se había arruinado. Andrew y Luna encabezaban el grupo y compartían una animada charla, como en los viejos tiempos. George iba con Ginny, y Remus y Bill cerraban la comitiva.

Cuando les faltaba un piso para llegar a la recepción, una pareja que subía los cruzó. Ella era rubia de bote y muy baja; el hombre era treintañero de cabellos rojos. Cuando la pareja llegó a su altura, algo sucedió: la mujer fijo los ojos Andrew y estos se abrieron como platos, quedándose la mujer congelada a mitad de paso entre los escalones. Todos miraron extrañados la situación que se desarrollaba, especialmente Luna que, sacando rápidas conclusiones, una pequeña alarma en su cabeza comenzó a sonar; aunque dejó aquel asunto agendado para mas tarde, estaba de un humor excelente y no quería perderlo.

Luego el hombre que la acompañaba, la tomó del brazo y le susurró algo al oído, que con suerte apenas oyó la susodicha. La rubia mujer volvió en si, y escondiendo su mirada continuó subiendo con su compañero y se perdió detrás de ellos.

Andrew creyó ver algo verde refulgiendo en los ojos de la extraña, que le resultaba muy familiar, pero no recordaba a que.

- Bueno, definitivamente lo extraño está al orden del día.

Y riendo, todos continuaron bajando, hasta llegar a la recepción, la cual abandonaron rápidamente.

- Si que eres osada! Nunca más nos arriesgues así Pansy. Pudo haberte descubierto... a ti y a mí- Theo estaba furioso, la morena los había puesto en peligro al pararse de esa forma en la escalera con todos los miembros de la Orden de allí. Y todo por ese idiota.

- Como nos podría descubrir con esto?- Pansy le señalo las partes que más habían cambiado con la poción multijugos: uno de ellos era su cabello, que por desgracia, ahora era un rubio platinado.

- Podía hacerlo: solo hay que ver tus ojos.

Lo único que no cambiaba en Pansy al tomar la poción multijugos eran sus brillantes ojos verdes: por alguna extraña razón estos se mantenían inmutables, y parecían brillar aún más. Este hecho llamó mucho la atención de sus amigos, pero luego coincidieron en que debía ser cosa de la magia, nada más.

Mientra caminaban, la morena escucho un tintineo en la mochila de Nott. Curiosa, le preguntó por ello.

- Son cosas que Malfoy me pidió- fue lo único que contesto.

- Pero no entiendo: como puede ser que el este con ella aquí? Que no lo reconocen? Como logró que la internaran sin más ni más?.

- Preguntas demasiado- contesto ya irritado.

- No me interesa, quiero saber.

Un silencio, y luego:

- Tiene contactos.

- Qué clase de contactos?

- Pansy! NO LO SE!- la morena se paró en seco ante aquel grito- Me estas dejando histérico; hay aurores cada dos pasos que damos, y el se encuentra allá arriba sin ningún tipo de disfraz o camuflaje. Entiendes lo que es eso? Lo entiendes? Solo quiero llegar y darle la poción. Así que ahora camina y no preguntas más, por favor.

Theo continuó caminando, y Pansy lo siguió unos pasos más atrás.

La puerta de la habitación sin número se abrió de repente. Era la última habitación, en el último piso, en el ala sur del hospital. En ese lugar se hacían generalmente, estudios de todo índole; pero aquella habitación fue modificada para hospedarla a ella.

Nott y Parkinson ingresaron y la figura de Draco relució en la ventana.

Blanco como la cal y duro como una piedra, les dirigió una mirada hueca, donde la culpa y la rabia se fundían y formaban uno solo ser.

Theo se adelanto con pasó adusto, abrió su mochila y le entrego a su amigo tres frascos grandes que contenían la poción: uno era verde musgo, otro magenta y otro azul.

- Bebe solo mitad de uno. Hazlo ahora.

Con parsimonia, Draco tomo los frascos y eligió el azul para tomar. Deposito los otros dos en una mesilla cercana. Destapo el frasco y antes de beberlo, lo levanto en dirección a la castaña:

- A tu salud- y bebió rápidamente la mitad correspondiente. Y un bufido de alguien a quien no le agradaba la situación

El gusto era asqueroso: parecía metálico, con algo de menta; lentamente, la preparación bajó por su garganta, mientras empezaba a sentir los cambios. Se encogió un poco, su cabello se tiño de un negro con reflejos azules, y su piel se tostó.

- Como estoy?- preguntó indiferente.

- Asqueroso. Ahora suelta la lengua y dinos que sucedió.

Una mirada furibunda fue todo lo que recibió. Pero al parecer Pansy no entendió el mensaje, así que solo contesto:

- No. Ahora no.

La morena bufó aburrida y ofuscada. Theo se acerco a su amigo.

- Cuál es su estado?

- Extremadamente delicado- respondió un medimago que ingresaba a la habitación- Ahora necesito que salgan un momento así reviso a la srita. Usted también señor- agregó viendo que el rubio no se movía.

- No, yo me quedo.

- Señor ... Malfoy no?- dudó cuando dijo su nombre, por el nuevo aspecto que tenía; pero al final de cuentas, supo quien era- Necesito que salga. Además, no está en condiciones de exigir ni pedir nada más- terminó con un deje de suficiencia en la voz.

Si no fuera por el hecho de estar en el hospital por la salud de ella, hubiera aniquilado a ese estúpido por tratarlo de esa manera. Debía controlarse, mantener la calma..

Pansy le dirigió una mirada intensa desde la puerta, invitándolo a obedecer. Con la frente en alto y despidiendo en su andar orgullo, e ira también.

Al salir al pasillo se paró de rente a la puerta de la habitación, esperando para entrar nuevamente. Theo solo lo ignoró y se sentó en el suelo, junto con Pansy.

Esperaron aproximadamente 25 minutos. Eso fue lo máximo que el pudo esperar. Cuando estaba por irrumpir en la habitación para saber que pasaba, el medimago salió y los vio allí esperando.

- Qué sucede? Mejoró? Cómo está?

Draco tenía millones de preguntas demandando ser respondidas. Necesitaba saber.

El médico solo respiró profundamente. Luego dijo:

- No está mejor, ni peor. Es más, está igual que hace unas horas. Sigue sin responder aunque parece haber actividad cerebral, según las máquinas. Ha pasado momentos de gran estrés no?

Los morenos amigos estaban atentos a cada palabra.

- Si- contestó a secas.

- Debe ser por eso. No se siente lista para volver y afrentar todo eso. Déle un tiempo- el medimago volvió a inspirar profundamente- Váyase a su casa y regrese mañana, y veremos com...

- No me iré a ningún lado- una firme determinación estaba impregnada en la frase; jamás la dejaría sola. Y mucho menos cuando el lugar estaba rodeado de aurores que podían reconocerla perfectamente.

Al medimago no le quedó otra opción que asentir silenciosamente.

- Avíseme de cualquier irregularidad o si necesita algo- terminó retirándose.

El rubio entró nuevamente a la habitación a paso raudo. Theo ayudó a la morena a levantarse, y entraron detrás de Draco.

Su amigo estaba parado al pie de la camilla de brazos cruzados. Pansy notó al escruñidar largamente su nuevo rostro, como el dolor se marcaba cada ves más en el.

Muy lentamente, se acercó a el, y lo abrazó por el costado, tratando de reconfortarlo. Sus ojos progresivamente se llenaban de humedad, más no la dejaba escapar. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

Draco respondió a su abrazo. Necesitaba de el, no lo negaría. Hace mucho que ya no negaba su lado humano. Lo que antes era una fría piedra, ahora un mar de emociones violentas e intensas.

Besó fugazmente la pequeña cabeza de su amiga, y le dijo:

- Vete, no has descansado nada. Y ya hablaremos de eso.

Pansy bufó.

- No soy tu hija para que me hables de esa forma. Yo se cuidarme sola, y no tengo que responder ante nada ni nadie por mis actos.

- Aún así no puedes seguir así. Además, los otros comenzarán a sospechar de ti. Tu comportamiento es por demás raro. Piénsalo.

Ofendida, la susodicha abandonó la habitación pegando un portazo.

- Podrías encargarte de que llegue a su casa?

- No te preocupes. Yo vendré de nuevo en unas horas. Seguro que no quieres ir a tu casa a descansar un poco? Yo puedo quedarme si lo deseas.

- No me quedaré aquí.- aseguró nuevamente.

- Bien- Theo le entregó la mochila que llevaba, que tenía algunas cosas personales que el rubio podía necesitar.- Avísame si necesitas algo más.

- Esta bien- parado donde estaba, observó a su amigo abrir la puerta para irse- Podrías excusarme en la siguiente reunión?.

- Claro- Theo estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando escucho:

- Y gracias.

El moreno se congeló unos segundos en la puerta; pero luego riendo, la cerró definitivamente. Era impresionante el poder que una mujer podía ejercer sobre un hombre, y los cambios que esta podía lograr.

El moreno se apresuró para alcanzar a su amiga, que ya doblaba la esquina para bajar las escaleras.

La comitiva proveniente de San Mungo, llegó a media mañana a la Nueva Madriguera. Luego de todo el ritual para abrir la puerta de la entrada, Luna, Ginny, Andrew, George, Lupin y Bill ingresaron al hall de entrada.

- Qué es todo este...- la Sra Weasley se cortó a mitad de frase. Había escuchado ruidos, y como algunos todavía dormían, se había enojado.

Pero al ver a su hija y a Andrew de nuevo allí, una sonrisa gigante se vislumbró en su rostro, y corrió a abrazarlos a los 2. por la forma en que los saludaba parecía que habían estado un año entero afuera, y no una semana.

- Que alegría, que alegría! Pero por qué no me avisaron que vendrían hoy ya? Hubiera preparado un gran desayuno con todos juntos.

- No lo sabíamos Molly- Lupin que aún estaba pegado contra la puerta, se abrió pasó hasta la señora- Tonks aún está aquí?

- Salió a buscar El Profeta; no tarda en regresar.- le aseguró cariñosamente- Ahora pasemos todos a la cocina, así comemos algo y celebramos, que les parece?

- Super- exclamó George, a quién las tripas le hacían ruido hace más de un hora.

Los demás huéspedes del Cuartel ese día, se levantaron con el barullo de los recién llegados. Por lo que a la hora, se encontraban todos desayunando y hablando con los recientes heridos.

Pero la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente, rompió la calma de aquella mañana. Enseguida, Tonks ingresó a la cocina cargando el Profeta de ese día.

- NO puedo creerlo!- la muchacha tiró el periódico en la mesa para que todos pudieran ver los titulares. O mejor dicho, el titular; el cual rezaba:

**¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY POTTER?**

**_Descubra las nuevas andanzas de El Niño Que Vivió, y las de sus "amigos"_**

Y coronando aquel título, una foto de Harry, Ron y Hermione, bajo la cual decía: **_"El Trío Dorado"._**

Tonks caminaba furiosa de un lado al otro del recinto. Ginny, quien tenía el diario más a mano lo tomó y lo abrió en la pág18, que era donde continuaba el artículo.

**¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY POTTER?**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

**_¿Qué pasado con nuestro famoso muchacho y sus fieles amigos?¿Qué nuevas aventuras estarán viviendo? O, qué pesadillas estarán padeciendo... ¿Se estará escondiendo realmente?_**

**_Descubra las verdades para esta y otras preguntas en este artículo._**

_Durante los últimos meses, la comunidad mágica se vio sacudida por numerosos ataques de mortífagos. Si bien el Ministerio de la Magia "hace todo lo que puede",¿ dónde está nuestro gran, gran héroe?_

_Hay quienes afirman que estará de viaje, viviendo aventuras con sus amigos, como fue habitual en todos sus años en Hogwarts._

_También están los que dicen que se prepara para una gran batalla contra el Innombrable, conjuntamente con el Ministerio de la Magia. _

_Por mi parte, y sé que también hablo por muchos, creo que nuestro pequeño héroe está escondido en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, alejado del peligro._

_Si no, ¿como explicarían la misteriosa desaparición de su gran amiga, y antes novia, Hermione Granger?_

_Esta muchacha, hija de muggles, se encuentra desaparecida hace ya casi un mes. Su departamento, habría sido hallado vacío de todo contenido, y sin su ocupante._

_Un grupo de trabajadores del Ministerios que conforman distintas secretarias, llevan acabo la investigación sobre el paradero de la Srita. Granger. Entre ellos se encuentra el señor Argrhur Weasley, cuya hijo menor es amigo del Niño Que Vivió, y también está desaparecido._

_Pero, ¿no debería ser el mismo Harry Potter el que llevara acabo dicha investigación? ¿Cuál es el trasfondo de toda esta situación?_

_También hemos sido informados, que el padre de una compañera de Potter, ha sido secuestrado por estar vinculado a él. _

_Ningún conocido del señor Potter, se encuentra ahora a salvo. Cuidado!_

_Con todo esto, podemos considerarlo realmente un salvador? O, constituye una verdadera amenaza?_

_Dónde está nuestro muchacho? Hemos sido abandonados? O, se trata de una estrategia e batalla contra el Señor de las Tinieblas? ¿Qué piensan ustedes, mis queridos lectores?_

_Yo por mi parte, no conservo esperanzas. Situaciones como estas se veían venir desde hace mucho tiempo. Además, ¿como podría salvarnos un niño de 18 años?_

_No lo sé mis lectores. Por ahora resta esperar por un milagro._

Cuando terminó de leer en voz alta el artículo, la mano de Ginny temblaba descontroladamente por la ira contenida. Todos se hallaban de piedra, incrédulos ante lo que se exponía en aquel diario.

- Esa perra, CÓMO SE ATREVE?

- Cómo fue que esta historia se infiltró en el Ministerio quiero saber! Ahora todo el mundo sabe de las desapariciones. Todo será un caos de ahora en más- gritaba furiosa la ninfómana.

- Definitivamente no fue algunos de nosotros. Tuvo que ser alguien ajeno a esta sociedad..

- Pero quién Remus, si esto se sabía solo aquí!

- Lo sé Molly, pero quizás a alguien se le escapó un detalle que fue captado rápidamente por otro funcionario del Ministerio...

- Seguro fue Snape...

- George, no vamos a discutir de nuevo las lealtades de Severus.

- Vamos Lupin, quien más nos delataría, piénsalo- Fred apoyaba a su hermano en sus sospechas.

- Esperen- dijo Ginny- no estarán interceptando nuestras lechuzas? Yo escribí a los chicos sobre Hermione y su desaparición.

- Si pero de mi padre no les habrás comentado nada, así que puede que no sea el caso- comentó Luna.

- Lo de tu padre ya es casi de conocimiento general Luna. Me sorprende que no haya salido antes.

- Claro, lo dejaron para adjudicárselo a Harry y lo "peligroso de su amistad" el hecho que también este perdido- protestó Ginny.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente.

- Están interceptando lechuzas- confirmó Moody, quien recién llegaba del Ministerio, donde se había enterado de la publicación- Lo acabo de averiguar.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la revelación.

- La perdiste! Harry, qué demonios hiciste?

- No lo sé Ron, la tenía conmigo antes de llegar aquí!

- Pero no puedes haberla perdido. No debiste haberla perdido. Con todo lo que hemos hecho para conseguirla!

- YA LO SÉ RON! Qué tal si en ves de reprenderme, me ayudas a encontrarla!

- Como siempre...

Ron siguió chillando entre susurros, al encontrarse Harry lo suficiente lejos como para no escucharlo.

Peinaron cada pedacito de tierra en un radio de 20 mts al claro, y no consiguieron nada. Con cada pasó que se alejaban del claro para buscar la llave, sus esperanzas se veían cada ves más machacadas.

Y además, tenían el problema de que Nix estaba herida y necesitaban curarla.

- Es inútil, no esta!- desanimado Ron dio media vuelta de regreso al claro- Quizás ese espectro, individuo o lo que fuere, te la quitó y se destruyó junto con el.

- Imposible, hasta el momento que tuvimos que intervenir nosotros, la llave estuvo conmigo.

Los dos llegaron donde estaba Nix recostada con sus cosas. Se sentaron pesadamente. El moreno sentía como si tuviera miles de agujas en su espalda, por los nervios y el cansancio acumulado. Su amigo sentía sus piernas flácidas y sin fuerza ya para continuar.

Y aún le quedaban unos 25 mts para llegar a la puerta.

Harry trataba de recordar que había pasado con la llave. Pero por más que lo intentara, solo recordaba el momento en que la chica les había pedido ayuda y ellos saltaron a socorrerla.

Ron, que ya se hallaba tendido boca arriba en el suelo, hizo un último intento por recuperar la condenada llave.

- _Accio_ Llave!

Unos metros más adelante la tierra tembló, y de llave surgió la llave en cuestión, que acudió al llamado ágilmente. Esta impactó en la frente de Harry, quién gritó y callo de espaldas con su mano tapando la zona lastimada.

- Eres idiota o qué? Casi me noqu..- y se detuvo a mitad de frase. No había visto que había chocado contra el, peo lo supo inmediatamente cuando vio el objeto que más apreciaban en aquellos momentos en la mano de su amigo.

- Lo siento, no puedo no manejar bien la varita.

- No importa, por lo menos la recuperaste...

- Espérame 5 minutos Harry, que ahora no puedo ni moverme

- Está bien. Además creo que deberíamos encargarnos de Nix antes de ir a la puerta. Sus heridas ya esperaron suficiente.

- Bien.

Entre los dos, trataron de sentarla erguida para poder limpiar el corte en la cabeza. El moreno tomó una cantimplora que llevaba en su mochila y humedeció un paño para quitar la tierra del corte, que si bien había dejado de sangrar, volvió a hacerlo mientras el muchacho lo limpiaba.

- Véndala así no sangrará tanto- sugirió el pelirrojo mientras sostenía a la chica.

Harry tomó algunas vendas y las aseguró alrededor de la cabeza de Nix. Luego sacó su varita del bolsillo.

- Qué harás?- preguntó Ron, sabiendo que su amigo no manejaba bien los hechizos de curaciones.

- Debemos reanimarla Ron, no podremos cargarla con lo agotados que estamos.

- De acuerdo.

- _Ennervate!_

Nix reaccionó sobresaltada en los brazos de Ron. Miró a los dos chicos y cayó en la cuenta de todo, llevando automáticamente su mano hacia la herida en la cabeza.

- Ya te la curé- aseguró Harry.

- Demonios, como duele- exclamó la muchacha- Pero, que pasó con... eso? Qué era? Estaba convencida de que se trataba de un boggart.

- No sabemos que era- dijo Ron. Nix lo miró y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en sus brazos; el pelirrojo adivinó sus pensamientos y la soltó, retrocediendo y acomodándose más atrás.

- Era algún tipo de ilusión óptica, alguna clase espectro- aclaró Harry.

- Y cómo acabaron con el?

- Una combinación de hechizos potentes lo destruyeron- concluyó Ron.

Silencio. Todos reflexionaban sobre lo que estaban hablando. Pero el moreno no aguantaba más el seguir esperando.

- No quiero parecer un desesperado, pero... podríamos, por favor, ir hacia la puerta? Quiero terminar ya con esto.

- Vamos- accedió enérgicamente la muchacha.

Tomaron sus cosas, y juntos, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al norte del claro. Con pasó lento, recorrieron los metros que los separaban de la gran puerta del horrocrux.

En menos de cinco minutos, aparecieron frente a ella. Y todo el paisaje, que les pareció igual de abrumador que la primera vez.

Harry y Ron se miraron expectantes, con sonrisas de triunfo en su rostro. El moreno sacó la llave de su mochila, y corrió hacia la puerta.

Nix y Ron lo siguieron, y se detuvieron justo detrás de el al alcanzarlo.

- Por favor, hazlo lo más rápido posible, así podremos irnos de aquí- comento el pelirrojo.

Sin más preámbulos, Harry introdujo la llave en la cerradura; encajaba perfectamente. Le dó tres vueltas, con gran dificultad debido a lo herrumbrada que se encontraban llave y cerradura juntas.

Se escuchó un click, y la puerta se abrió. Harry tomó el brillante pomo, y abrió completamente la puerta.

Se encontró con un pequeño armario, con numerosos estantes. En uno de ellos, una caja de plata labrada, se dejó vislumbrar.

El moreno la tomó ansioso. Sin reparar muchos en los numerosos adornos y joyas que poseía, destrabó el seguro de la tapa, y abrió la pequeña caja.

Los tres chicos, anonadados miraron el interior. Ninguno se hubiera esperado aquello.

- Es broma... tiene que serlo... Por favor que sea broma- susurró Ron, consternado.

La caja estaba vacía de todo contenido.


	15. XIV Recuerdos del placer perdido

Hola a todos! Lamento sinceramente el retraso pero al fin llegó... Por problemas de mi fiel copilota, yo Pau o Cissy, como quieran, estoy subiendo este cap. Espero que no sea muy largo y nos los aburra y maree tanto...Ojala les guste y por supuesto nuestros agradecimientos a todos los que leen y comentan. Necesitamos su opinión así que no nos vamos a sentir mal si dejan algún comentario :) No los molesto mas... Disfruten la lectura!

"Y desde ahí, desde el vacío más profundo, mi alma se empieza a llenar. Como un pulmón que se llena de aire mi mente se llena de imágenes, de sensaciones. Recién ahora comprendo que estaba vaciado."

Capitulo IV: "Recuerdos del placer perdido"

El doctor junto con tres enfermeros corrían por uno de los pasillos del último piso del hospital San Mungo. Entraron aceleradamente en una habitación y rápidamente procedieron a calmar las violentas convulsiones del paciente. Una de las enfermeras lo obligó a salir de la habitación con un rostro que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, quedando allí solamente el personal del hospital.

Desolado, afuera en el pasillo, Draco observaba y escuchaba como entraban y salían por esa puerta, como pedían ayuda, como traían pociones y aparatos raros, como lo miraban con ojos llenos de lástima y compasión.

Quería romper cada pedazo de pared de ese edificio, salir y destruir todo Londres con sus propias manos, llorar y morirse ahí mismo…Pero el cuerpo no le respondía, podía sentir, oler, escuchar todo a su alrededor, pero como si estuviera bajo agua…Ella se estaba muriendo y él estaba allí, sin hacer nada.

La impotencia y el desconsuelo se apoderaban de todo su ser, y en lo único que podía pensar era en su dolor, en el de ella. Y se odió; cuánto se odió en esos momentos…

A través de la puerta entreabierta se podía ver como trabajaban para aplacar las violentas convulsiones de la castaña antes de que las consecuencias fueran demasiado graves, irreversibles.

Justo en el momento en que los bruscos movimientos cesaron Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos. Miró hacia todos lados completamente confundida y desorientada. Poco a poco una sensación de miedo o temor fue llenando su pecho al contemplar todas esas personas, cables y quien sabe que mas cosas. Estaba muy asustada, no reconocía a nadie, no sabía donde estaba, porqué la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y porqué se sentía tan débil. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista y sintió como alguien le tomaba la cabeza y exigía su atención, pero ella no lograba entender nada.

Intentó abrir la boca para pedir ayuda pero nada salió de ella. Intentó en vano mover los brazos y las piernas, lo único que quería era saber que estaba pasando. Hasta que al final sintió como algo la arrastraba y todo se hacía negro y por mas que lo intentó, sus fuerzas no le ayudaron a luchar y cayó otra vez en ese abismo de aire espeso e imperturbable. Solo que esta vez había algo diferente. Se veía a ella misma, era una especie de sueño, pero algo le decía que lo había vivido antes…quizás una especie de deja vu pero no estaba en condiciones de analizarlo, solo se concentró en lo que estaba viendo…

_Julio había llegado finalmente, y todas las presiones, preocupaciones y estrés quedaban atrás, dando paso a la extremada paz y libertad que ofrecía el tan aclamado y esperado verano._

_El viento y el sol le golpeaban fuertemente la cara y su naturalmente enmarañado cabello se enmarañaba aun más. Siguió caminando por los extensos terrenos, deleitándose con el olor del pasto, con el sonido del agua del apacible arroyo y con la agradable sensación de añoranza que la devolvía a su infancia. Francia era hermosa…el combo perfecto para desestrezarla completamente._

_La casa de sus abuelos competía con Hogwarts el primer puesto en su ranking de lugares preferidos. Una tenía toda la hermosura y tranquilidad que ella podría desear; y la segunda tenía a sus amigos, sus recuerdos más felices con ellos y una gran biblioteca._

_Pero las obligaciones y demás cosas la mantuvieron alejada de aquel hermoso sitio por alrededor de 3 o 4 años, y las insistentes invitaciones de sus abuelos finalmente fueron aceptadas. Estaba feliz de porder estar otra vez allí…fue como su casa cuando era mas chica._

_Se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y observó y divagó por cada recuerdo que estaba grabado en su mente de ese lugar… De repente, recordó lo que había sido motivo de eternas desapariciones suyas cuando era una niña: la casa del árbol, la que su abuelo había construido especialmente para ella, y a la cual había dado un uso extraordinario, a pesar de que al principio le daba miedo subir hasta tan alto. Buscó el árbol en donde se encontraba, y después de diez minutos la encontró. Con una enorme sonrisa subió y recorrió las angostas galerías que rodeaban a la casita en si. Luego, abrió la pequeña puerta y entró._

_Estaba bastante descuidado el lugar; había hojas, ramas y polvo por todas partes y algunas de las maderas que formaban el piso y las barandas estaban algo flojas. Tomó nota mentalmente de que haría una apremiante limpieza de ese sitio. Salió a la galería nuevamente y se acercó a uno de los costados de la casita, de allí se podía vislumbrar el techo gris de la casa de sus abuelos, parte de las paredes celestes y una ventana…la suya, también una pequeña porción del arroyo y, muy confuso en el fondo, perdido a lo lejos entre los árboles del bosque, un gran techo. Muchas veces le había preguntado a sus abuelos acerca de esa casa, pero su respuesta era siempre la misma…_es solo una casa vieja que siempre estuvo abandonada…nadie va por esa zona así que te sugiero que hagas lo mismo_, y finalizando con esto una severa mirada caía sobre la pequeña Hermione. Y, si bien hizo caso a sus abuelos al no acercarse a ese lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en que si esa tenebrosa casa estaba abandonada, ¿Cómo es que en invierno siempre salía humo de la chimenea? Igualmente, no le hizo demasiado caso a ese asunto y lo olvidó al poco tiempo…en esa época no era muy aventurera y por nada del mundo hubiese ido a inspeccionar esa casa, pero Hogwarts (o debería decir Harry y Ron) la transformaron y ahora no le molestaría tener un poco acción…_quizás…podría_…_

_- Hermione venir…La nourriture ici*!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, sacando de su ensimismamiento a la castaña._

_-Je viens, grand-mère**- gritó ella con un francés bastante fluido._

_Se incorporó y bajó la escalera, tomando el camino de regreso y sintiendo, a medida que se acercaba a la casa, un delicioso aroma proveniente de las maravillas que su abuela siempre preparaba. Y una vez que los árboles ya no se interponían entre la casa y Hermione, frente a ella se elevó una hermosa casa de estilo victoriano, con paredes de un suave celeste, techo gris, ventanas blancas y, a un costado, el garage/taller de su abuelo. _

_Entró por la puerta trasera (ya que todo el terreno y el bosque para recorrer se encontraban detrás de la casa) y se dirigió a la cocina. Su abuela ya estaba sirviendo la comida en la mesa y su abuelo, sentado en la cabecera de la misma, leía atentamente el periódico acomodando de vez en cuando sus lentes. Y Lebon, el gigantesco San Bernardo de sus abuelos, apenas la vio, se incorporó y corrió a su encuentro. _

_-Allí estas, ma petite souris***- le sonrió su abuelo- Pensamos que te habías perdido en el bosque…-_

_- No me fui muy lejos- soltó a Lebon y se dirigió al lavamanos para asearse- Llegué hasta la casa del árbol solamente…que, por cierto, necesita una limpieza urgente…lo voy a hacer una de estas tardes…- dijo volviendo a la mesa y sirviéndose una presa de pollo y algunas papas asadas-._

_-Mmm…hace rato que nadie la visita- dijo su abuela- Por eso nos alegra que hayas regresado, ¿no es así, Vincent?-._

_- Si…Mis libros te extrañaron. Creo que te estaban esperando mas que nosotros- bromeó el Sr. Granger-._

_- Yo también me alegro de haber regresado. La verdad es que estuve muy ocupada y me va a hacer bien descansar un poco…el colegio, mis padres, en fin, millones de cosas- comento la castaña-._

_-Très bien, la femme…****- comentó su abuela irónicamente y bastante dolida después de varios minutos de silencio- Pones a tus únicos abuelos al final de la lista…-_

_- Anne-Marie s'il vous plaît…***** no seas dura con la niña- la defendió su abuelo-_

_- Je suis désolé, grand-mère******- se disculpó Hermione- Yo también los extraño mucho y les prometo que de ahora en mas vendré mas seguido, __oui?-._

_Era muy divertido ver a su abuela hacerse la ofendida, pero escondió una sonrisa bu__rlona y la sustituyó por una amable y serena._

_Una hora más tarde, después de comer y limpiar los platos, abuelos y nieta se dirigían al pueblo para pasear y comprar algunas cosas._

_E__l lugar no había cambiado mucho. Estaba casi igual a como lo recordaba Hermione, a excepción de algunos locales nuevos._

_Las calles de piedra, angostas y pobladas de gente, los negocios legendarios, la gran plaza en el centro del pueblo con sus coloridos juegos, y, de fondo, un hermoso lago con su viejo muelle y rodeado de grandes árboles e inmensas extensiones de tierra, contribuían a pintar un cuadro pintoresco, como si hubiese salido de un libro de Jane Austen. _

_H__ermione y el Sr. Granger se encontraban ahora en el __marché d'antiquités*, justo enfrente de la plaza principal en donde se encontraba la Sra. Granger hablando entretenidamente con una conocida._

_El local __de monsieur Pelet (gran amigo de Vincent Granger) era muy silencioso y amplio, pero estaba abarrotado con cosas arriba y abajo, por lo que tenían que tener cuidado al pasar por los pasillos que formaban los distintos objetos en venta._

_Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Hermione apenas entró en aquel lugar. Tenía un olor casi idéntico a Hogwarts._

_El Sr. Granger, amigo y __máximo comprador de aquel lugar, era un fanático de las antigüedades, y siempre que Hermione estaba en Francia, una tarde como mínimo era destinada a visitar a monsieur Pelet._

_El mismo era un hombre de avanzada edad, poco cabello quedaba ya en su cabeza, pero un gran bigote negro compensaba su pelada. Al verla entrar en la tienda la saludó con una sonrisa amable y, conociendo desde que era pequeña sus gustos, la puso al corriente sobre lo nuevo en el stock. Minutos más tarde la dejó sola para que recorriera el local tranquila, y se dirigió a ayudar al Sr. Granger que estaba enfrascado en una pelea con un baúl de madera reacio a abrirse._

_- __Vincent a demandé de l'horloge est en retard__…**- la voz de monsieur Pelet se iba perdiendo a medida que se alejaba de ellos.-_

_Cuadros de todas las edades y tamaños, espejos gigantes o de mano con marcos de madera, de metal o de hasta plata, cajas de un sin fin de materiales, joyeros, relojes, sillas y sillones, alfombras, escritorios, roperos,__ vestidos, pianos y otros instrumentos musicales, teléfonos de las formas mas raras, jaulas, libros, lámparas…y la lista se hacía interminable… Pero lo más interesante de todas esas cosas era la historia que había detrás de ella. Se podía quedar horas escuchando a monsieur Pelet hablar de todas ellas. Le encantaba enamorarse con los romances trágicos detrás de cada joya, cuadro, vestido… O fascinarse con esos objetos que vieron batallas de la Revolución Francesa o de la Segunda Guerra Mundial…_

_Observó una gran cama de dosel, una hermosísima pieza (aunque algo extravagante), de madera y con cortinas y sabanas de color dorado. Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la vista; pasó de hermosos baúles pintados a cómodas con delicados espejos y floreros estampados con flores, hasta que su vista se posó sobre una delicada cajita de madera con adornos pintados a mano que reposaba sobre una mesa al final del pasillo. Su curiosidad la arrastró hacia allí y con sus manos acarició suavemente la superficie de ella. Mirando hacia ambos lados, la abrió y de ella comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía, que por muy pacifica que era, hizo saltar del susto a la castaña y que cerró rápidamente la cajita de música. _

_Riéndose de lo tonta que era, volvió a abrir la caja completamente, escuchando la dulce melodía y observando como una delicada bailarina comenzaba a bailar para ella. Sonrió. La música era hermosa, y la bailarina demasiado tierna. Se quedó escuchando y observando por un buen rato, hasta que la presencia de su abuelo a su lado la sacó de aquel ensimismamiento._

_-Es hermosa, no?- sonrió el Sr. Granger._

_-Si… Es muy parecida a la que tenía mama, recuerdas? La que desapareció… Cuanto cuesta?- levantó la voz al dirigirse a monsieur Pelet.-_

_-Es un ejemplar muy hermoso, de la época Georgiana, si no me falla la memoria…y muy costoso también.- le respondió- Cuesta…_

_Y no quiso escuchar más. Sospechaba el precio y ni vendiendo media Inglaterra podría comprarlo. Era una lástima; recordaba las noches de tormenta en las que no podía dormir y su mamá, con toda la paciencia del mundo, buscaba esa cajita y la abría para que se olvidara de todo, para que se relajara y volviera a soñar a la par de ese sonido angelical…_

_Minutos más tarde salía de la tienda con un halo de tristeza envolviéndola._

_Recuerdos_… pensó la Hermione en el hospital.

_Habían pasado varios días desde su llegada a Francia. El día estaba nublado, para alegría de todos ya que el calor los estaba matando y una buena lluvia aliviaría el ambiente._

_Estaba limpiando la casita del árbol cuando una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. Ahí fue cuando recordó la casa abandonada._

_Miró por una de las diminutas ventanas de la casita hacia el oeste y, aunque el __techo gris se perdía un poco en el cielo nublado, ella sabía que estaba allí…esperándola. Una sonrisa peligrosa interrumpió sus facciones, sonrisa que auguraba una travesura._

_Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, bajó por la escalera y corrió hacia la casa. Subió hasta su habitación y tomó su varita (la cual escondió cuidadosamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón). Bajó nuevamente y sin molestarse en hacer poco mucho ruido ya que la casa estaba vacía, a excepción de Lebon)_

_Se dirigió hacia el bosque, en dirección a la casa del techo gris, a pesar de las advertencias de su abuelo._

_Caminó por el bosque un buen rato esquivando ramas y troncos caídos. Y a medida que se iba internando más y más, el ambiente se oscurecía y se hacía más húmedo y verde. Podía escuchar el sonido del arroyo, que se hacía mas fuerte mientras se acercaba a él. En un punto llegó a pensar que estaba completamente perdida ya que el paisaje nunca cambiaba; pero a pesar de sus suposiciones, de repente el camino terminó y frente a ella el arroyo le cortaba el paso. Buscó una manera de pasar al otro lado, tomándose de ramas, piedras o lo que sea, pero le era imposible. Estuvo por darse por vencida, cuando, a unos metros hacia su izquierda divisó un pequeño puente de piedra. _

_Llegó hasta él y con una sonrisa triunfadora traspasó el arroyo.__ Siguió caminando unos diez minutos más y poco a poco se fue formando un camino (el cual lo siguió) y los árboles se volvieron menos abundantes._

_Nunca se enteró como, pero de la nada como por arte de magia, el camino nuevamente terminó dando paso a una vista __bellísima, rayando en lo irreal. Una gigantesca casa o castillo con el arroyo (más ancho y más profundo en esta parte) en frente se erigía ante Hermione. Unas treinta ventanas, contó rápidamente la castaña en el frente y estaba segura de que había muchísimas más. Quedó atónita varios segundos, incapaz de creer en la hermosura del lugar, con sus paredes color beige, sus parques alrededor y las ocas nadando en el arroyo._ Abandonada, si claro_, se dijo. Observó la mansión varios minutos más y después decidió acercarse para verla mejor._

_Recorriendo el largo del arroyo buscando una manera de acercarse a la mansión escuchó, unos metros mas adelante, el ruido de ramas quebrándose, como si hubiera alguien…caminando…_

Oh no!,_ susurró Hermione cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver la silueta de alguien acercándose a ella…_

_Retrocedió varios pasos, pensando en una escapatoria __rápida para no meterse en problemas, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr como si fuera Voldemort el que estuviera detrás de ella. Corrió metros y metros (kilómetros le parecieron a ella) y al llegar al puente de piedra y sintiendo que no había mas peligro, frenó y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Su pecho subía y baja aceleradamente y pasados unos segundos se incorporó pero…_

_-¿Granger?- escuchó muy cerca detrás de ella._

_Con un grito y girando sobre si misma, perdió el equilibrio y calló por el puente llevando consigo al portador de aquella voz. El agua del arroyo los empapó completamente y, al estar condenadamente helada, ambos salieron a la superficie rápidamente. Y por suerte esa parte del arroyo no era muy profunda, podían hacer pie tranquilamente._

_Quitándose el cabello del rostro y tomando aire para tranquilizarse, Hermione, incrédula, dijo:_

_- __¿Ma…malfoy?-_

_- Feliz de verme, sabelotodo?- Draco, cruzado de brazos, reía orgullosamente como si la situación fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Al ver que la Gryffindor no reaccionaba y que estaba comenzando a temblar, la tomó de la mano, la arrastró hacia la orilla y la ayudó a subir al puente. Una vez allí, la observó por un buen rato esperando a que reaccionara de una buena vez. Pasaron los segundos y Draco, con expresión seria y dura, seguía esperando hasta que…_

_-¿Qué…como…por…-tartamudeó finalmente la castaña__; la ponía muy nerviosa la presencia de ese ser- ¿Qué haces aquí?Acaso estas…-_

_- Eyy…tranquila, no te pongas histérica- la frenó Draco, le molestaban demasiado sus gritos- En primer, no tengo por que darte explicaciones; es mi problema lo que hago acá. Y en segundo lugar, el que va a hacer las preguntas soy yo- dijo arrastrando cada palabra y remarcando la ultima._

_Hermione, ofendida por su arrogancia y prepotencia, obvió su curiosidad por saber que hacía Draco allí, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, feliz de poder largarse cuanto antes de allí._

_-¿Se puede saber adonde vas ahora?-le gritó Draco que comenzaba a seguirla-_

_- Púdrete, huron- escupió ella sin mirar atrás-_

_- Pensé que habíamos impuesto una tregua, Hermione- sonriendo al verla toda mojada, apretando los puños y temblando quien sabe si de rabia o de frío.-_

_Ella, al escuchar su nombre, dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia él._

_- Eres tú el que complica todo al no poder dejar de ser un poquito prepotente y de llevarte a todos por delante. Tu arrogancia no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, y no se…-_

_Y ella seguía hablando, levantando cada vez __más la voz, y gesticulando cada palabra con sus brazos. Y él la miraba y asentía con la cabeza, conciente de que todo lo que le decía entraba por un oído y salía por el otro. Le era imposible evitar pensar en lo hermosa y atractiva que estaba, con toda la ropa mojada que se le pegaba al cuerpo y que permitía ver la silueta de sus senos subiendo y bajando cada vez que ella se movía…._

_-…y la verdad sigo sin entender la necesidad de ha…cer…- su cara quedó completamente roja al seguir la __dirección de la mirada de Draco y tapándose con sus brazos, se dio la vuelta y masculló:_ Pervertido_, antes de seguir caminando._

_- No…espera!- dijo él al recobrarse- Hermione!-_

_La castaña esta vez no se detuvo, a pesar de las suplicas de Draco, el cual la siguió un trayecto del camino que llevaba a la casa de sus abuelos. Ella solo lo escuchaba. Hasta que el se cansó y decidió volverse a la fría mansión._

_Hermione ni se inmutó y siguió caminando tranquilamente. De repente, un trueno estremeció todo el bosque, dando paso a una torrencial lluvia que la terminó de empapar completamente. Miró por encima de su hombro y vislumbró, no muy lejos, la espalda del rubio, que corr__ía para alcanzar un refugio rápidamente. _

_Un cargo de conciencia la agarró desprevenida. La mansión de Malfoy estaba ahora a una gran distancia y la casa de sus abuelos a muy poca; la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y el viento mas frío…_Se podría enfermar_… Y como siempre, su naturaleza solidaria la obligó a llamarlo (a regañadientes, por supuesto):_

_- ¡Malfoy!-_

_Silencio…_

_- ¡Malfoy!- volvió a gritar ella más fuerte-_

_-¿Y ahora que quieres, sabelotodo?- escuchó la tan amable respuesta del Slytherin…_ Ya me estoy arrepintiendo_, pensó. _

_- Si quieres puedes venir conmigo…esta lloviendo muy fuerte y la casa de mis abuelos esta mas cerca…tengo toallas, ropa seca, comida y ellos no están…y…no se…como quieras…- suspiró, un poco incomoda al hacer aquella propuesta; de fondo, los truenos y relámpagos se hacían mas fuertes-_

_Silencio…ni siquiera una respuesta negativa. Se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino__ suspirando._

_-__ Está bien, acepto…Pero no intentes nada conmigo…- escuchó detrás suyo-_

_- Sí…sueña- le dijo rodando los ojos-_

_-Toma- le ofreció una toalla seca-_

_El la tomó y se secó la cara. Estaban en la cocina, y Draco observaba a Hermione mientras ésta iba de un lado a otro secando y limpiando._

_Se acercó a una pared color canela que tenía varias fotos colgadas. Las observó y sonrió; no se movían, pero podía apreciar a Hermiones de todos lo tamaños en la mayoría de ellas. Era muy dulce e inocente Hermione de chica y a medida que pasaban los años podía ver como esa dulzura e inocencia se fueron transformando en belleza y fortaleza. De las cuales no podía dejar de estar completamente fascinado._

_- __Ay por favor, no mires esas fotos…son horribles- escuchó la voz suplicante de la castaña detrás suyo._

_No hizo caso a su petición, solo sonrió y comentó:_

_- __A mi me gustan…- y esos eran los momentos en los que no podía entender de donde salían esas palabras._

_Mirando aquellas fotos, sintió envidia de Hermione. Él tenía tantas cosas y ella tan pocas, pero las de ella valían mil veces mas que las de él. Siempre envidió su inteligencia, pero ahora comenzaba a envidiar su fuerza, su libertad, sus ideales. En varias fotos, aparecían sus padres abrazándola, y él no podía recordar la ultima vez que alguno de sus padres lo haya siquiera acariciado. Pero también la admiró…no era fácil para ella vivir en el mundo en el que estaban, y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba, mas fuerte y segura de si misma que nunca._

_Estuvo tanto tiempo obviando aquello tan evidente, tratando de dar pobres __excusas, como la condición de la sangre o la posición social o el peso de su nombre…Y ahora, finalmente había llegado a esa etapa en la que todo lo que valía era aquello que él quería, y el resto pasaba a ser insignificante…Estaba cansado de no luchar por eso que tenía significado para él. Era la hora de tomar decisiones…sus propias decisiones._

_- ¡Draco!- gritó Hermione e hizo que el rubio saliera de la pileta de pensamientos en la que estaba metido- ¿Me estas escuchando?-_

_- Em… no… ¿Que decías?- dijo mientras seguía a Hermione hacia la sala._

_- Te pregunté de quien es esa casa, o debería decir castillo?- repitió ella, mientras dejaba sobre la mesita de la sala dos tazas de café y unos muffins - Nunca la había visto de cerca y me dijeron que estaba abandonada-._

_- Es la casa de mis abuelos__, y para lo muggles sí está abandonada: tiene una serie de hechizos que la protegen- respondió el Sly- Vengo a pasar las vacaciones acá de vez en cuando. No es muy divertido y paso la mayor parte del día solo, pero son órdenes de mi madre…-_

_- Wow…nunca imagine que hubiese alguien que te dijera que hacer- sonrió irónicamente ella- Pensé que el mundo siempre hacía lo que el amo Draco quería…-_

_- Ojala fuera así…- dijo él con un deje de tristeza que hizo que Hermione se le quedara mirando tratando de descubrir el verdadero significado de esa frase- Y tu, que haces aquí?- siguió Draco disimulando la situación.-_

_-Mmm…lo mismo- sonrió ella- Vacaciones en lo de mis abuelos-_

_- No sabía que tenías descendencia francesa-_

_-Bueno si…Mi abuela y toda su familia es de origen francés; y mi abuelo es francés y una mezcla de todo…-_

_Se quedaron en silencio__ mientras comían y tomaban. Después de un rato la conversación comenzó a fluir normalmente otra vez. Era raro, pero a partir de la tregua que tenían desde antes que terminara sexto, ambos se sentían cómodos con esa situación, mucho más de lo que ellos podían imaginar o admitir, en realidad._

_Y la tarde siguió por ese camino, al igual que la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente, lo único que cambiaba era el escenario; el más habitual: el puente._

_- ¿Adonde me estas llevando?- preguntó Draco tratando de no caerse al ser arrastrado por la castaña-_

_- Ya te dije- le respondió ella, cansada de repetirle lo mismo- Necesito tu ayuda-_

_- Si ya lo se…Per__o para que?-_

_- Ayer te lo dije! Pero no me estabas escuchando…como siempre- masculló ella-_

_- Estaba investigando esa cosa…estaba concentrado y siempre te escucho aunque no parezca- le replicó él-_

_- Esa cosa se llama televisión y no hay nada de espectacular en ella…solo tienes que sentarte y mirarla…gran ciencia!-_

_- Sabes que?-_

_- ¿Qué?-_

_- Cállate!-_

_Suspiró. La exasperaba completamente. Nunca podían tener una conversación sin que le discuta algo. Pero por lo menos no peleaban como antes y eso le gustaba…_Maldición, Hermione_!, se dijo_, hazle caso y cállate! _Hacía días que estaba teniendo pensamientos peligrosos, y no le gustaba nada._

_Se apresuraron al cruzar la calle y llegaron a su destino: el __marché d'antiquités. Draco la ayudó a abrir la pesada puerta y el sonido de las campanitas anunció su llegada._

_- Hermione!- el saludo de monsieur Pelet los recibió- Te estaba esperando… passe avanti. Voy a buscar el reloj de tu abuelo. Enseguida regreso -._

_Se dirigió hacia el final de la tienda e ingresó en una puerta. Los dos chicos, mientras esperaban, se divertían observando la infinidad de cosas del lugar__. Al ser un local de antigüedades muggles, Draco no entendía nada, y Hermione iba detrás de él explicándole todo._

_-¡Mira!- le dijo la castaña mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia la cajita de __música que tanto le gustaba-_

_- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó él-_

_-Una cajita de música…Escucha- se acercó a ella, la abrió y comenzó a salir el relajante sonido- Mi mamá tenía una muy parecida…me ayudaba a dormir cuando tenía miedo…lástima que haya desaparecido-._

_Y allí, viéndola arrodillada frente a esa caja escuchando esa melodía, fue cuando descubrió el efecto que la música causaba en ella…la hacía hermosa, mucho mas aun de lo que era. Se le hacía imposible expresarlo con palabras…fue ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de enamorarse._

Difícil de explicar, fácil de sentir_…ese comenzó a ser su lema._

_Las ramas del árbol, agitadas por el intenso viento, golpeaban la ventana una y otra vez. La luna, blanca y redonda en el centro de aquel manto negro, iluminaba pobremente la oscura y calurosa habitación, y proyectaba diversas sombras en su interior._

_Hermione, dormitaba en su cama, y su mente vagaba por miles de escenarios diferentes y carentes de sentido alguno._

_El viento golpeó esta vez más fuerte a las ramas contra la ventana, provocando que la castaña se sobresaltara y saliera de aquel ensueño._

_Abrió los ojos y con una mano se quitó algunos mechones de su cabello pegados a su frente por el sudor. A pesar de la hermosa lluvia que habían tenido un par de semanas atrás, al poco tiempo el calor se hizo presente nuevamente, y esa noche no era la excepción para nada._

_Se incorporó en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, y fijó su vista en la ventana. Perezosamente se levantó, y prosiguió a abrir la misma para aliviar un poco el ambiente sofocante de su dormitorio._

_Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, la abrió y en el momento en el que estaba por sentarse en ella presenció un paquete verde no muy grande. Miró para todos lados como para comprobar que no era una treta de su imaginación y lo tomó. Con lentitud rasgó la envoltura verde y finalmente descubrió su contenido. Una radiante sonrisa se asomó a su rostro y su mirada reflejaba incredulidad y felicidad a la vez._

_Con una mano temblorosa, lentamente abrió la delicada caja que tenía en su regazo y una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar mientras una bailarina giraba al son de la música. No podía dejar de sonreír, estaba demasiado feliz, pero no toda su felicidad se debía al objeto que rodeaba ahora con sus brazos, sino la sospecha de quien podría haberle hecho ese regalo tan hermoso. Y el papel verde que lo envolvía le daba una pista más que certera._

_- Gracias- le dijo antes de que se vaya-._

_- ¿Por?- preguntó él sin darse vuelta-._

_- Sabes porqué- fue la respuesta de Hermione carente de información alguna-._

_- No sé de que me estás hablando, sabelotodo- mirándola por sobre su hombro._

_- De la cajita de música!- aclaró como si fuera lo mas obvio- Fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte …-y con una radiante sonrisa, añadió- Gracias, de verdad-._

_Draco volvió a darle la espalda para que no vea su propia sonrisa. _

_- Sinceramente, sigo sin entender a que te estas refiriendo - mintió descaradamente-…yo no te regalé nada-._

_Y comenzó a caminar, internándose en el bosque para volver a su mansión, dejando a Hermione parada en el pequeño y precario puente de piedra sin creerle una sola palabra._

_- __¿Y esto que se supone que es?- le preguntó Draco viendo como la castaña ataba a su muñeca una pulsera verde y gris con un león dorado en el centro-._

_- Es una bufanda- se burló ella-._

_-…muy graciosa- y la mojó un poco con el agua del arroyo-._

_- La hice yo, en agradecimiento del regalo, el que no quieres admitir que fue tuyo-._

_- Estas loca, ya te lo dije…yo no te regalé nada- le dijo con una sonrisa-._

_- Está bien…como quieras- cansada, le siguió el juego- Es muy poca cosa en comparación con la caja, y no es muy linda tampoco…pero algo es algo. La hice con los colores de Slytherin a pesar de mi desagrado hacia ellos- agregó algo tímida, segura de que no le gustaría su regalo y que lo tiraría mas tarde, _lo intenté al menos_, pensó-._

_- ¿Y por que el león?- curioso por esa rara combinación-._

_- Es para que no te olvides quien te la regaló- bajó la vista y sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas-._

_Draco la observaba, sentada a su lado mojando sus pies en el arroyo. Ni una palabra le dijo, ni "gracias" ni "es muy linda", nada. Solo la miraba esperando a que ella levantara sus ojos hacia él. Y cuando lo hizo, Hermione sintió como si estuviera mirando a una piedra, su cara no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, pero no por eso dejó de sostenerle la mirada._

_Estuvieron un buen rato así, inmersos en esa batalla de miradas, sin moverse o hablar. Y mas tarde, al caer la tarde, cada uno tomó un camino diferente sabiendo que no se volverían a ver sino hasta que comenzaran las clases._

_El verano estaba llegando a su ocaso…_

_- ¡Harry!- gritó la castaña al verlo entre el caos que era King's Cross-._

_Corrió tan rápido como la gente que le impedía el paso se lo permitió, y una vez al lado suyo lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo asfixia. Ron, metros más allá, al ver a su amiga se apresuró y se abrazaron del mismo modo efusivo._

_Los había extrañado demasiado y estaba más que feliz de volver a pisar ese sitio. La última vez que emprenderían el viaje a Hogwarts…Séptimo había llegado para alegría y tristeza de todos._

_En menos de cinco minutos, los tres amigos ya estaban al tanto de los sucesos ocurridos en sus vidas mientras no se vieron y no paraban de hablar ni reír un solo segundo. Antes de subir al tren saludaron a los que se quedaban en la estación y rápidamente se dirigieron a elegir un compartimiento. Las charlas y las risas se intensificaron al encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos y no pararon hasta llegar a Hogwarts._

_Todos se bajaron del tren, saludaron a Hagrid y cuando se encaminaban para tomar los carruajes, Hermione recordó que le faltaba su abrigo. Volvió velozmente al tren e ingresó en el compartimiento que habían ocupado. Después de buscarlo varios segundos y ver que no aparecía, comenzó a impacientarse, pero terminó por resignarse y al darse vuelta para salir de allí, la alta figura de Draco se asomó por la puerta._

_- No pierdes la cabeza porque la tienes atada, sabelotodo- se mofó-._

_- Gracias- dijo ella y le arrancó de un tirón su abrigo de sus manos- Pero puedo buscar mis cosas sola-._

_- Solo intentaba ayudar- le dijo él cruzándose de brazos e impidiéndole el paso-._

_- Vamos a llegar tarde, me dejas salir?- pidió-._

_- Mmm…no lo sé. Me parece que voy a tener que cobrarte un peaje por distraída- y con una sonrisa picara hizo temblar a Hermione-._

_- ¿Pe…perdón?- le dijo ella bastante nerviosa- ¿Un peaje? ¿Y que seria eso?-._

_- Déjame que piense…- levantando el dedo __índice y quedando en silencio varios segundos-…_

_Hermione bastante impaciente, suspiró sonoramente, con miedo a que el tren dejara la estación con ellos adentro._

_- Draco, no teng…-_

_- Un beso- la interrumpió bruscamente, al tiempo en que ingresaba sigilosamente dentro de la cabina-._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?- le dijo la castaña retrocediendo- Yo no…-_

_- Es eso o te quedas encerrada aquí y vuelves a Londres-…_

_Ni tiempo le dio para pensar o para decirle que no. A los pocos segundos se encontraba aprisionada en los brazos de Draco en el medio del oscuro compartimiento. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero llegó un punto en el que se le hizo imposible no corresponderle. Sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, despidiendo millones de descargas eléctricas por todos sus cuerpos y alojándose en ciertas partes inferiores de los mismos._

_¿Cuánto duró? Para ella fueron horas, para él siglos. No se podría decir con exactitud. La cuestión es que el beso, que empezó siendo algo violento, terminó siendo nada mas que un roce de labios y una nueva batalla de miradas._

_- ¡Draco!- se escuchó afuera en el pasillo, y segundos más tarde se alejó completamente de ella y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta__ y le dijo:_

_- Ah, y gracias- le dijo, moviendo la muñeca en donde descansaba la pulsera de Hermione, y se fue-._

_- Hace solo cinco meses que empezaron las clases y Snape ya está tomando exámenes- rezongó Ron, mientras caminaban por un pasillo- Es un pesado…porque no nos deja descansar?-_

_- Ron, acaso te estas escuchando?- le preguntó Hermione, debatiéndose en si tendría que reírse o pegarle; Harry solo se reía-._

_- Aguanta…es el ultimo año y después no lo veremos mas- lo animó el pelinegro-_

_- Chicos, me voy a la biblioteca- les dijo Hermione- Los alcanzo mas tarde-._

_- No tardes- le dijo Ron-._

_Hermione les sonrió y se dirigió hacia otro pasillo, alejándose a paso apresurado. Caminó varios metros, hasta perderse de la vista de Harry y Ron, y cuando estaba por doblar una esquina, alguien la tomó por la cintura y la escondió detrás de una estatua contra la pared. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero la callaron con un beso, que fácilmente duró cinco minutos._

_- Nos pueden ver…- susurró ella cuando al fin se vio liberada-._

_- No me importa…- sonrió él, derritiéndola con su sonrisa y ojos grises- Pero no te preocupes, ya me voy-_

_- ¿Por?-._

_- Reunión con el equipo de quidditch- respondió robándole otro beso-._

_La miró varios segundos y, separándose un poco de ella, le dijo:_

_- Nos vemos a la noche- y guiñándole un ojo, se alejó por el pasillo-._

_Y Hermione se quedó soñando con todas esas citas furtivas a la noche, con esos fugaces encuentro durante el día. Se preguntaba si toda la vida tendrían que estar así, escondiéndose del mundo por temor al que dirán. Ojala pudiera ver el futuro para así evitarse dolores y pesares. Pero no podía, y no iba a abandonar su actual felicidad solo por simples temores._

_- ¡Que?- la cara de Ron estaba mas roja de lo normal- ¿Cómo…por… ¿Es una broma? Por favor, dime que es una broma!-._

_- Lo siento, pero no, no es una broma- Hermione miraba a sus dos amigos fija y decididamente, mas por dentro se estaba muriendo del miedo-._

_- Hermione, perdón pero es que…es muy difícil de creerlo- le dijo Harry incapaz de creer lo que había salido de la boca de su amiga- ¿Estas segura?-_

_- Por supuesto que si…crees que lo inventé?- clavó una mirada asesina sobre el pelinegro-._

_- No! Claro que no…pero él sí pudo haberlo inventado, puede que sea una broma suya…Malfoy nos odia, Hermione!-._

_- ¡¿__Acaso me crees tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta; como para caer tan fácilmente si me estuviera haciendo una broma?- de todas las personas en el mundo, pensó que ellos hubiesen sido los que mas la apoyarían…parece que se había equivocado- Saben que…? No necesito su aprobación, lo único que necesitaba era su apoyo…No los quiero perder, ustedes son lo mas importante que tengo; pero tampoco voy a perderlo a Draco. Él ahora es también muy importante para mí. Espero que con el tiempo me entiendan…-_

_Se levantó y se dirigió al retrato de la dama gorda. Pero antes de salir les dije:_

_- Y él no los odia…tanto-._

La cabeza se le estaba partiendo en dos. Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Quería salir de allí, por alguna razón esos recuerdos le traían una rara sensación y no le gustaba. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, pero todo estaba en su cabeza. La Hermione acostada en la cama del hospital dormía apaciblemente y su cuerpo ni se enteraba del desastre que era su mente.

Millones y millones de imágenes cruzaban por su memoria, todas al mismo tiempo. Francia. Hogwarts. Un puente. El Bosque Prohibido. La Sala Multipropósito. La Torre Gryffindor. Un pasillo oscuro. Ella sola. Draco. Ella y Draco…Draco…Draco…Draco…

Estaba completamente desesperada. Lo único que quería era salir de allí antes de que su mente colapsara. ¿Acaso nadie podía ayudarla?

- ¡Draco!- gritó la morocha (o rubia, gracias a la poción multijugos)- ¿Cómo está?-

- Mal…sigue inconsciente y bastante débil- respondió él can aire cansado- Y encima no me dejan verla…

- ¿Por que no?- pregunto Pansy con una mirada inocente, mientras se sentaba a su lado-.

- No sé…al parecer su cerebro esta trabajando demasiado y su cuerpo no da abasto, por eso no reacciona...tanta actividad la deja muy débil…- respondió él, quedando en silencio y con la misma sensación de dolor, impotencia y remordimiento que lo estuvo atormentando las ultimas horas-.

- ¿Rubio?- lo llamó suavemente ella, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de él- Sé que estas muy cansado y ocupado con este asunto de Granger, pero, para alegría de todos, el Lord nos asignó una nueva misión…debemos capturar a Lovegood cueste lo que cueste-.

- ¿Qué?...Sigue con eso?- preguntó indignado Draco- Luna no…es Luna! Ella no le hace mal a nadie y no entiendo el propósito de todo esto. Por que no pide que capturemos a Potter? Él sí es alguien del cual preocuparse!-

-Porque Potter desapareció de la faz de la Tierra y porque así es la vida…no debemos ponernos a analizar cada palabra ni cada cosa que el amo imponga, debemos hacerlo y punto.- la pelinegra elevaba cada vez más la voz pero trataba de controlarse ya que en esos momentos se acercaba una enfermera a la habitación de Hermione-.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la enfermera salió de la habitación y se alejó lo suficiente para no oír de lo que estaban hablando.

- Mira, no debemos perder mas tiempo…- retomó, apresurada, la palabra Pansy- Van a tenderle una trampa, la van a traer aquí, al hospital, y a nosotros nos toca quedarnos y vigilar que no aparezca ningún auror ni los de la Orden del Fénix… Están llegando ya algunos mortifagos y…-

- Los de la Orden no van a dejarla venir sola, va a ser un caos y Hermione está aquí, no podemos dejar que nadie…-

- Mira Draco, ya sé que Granger está aquí, pero debemos hacer nuestro trabajo. Pondremos algunos hechizos protectores en la habitación y en el pasillo y nadie la va a tocar…no te preocupes- trató de tranquilizarlo- Y en cuanto a los de la Orden, ya idearon un plan para distraerlos a ellos: atacarán Hogwarts, tomarán algunos rehenes y crearan un gran tumulto; van a necesitar mucha gente para detenernos y Lovegood quedará sola; el final, ya lo sabemos-.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- pregunto Draco-.

- No mucho… Snape ya les debe de haber avisado lo del ataque a Hogwarts-.

- ¿Snape?-.

- Si, les vamos a hacer creer que están preparados para lo que se les viene, pero ya te dije, van a necesitar muchas varitas para contener aquello-.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada. Ambos sabían que iba a ser un completo desastre.

Draco se levantó y comenzó a hacer una serie de hechizos protectores sobre la puerta de la castaña, y segundos después, Pansy lo ayudó. Cuando terminaron ella lo miró con aire de culpa y le dijo:

- No me puedo quedar, necesito ir con él. Hogwarts no la va a pasar bien y tengo miedo de que…- no pudo seguir con la frase, pero ambos sabían como terminaba-.

- No te preocupes por mí…solo prométeme que no harás nada estupido- su mirada dura y autoritaria, no le dejo otra opción salvo decirle que si. Se despidió, Pansy, dándole un beso en la mejilla y corrió por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un completo desastre. Millones de cosas pasaban por ella y ninguna tenia sentido. Las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos empapaban toda su cara, y no las podía interpretar: son de felicidad, de miedo, de confusión?

Completamente inmóvil en el medio de la habitación, todavía mantenía la misma pose en la que termino de leer aquella carta. Sus manos crispadas alrededor del pequeño trozo de pergamino, presentaban un leve temblor que se iba acentuando cada vez más.

Afuera de su habitación, podía atisbar mucho movimiento, pero nada lograba retener o comprender. Pasos, golpes, voces. Pero seguía sin reaccionar.

Su padre, su tan amado y extrañado padre, estaba vivo en el hospital. _¿Será cierto?,_ se preguntaba Luna en su fuero interno. No lo podía creer y a la vez sí, porque sabía que él no la abandonaría nunca. Tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, angustia y desesperación habían colmado su ser esos meses en los que su padre no aparecía. Sentía como si algo le faltaba, una parte muy importante. Y, ahora, finalmente se sentía llena de nuevo.

Obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. Debía hacer algo urgentemente. Se secó el rostro y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Tomó su abrigo y su varita. Se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el pomo del picaporte y, con una sonrisa y una lágrima escurriéndose por su mejilla, lo giró y salió al pasillo.

_Qué raro_… pensó Luna. Hacía unos instantes atrás parecía haber mucha actividad fuera de su cuarto y ahora estaba completamente desierto.

Con la carta de Kingsley todavía en sus manos, se apresuró en bajar a la planta baja. Buscó en la cocina y en la sala, pero nadie aparecía, cuando escuchó muchas voces (casi gritos) en la entrada de la casa. Se dirigió hacia el lugar y se encontró con lo gemelos, Tonks, Andrew y Percy. Todos hablaban a la vez, se le hacía imposible entenderlos. Estaban colocándose los abrigos y solo Tonks se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

- ¡Luna aquí estas!- su mirada no era ni divertida ni picara ni rebelde como siempre, era dura y seria; algo malo estaba ocurriendo- Los mortifagos van a atacar Hogwarts y debemos presentarle batalla. Nosotros nos estamos yendo pero tú, por nada del mundo salgas de esta casa, entendiste? Estarás a salvo aquí…Es una orden, Luna- hablaba a mil por hora, y muy pocas palabras pudo retener-.

- Tonks, escucha, mi…-

- Luna! Necesito saber si entendiste o no. No puedes salir de aquí si?- la interrumpió bruscamente-.

- Si, pero es que…-

- Nos tenemos que ir…- esta vez fue George quien la interrumpió-.

- Esta bien- dijo Tonks mientras comenzaban a salir por la puerta- Cuídate, Luna- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente-.

- No, Tonks, escúchame!- Luna la tomó por los brazos tratando de retenerla a su lado- ¡Lo encontraron…mi…!-.

- ¡Luna, nos tenemos que ir! Lo siento… después hablamos…Cuídate!- y, deshaciéndose del agarre de la rubia, desapareció junto al resto.

_Lo lamento por ellos_, pensó para si misma, _pero es mi padre_…

Bueno acá les dejo las traducciones correspondientes:

_Traducciones:_

_* Hermione ven! La comida esta lista._

_** Ya voy, abuela!_

_*** Mi pequeño ratón._

_**** Muy bien, señorita…_

_***** Anne-Marie, por favor…_

_****** Lo siento mucho, abuela…_

_* mercado de antigüedades_

_** Vincent, el reloj que pidió está retrasado… _

_Espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan mareado tanto con tantas idas y venidas en el tiempo...saben que cualquier nos preguntan...pasen por nuestro facebook! Besos :)_


	16. Nota de autoras

Se que esperaban un nuevo capítulo después de casi un mes de retraso, pero lamento decirles que eso tiene que esperar.

Acá en Argentina (o por lo menos donde nosotras vivimos), estamos a días de terminar el año escolar y se imaginaran la locura que se vive a nuestro alrededor: profesores dementes tomando millones de pruebas porque necesitan notas, trabajos prácticos, reuniones, actividades y mas actividades. Pero lo mas estresante de todo y lo que nos esta robando tiempo y neuronas desde hace ya mas de un mes son los IFEIs (instancia final de evaluación integradora) :exámenes finales con contenidos de todo el año y de las materias mas difíciles (creo que lo hacen a propósito), y para colmo dependemos de esa nota para irnos a rendir o no...En fin, es un caos nuestra vida y para completarla mi querida copilota se quedó sin computadora hasta nuevo aviso :(

No quería escribirles de esta forma dando escusas y demás, pero necesitaba llegar a ustedes para que no nos odien y explicarles nuestra demora...Se merecen una explicación, porque sin ustedes esto no seguiría adelante, porque nos dan su apoyo y porque yo soy lectora compulsiva de fanfictions también y sé lo que se siente esperar y esperar para poder seguir leyendo y pasar los buenos ratos que siempre paso leyéndolos.

Espero que nos perdonen y no nos abandonen...El próximo capítulo está casi listo, le faltan algunos detalles y pasarlo a la computadora; ademas el lunes terminan los exámenes(¡Gracias Merlín!) y tan pronto podamos lo subiremos.

Y antes de que me olvide, quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a barbiiie por considerarnos unas grandes autoras de fics en su blog de dramiones...Es un orgullo contar con tu apoyo, querida!Gracias!

Ahora sí, las dejo y les deseo muchos éxitos a todas, especialmente a las que están igualmente de locas por exámenes, etc como nosotras... Besos

Cissy, autora nº 2 :)


	17. XV: Agonía de una entrega

Hola a todos! Aunque no lo crean volví... Mi compu sigue medio mal, por eso estoy aquí en casa de mi copi, que está acá conmigo...

No las voy a demorar... lo único que les voy a decir es : Disfruten el cap! :)

Se me cuidan todos!

**Luii!**

_**Agradecimientos:** Sabana, Fatii, michi y Le( no pude contestarte porque no tienes cuenta, pero gracias)... __y a los lectores fantasmas: muchas gracias también! no me ofendo si se dejan ver con un review =P_

* * *

"_Quien te dijo que yo me olvidé de ti... que me duermo tranquila y jamás sueño contigo?"_

(HG)

"_Quien te dijo que yo no luche por ti? No les creas que ya no te quiero… Ay! Cuanto, cuanto te mintieron."_

(DM)

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Agonía de una entrega**

Su respiración era cada vez mas agitada. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la cual fue removida con brusquedad. Sus manos temblaban violentamente arrugando la carta en ellas.

"_Lo lamento por ellos, pero es mi padre_", la frase seguía retumbando en su cabeza.

Le era algo imposible todavía, pero sabía que iba a llegar aquel día. Siempre mantuvo sus esperanzas intactas.

Repasó la carta una vez mas, dejando escapar algún que otro sollozo. Lo habían hallado en una especie de prisión casera muy maltrecho. Los aurores lo habían encontrado, rescatado y trasladado al hospital San Mungo. Su salud era muy delicada.

Al final, Kingsley requería su presencia inmediata en el hospital.

Se dio vuelta apresurada y subió las escaleras. Entró en el cuarto de Ginny, buscó su bolso y su varita en su baúl y salió. Desde que llegó a La Madriguera compartía la habitación con la pelirroja, quien se convirtió en su nueva mejor amiga junto con Hermione.

De dos en dos bajó los escalones, pero en su apuro trastabilló en el último, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. En la caída, la carta voló lejos de ella, sin que lo notara.

Se recuperó rápidamente y abandonó la casa agradeciendo a Merlín que no estuviera nadie para detenerla.

.

San Mungo…11 am

Desde la ventana observaba como las maquinas seguían haciendo su trabajo. Se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y esperaba por alguna señal, algún movimiento, algún sonido fuera de la habitación pero con laminada fija en Hermione.

Y mientras la observaba allí, tan pálida y frágil, no pudo evitar sentirse como una basura, de las peores. Peor que su padre y el maldito de Voldemort incluso.

Draco desde que la conoció, ninguna vez había acertado en sus decisiones con respecto a ella. Primero la dejaba, luego su cargo de conciencia y su amor lo hacían vigilarla constantemente hasta el punto de obsesionarse. Después, en un intento de salir en su rescate, la daña hasta el punto en que ella pierde sus recuerdos. Allí la secuestra. Y en vez de cuidarla, procurar que se mejore y recobre su memoria, NO: cada vez que la veía, de alguna forma la alteraba, provocándole unos altibajos emocionales y de presión. Y como si eso fuera poco, la había besado en un desesperado intento de que lo recordase. ¿Y como terminó aquello? Estaba internada en el hospital con un desborde mental, al borde del accidente cerebrovascular y en medio una misión de los mortifagos.

Todo eso gracias a él.

La había cagado hasta el fondo; hasta el fondo y mas allá.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños. Un fino hilo de sangre corría entre sus dedos, producto de sus uñas clavándose en sus palmas. Sus labios terminarían igual como no dejase de morderlos.

Una fría, solitaria y osada lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Con un dedo, la removió de su mejilla, la levantó y la observó maravillado. Solo dos personas habían logrado hacerlo llorar. Una estaba frente suyo, y la otra se encontraba tres metros bajo tierra en el jardín de su casa.

Por segunda vez en la mañana, la puerta se abrió, ésta vez de golpe

- Hora de largarnos. Toma tus cosas mientras yo me ocupo de ella- Theo comenzó a tomar los bolsos de Draco y Hermione y los guardó en el armario cercano a la cama-.

Dio la vuelta alrededor de ésta y comenzó a inspeccionar como desconectarla a la castaña de las maquinas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces? Se suponía que se quedaría aquí hasta que todo terminara- tomándolo por los brazos para intentar que dejara de desconectarlos cables-.

- No te sulfures, que no es mi culpa- dijo, quitándoselo de encima- Los demás mortifagos ya están aquí y la traerá a Lovegood a este piso… Es peligroso… Listo…- siguió después de varios segundos- En Hogwarts la batalla ya empezó; parece que somos mas pero de seguro ellos pedirán refuerzos. En cuanto aquí, has tres o cuatro en cada piso ahora. Revisan las habitaciones, por si acaso, y se ubican en algunas puertas fingiendo ser parientes. Unos diez están en el vestíbulo-

- Poción multijugos?- preguntó finalmente el ex Slytherin-.

- Ajamm- asintió el chico- De larga duración. Cortesía de Snape…por si acaso-.

- Y como es que no estás trasformado?- Draco terminó con los cables restantes-.

Libre ya de todo, Draco tomó a Hermione en brazos y se dirigió a la salida.

Theo se le adelantó, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

- ¿A donde la llevamos?- preguntó Nott, El rubio cruzó la puerta y se encontró con el castaño de espaldas obstruyéndole el paso.

- A mi casa. Ey, muévete, hay poco tiempo-.

Fue como si no le hubiera dicho palabra. El muchacho siguió petrificado en su lugar.

Theodore?- el rubio comenzó a desconfiar de la situación. Su amigo jamás se comportaba de aquella manera. Algo pasaba- Ey, Theo-.

- Bella..-.

- Qué?-.

- Bella. Es ella. La escucho subir- Theo reaccionó y se adelantó a zancadas, y a unos cinco metros de la escalera, escuchó un chillido, carcajadas y pasos.

- Vamos, vamos. Adentro- le dijo a Draco, empujándolo dentro de la habitación.

El chico corrió hacia el fondo cerrando la puerta tras si.

- Que hacemos ahora?- pidió el rubio; Hermione seguía reposando en sus brazos- Dime que tienes otro plan…- dirigiéndose a su amigo-.

Theo estaba en blanco. Trataba de procesar algo, pero nada acudía a su mente. El aire era cada vez mas denso y solo se escuchaban las voces que subían por las escaleras.

Bella estaba a un piso de distancia…

- DIME QUE TIENES OTRO MALDITO PLAN!-

Draco estaba fuera de si. La situación no podía ser peor. Unos treinta mortifagos se desparramaban por el edificio. El más peligroso estaba por encontrarlos. Y Hermione no podía estar más desprotegida.

Sentía que se ahogaba. El aire que respiraba no era suficiente. Temblaba del miedo. Por ella, que ahora era un blanco fácil.

"Maldita sea. Tenías que ser amiga de Potter"

- Déjala ahí-.

Aquello fue un golpe duro cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que le pedía.

- Que dijiste?- le preguntó iracundo. Theo se mantenía firme, y con sus manos en la cabeza le mantenía la mirada-.

- Déjala ahí- el rubio comenzó a negar. Le molestaba de sobremanera aquella sugerencia. Era obvio que no la dejaría. Y no lo pondría en discusión.

- Draco debes dejarla. Si nos encuentran con ella, todo será peor. Te capturarán, te torturarán por tu traición. Y ella correrá un peligro doble: por ser la causa de tu error y por estar del lado de Potter.-

Theo solo trataba de hacerlo razonar. A ninguno le convenía que los descubriesen. El no quería ser castigado ni morir.

- Draco debes dejarla- trataba de ser lo mas persuasivo posible. Sabia lo que debía estar costándole- La cuidaran; será su "az bajo la manga". No la dañarán. No les conviene para una negociación-.

- Es demasiado arriesgado- murmuraba contra la cabeza de ella, apoyada sobre su hombro. Moría de pánico al pensarla a la merced de Voldemort o Bella; no sabia cual era peor-.

- Es arriesgado, nadie dice que no, pero…- su corazón se paró- Ya están en el piso- susurró el moreno. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral…- Ponla en la cama. ¡Déjala ahí!- insistía. Segundos después, el rubio obedecía-

Al ver todo listo, se enfundaron cada uno en su papel.

En la puerta, Draco fijó la mirada por última vez en la chica de la camilla. Suspiró y sacó su varita, mientras abandonaba la habitación. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Theo lo siguió dejando la puerta abierta. "Espero realmente que sobrevivas. Tienes que…"

San Mungo…11:05 am

Una gran cantidad de personas se movían de aquí para allá en el vestíbulo de aquel edificio. Personas que entraban, otras que salían, enfermeras corriendo con pociones en las manos, hombres que esperaban en cada pasillo. Era un constante flujo. Cada uno en su mundo; cada uno con sus problemas. Veían sin ver realmente, buscando algún familiar herido o tratando de encontrar un sanador lo más rápido posible.

Solo ella era capaz de ser conciente de todos y de nadie a la vez. Nadie que no fuera su padre.

Con paso enérgico y esquivando a todos, llegó a la recepcionista, que leía "El Profeta" repantigada en su silla.

- El señor Lovegood, donde se encuentra?- inquirió algo brusca-.

La recepcionista asomó la cabeza por el borde del periódico. Su mirada se centró en ella y la examinó; por unos segundos sus ojos se desviaron hacia un viejito con muletas; luego se fijo en ella nuevamente.

La rubia no podía más de los nervios, y la recepcionista tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.

- Ultimo piso segunda habitación a la derecha- y se escondió inquieta detrás del periódico nuevamente, ocultando una sonrisa-.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Luna corrió escaleras arriba, demasiado ansiosa para esperar al ascensor.

.

"_Sólo una cosa yo sé hacer_

_Algo que me produce mucho placer_

_De mis manos la sangre podrás ver correr_

_Pero dejarte loco es lo que mas deseo hacer"_

Entre carcajadas explosivas, Bella cantaba su canción. Como a un niño en Navidad, la situación la exaltaba de emoción.

Greyback le pisaba los talones. El simplemente sonreía.

Llegaron al último piso. Estaba vacío. La sádica mujer seguía murmurando la canción, mientras movía su tunica al compás. Parecía una pequeña niña malvada; muy malvada.

- Aun no esta aquí- Greyback le comunicó a Bellatrix. Ella solo siguió su camino-.

La puerta de la última habitación se abrió. Un chico de cabello rubio hizo acto de presencia. Detrás de él, su copiloto apareció y flanqueó su costado derecho.

- Ah…pero si es Draquito, el sobrino preferido de la tía-.

- Lamento decirte que el sentimiento no es mutuo- contestó con su habitual cara de asco-.

- Ay no, no, no, no…querido. Esa no es la forma de contestar a tu tía; y menos si acabas de desacatar una orden de tu señor. Éste no es tu piso…Lárgate!- ladró amenazadoramente la ultima frase-.

- No recibí ninguna orden-.

- No es nuestro problema- al aclararlo, el hombre-lobo dio un paso al frente-.

Nott se adelantó, hablando por primera vez y mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

- Bella…tenemos un regalito para ti-.

Los dos amigos la miraron inquietos esperando su reacción. La mujer solo fijó su mirada en la última puerta del piso, y sonrió.

.

"_Una escalera mas_", pensaba la rubia. Estaba a escasos metros del último piso.

Una vez allí, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo vacío, mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Le pareció extraño.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta indicada; una respiración profunda, y con su mano en el picaporte, abrió la puerta. Vislumbró una amplia habitación. La ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par. Al lado de ellas, estaba la camilla…

Vacía.

Extrañada, Luna entró en la habitación y la revisó. Ingresó en el pequeño baño.

Nada. Vacío.

Ante todo, no dejó que ningún pensamiento lúgubre la abordara. "_Habitación equivocada_", pensó. Decidió volver sobre sus pasos y comprobar las primeras habitaciones de izquierda y derecha. Así, revisándolas todas una por una, daría con la de su padre.

Pero a medida que fue avanzando, todas las habitaciones en que entró estaban vacías. Más no dejó que eso la desalentara.

Ya solo le quedaba un par. Con paso enérgico se dirigió a la de la derecha. Impaciente la abrió de golpe, pero enseguida vio que aquella también estaba vacía.

Ahora ya solo le quedaba una.

"_Al fin. Pobre mujer; tantas habitaciones, tantos pacientes…un error común, creería_".

Con este pensamiento, se paró en la puerta de enfrente. La ultima habitación a la izquierda en el último piso.

Lentamente, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. No quería despertar a su padre con una abrupta llegada, debía tranquilizarse.

Ingresó y avanzó dos pasos desde la puerta. Las cortinas estaban descorridas, así que la claridad del mediodía inundaba todo.

A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, divisó la camilla y a su ocupante, más no pudo reconocerlo.

Azorada y algo ciega, se acercó a trompicones.

- Papá?- susurró débilmente-.

Y ya en la cabecera de la camilla…

- Hermione?-.

Estaba en blanco. No entendía nada. Era demasiado. En un momento estaba buscando a su padre; y ahora encontraba a su mejor amiga allí. Que por cierto estaba desaparecida. Y si su padre no estaba con ella, ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Todo se arremolinaba en su cabeza sin coherencia. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y algunas lágrimas salieron sin permiso.

La castaña no se movía y su palidez era extrema…eso la asustaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras una sensación de peligro inminente comenzaba a rodearla.

El silencio era sepulcral, enloquecedor, pero aun así, apenas se oyó el zumbido de una capa moviéndose.

Cada uno de los músculos de la rubia se tensaron cuando, cerca, muy cerca suyo, con unos labios rozando su oído y un fétido aliento llegando a sus fosas nasales, escuchó una forzada voz infantil:

- Tu mami no te enseñó a no jugar sola por el bosque…? Puede aparecer un hombre-lobo…- y sus carcajadas retumbaron por todo el piso, mientras Greyback tomaba a Luna por el cuello con brusquedad…

.

Plop!

Tres chicos muy magullados aparecieron en medio de una calle casi vacía de Londres.

Al comprobar que nadie los había visto aparecerse, emprendieron la marcha. Caminaron alrededor de 60 metros. Llegaron a una casa, en apariencia ruinosa. Ron se adelantó y comenzó el ritual que era abrir la puerta de la Nueva Madriguera. Sacó su varita, y, con un toque en la puerta, un rostro tallado apareció en ella.

- ¿Contraseña?- pidió con voz cansada y aburrida-.

- Snargaluffs-.

De los ojos de aquel rostro, unas chispas saltaron y pasaron a revolotear alrededor del pomo. Después, estas se fundieron con la perilla, un clic, y luego la puerta se abrió.

- Interesante…- comentó Nyx al observar el proceso, en un débil intento de animar a los muchachos-.

Harry y Ron ingresaron primeros, con Nyx pisándoles los talones, curiosa y nerviosa. Pero a la mitad del pasillo de entrada notaron el silencio que reinaba. Aquello casi nunca pasaba, así que…

- Deben de haber salido-.

- Todos a la vez?- a Harry le parecía extraño-.

- A veces pasa que tienes asuntos pendientes-.

- Que sucede Ron?-.

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron al escuchar su nombre con esa voz.

- Nada. Solo que no hay nadie-.

- Y eso es raro?-.

- Sí, es raro. Verás Nyx, mi familia es algo…-.

- No convencional- acotó el moreno mientras continuaba avanzando por el pasillo-.

- Exacto-.

- No entiendo-.

- Por eso no me gusta hablar de mi familia a aquellos que no son de aquí. No entenderían- cuchicheó a Harry. Éste lo miró rodando los ojos-.

- Ron tiene seis hermanos- comentó a Nyx- Que es lo difícil?- preguntó al pelirrojo, a quien le ardieron las orejas-.

- Uauu! Familia grande. Genial!- Ron la miró desconcertado. Primera vez que oía eso-.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de "te lo dije".

Los muchachos pasaron de largo la escalera, pero Nyx vio algo en el suelo y los advirtió.

- Oigan, aquí hay una…carta-.

Ambos frenaron. Ron como dueño de casa tomó los papeles y los revisó.

- Es para Luna; y está abierta-.

- No la vayas a leer. Métela y luego se la mandamos a su casa-.

El pelirrojo guardó la carta y entraron los tres a la cocina. Se sentaron y sintieron como la fatiga, la desazón y la decepción hacia mella en ellos. Sobre todo en Harry. Casi había saboreado la victoria. Ya se veía destruyendo el horrocrux. Pero como siempre, el destino jugaba con él cual marioneta. Todo lo que habían soportado fue en vano. Y mas rabia sentía cuando recordaba que por esa misión inservible, su mejor amiga estaba desaparecida.

Ron volaba un poco mas lejos, y mas profundo dentro de sí, buscando porqués. Pero también se sentía desanimado. Tiempo perdido, eso era todo lo que habían conseguido.

- Quien es Luna?-.

La pregunta reventó las burbujas de pensamiento en las cuales se habían encerrado los chicos.

- Es una amiga del colegio- contestó sin más Harry. Además estaba muy cansado-.

- Colegio…-.

- Hogwarts- completó Ron-.

- Sí, escuché de él… Como es?-.

- Luego si?- pidió el pelirrojo- Por ahora creo que necesitamos una ducha y unas cuantas hora de sueño-.

- Pero antes hay un punto que aclarar- y el moreno miró directamente a la chica-.

- Qué?- ella sintió su penetrante mirada verdosa sobre ella-.

- Necesito…mas bien necesitamos saber que vas a hacer. Continuarás con nosotros? Y de ser así, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Cuáles son tus motivaciones?-.

- Esos son más que un punto- al ver que ellos seguían esperando respuestas, Nyx siguió con un suspiro- Sí, seguiré con ustedes-.

- Razón- pidió Harry-.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Apretaba sus labios y sus ojos estaba fijos en la madera de la mesa.

- No que?- preguntó algo rudo el moreno. Odiaba los misterios, los inciertos; su vida ya estaba al tope con ellos-.

- Aún no. Solo les diré que tengo tanto derecho como ustedes a llevar esta guerra-.

Silencio.

Los chicos se miraron tratando de analizar aquello y sopesando la acción a tomar.

- No puedes pretender que te llevemos a todos lados, te contemos cada detalle, cada secreto, sin al menos saber que razones te impulsan- el pelirrojo hablaba reflexivamente, tratando de hacerla razonar a la vez. El tono suave y amable en su voz, llegó a los oídos de Nyx causándole ternura; pero aun así, no podía hablar, tenía mucho en que pensar antes-.

"_Demasiado obvio_", pensó para sí Harry, rodando los ojos. Estuvo a punto de reírse con aquello mas se contuvo. Algo de razón tenía su obnubilado amigo.

- Tienes que darnos algo Nyx- agregó-.

- No puedo, en serio, no aun. Es…casi imposible. Hay otros asuntos primero. Les juro…les prometo que sabrán todo dentro de poco. Les pido un poco mas de paciencia. Sé que es difícil…pero, por favor-.

Harry miró a Ron para saber que pensaba. Pero cuando lo vio, supo que ya estaba perdido. No tenía sentido discutirlo; terminaría accediendo. Se recostó nuevamente en la silla, dando por finalizado el interrogatorio.

La morocha respiró aliviada. Se había salvado por los pelos. No podía ocurrir de nuevo; aunque no podía no sentirse culpable.

- Ven Nyx, te mostraré donde dormirás- Ron se mostró atento con ella-.

Harry rió por lo bajo. "_Demasiado obvio_".

Con el pelo mojado y ropa limpia, Harry tomaba un café en la cocina de la Madriguera.

.

- Harry?-.

- Aquí-.

- Donde es aquí? Ayúdame-.

El muchacho salió de la cocina y fue a buscar a la chica. En el laberinto que era la Nueva Madriguera se había perdido.

- No estaba Ron contigo?- vio a Nyx perdida en el primer piso-.

- Por supuesto que no! Entró en una habitación de no se que piso-.

- Ah, la suya-.

- Creo que se quedó dormido; escuché ronquidos-.

- Déjalo, hace días que no duerme como corresponde. Lo cual lo pone de muy mal humor-.

Terminaron de bajar las escalera y volvieron a la cocina. Harry tomó otra taza.

- Café Nyx?-.

- Sí, claro-.

Cuando su taza estuvo llena del líquido, le dio un sorbo apurada. El moreno volvió a su lugar, tomando su propia taza. Se sentía a gusto allí. Aquella nueva casa de los Weasley se parecía mucho a la de Sirius. Y en especial esa cocina.

La muchacha atrajo su atención con una repentina tos.

- Awgh, que es…cof…que es esto?-.

- Café- afirmó el chico extrañado-.

- Aggh, esto es café para ustedes? Beben esto siempre?- Nyx no podía creerlo-.

- Sí…Pero que sucede? No te gusta?- aun no entendía que le pasaba-.

- La verdad, no. El gusto no se parece en nada al del café natural de grano. Además, es muchísimo mas fuerte-.

Nyx sostenía su garganta con una mano. Le picaba toda, como si cien hormigas estuvieran dentro de ella. Tosió unas cuantas veces, hasta que logró aclararse la garganta. Luego alejó la taza.

- Así que, ustedes toman café de grano-.

- Sí, y es mucho más sabroso- aclaró mientras miraba a aquel líquido amargo-.

- Vaya!-.

El silencio se instaló. Harry siguió con su café y Nyx no volvió a tocar el suyo. En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y se escucharon varias voces…un gran alboroto.

Alarmado, Harry salió de su asiento y tomó su varita. Quizás eran los Weasley, pero no estaba seguro. La precaución no estaba demás. Nyx tomó la suya.

Al instante, les llegaron las voces de la Sra. Weasley, que al parecer discutía con alguien. Con un gesto, Harry le indicó a la muchacha que estaba bien, que se relajara.

-…que no nos podemos ir; nuestro deber es quedarnos aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Entre ellos van a poder defender al castillo si pa…sa…-.

La pequeña señora se quedó sin terminar lo que venía diciendo al ingresar a la cocina, con varias bolsas en sus manos. Atrás la seguían George, Ginny y Bill. Los cuatro quedaron de piedra al ver al moreno allí. Su acompañante aun pasaba inadvertida.

- Por Merlín! Harry!-

La Sra. Weasley lanzó las bolsas en la mesa y corrió a abrazar al que consideraba su octavo hijo.

- Oh1 Harry, que alegría, querido, que alegría!- Molly lo soltó y le echó una mirada de arriba abajo para comprobar su estado, que era bueno, a pesar de unos cuantos rasguños en su cara y brazos.

-Pero donde te has metido? Estas hecho una porquería- George le tendió la mano al moreno y luego lo abrazó, en gesto de bienvenida-.

A penas soltó a George, una tormenta de cabellos rojos lo aprisionó dejándolo sin aire. Ni tuvo que adivinar quien era. Su perfume la delató.

- Ginny…tranquila, estoy bien- le dijo al sentir como el pecho de ella temblaba al reprimir el llanto-.

Al soltarla, Bill se adelantó para saludarlo, y en el movimiento descubrió la figura de una morena, parada en la punta de la cocina. Aun con varita en mano.

Al instante, enmedio licántropo sacó la suya y reapuntó amenazadoramente. Apartó a Harry y avanzó un paso.

- No Bill! No! Está con nosotros…-.

Harry sobrepasó al hombre, mientras le pedía a la chica que se acercara.

- Ella es Nyx Gladway. La conocimos en la expedición; nos salvó a mí y a Ron de unas Tesalias. Pertenece a la antigua comunidad mágica que estábamos buscando-.

Todos miraron curiosos a la morena ojos cielo. En especial Ginny, que seguía en el mismo lugar en donde Harry la había soltado.

- Que sucede aquí?- Ron había bajado-.

-Oh Ronald! Qué alegría!- inmediatamente, el chico desapareció bajo el abrazo de su madre; solo se veían sus orejas, rojas por supuesto.

- Ronald?- le susurró Nyx a Harry. No entendía.

Molly liberó a su hijo, más lo retuvo cerca con su brazo por su espalda.

-Me alegro que los tres estén a salvo-.

- No puedo creer que sobreviviste!- se rió George-.

- George!- reprendió la madre. El susodicho, que estaba en la otra punta, respondió:

- Que!

- Ahórrate tus comentarios-.

Riendo bajito, el mellizo comenzó a sacar las compras que habían hecho de las bolsas para buscarles un lugar en la cocina.

Molly y Bill comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Ron somnoliento, se sentó en una silla, enfrente de ellos.

Bill iba a acercarse al moreno para hablar de la misteriosa expedición a la que habían partido él y su hermano. Pero la menor de los Weasley le ganó de antemano.

Tomó su mano y en silencio lo condujo fuera de la cocina. Luego tomó la puerta de la izquierda del pasillo. El acogedor living de los Weasley apareció ante el.

Una vez adentro, la pelirroja cerró la puerta. Se giró y observó al dueño de todos sus sueños y anhelos; el ahora observaba a lo lejos por la ventana.

Se acercó sigilosamente; luego lo abrazó por detrás, dejando su cabeza reposar en la espalda del moreno.

Bajito, muy bajito, Ginny susurró:- Te extrañé.

Harry suspiró y dejo que aquella hermosa sensación que la frase provocó en el, lo recorriera.

Soltándose de su agarre, el se giró. La abrazó y apoyó su mentón sobre su cabellera de fuego.

Varios minutos pasaron así, fundidos en un abrazo, que eran caricias para sus almas, maltrechas ya a estas alturas de sus vidas. Dejaron que el momento los envolviera, tratando de recuperar también algo del tiempo perdido

-"en lo brazos de una ángel.."- tarareó Harry-.

- Mmm?

- "En los brazos de un ángel"… es una canción… así me siento- seguían abrazados. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento-.

Amaba a esa chica; solo ella podía hacerlo olvidar todo por un momento, aun cuando nadie podía hacerlo.

El corazón se le apretujaba todo de tantos sentimientos contenidos. En cualquier momento explotaría.

Se separo de Ginny, y se acercó de nuevo rápidamente, para capturar aquellos labios de la perdición.

El único momento en que era realmente feliz, así definía a esos besos. Dulce como la miel, cálidos como brisa de verano; era bálsamo para todo su ser, pisoteado por todo y por todos.

Ginny enlazó sus manos detrás de su cuello. Se sintió vibrar con el solo hecho de poder disfrutar de su cálido aliento otra vez.

Harry se apretó más a ella, buscando perderse por completo, olvidar por unos breves segundos quien era y cuales eran sus obligaciones. Y su pasado, olvidar su pasado; aunque fuera momentáneamente.

Ella, sintiendo su apremio, su necesidad desbordante, le demostró todo su apoyo y cariño; cada beso cada roce, cada caricia era una prueba de ello. Prueba de su amor. Amor con todas las letras.

La pelirroja acarició su cara con parsimonia, depositando un beso en cada cicatriz que encontraba, producto de su última expedición.

Se separaron lentamente; reticentes a terminar aquellos sublimes momentos de cariño y ternura; victimas del tiempo que no tenían.

Sus manos continuaron unidas.

- Estuve preocupada. Se fueron tan rápido…-.

- No resultó. No hallamos nada. Fue tiempo perdido… y una amiga secuestrada. Fue cualquier cosa menos un avance en todo esto-.

- Hay algo más de lo que no les informamos…-.

Su atención era toda de ella de nuevo, ahora más preocupado... si era posible…

Harry lo miró esperando que continuara.

- Es sobre Luna. En el último ataque que hubo al Callejón Diagon, estábamos allí con los aurores del Ministerio, y… Bellatrix dio la orden de capturar a Luna; la quería viva y sana. Por suerte Lupin que estaba cerca de ella, lo oyó. Desapreció con ella al instante. Se puso rabiosa, y nos atacó a Andrew y a mí…-.

- Andrew Vance?-.

- Sí, entró finalmente cuando ustedes se fueron…-.

- Entonces Luna… para qué la quieren?-.

- Nos encantaría saber también- Ginny fue a sentarse en el sillón detrás suyo, invitando al moreno en el acto, quien la siguió-.

- Desde ese día, Luna se mudó aquí; no puede salir a menos que sea con dos adultos- Harry se mantuvo callado y pensativo-.

- Qué hizo cuando ustedes llegaron?- preguntó curiosa-.

- Disculpa?-.

- Luna…. qué hizo cuando llegaron aquí?-.

Ginny vio como el moreno fruncía el ceño extrañado.

- Ginny: hace dos horas que estamos aquí; y en ningún momento nos cruzamos con ella, ni con su sombra…-.

De un salto, la pelirroja se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia las habitaciones.

Aquello no era bueno.

.

Mientras, la Sra. Weasley comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo. Revuelo de cacerolas, cucharas y varias verduras. Cada tanto, miraba por la ventana con nerviosismo.

Nyx, sentada junto a un Ron que roncaba ya sobre la mesa, hablaba con Bill y George sobre lo que era su comunidad, en un bosque muy lejano de Londres.

Con un toque de varita, la madre pelirroja lo arregló todo: cucharas limpias y dispuestas, cacerolas con agua y las verduras en ellas, cocinándose. Entonces se unió a la conversación.

-…desde entonces mi padre gobierna solo- terminó la chica-.

- Tenemos una princesa cortesana aquí- comentó Bill a su madre divertido; comenzaba a agradarle-.

- Cuantos años tienes, querida?-.

- Veintidós-.

- Igual que mi hija- comentó Molly con una sonrisa-.

En ese momento, como respondiendo al llamado hecho por su mención, Ginny irrumpió en la cocina abriendo la puerta de golpe, seguida por Harry.

El momento se le antojó igual a la vez que iba a comunicar sobre la desaparición de Hermione. "_Dejavú_". A Bill, Molly y George les sucedió lo mismo.

A Ginny las palabras se le atoraron de nuevo en medio de la garganta:

- Luna…- fue todo lo que logró murmurar-.

Ron, que había despertado por el estrépito de su llegada preguntó:

- Que sucede con ella?-.

- No está- completó Harry; todos se giraron a verlo- Fuimos a revisar todas las habitaciones. No está en ningún lugar-.

- Luna! Como pudo salir sola? Por Merlín…ellos la están buscando-.

- Quienes ellos?- inquirió Ron-.

- El Innombrable y compañía- respondió Bill-.

- Que? Por que?-.

En ese momento, la cabeza de Harry le recordó algo. Fue hasta la chimenea y regresó con un pergamino en sus manos.

- Esto es para ella. Lo encontramos al pie de las escaleras…abierta-.

Molly extendió la mano para tomar la carta que Harry ofrecía, pero Ginny se la arrebató.

En un segundo, abrió y desplegó el papel, leyendo a la velocidad de la luz.

- La envía Kingsley. Dice que encontraron a su padre, y que está en San Mungo. Requieren su inmediata presencia allí- informó la pelirroja. No creyendo lo que leía, lanzó la carta sobre la mesa y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. "_Pro-ble-mas"._

- De Kingsley?- sorprendido, Bill asió la carta antes que nadie- Pero si estuve con él toda la mañana, cuando nos informaron del ataque y fuimos a informar a los de la Orden-.

- Esperen un segundo…- lo interrumpió Harry bastante confundido- De que ataque estás hablando?-.

Nadie habló. Se miraron unos segundos y permitieron que Bill lo explicase.

- estábamos Kingsley, Ojoloco y yo en la casa del primero, cuando llegó una lechuza que nos advirtió de un ataque a Hogwarts. Era anonima, por eso no lo creíamos al principio; pero Moody no quería correr demasiados riesgos. Vine a avisarles a todos acá, pero mama, Ginny y George no estaban; los busqué y volvimos. Ahora tenemos que esperar por si necesitan ayuda…-.

Todos se quedaron pensando en los hechos, en un profundo silencio. El ruido de las cacerolas era lo único que se oía.

- ¿No les parece extraño que el ataque y la desaparición de Luna hayan ocurrido el mismo día y prácticamente a la misma hora? Susurró Ron rompiendo el silencio por unos segundos-.

- Piensas que fue una trampa? Una distracción?-.

- Podría ser…se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ellos-.

Silencio. Ningún ruido se escuchaba, salvo por el proveniente de las cacerolas en hervor. Con su varita, Molly las silenció.

.

¡Plop!

Siete figuras se aparecieron en el lobby del hospital San Mungo.

- Rápido, dispérsense! Uno por cada piso. Debemos encontrarla ahora!-.

Cuando se disponían a hacerlo, Ginny apareció corriendo.

- Esperen!-.

Todos se frenaron al verla llegar.

- Llegué antes que ustedes Pregunté por Xenophilius Lovegood, y me mandaron al último piso, segunda habitación a la izquierda-.

- Como?- ninguno daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-.

- Si, al parecer es cierto-.

- Vamos subamos entonces!- Molly encabezó la comitiva hacia el ascensor-.

.

En la terraza del hospital, cuatro figuras negras rodeaban a dos muchachas, una de ellas inconciente.

- Adonde debemos llevarlas Bella.

- Malfoy Manor, por supuesto. Nuestro Señor quiere interrogarlas… a ambas-.

Una sonrisa sardónica y asquerosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Luna era sostenida por el hombre lobo. La brutalidad de aquel ser la estaba lastimando. Una lágrima atrevida rodó por su mejilla.

A Theo no se le escapó aquello. La chica lo miró con súplica en sus ojos. El no pudo resistir la fuerza de aquellos orbes azules, nublados por el dolor.

- Draquito, ten cuidado con Granger, no vaya a ser que se estropee más de lo que estaba- el había sido el encargado de cargar a Hermione. A cada minuto, se sentía consumir en una desesperación infinita. Quería correr lejos, liberarla de las garras de su tía. Pero no podía hacerlo sin debelarse así mismo. Y a Theo, que sin duda lo seguiría

.

Bill salió primero del ascensor, el resto lo siguió.

El último piso estaba vacío en apariencia.

- Segunda habitación a la izquierda- recordó Ginny-.

Todos se encaminaron hacia allí.

Nyx miraba todo el lugar maravillada. Era muy raro para ella.

Molly tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo abrió. Ingresaron todos de golpe; y encontraron lo mismo que Luna había encontrado minutos antes: vacío.

La pelirroja se tomó de los cabellos desesperada.

- Busquen en las demás habitaciones- el semblante de Bill era serio-.

- Avisaré a tu padre de inmediato- la Sra. Weasley se acercó a la ventana, conjuró un Patronus y le dio el mensaje para Arthur Weasley-.

- Ya está-.

- Vamos-.

Salieron al pasillo y vinieron a los demás chicos buscando en los otros cuartos. Fred y George estaban cerca de los últimos. Molly y Bill se dirigieron a ellos.

Revisaron el anteúltimo mientras Harry abría la puerta del último cuarto. Todos entraron en el con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga allí.

Lo único que vieron fueron una camilla desarreglada y unas máquinas que estaban funcionando.

- Alguien estuvo aquí hace poco… muy poco-.

Ron y Nyx revisaron unos armarios a sus espaldas.

Ron encontró un bolso. Lo abrió y reviso dentro. Se quedó lívido.

Nyx reparó en el.

- Ron, te encuentras bien?-.

Todos se giraron y vieron al pelirrojo blanco como la cal.

El susodicho se giró con el bolso en las manos, y vació su contenido en la camilla.

Harry tomó prenda que llamó su atención. Le era muy familiar.

Al instante su mirada chocó con la de Ron.

- Son cosas de Hermione-.

Afuera se escucharon voces y pasos apresurados.

- VAMOS DEPRISA! Tú: no quedó nadie?-.

- Creo que no…-.

- Vamos APRESURENSE! Debemos irnos, que nadie se delate.. Recuerden lo que nos pidió el Lord: nadie debe vernos-.

En dos segundo, Bill reconoció a aquellas personas y salió a atacarlos, varita en mano.

- Bill espera!-.

Pero el pedido de Ginny quedó en el aire. Enseguida, George y Harry se le unieron.

- Desmaius!-.

Y así comenzó el ataque de reducción de los cuatro mortífagos que encontraron. Durante el ataque descubrieron que trataban de subir por una pequeña puerta trampa.

Los otros que habían quedado atrás se le unieron a los Weasley y a Harry, reduciendo en menos de 5 minutos a los mortios.

Y antes de que pudieran recuperar el aliento, vieron como el moreno subía a toda velocidad por la puerta trampa.

- Demonios, HARRY! Espéranos-.

Arriba, en el techo, todos habían escuchado la batalla que se libró abajo, mientras esperaban que regresasen aquellos otros compañeros.

Más tarde se congelaron al oír aquel nombre.

- DEMONIOS!-.

En dos segundos, hizo aparición en escena "el niño que vivió". Con su varita en mano, salió de la puerta trampa, seguido por Ron, Nyx, Ginny, Bill; desde abajo se escuchó la voz de Molly:

- Qué hay? Encontraron algo? Es Luna-.

- Si querida! Luna y Hermione con sus nuevos amiguitos!-.

Como si fueron amigas de toda la vida Bella se dirigió a la madre Weasley. Enseguida, su cabeza pelirroja se vislumbró saliendo de la pequeña puerta.

- Maldita perra, suelta a Lun…- y se quedó a mitad de frase al comprobar que definitivamente, Hermione estaba con ellos-.

- Ay porque esas palabras tan hostiles… y tu Harry, no vas a saludarme?- riendo como una desquiciada, la mujer, comenzó a danzar alrededor de Fenrir y Draco, que sostenían a sus respectivas presas-.

Harry respiraba dificultosamente. Veía todo rojo. "_Maldito seas Malfoy"._ Sentía que ya no podía contenerse más.

George tenía aferrado a Ron por un brazo para que no cometiera una estupidez; en cualquier momento saltaría contra aquella desvergonzada.

Nyx por su parte estaba junto a Ginny, quien sollozaba mientras trataba de reprimir el sonido tapándose la boca. La chica no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero sabía que era muy grave. Reconoció como "Hermione" a la mejor amiga de los chicos, de la cual le habían hablado.

- Déjalas Bellatrix.. Es a mí a quien necesitas, no es así?-.

Bella dejó de bailar y se giró hacia a el, con enfado…

- No seas tan arrogante niño. No es a ti a quien quiero… es a ellas- y dejo su mano vagara por la mejilla mojada de Luna. También enredó su mano en los cabellos de la castaña. A Draco se le erizaron los pelos de puro pavor por ella.

- Aaayy! que lástima: ya me aburrí. Adiós niños! Terribles sueños... jajajjaja-.

Y todos a la ves, desaparecieron, llevándose dos tesoros invaluables para ellos.


	18. XVI: SuperSnape

Buenas buenas! Se acuerdan todavía de mi? Eso espero...

Les comento: el capítulo ya estaba terminado hace unos dos días, pero esperamos para subirlo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, hoy sería el aniversario de la historia. Un año pasó, y aquí seguimos... Sinceramente no lo creo... el tiempo vuela realmente.

Quiero agradecerles mucho a todos lo que siguen esta historia. Es nuestro primer fanfiction, así que, literalmente, estamos experimentando... Muchas, muchas gracias!. Y a los que comentan: Fatii, Le, Sabaana, Michi... no tengo palabras para agradecerles!

Y a todos los lectores fantasmas, también gracias! Déjenos conocerlo, nos gustaría un montón oír sus comentarios, ideas y/o críticas... Estamos abiertas también a sugerencias si lo desean...

Bueno, nada más.. les dejo para que lean. Este cap se vino larguito; regalo de aniversario y de las fiestas que pasaron ya, que seguramente disfrutaron :)

Saludos a todos!

**Luii**_ !_

* * *

_Estoy solo, si, no sé si podré enfrentar la noche_

_Estoy llorando y el llanto es por ti_

_Quiero tu amor,_

_Rompamos las paredes entre nosotros_

_No lo hagas difícil, yo guardaré mi orgullo_

* * *

**Capitulo XVI: SuperSnape**

**1.**

Pansy comenzó a correr por los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts. El sol estaba cayendo lentamente para ocultarse tras las lejanas montañas que se divisaban a lo lejos. Una suave niebla inundaba el lugar, acompañada de una débil llovizna que, de a poco, mojaba la negra cabellera de la mujer y todo lo que había a su alrededor. Lanzando un bufido se alzó su capucha negra quedando completamente tapada por ella.

Ya se podía observar el castillo a no muchos metros y, a pesar de las carcajadas que se oían, nada de lo que viera dentro le parecería divertido.

Corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y antes de ingresar por la gran puerta, se apresuró en colocarse su máscara.

Dentro, el caos era inminente. El lugar estaba impregnado de rayos rojos, verdes y plateados, polvo y escombros, gritos y algunas personas inconscientes en el suelo. A simple vista, las capas negras ganaban en número, pero aun así se les hacía difícil contener a los de la Orden.

Sus buenos reflejos le permitieron esquivar varios hechizos mientras corría buscando su único motivo. Empujó a varios de sus compañeros en varias ocasiones y petrificó a algunos del bando contrario; ya no era fácil lanzar avadas y demás para poder seguir con su fachada. Debía encontrarlo.

Corriendo, recorrió gran parte del castillo, pero le era imposible dar con su paradero. Temblando y temiendo que uno de los cuerpos que vio al principio pudiera ser el de él, regresó a la entrada solo para amargarse más la existencia: la cantidad de combatientes había aumentado rápidamente haciéndole imposible reconocer a alguien a simple vista.

Todo ocurría demasiado rápido. Tanto, que en un segundo de distracción ya estaba luchando mano a mano con un auror, y al otro con dos mas. Se defendía hábilmente de los tres, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la vencieran.

Como poniéndose de acuerdo, de las varitas de los tres aurores salieron simultáneamente tres hechizos que la habría dejado fuera de combate a no ser por algo que la empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo lastimándose el hombro derecho y haciendo volar su máscara. Quedó aturdida por unos segundos y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, éstos chocaron con otros ojos color café que se encontraban muy cerca.

- Andrew…- dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible-.

La sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura y tenía medio cuerpo encima de ella, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque a pesar de que se encontraban detrás de escombros que los protegían. La miró profundamente a los ojos, mas no dijo palabra alguna.

- Gracias-.

- No agradezcas, yo solo…tropecé contigo- mintió él, dejando ver a la morocha como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. No la había perdonado aún, es verdad, y seguía dolido por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero, contradiciendo lo que le gritaba su cerebro, no podía dejar que algo le pasara, no a ella.

- Y me alegro de que hayas vuelto a hacerlo- sonrió tristemente ella

**2.**

Apenas podía sentir lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su vista estaba completamente borrosa y casi no podía sentir su cuerpo. Lo único que podía hacer era oír, pero su mente estaba muy confundida por lo que los sonidos que le llegaban no eran muy comprensibles. Intentó abrir nuevamente los ojos, pero el lugar en el que se encontraba estaba, al parecer, muy oscuro; no mucho pudo descubrir por ese lado.

Algo le estaba taladrando la cabeza y no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Le costó saber que era; pero no tardó mucho en descubrirlo. Incesables gritos inundaban el ambiente; gritos cargados de dolor, miedo, desesperación. Eran horribles. Y ella seguía sin poder moverse. Aquellos alaridos la estaban dejando loca, no los quería escuchar; fue ahí cuando comenzó a tener miedo. _¿Qué esta pasando?_

Algo mojaba su cara. _¿Está lloviendo?_, fue lo primero que llegó a su mente. Una gota llegó a sus labios; era salada…No entendía…Claro, estaba llorando.

Se estaba desesperando. Quería moverse y salir de allí. Aquellos gritos, aquella oscuridad, lo denso del aire y el frío, no la hacían sentirse bien. Odiaba no saber; necesitaba saber quien estaba gritando, ayudarlo, o ayudarla, en realidad; era una voz femenina.

Se obligó a volver abrir los ojos y a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar. Varias imágenes llegaron a ella después de unos pocos minutos: la única luz que iluminaba la estancia era la de una chimenea supuso, ya que no era muy fuerte y se agitaba cada tanto; no había muchos muebles, uno de ellos era el sillón en donde estaba acostada; las ventanas estaban tapadas por pesadas cortinas negras, en algunas de ellas se filtraban diminutos y débiles rayos de sol; todavía no podía ver quien estaba gritando, pero las sombras que se proyectaban en la pared mostraban algo de la escena: eran las siluetas de dos personas, una, tirada en el suelo, sollozando y temblando; y la otra, caminando de un lado a otro, acechando a la primera.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, cuando la sombra que estaba parada levantó su varita, iluminando de rojo la habitación. Otra vez, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y una risa macabra los acompañó. Se estaba asustando cada vez más, y, a pesar de que quería descubrir que estaba pasando, no dejó de mantener sus ojos cerrados hasta que, varios minutos después, los gritos cesaron.

Trató de controlar su respiración, de tranquilizarse; algo le decía que debía mantenerse muy quieta, pasar desapercibida. No quería ser ella la que estuviese gritando.

Se concentró de vuelta en la vista. Aquella persona tirada en el suelo no la estaba pasando bien. Sus temblores habían aumentado y se podía escuchar su llanto más fuerte ahora. Alguien suspiró sonoramente.

- ¿Qué haremos contigo?- aquella voz, lenta, aguda, casi un susurro, le trajo malos recuerdos; no lo quería creer, pero sabía quien era. Imposible no sentir escalofríos.

Desvió la vista de la pared y se dispuso a mirar a cualquier otra cosa. Algo se movió cerca suyo e intentó ubicarlo con la mirada. No lo había descubierto sino hasta ese momento: más personas se encontraban en la habitación; eran dos, una mas cerca que la otra. Ambas con capas negras y casi inmóviles. A la que estaba mas lejos, no la pudo reconocer. La que estaba más cerca…

Y los gritos estallaron nuevamente, desconcentrándola.

- Me estas cansando, Lovegood!- aquella voz sonó mas ruda esta vez- Dime donde está la maldita bola!

_¿Lovegood? _

- No…se de que… quee… me está ha…blannndo…- la débil y entrecortada voz de Luna aclaró sus sospechas…_no podía ser cierto…_- Por fav…vor…basta…- la chica no podía dejar de llorar.

Voldemort estaba ciertamente cansado. Mucha rabia sentía. Hacía casi cuarenta y cinco minutos que estaban con eso y ni una pizca de información le pudo sacar a la inútil de Lovegood. Había perdido la paciencia.

- ¡Bella!- sonó su voz autoritaria.

- _Crucio_!- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo temblar a todos los presentes. Lo estaba disfrutando.

-Noooooooooo…!- la voz de Luna se quebró y dio paso a mas y mas gritos desgarradores; no podía mas con el dolor.

Hermione tembló al escucharla, y varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. No podía seguir escuchando; era desesperante no poder ayudarla. Quiso pedir ayuda, pero sabía que era imposible. ¿A quien? ¿Como? Si apenas podía moverse.

Otra vez algo se movió cerca suyo. Y recordó a las dos personas. Trató de olvidarse de los gritos poniendo toda su atención en descubrir quienes eran.

Y en ese instante fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Los suyos, vidriosos por las lagrimas, y los de él, tratando de esconder el pánico que sentía.

Le pidió ayuda con los ojos, pero la dejó impresionada la cara de indiferencia que él le dirigió. Pensó que la había estado protegiendo todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué no la ayudaba a salir de aquel horrendo lugar? ¿Y Luna? ¿Tampoco la podía ayudar a ella?

Mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y pensó que estaban perdidas.

Sabía donde estaba; o al menos lo sospechaba. Era el cuartel de los mortífagos. Voldemort por alguna razón la estaba torturando a Luna. No podía recordar en donde estuvo la última vez, pero intuía que el maldito de Malfoy la había entregado.

Y mientras su cerebro viajaba a la velocidad de la luz tratando de buscar una solución, una salida, Voldemort seguía con su trabajo.

Última vez que te pregunto…- era notable como trataba de contener la rabia en su voz; aun así, su susurro no dejaba de ser amenazante- ¿Dónde está la esfera de cristal? ¿Dónde?...Se que tu maldita madre al morir te la dejó…no me mientas!

Luna ya ni siquiera podía hablar para pedir que parara. Cada fibra de su cuerpo había pasado de dolerle a arderle. No podía más. Se sentía tan débil, a punto de desmayarse. Todavía no entendía como no lo había hecho.

El silencio instaurado una vez que Voldemort dejó de hablar fue interrumpido por un sollozo al fondo de la habitación.

Tanto Bellatrix como el Innombrable levantaron la vista hacia el sillón donde descansaba Hermione, y, al último, se le hizo inevitable la sonrisa macabra.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia la castaña, cual un felino acechando a su presa. Observó a Draco, que estaba obstruyéndole el paso. Se sorprendió cuando, al lanzarle una mirada que haría quitarse del camino a cualquiera, éste ni siquiera se movió. Dejó de avanzar y se puso enfrente del rubio, muy cerca mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no te corres, Draco?

Siete segundos pasaron y muy a su pesar, se corrió, dejándole el paso libre hacia su castaña. No sirvieron sus intentos para que la chica se callara y así no la descubriesen. Ahora solo podía desear para que su destino no sea el mismo que el de Luna.

- Miren quien despertó!- la sonrisa de Voldemort se hizo mas amplia- Esperemos que al menos y después de todo, me sirvas para algo… sangre sucia.- las últimas palabras habían sido pronunciadas lentamente; y con veneno, mucho veneno.

Bella comenzó a reír de vuelta, mas divertida que antes. Algo le decía que lo que venía iba a estar muy bueno…

Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que Hermione se elevara por los aires y lo siguiera flotando mientras él volvía a su lugar, junto a Luna.

Las miró a ambas, una por una, pensando en el siguiente paso a seguir. Debía tomar la decisión correcta, o podría arruinar más de una cosa.

- No necesito presentarlas…Son viejas amigas, no es así?- se agachó quedando a la altura de la rubia- Mírame-le ordenó.

Luna tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. No quería mirarlo, pero tampoco quería que la siguieran torturando. Con asco, igualmente lo hizo, pero sus ojos, inevitablemente, se desviaron hacia la castaña.

- Necesito esa información, Lovegood. Y, al ver que tú no cooperas, voy a implementar otra táctica para sacártela- se levantó del suelo con aquella elegancia característica en su porte, y se ubicó detrás de Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Luna- La quieres mucho, no?

- No…por favor…no le haga nada- imploró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- ¿Me darás la información que necesito a cambio?

- Le juro que yo no sé…de q…que me está hablando…yo…no…por favor….

- Deje que yo lo haga, mi señor!- la voz de Bellatrix sonó algo desesperada, pero trató de contener la emoción lo mas que pudo.

Voldemort la miró unos segundos, analizando la situación; y sin dejar de mirarla…

- ¡Draco!- lo llamó de repente con voz cansina.

- Si, señor- se acercó el interpelado, tratando de no mirar a los ojos de ninguna de las dos mujeres. Aquello le traía un mal presentimiento.

- Encárgate.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que la tortures!…a Granger!- le aclaró, mientras se acercaba y apoyaba un brazo sobre la chimenea; posando sus ojos sobre las llamas, lucía cansado.

- No…no…no- los débiles ruegos de Luna apenas se podían escuchar, acompañados de los bufidos de rabia de Bella.

- Señor…Granger está muy débil…la podría matar…- ya muy pocas esperanzas le quedaban.

Voldemort volvió a apoyar sus ojos sobre Draco. La situación estaba empeorando cada vez su humor. Mataría a alguien ese día.

- ¿Por qué tantos inconvenientes en hacer lo que te ordeno, Draco? Te elegí porque pensé que lo disfrutarías… ¿acaso no la odiabas? ¿No juraste acabar con ella un día? No te pido que la aniquiles ahora, ya habrá tiempo para eso… pero podrías descargarte un poco ahora ¿No te parece?

Su fría mirada seguía taladrando a Draco. No le quedaba otra salida. Sacó su varita lentamente, tratando de que no le temblara la mano. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y cuando los abrió, fijó la vista en el suelo. Si la miraba todo se iría al carajo.

- No lo hagas…Draco…no- Luna seguía intentando que la escucharan.

- ¡Cállate!- le dijo él; no quería hablarle así, pero escucharla en ese estado lo ponía mal y se lo hacía difícil; más de lo que era.

Respiró profundo; y no dilataría más el asunto.

- _¡Crucio!_

Lanzar la maldición fue demasiado fácil comparado con escuchar sus gritos. Cada centímetro de su alma se destrozó al hacerlo y deseó con todo su corazón que aquello terminara. Y, aunque no podía más por dentro, siguió manteniéndole firme y frío por fuera. Solo eso tenía.

Varios segundos pasaron; para todos se hicieron interminables. Los gritos de Hermione no dejaron de sonar, a veces entrecortados por el llanto.

- Basta- le ordenó finalmente- ¿Nada para decirme todavía, Lovegood?

Nada… Se había desmayado. Aquello fue demasiado y no pudo soportarlo. Voldemort se acercó a la rubia con ferocidad y la agarró fuertemente por uno de sus brazos. La sacudió varias veces, llamándolo, pero no despertaba. Cansado, la volvió a dejar tirada en el suelo. Su respiración era agitada y la furia estaba haciendo mela con sus nervios.

- ¡Maldita sea…! ¡Nott! Llévala lejos de mi vista. Lo mismo Granger!

Theo se acercó con cuidado a Luna, y con una delicadeza muy rara en él, la levantó en sus brazos, descartando así la ayuda de su varita. Con paso apresurado, la sacó de la habitación con temor a que el amo cambiara de parecer. Detrás de él, Draco hizo lo mismo con Hermione; dejando a Bella y Voldemort solos en la habitación.

Había visto varias sesiones de torturas; su padre siempre lo llevaba para que aprendiera, para que se hiciera hombre; todas lo dejaban mal, con el estomago revuelto y varios días de pesadilla después. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Luna parecía una muñeca de porcelana, tan débil, inocente e indefensa, que no podía entender como alguien se atreviera a tocarla siquiera. Había sufrido con ella…y haría lo posible para que no lo hiciera devuelta.

**3.**

Minutos y minutos de turbación vinieron al verlos desaparecer. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía; ninguno podía hacerlo de todos modos. Las mujeres se permitieron derramar algunas lágrimas en silencio; y los hombres solo miraban al vacío.

En Hogwarts, la situación era algo similar. No mucho después de recibir Arthur la noticia de la desaparición de Luna, los mortífagos desaparecieron, sin ningún aviso previo, sin ninguna razón; simplemente dejaron a la Orden sola en el medio de los escombros.

Estupefacción también sintieron; y rabia e impotencia al saber que todo había sido una maldita trampa.

Esa tarde, el sol volvió a esconderse detrás de negras nubes, y el frío se hizo mas intenso. Una fuerte brisa movía las copas de los árboles en las solitarias calles de Londres y hacía volar los adornos que vaticinaban la venida de la Navidad. Y así, todo el mundo, refugiado en sus respectivas casas, esperaban la llegada de una fuerte tormenta.

La Madriguera fue la excepción a todo. Muy pocos regresaron a ella después de lo sucedido. El resto, movidos por la angustia y la desesperación, corrían de un lugar a otro buscando alguna pista, cualquier cosa que les permitiera mantener la esperanza.

A pesar de todo lo que tenían que hablar, de las muchas ganas que tenían de gritar y llorar; esa noche, ya todos juntos, el silencio gobernó en la mesa y la ley de los monosílabos fue la única en vigencia.

**4.**

Bajando unas escaleras, llegaron a los calabozos. La luz escaseaba, el hedor mareaba, y la humedad se pegaba a sus pieles.

Estaba que reventaba de indignación. Jamás había sido traicionada de tal manera. Traicionada, ultrajada, manipulada… todo.

No había justificación para aquellas atrocidades. Y tampoco habría perdón para ellas.

El dolor era asfixiante, sus lágrimas la estaban ahogando. Quería gritar hasta sangrar. Gritar de dolor, decepción… de ira.

Vivir una mentira siempre, le daba nauseas. Haberlo dejado todo de si, para alguien que solo jugaba con su presa, la enloquecía.

Hace mucho que su piel se había roto por la fuerza de sus uñas clavadas en ellas. La sangre corría límpida sin cortarse. Quizás desangrarse hubiera sido lo mejor en esos momentos.

Las rejas de aquella cárcel pestilente se abrieron con un hechizo no pronunciado. Su cuerpo levito dentro, mientras las antorchas comenzaban a encenderse en el lugar.

Era deprimente. Ni una ventana. Ningún hueco de donde conseguir un rayo de luz, una brisa amiga que las aliviara. _Alguna esperanza… _

Draco encontró unas mantas que encontró fuera de allí y las tomó, tendiéndolas en un rincón, para protegerlas de la humedad y el frió del suelo. El cuerpo de Hermione levito hasta ellas y fue depositada allí, liberándola del hechizo.

Theo también depositó a Luna, acomodándola como pudo.

Draco quiso comprobar el estado de la castaña, pero ella lo esquivó retirándose a la esquina, cual animal asustado.

Lo quebraba ver esos ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto, llenos decepción y de repulsión hacia el. Quemaba como el ácido.

Su puño cerrado impactó contra el suelo, asustando aun mas a la castaña. Y no soportando más la situación salio del lugar, dejando a Theodore solo.

- Necesito comprobar si tienes fiebre, así te buscamos algo para bajarla…- le comento, tratando de tranquilizarla para poder acercarse…- No pienso hacerte daño- acto seguido dejo su varita en el suelo, unos metros más atrás, y se acercó cauteloso a ella- Confía en mi…

Hermione dejó que aquel chico se acercara. Theo tocó su frente y su cuello, para comprobar su temperatura; luego la examinó un poco más de cerca y ver si tenía heridas.

- Te lastimaste las manos- comentó mientras las examinaba. Pero ella se soltó de su agarre. No quería que la curaran… le daba igual.

- Concéntrate en ella- le pidió con la vos ronca.

- Estarás bien?- la chica solo asintió en silencio. Admiró su actitud; ella había sido la que peor había estado en los últimos días, y aún así, solo le importaba el estado de su amiga.

El moreno se acercó esta vez a Luna. Comprobó su temperatura: normal; buscó rastros de contusiones o heridas, y encontró una pequeña en su cabeza. En 2 segundos, la herida se curó con magia.

Miró a aquella rubia, sintiendo la más profunda pena. No entendía como un ser tan puro podría ser torturado hasta la inconciencia. Grande fue la sensación de impotencia al escucharla gritar tras cada uno de lo cruciatus soportados.

Un temblor sacudió a la rubia; su piel se erizó y comenzó a sudar. Pesadillas…

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a su amiga, la acobijo con una manta mas y comenzó a acariciar su espalda para aliviarla, que eran el remedio perfecto para la chica.

Viendo que ya nada podía hacer, el moreno comenzó la retirada a paso lento. Se detuvo en la reja:

- El está sufriendo igual o más que tu con esto… no se lo pongas más difícil, si?

La castaña fingió no escucharlo. Theo suspiró resignado y cerró las rejas con el hechizo acostumbrado, confinándolas a una oscuridad que no distinguiría noches ni días.

**5.**

- Harry!- susurró, sacudiéndolo para que despertara. Después de varias sacudidas, lo consiguió.

- Ginny?

- Te esperé…toda la noche. Dijiste que me avisarías cuando regresaras.- le reprochó con los ojos, mas no con la voz.

Con una mano, levantó la colcha de la cama y se metió en ella, de espaldas a Harry. Él la abrazó por detrás y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la chica. Todavía no amanecía y la luna no se divisaba por ninguna parte, por lo que la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Y los sonidos acompañaban al astro en su ausencia también.

- Si Ron te ve aquí nos mata.- dijo con los ojos cerrados; siempre en susurros.

- No te preocupes, no está aquí.

- ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó, moviéndose para comprobar que la cama estaba vacía.

- Harry…- le llamó ella mirándole a la cara; una solitaria lagrima caía por su mejilla- No encontraron nada cierto?

Silencio. _El silencio otorga_, recordó Ginny

-Me obligaron a volver- contesto únicamente.

- Es mejor…Tienes que descansar…

-Tengo que hacer algo, Ginny. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Piensan en las cosas que deben de estar pasando…no lo puedo permitir.

- Harry, tienes que entender que no es tu culpa y que encontrarlas es obligación mía, de Ron, de todos nosotros. Y no creas que no entiendo como te sientes, todos estamos pasando por eso, estamos sufriendo; pero debemos hacer las cosas con calma y con la mente fría. Mañana será un nuevo día y tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser positivo. Debemos mantener las esperanzas…- su voz se quebró al decir la ultima frase; era tan difícil parecer convincente y creer en lo que decía. Estaba destrozada por dentro, pero debía seguir adelante; por ellas sobretodo.

Él la miró a los ojos por un largo rato, tratando en vano de transmitirle tranquilidad. ¿Acaso podía sentir más culpabilidad e impotencia? En ese momento era seguro que no. Al parecer, cada minúsculo objeto que habitaba en el universo se le había puesto en contra, complicándole las cosa cada vez más. En un principio, su prioridad fue el horrocrux. Tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio no habían valido para nada; tantos días y tantas heridas, ¿para que? Al volver, completamente frustrado y cansado, Hermione se convirtió en su nueva prioridad; pero ni tiempo para hacer algo tuvo, y frente a sus ojos, ella y Luna se esfumaron, quizás para no volver mas. Le dolía tanto pensar en aquello; en no poder escuchar más los desvaríos de Luna o los retos o comentarios que nunca entendía de Hermione. Sabía que tenía que encontrar una salida a eso. Pero ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿Y que pasaría con el resto? ¿Con Ginny o Ron? ¿También terminarían como ellas? No lo podía permitir…haría cualquier cosa con tal de regresarlas.

- Tengo miedo, Harry…

- Lo sé….- le dijo, quería agregar un yo también, pero no podía permitírselo; debía de demostrar entereza. Limpió unas lágrimas de su mejilla con su mano- Pero lo solucionaremos…confía en mi.- y la abrazó, tan fuerte que casi la asfixia.

_Confía en mí…_

**6.**

El departamento estaba en oscuridad. El lo prefería así. Sentía que nadie podía descubrirlo; desaparecía para el mundo durante esos breves instantes…

Por inercia caminó dentro de el y se dirigió a la ventana del living. Miró sin ver realmente. Sus ojos parecían velados por una tela negra, proyectando una mirada hueca, carente de vida. Se dio la vuelta, y contempló su sala de estar. No había ningún motivo para se encontrara allí; debería estar en su mansión. Vigilando solo en las sombras, siempre en las sombras. Escondiéndose del mal personificado: Lord Voldemort.

"_No puedes quedarte ahora… sospechará, y te dije una y mil veces que no nos conviene eso ahora…"_

"_Eso… es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos…"_ esa fue la contestación que le dio a su amigo. Pero al final, había terminado en eso departamento.

Un zombi, no el, fue quien caminó hacia la habitación de ella. La puerta rechinó y se abrió lentamente. Vacío; obviamente. Ya nadie lo "esperaba". Estaba solo. Y la ausencia de ella era demasiado perene. El aire allí adentro se hacía difícil de respirar.

La luna desde afuera lo llamó, le susurro, con la vos de ella, desde la ventana. Se acerco por inercia a ella. Su mano abrió el vidrio dejando que la brisa de la noche lo golpeara. Y la contempló, pálida y blanquecina. Agonizaba. El también. Se harían compañía en esas últimas horas.

Miró hacia abajo, pero solo las ruinas de aquella antigua ciudad le devolvieron la mirada. Varios minutos quedó atrapado con esa vista. Atrapado. Como Hermione.

Un puño que chocó contra la pared y la resquebrajó. Draco sintió dolor en sus nudillos y vio su sangre correr. Al parecer el había pegado a la pared.

Podía ser que su cuerpo actuara por separado y a la vez como uno solo? Que ya no tenía control de si?

_Nunca lo viste. Ella lo tuvo siempre._

En su cabeza escucho gritar a Hermione. Potente y cargado de dolor.

Violentas, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro; y en su pecho se desataba un terremoto. Un grito lleno de angustia que quebró la noche; vidrios saltaron por todos lados, un espejo roto y dos botellas. Su velador tampoco se salvó, dos segundos y se estampó contra la pared, muriendo al instante.

Y la sangre comenzó a regar la alfombra de su habitación. Sangre maldita, indecorosa, por la que nadie pagaría ni un centavo.

Estático frente a la ventana otra vez, su pecho seguía convulsionando. Al ver la sangre en el suelo, imaginó que era la de ella. Calló de rodillas llorando, y pegó su frente al suelo.

- Lo siento… lo siento tanto- susurraba entrecortadamente, cuando las lagrimas se lo permitieron.

Tanto que había luchado para no verla sufrir, para que sobreviviera. Nunca dejó que nada la tocara. Ni siquiera un rasguño había sufrido antes. Pero ahora no hacía más que errar. La estaba conduciendo a una muerte segura.

Otro grito desconsolado.

Y lo peor era que ni siquiera lo recordaba a el. Nada. Un extraño. Nadie. Eso era. Lo despreciaba. Lo recordaba solo como su antiguo enemigo. Ese que solo tenía insultos para ella.

_Sangre sucia._

- NOOO! NO! NO! Lo siento!

_Sangre sucia inmunda._

- Perdóname! Nunca quise dañarte!

"_Crucio" y gritos de dolor._

- NOOOOOO!

Trató de tapar sus oídos. No quería oír más. Quería que parase. Quien fuera, que dejara de gritar.

Pansy abrió la puerta del departamento de su amigo. Estaba exhausta después de su batalla.

_- NOOOOOO!_

La morena se heló al escucharlo gritar.

- Por favor. Por favor….- susurraba, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Sentía su garganta herida, por la fuerza de sus gritos.

Levantó su cabeza, enderezándose. Sus ojos se abrieron y le mostraron otro lugar.

_Un vagón olvidado del Expreso de Hogwarts. Una castaña lloraba desconsolada_

_-.. Dime por qué? Por qué haces esto?_

_- Ya te lo dije… hace mucho que ya no siento lo mismo._

- MENTIRA! HERMIONE! No le creas!

_Ella lloraba y se tapaba los oídos._

_- Nunca significó mucho para mí. Creí que lo sabías. Algunos lo llaman "pasatiempo"_

- ESO ES MENTIRA! NUNCA FUE UN PASATIEMPO! Hermione está mintiendo… no le creas mi amor... no- lagrimas y más lagrimas llegaron a acompañarlo.

La visión se esfumó-

_- MENTIRA! HERMIONE! No le creas!_

"_Hermione?"_ Pansy corrió hasta el pasillo.

_- ESO ES MENTIRA! NUNCA FUE UN PASATIEMPO!_

- Dracooo!

Escuchó llantos y los siguió hasta una habitación. Abrió la puerta de un golpe.

El lugar volvió a transformarse.

_Otra habitación distinta. Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de su cama. Ron se acercó lentamente a ella. El tomó su cara y sus frentes se tocaron._

_Y ron unió sus labios a los de ella._

- Nooo.. Por favor..

- Draco..- la vos de Pansy se quebró a ver a su amigo tan destruido. Lloraba en el suelo, sus ojos estaban rojísimos; sus manos en puños, con su uñas clavadas en su palma.

_Ella lo correspondió pasando su brazo por su cuello. El la recostó suavemente._

- NOOOOO! SUELTALA! Hermione.. déjala…

Se levantó, y tomando una silla la aventó hacia donde creía que estaba Ron. Pero esta solo se destrozó contra la pared.

- Por Merlín!- susurro consternada

La morena vió como su amigo se levanto y tomando una silla detrás lanzarla contra alguien.

- Draco NO!- se acercó por detrás e intento tomar su brazo para que volteara y reaccionara, pero se soltó bruscamente. Lloraba, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Y Pansy se asustaba más a cada minuto.

- Draco.. por favor- se colocó delante de el, pero no la vió, su mirada estaba fija en un punto, casi perdida.- Draco!- demandó tomando su cara fuertemente. Esta ves el la vió- Estas aquí… no pasada nada- la morena acarició dulcemente su cara buscando tranquilizarlo.

Pero el siguió llorando. Su cara estaba deformad por el dolor. Y no podía soportarlo; su amigo, ese que siempre era fuerte, impasible, sufriendo hasta el delirio… sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Qué te hicieron?- no podía haber otra explicación. Y fuera quien fuera el culpable, ella lo aniquilaría, por meterse con su amigo.

El, con renovadas lágrimas, dijo:

- Se la llevó... la descubrió, y la tiene atrapada…

Pansy se tenso. Y el blanco predominó en su mente.

Draco se volteó y fue al alfeizar de la ventana. Se sentó allí, abrazando sus piernas, y escondió su cabeza.

- Por Merlín!- la morena tapó su boca con sus manos, anonadada.

Y un nuevo sollozo se escuchó.

**7.**

Desde que se había acostado, varias horas atrás, que estaba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Había sentido que la hermana de Ron se había levantado e ido, sin regresar todavía, por lo que se encontraba sola en la habitación.

Se sentía mal. No podía borrar de su mente la cara de terror de aquella chica, Luna; y lo denso del ambiente no la ayudaba tampoco. Su cabeza viajaba por un sin fin de escenarios y se compadecía por ambas chicas, y por Harry y Ron, que no la estaban pasando nada bien tampoco.

Otra vez, un nudo se le formó en la boca del estomago, dificultándole la respiración; comenzó a sentir su característica claustrofobia en aquel lugar.

Se levantó torpemente tomándose de la cabeza con una mano y guiándose hacia la ventana en la oscuridad con la otra. La abrió rápidamente y una fuerte brisa le golpeó de lleno en el rostro, tranquilizándola un poco. Miró el cielo por un buen rato, sin luna ni estrellas, y extremadamente negro, sintiendo como el frío aire ingresaba lentamente por sus fosas nasales.

De nuevo, su mente comenzó a vagar por asuntos que la apesadumbraban y descomponían, y una vez más le empezó a faltar el aire. Pero a la ves, una sensación peculiar la embargó: su cuerpo vibraba de energía; una energía rara, poderosa. Todo su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba tirada en el suelo, completamente mareada, débil y con nauseas y casi sin poder moverse. La energía en su interior había salido abruptamente.

Tardó bastante en recomponerse, pero finalmente su respiración volvió a la normalidad y el piso dejó de moverse, yéndose así también las nauseas; pero se le dificultaba manejar los temblores. Sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared, debajo de la ventana, observó la habitación casi a oscuras.

En un principio, gracias al susto y aturdimiento, no lo notó, pero después de varios minutos, se fijó que de unos de los baúles al pie de una de las camas, salían haces de luz azulada, a pesar de estar cerrado. A gatas se acercó a él y antes de abrirlo, acarició con una mano el nombre grabado en su tapa _"Luna Lovegood"._ Recordar aquel nombre hizo que vuelva aquella sensación fea en la boca del estomago, pero avivó su curiosidad. Además, aquel apellido le parecía familiar, por otras razones.

Se sintió algo incomoda al querer abrirlo, estaba mal lo que quería hacer, ella no era de toquetear cosas ajenas, mucho menos fisgonear; pero estaba realmente intrigada con saber de donde provenía esa luz. Así que lo hizo, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El baúl estaba abarrotado de cosas, tiradas en el con descuido. Bufandas, pergaminos, plumas, libros, medias, cintas, fotografías y varios objetos extraños que no entendía que eran. Pero ella solo se concentró en encontrar a aquella luz; apenas se fijó en el resto de las cosas. En una de las esquinas del mismo, casi en el fondo, encontró al fin el objeto portador de la extraña luz azulada; era una esfera de cristal. La sacó con cuidado y ésta vibró sutilmente al sentir el contacto de la mano de la chica, Nyx volvió a sentir esa energía sobrecogedora. Pero ella, maravillada, observó su contenido. Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado, ya que era algo poco común como para que su mente lo imaginara: una estrella blanca y con líneas azules emitiendo una brillante luz blanca, rodeada de pétalos de flor morados en el centro de la esfera, y seis (si había contado bien) pequeñas estrellas azules girando sin parar alrededor; era eso lo que producía la luz azul; en la base de la esfera, nacía lo que parecía el tronco de un árbol viejo, envolviendo, algunas ramas, a la esfera en sí. Era hermoso, y, después de pensarlo y pensarlo, le pareció muy curioso el hecho de que su madre había tenido una esfera muy parecida a esa. Se quedó completamente abstraída y fascinada con lo que tenía en sus manos.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había estado sentada, girando y viendo la bola de cristal, hasta que una alarma en su cabeza nuevamente comenzó a llamar su atención. No estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Aquello era impertinente y no tenía derecho alguno o excusa para justificar su acción.

Velozmente guardó la esfera y cerró el baúl con delicadeza. Al mismo tiempo que guardo el objeto, esa energía vibrante volvió a salir de su cuerpo. _Estoy loca, seguro…_

Miró nuevamente la habitación y decidió salir a caminar o hacer cualquier otra cosa fuera de allí. Total ya estaba por amanecer. Se sacó su pijama y se puso unos pantalones y campera bien abrigados. Se arregló ligeramente el cabello y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez en el pasillo comenzó a sentirse un poquito mejor, pero no lo suficiente. Recorrió los oscuros pasillos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y no perderse. Una vez que encontró las escaleras hacia la planta baja, las bajó sigilosamente, y se encaminó hacia la cocina para ir por un poco de agua, pero algo llamó su atención antes de llegar. Hacia su derecha, en la entrada de la casa, se encontraba alguien apoyado en el marco de la puerta abierta. No distinguía bien quien era, por lo que se acercó unos pasos para reconocerlo. Y cuando lo hizo, la pobre claridad del amanecer, iluminó su perfil, imprimiéndole a Nyx una sonrisa en sus labios. Era Ron.

Se quedó un buen tiempo mirándolo en silencio; se notaba a kilómetros lo triste que estaba…eso le incomodó. Más no pudo dejar de notar el efecto que la luz del alba producía sobre el. Era un chico muy bello. Inmediatamente se sonrojó, por la clase de pensamientos que se estaba permitiendo.

Se rió de sí misma y apartó rápidamente aquel asunto de su cabeza. Se acercó cuidadosamente y, una vez junto a él, se recostó en el marco de la puerta, igual que el pelirrojo. Ron apenas se inmutó al sentirla a su lado, solo la miró y sonrió con amabilidad y pesadumbre a la vez.

- O eres muy madrugadora o tampoco puedes dormir.- le dijo él.

- Lo segundo- respondió Nyx- No me siento muy bien…

- ¿Qué tienes?- la miró Ron con preocupación; estaba bastante pálida ahora que lo notaba.

- No es nada, es solo que a veces soy un poco claustrofóbica…no te preocupes… Tú como estas?

- Como supones que estoy…- realmente se sentía pésimo. Últimamente, las cosas no hacían más que empeorar.

- Lo siento.

Ambos suspiraron.

-Me dijiste que Hermione era su amiga desde pequeños. Y Luna? Solo me dijeron que la conocían del colegio…

-Sí, también era nuestra mejor amiga. Nos ayudó en nuestra causa mucho tiempo, poniendo su vida en peligro innumerables veces… Y eso es imposible de olvidar.

- Como que puso su vida en peligro?

- No… es que, nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts fue muy duro, en cuanto a las clases, y además Harry tuvo nuevos problemas con… Voldemort- aunque nadie lo creyera, todavía le costaba pronunciar su nombre- hubo un momento en que nos escapamos del colegio, y Luna fue una de las voluntarias que nos ayudó con aquello.

- Se escaparon!- la chica estaba impresionada.

- Si, pero fue porque Harry creyó que su padrino estaba en manos de Él. Pero en realidad había sido una emboscada para sacar a Harry de la protección de Hogwarts…

- Merlín! Si que eran osados ustedes!

Ron solo rió por lo bajo.

- Un día de estos te contaré todas las cosas que hicimos; en primer año ya nos metimos en problemas los tres con Voldemort…

Nyx estaba horrorizada. Mientras tanto, el sol comenzaba a levantarse lentamente en el este.

- Los tres?

- Harry, Hermione y yo.

-Y Luna?

- La conocimos en quinto.

- Y sus padres no dijeron nada cuando se escaparon?

- Ella vivía solo con su padre, y como también creía en Harry, no tuvo problemas.

- Y su madre?

- Falleció cuando tenía nueve años.

- OH! Por dios!

- Sí, tengo entendido que era una bruja excelente…

- Cómo se llamaba?

Pero Ron no supo como responder. Ahora que lo pensaba, Luna jamás les había dicho el nombre de su madre. Se sintió mal, su mejor amiga y el no sabía el nombre de su madre.- Ahora que lo preguntas, me doy cuenta que nuca nos lo dijo…

- Nunca?

- No; jamás me puse a pensar en ello hasta ahora…

- Y su padre nunca se la mencionó?

- Lo conocimos poco. Además, el señor Lovegood desapareció hace ¿dos? Meses, como sabes.

Nyx se quedo estupefacta.

- Luna solo nos dijo que ella es igual a su madre, hasta en sus excentricidades…

Nyx guardó silencio y reflexionó sobre todo lo dicho. Continuaba con la impresión de conocer ese apellido. Pero por más que intentaba, no podía recordar de donde.

Recordó la esfera en baúl de ella. Quería preguntar a Ron si sabía de su procedencia, pero eso implicaría mencionar que había fisgoneado en las cosas de la chica. Y de eso ni hablar.

Recordó la extraña sensación cuando la tocó, la vibración y el cosquilleo que había sentido. Y la preciosa forma en su interior: la estrella, la flor; cada pieza formaba un todo magnífico.

Como una bola de demolición, una idea golpeo su mente. _Claro! _Se sentía ahora, al no haber pensado en ello antes. Por supuesto que recordaba aquel símbolo, lo había visto en…

Pero no, no; debía asegurarse primero.

Y ahora tenía una leve idea de porque Voldemort había tomado a Luna Lovegood. Pero necesitaba confirmarlo, para no andar con suposiciones.

Enviaría una carta a la única persona que podía ayudarlo en aquello. Y la haría ya.

- Me disculpas? Tengo algo que hacer…

- A las 5 de la mañana?

- Si, voy a aprovechar que estoy despierta ya…

-Ok, ve.

Y desapareció detrás de él.

**8.**

En el jardín, Nyx terminaba rápidamente su carta, recostada por el árbol gigante de los Weasley. Una Augurey esperaba que su ama le entregara la encomienda.

- Aquí tienes Altair… entrégaselo lo más rápido que puedas. De ser posible, no te detengas en el camino, está bien?- pidió la chica mientras mentía en el sobre el papel. El ave ululó levemente, y con el paquete atado a sus patas, desplegó sus alas verdosas y se elevó, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

- No puedo creerlo! Un Augurey, verdad? Hace mucho que busco uno…- comentó George- Donde lo encontraste? Y como conseguiste que te ayudara…

- Para que lo quieres?

- Me gustaría experimentar algo- varios productos nuevos se dibujaron en la mente del pelirrojo.

- Mi padre me lo obsequió de niña. Donde vivía hay muchos de ellos. Puedes ver sus nidos alrededor de toda nuestra fortaleza.

- Fortaleza? Porque viven en una fortaleza?

Nyx caminó de vuelta adentro al haber perdido a su mensajero de vista.- Porque el bosque de alrededor es muy hostil. Además, hay muchos magos fisgones, que además solo roban nuestras cosas… al ser antiguas y poco comunes…

- Por las dudas no anduvo por allí un tal Mundungus Fletcher…

- Quien es él?- pero la pregunta de Nyx se perdió en el tumulto de voces que era la cocina de la Madriguera.

Tazas chocando, un agua hirviendo, chillidos, bostezos… era un verdadero caos. Casi toda la Orden se encontraba allí desayunando. Pero no era un desayuno tranquilo. Los ceños fruncidos y las muecas de preocupación eran la moda en aquel lugar.

Unos cuantos pergaminos estaban desplegados entre las mermeladas y las azucareras; y dos ejemplares de El Profeta eran pasados de mano en mano, turnándose para leer alguna noticia.

George y Nyx se acomodaron en la punta de la mesa en los únicos lugares vacíos.

- Cual es el tema?- preguntó Nyx a Ginny, quien sorbía lentamente de su taza.

- El único: Luna, Hermione y el ataque.

La chica solo asintió. Trató de seguir la conversación mientras se servía unas tostadas.

- No, no puede ser… el porqué de Luna tiene que ser otro…

- Que otro que el que sea mi amiga? Remus, se las está tomando con todos mis amigos, porque sabe lo mucho que me importan todos ustedes…

El silencio quiso participar y se instalo unos segundos entre ellos.

- Siempre fue así, y siempre será así… además, con eso también logra que me aleje de mi objetivo.

- Lo cual no harás- sentenció Moody.

Esta vez, Harry se mantuvo callado meditando.

- Se que no debo distraerme de el, pero podría seguir con eso y al mismo tiempo bu…

- Al mismo tiempo nada, jovencito! Tu tarea es lo que te encomendó Dumbledore, y tú debes ayudarlo Ronald. Nosotros nos encargaremos de estas dos chicas…

- Y como pretenden que nos concentremos, ah? Malfoy y su querida tía fueron quienes se las llevaron, eso solo empeora todo.

- Aun así no es tarea de ustedes chicos- Arthur fruncía el seño, hojeando El Profeta.

- Qué sucede Arthur?

- Thicknesse manipulando noticias. "Pequeño revuelo en Hogwarts". Le dedican menos de 15 renglones, y no hay nada sobre nosotros.

- Mejor así, que Voldemort no sepa que seguimos activos.

- No se molesten, lo sabe perfectamente.

Todos se callaron atónitos. Severus Snape ingresó en la cocina y se quedó parado muy cerca de Molly.

Ninguno hablo, esperando que otro lo hiciera. Snape miraba desafiante a todos, esperando que alguna, naturalmente, lo atacara.

- A que debemos tu pestilente presencia Severus?- Moody le hablaba ahora de pie desde su puesto, apoyado en su bastón. El susodicho solo enarco una ceja.- Me refiero, a que nos traicionaste, jamás pensé que fueras un suicida…

- No los traicione- hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Y qué carajo fue eso entonces!

- George- reprendió su madre. El no la escucho.

- Fue una maldita emboscada para tomar a Luna.

- Aparentemente ellos ya no confían del todo en mi, Sr. Weasley. No estaba enterado del trasfondo de aquel pan- explicó por último a Moody. Su mirada se desvió unos segundos hacia Harry, unos metros más atrás. Sintió el calor del fuego en aquellos ojos verdes. Le recordaban a alguien cuando miraba de aquella manera.- Se me pidió que estuviera presente para facilitar la entrada de los mortifagos. Nada más.

- Y como siempre debemos creerte, no es así?- indignado al igual que su hermano.

- Ya les di todas las explicaciones necesarias, y no las voy a repetir… Si no me quieren creer, es su problema- estaba cansado, y aquella situación no mejoraba su humor.

Todos lo miraron. Algunos con desconfianza, otros con rabia, otros con indiferencia. Pero nadie habló. Severus pasó su mirada por todos los rostros presentes y se detuvo en el último. Nyx. La observó varios segundos, con intriga pero, finalmente, decidió enfocarse en lo que en realidad le importaba.

- Tengo información…

- Habla.

- Eso iba a hacer, Potter… Sé donde las tienen…

- Perfecto!

- Vamos, deberíamos…

- Tenemos que ir ya!

- Primero…

El barullo comenzó al instante. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y la expectación era latente.

- Si tan solo me dejaran hablar- susurró para sí mismo Severus. Cansado, se sentó en una de las sillas, cerca de Moody, esperando que todo terminara.

- Silencio! Déjenlo hablar, por Merlín!- la voz de Moody retumbó en la cocina e interrumpió cada una de las charlas que habían estallado con el comentario inconcluso de Snape. Todos lo miraron algo asustados e hicieron silencio de inmediato. Los que se habían parado se sentaron, y los demás simplemente se acomodaron en sus sillas.- Sigue, Severus.- le pidió con voz ronca y no muy amable.

Snape también se acomodó en su silla y esta vez se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Agarró gustoso la taza de té caliente que le ofrecía Molly y bebió un sorbo, saboreando el sabor del líquido. Dejó la tasa sobre la mesa y se aclaró la garganta.

- Se donde se encuentran la Srita. Lovegood y la Srita. Granger. Y a no ser que quieran experimentar una muerte lenta y dolorosa, les aconsejo no acercarse a esa zona.

-¿A qué te refieres?- esta vez fue Harry el que tomó la palabra.

- Las tienen en el cuartel de los mortifagos, o la casa del Señor Tenebroso, como quieran llamarla. Es imposible entrar ahí sin una marca tenebrosa o pasar desapercibidos. Tomen mi consejo, piensen dos veces antes de tomar una decisión. Se los digo por experiencia.

La euforia del momento pasado, se esfumó al instante. Era obvio que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Obstáculos hay siempre. Y para ellos eran demasiados.

- ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?- Harry lo miró directo a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada un buen tiempo.

- Miren, estoy averiguando lo mas que puedo. Circulan muchas versiones y creo que ninguna es verídica. Son solo rumores de ignorantes aburridos. Necesito tiempo para idear un plan; uno que sea seguro para todos. Así que tengan paciencia…

El tumulto nuevamente estalló. Mayoritariamente con expresiones de indignación. Alastor y Remus junto con Severus, fueron los únicos que quedaron en silencio y con el rostro serio e indiferentes a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En un momento, Alastor y Remus se observaron y supieron que pensaban lo mismo. Habría que actuar de aquella manera, les gustase o no. Esperar y atacar. No había otra.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay forma de poder entrar, Severus?- le preguntó preocupado Remus.

- Por supuesto- repuso Snape bastante cansado- Será imposible para ustedes entrar allí. Ese lugar es más seguro que Gringgots y Hogwarts juntos.

Harry lo miraba a Snape con desconfianza. No le gustaba para nada el hecho de quedarse a esperar, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra que aceptar. Ya vería la forma de hacer algo cuanto antes.

- Igualmente, los mantendré informados de cada dato que averigüe…- se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida lentamente (no sin antes darle un último sorbo a su té), sin ninguna palabra de despedida.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio. Minutos más tarde, los comentarios estallaron de nuevo, ahora sin nadie que pudieran callarlos.

**9.**

Cinco horas. Tan solo cinco horas habían transcurrido; a ella le parecieron cincuenta. Sus ojos, secos ya, se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la celda; su nariz ya no sentía la humedad del aire. Ningún solo haz de luz entraba; allí, en la sucursal de la infierno, no existían ventanas.

Con aire ausente, acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su amiga, que no reaccionaba aún. Parecía como si todas sus fuerzas se esfumaran lentamente, solo quedaba la resignación; resignación a un futuro entre barrotes, como criminales, como animales peligrosos.

Más y más minutos transcurrieron; el silencio impenetrable… molestaba; tarareó una canción para romperlo.

Hermione escuchó un quejido. Su amiga comenzaba a moverse. Lento, se giró hacia ella.

- Hermione?- solo un susurro ronco se escuchaba; su garganta estaba deshecha, después de gritar horas y horas.

- Tranquila. Descansa un poco más Looney.

Pero no pudo. Las lágrimas acudieron obedientes a empapar su rostro. Se sentó, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor.

- No Luna, recuéstate…

- Que sucede, Hermione? Que es esto- sus ojos trataban de inspeccionar el lugar en la oscuridad. La castaña no pudo responder, el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba…

Luna lloraba; estaba asustada. Recordó el dolor, el sufrimiento y...

- Te torturaron también- recordó la rubia- Fue… fue…- y una voz en su cabeza le dijo _"No puede ser"_…

Hermione volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. La rubia sintió en carne propia el dolor de su amiga. Una esperanza se desmoronó…

Los papeles se invirtieron en ese momento: Hermione dejó correr unas lágrimas y Luna trató de reconfortarla…

- Hay una explicación para esto… el te ama...- la rubia colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Hace mucho que dudo de ello- el susurro apenas audible, de un alma corrompida por el mal, el dolor y el desconsuelo.

Luna no supo que responder. Había sido testigo de la relación, y jamás dudó por un segundo, que Draco vivía para ella; respiraba, se movía… todo por y para ella.

- El me entregó… el- su voz se quebraba, era imposible seguir hablando.

Abrazarla, muy fuerte, es lo único que supo hacer. No sabía que habría pasado, y no se lo preguntaría.

Dudaba mucho que todo se hubiera terminado así como así. La conexión entre su amiga y Draco era algo jamás visto por ella. Imposible de romper así como así; y además la rubia sabía unas cuantas cosas que ella no.

Hermione se dejó abrazar simplemente; como una niña asustada, se refugió en aquellos brazos.

Cerca de allí, caminando por el pasillo, se acercaba la pesadilla personificada. Cantaba, alegre por el trabajo que le asignaron.

"_Tu eres una loca desalmada, una mujer muy despechada_

_No tienes corazón, no tienen sentimientos,_

_No tienes religión, no tienes miramientos_

_No te queda pasión, tan solo sufrimientos"._

"_Amén"_ pensó Theodore. Bella siguió cantando y riendo, cual niño. "_Un niño malvado, sin duda"._

Caminaban hacia las profundidades de la mansión. Una nueva ronda de interrogatorios iba a empezar, y debían buscar a las prisioneras.

Bajaron el último tramo de escaleras.

- Terribles días primores!

Los barrotes de la celda se abrieron con estrépito. Theo se apresuró a entrar primero, y caminó raudo hacia las muchachas. Frente a ellas masculló una sola palabra:

- _Cooperen…_

Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

Bella se acercó a los tres; se apoyó en el hombro del moreno y sonrió a las muchachas.

- Espero que hallan descansado; retomaremos nuestro juego de ayer. Que les parece?

Luna comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. Hermione tomó su mano y la estrujó con la suya, para que sintiera su apoyo.

- Muy bien, arriba- tomó a la castaña por el brazo y la estiró hacia arriba, sin piedad. Gimió; Hermione creyó que le sacaría el brazo.

Theo sin embargo le ofreció su mano a Luna, viendo que Bella se alejaba con su amiga. Pero la rubia solo se asustó más; no sabía que era peor: un mortífago desalmado, como Bella, o uno amable, como aquel chico. _" de esa loca se que esperar al menos.._

El moreno se arrodilló enfrente a la chica y le susurró: - En mí puedes confiar, te lo aseguro… soy amigo de Draco- le pareció conveniente mencionarlo.

Luna lo miró tratando de reconocerlo.

- Nott?- susurró también. El chico asintió.

La rubia recordaba a aquel muchacho. Era un slytherin. Un muchacho callado y solitario, diferente a todos los demás slys. Era muy inteligente, según escuchó, y jamás molestaba a nadie.

"_Y por qué es un mortífago entonces?"_ A veces deseaba que esa voz se callara de una vez; tendía a arruinarla las esperanzas…

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Theo tomó la mano de la chica y la levantó suavemente.

Como un dueño que llama a su mascota, Bellatrix le silbó al mortífago:

– Apresúrate que hay mucho que hacer!

El chico entornó los ojos.

-Puedes caminar?- la chica asintió. Se dirigió a la puerta con el muchacho atrás. Y comenzó la subida hacia el infierno mismo.

**9.**

Habían pasado dos días de aquella reunión en la que habían hablado con Snape. Y ninguna señal de vida de su parte. Dentro de la casa las tensiones crecían y más de uno estaba imposible de tratar.

La misma noche de la reunión, la tormenta, después de varias idas y venidas, de varios amagues, finalmente estallo en todo su esplendor, y trajo muchísimo frío. No dejo de caer lluvia hasta media mañana del día siguiente, inundando varias partes de Londres y de La Madriguera misma. Los más jóvenes asumieron la tarea de sacar el agua y hacer un poco de orden. Era difícil hacer volver a lo cotidiano a sus vidas. Era difícil seguir, tanto como recordar y sentir. Pasarla bien era seguro que no lo estaban haciendo. Pero por lo menos a las esperanzas las mantenían intactas; creían y luchaban. Todos eran concientes que mantenerse en pie era lo primordial en su situación.

A la tarde, la lluvia volvió a caer de nuevo, y no paro, siguió y siguió como acompañándolos en su perdida (momentánea, de eso estaban seguros). Y el sol los abandono temprano, como era habitual en esa época del año.

Ya era la hora de la cena, y todos estaban sentados en la mesa sin mucho ánimo para comer y con cara de pocos amigos. La Sra. Weasley los obligaba a comer todos juntos, para que no se pierda esa esencia de familia y para que se vayan acostumbrando al espíritu festivo por muy difíciles que sean los tiempos. Esa tarde, con ayuda de Ginny y Nyx, habían decorado toda la casa con adornos navideños; esa seria la primer Navidad en su nuevo hogar, por lo que lo dejaron mas que hermoso.

Comiendo e intercambiando algunas palabras, el tiempo paso y sobrevino la sobremesa, la cual no hubiese durado demasiado a no ser por una abrupta y deseada llegada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a todos y dejando ver una silueta negra en el marco de la puerta. De fondo, truenos y relámpagos

- Y tenía que ser Snape con sus dramáticas llegadas…- susurró Fred, robando varias sonrisas.

- Para mí que las ensaya.- opinó George al tiempo que su madre le acercaba una silla al susodicho. Snape se acerco con paso lento. Tenía una apariencia bastante desprolija y maltrecha. Sus ropas estaban empapadas por la lluvia y su cabello goteaba sin parar. Sus botas estaban completamente embarradas y su respiración, agitadísima.

- Bien, Severus…hasta que al fin apareces- le dijo Moody, con su característica voz ruda.

- Tengo información- sentenció obviando el ultimo comentario; era marcado el tono lleno de hastío que tenia.

- Habla entonces…- pidió Remus.

- No hay forma.- dijo ya recuperado.

Nadie entendió de que hablaba; y los que entendieron, dudaron de su comprensión.

- Explícate- exigió Arthur.

- No hay forma de que ingresen a Malfoy Manor.

- Están en la mansión de los Malfoy?

- Así es, Potter. Ese- remarcó- es el Cuartel General de los mortífagos… Y no podrán entrar. Ninguno.

- Como es eso?- preguntó Remus.

- Además de que no son mortífagos, han puesto un maleficio, el cual no conozco, pero se como funciona. Probé anularlo con todos los contramaleficios que se me ocurrieron, pero nada. Además sospecho que el mismo Voldemort lo instaló. Ergo: es sumamente complicado, y debe consumir una cantidad de energía mortal.

Una silla calló al suelo, al ser empujada por su moreno ocupante que se levantó bruscamente. Desanimado, Harry abandonó el lugar rumbo a las habitaciones de arriba.

Ron lo siguió y Ginny quiso hacerlo también, pero Molly detuvo a la pelirroja.

–Están dolidos. Su mejor amiga está atrapada allí y no pueden hacer nada. Déjalos solos.- le susurró en el oído…

La muchacha se debatió entre ir a confortarlos, o dejarlos con su duelo. Sabía lo que sentían; ella estaba igual.

- Y que podemos hacer, entonces?- retomó Arthur.

Snape guardó silencio. Cuando les dijera lo que tenía pensado, sabía que todos se pondrían a gritar. Pero, como ellos ya sabían, no había opción.

- Yo las sacaré.

- Uaaauuu, desconocíamos ese lado de superhéroe, Snape- le tomó el pelo George.

- Claro tonto, por eso siempre lleva capa; y hace entradas dramáticas con rayos y truenos. Super Snape ¿Qué les parece?

Ambos mellizos rieron a mandíbula batiente. Nyx que estaba a su lado, trató de ocultar su risa llevándose la mano a la boca. Ginny, al lado de Fred, lo golpeó en la coronilla, reprendiéndolo.

El mortífago asesinó con su súper mirada a ambos pelirrojos.

- Tengo una mejor idea- sentenció ácidamente- Ustedes dos idiotas entraran y las sacaran. Umm, bueno, si no se desangran al poner el primer pie en terreno Malfoy.

Aquello yo les cayó en gracia a nadie. Nyx habló los ojos como platos, impactadas. Si bien no conocía al misterioso hombre centrino, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- Desangrarse?

- Así es, señorita…?

- Gladway… Nyx Gladway.

- Bien.

- Y como harás para sacarlas tu solo, Severus?- Alastor se obligó a ser más "cordial", ya que iban a depender de el aparentemente.

- Aún no lo se. Creo, en un 99% que tendré ayuda para hacerlo. Alguien de confianza, y muy predispuesto a sacar a las señoritas de allí.

- Quién?

- No arruinemos la sorpresa, Remus.

- No estamos para más sorpresas Snape- participó por primera ves Bill.

A Nyx ya no le apetecía seguir en la conversación. Además, se sentía como una intrusa en aquel grupo sin sus dos amigos. Ellos eran una sociedad secreta luchando por causas justas; y ella era solo una tercera, que buscaba venganza.

Se levantó suavemente y comenzó a rodear la mesa en dirección a la puerta.

- Has averiguado algo sobre el porque de su secuestro? Harry piensa que es por el simple hecho de que ambas son sus amigas…- interrogó Arthur.

- La srita Granger será carnada, no hay duda. En cuanto a la srita. Lovegood, escuché un rumor, al parecer la torturó para conseguir información sobre un objeto; una bola de cristal, tal vez.

Nyx que ya estaba prácticamente fuera de la cocina, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. _"Una bola de cristal, tal vez."_

Podía ser la misma que ella encontró "accidentalmente" en el baúl de Luna Lovegood? Y si lo era? Debía avisar a los demás?

La morena abandonó el lugar rumbo a las habitaciones de la planta alta. Quería ver como estaban Harry y Ron. Aunque los conocía hace poquito, aquellos chicos le caían bien, eran muy buenos. Le daba algo de pena verlos sufrir. Y a final de cuentas, ella sabía algo de eso.

**10.**

En la habitación de Ron.

-Mira…- le dijo, pasándole un cuaderno bastante viejo y maltratado.

- ¿Qué es esto?- tomó el cuaderno, bastante escéptico.

- Lee los últimos párrafos… Harry se sentó en la butaca frente al pelirrojo, esperando a que termine de leer y que llegue a la misma conclusión. Su semblante era serio y pálido; no estaba en su mejor momento.

_"… ya no se qué pensar. Mis pensamientos viajan a la velocidad de la luz, de una hipótesis a otra; hay tantas, y todas tan posibles (o imposibles) como la anterior. El tiempo se me acaba y ya no tengo recursos para seguir con esto. Solo quedamos mis ideas, mis creencias y yo. ¿Acaso eso es suficiente para luchar con lo que se viene?_

_Pero como tu y yo sabemos, puedo estar equivocado. No debes creer en mi tanto, Harry. Estoy viejo y no tengo nada. Cometí muchos errores, demasiados. Y podrás pensar, ~ Somos humanos, todos lo hacemos ~, pero yo excedí el limite. _

_Perdón…eso es lo único que tengo para decirte. Te dejo con una gran carga, pero no estoy preocupado, Harry. A lo largo de los años, te he visto pasar por tantas situaciones, una más dura que la otra; y jamás te he visto flaquear. No temes aventurarte por algo que crees correcto. Pero ten cuidado._ _ Me hubiese gustado acompañarte en esto, debería hacerlo; pero como ya te dije anteriormente, cometí muchos errores, y estos me acercaron cada ves más al final, que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina._

_ Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son siempre tan complicadas, tan diversas, que predecir el futuro resulta ser un negocio muy difícil en sí._ _ Espero que no haya sido un error dejarte esto y que no caigan en manos equivocadas…_ _ Mi tiempo se acaba. Lamento dejar todo tan inconcluso. Lo lamento, Harry, por todo. Pero tengo un peso menos de encima: por lo menos ya sabes gran parte de la verdad, la otra está aquí y lo habrás descubierto._

_ Sin embargo, me queda una conjetura más la cual creo necesario que la sepas y te saques las dudas por mí. Tengo una enorme sospecha de que el anillo no era el único horrocrux en la casa de los Gaunt. Hay algo en la mente de Riddle que lo hace en cierto modo predecible; no será fácil de detectar, pero ten en cuenta que nosotros fuimos testigos de gran parte de su historia y a través de ella pudimos ver los motores de sus acciones; por lo tanto podemos entenderla con algo más de facilidad. Ya hablamos de la afinidad de Tom hacia los objetos de gran valor e historia. Así, es que tengo la idea de que el anillo de Sorvolo no era el único objeto de gran valor e historia. No puedo explicártelo todo ahora; es más, no creo que pueda describírtelo con las palabras adecuadas para que lo entiendas. Tú eres inteligente, lo sentirás cuando te encuentres allí… Solo se prudente y astuto, pero no dejes de confiar en tus instintos._

_ Una vez te dije que muy pronto tendrías que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil… Ese momento ha llegado._

_Y ahora, Harry, adentrémonos en la oscuridad y vayamos en busca de la aventura; aquella caprichosa seductora… _ _Será duro, no lo niego… pero al final, verás que habrá valido la pena todos tus sacrificios y pesares._

_Buena suerte, Harry Potter._ "

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- le preguntó Ron estupefacto.

- Es un diario de Dumbledore; lo escribió para mi antes de morir… Nunca tuve el valor para terminarlo. No quería leer su despedida- la voz de Harry rayaba en el susurro. Todavía, aun después de los años, dolía su recuerdo.

- Y me lo muestras recién ahora?- no quería recriminarle nada, pero era importante y más ahora…Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas alrededor de las últimas palabras. Lo entristeció aun más de lo que estaba. No sabía qué pensar.

- Lo siento, debí mostrártelo antes... lo se.

El silencio los conquistó, dejándolos cada uno dentro de sus mentes, pensando y analizando. Cada palabra de Dumbledore era desgarradora para Harry. Fue así todo el diario. Recordarlo a él, a su manera de pensar y actuar, era recordar lo lejos que estaba; lo rápido que se marchó. Y era triste pero debía ser fuerte; y así fue: terminó el diario y, en la última página, encontraba el único camino que le quedaba. Y el confiaba plenamente en la intuición de Albus Dumbledore.

- Sabes lo que debemos hacer, no es así?- le preguntó con decisión en la mirada al pelirrojo.

- La casa de los Gaunt- secundó Ron. Volvió a mirar con detenimiento al cuaderno; tenerlo entre sus manos le causaba escalofríos-


	19. XVII: Historias y Recuerdos

Buenas, buenas! Como andan? Espero que bien :)

Aquí les dejó otro capítulo. Iba a subirlo ayer, pero a mi hermana se le dio por usurparme la pc ¬¬... pero bueno, ya estoy aca actualizando.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios _**Fatii, Sol y Sabaana. **_Y a los que no comentan, sin resentimientos :) pero me gustaría que lo hicieran así conozco sus opiniones...

Y ante de dejarlos, les comento: hay un flashback importante de Hermione... Realmente no pensaba ponerlo ya aca, y menos en estos momentos, pero no se, me agarro la loca y lo puse igual. Espero que se entiendan bien lo sentimientos, y no crean que es desubicado ( aveces tengo esa sensación). Por último, el poema que leerán por parte de Theo se llama "A mi mismo" y pertenece a Hugh Prather.

Bueno les dejo para que lean.

Cuidense!

**Luii _!_**

* * *

_"Nada impedirá que te ame, que seas mia_

_si corre por mis venas la pasión..."_

* * *

**Capítulo XVII:**** Historias y Recuerdos.**

**1.**

Sentado en su baño, Andrew limpiaba un corte en su brazo izquierdo. Si bien habían pasado varios días desde que Gibbon trató de maldecirlo, el corte no sanaba del todo; y para evitar infecciones….

Mientras que quitaba los restos de polvo con un poco de algodón y alcohol, escuchó un repiqueteo; al parecer venía de la ventana de su cuarto. Dejando su tarea a medias, salió del baño, y comprobó que una pequeña lechuza en su ventana esperaba para entrar. Traía una carta.

- Pig?- el ave ululó alegremente mientras daba saltitos. Si la carta la traía Pig, significaba que era algo de la Orden.

Quitando el pestillo, abrió la ventana y la pequeña lechuza saltó adentro. Por más que trató, tardó unos cinco minutos en atrapar al ave, que no dejaba de revolotear de aquí a allá.

Sin paciencia ya, rompió el sobre y pasó a la carta.

Era Lupin. Explicaba que el misterioso y repentino ataque de Hogwarts había sido una distracción y una tapadera. El verdadero objetivo había sido Luna. Y Hermione también había sido tomada por los mortífagos junto con Luna.

Sorprendido. En realidad la palabra no era lo suficientemente fuerte para explicar su estado. Los mortífagos les habían engañado.

Claro, ante un ataque a un lugar como Hogwarts, era obvio que actuarían sin pensar. Y ese había sido su error: no pensar.

Por último en, en la carta se explicaba las últimas noticias: el aparente paradero de las chicas, la ayuda voluntaria de Severus y los siguientes pasos a dar.

Zummm! Alterada todavía por su buen trabajo, Pigwidgeon pasó zumbando por arriba de su cabeza.

- Podrías parar! Por Merlín!- el ave se posó en el respaldo de una silla, sin dejar de ulular contenta. Andrew la miró resignado.

- Estos bichos…

Cuando terminó la carta, esta voló al suelo, mientras Andrew buscaba sus zapatos y una camisa.

Su próxima parada, la nueva Madriguera.

**2.**

De vuelta en aquella sala, el miedo y la impotencia se fusionaban creando un sentimiento nuevo, sofocante e imposible de sobrellevar.

Su amiga no estaba mejor. Bellatrix la había ubicado en el centro de la sala, y merodeaba a su alrededor, acechándola.

"Esta ves será al revés" había anunciado alegre, la sádica. Luna sería interrogada primero, pero sería Hermione quien recibiría los crucios si no contestaba lo que deseaban.

Voldemort observaba todo desde un sillón junto a la ventana. Nagini se paseaba por su regazo y el la acariciaba. A veces, miraba ausente por el vidrio, otras, taladraba con su mirada a la rubia.

-Bien Lovegood, no estoy de humor hoy, así que te convendría hablar de una ves. Además, no sabemos cuando resistirá tu amiga; estuvo delicada hace unos días… Mejor no arriesgarse.

Luna trataba de concentrarse en respirar hondo, muy hondo. Los nervios le estaban jugando en contra. Miró a Hermione unos metros más adelante, ella trataba de infundirle coraje con su mirada.

Nott la vigilaba a ella. Al mirar al chico, este le dirigió una mirada penetrante. "_Cooperen…"_ Luna inspiró una ves más y asintió.

- Que desea saber.

- Ya lo sabes, Lovegood. La bola, el artefacto está adentro de ella, lo sé… pero necesito esa bola de cristal- Tom acariciaba a su mascota mientras hablaba.- Tu madre te la dio, lo se..

La rubia se concentró en lo que le pedía. Repasó todas las cosas que había heredado de su madre, pero no pudo re…

Un grito agudo quebrantó el silencio de la sala. Luna vió a su amiga retorcerse en el suelo, unos centímetros atrás, Bellatrix sonreía.

- Noooo!

- Nott!- ordenó el Lord. El muchacho tomó a la chica de sus brazos, inmovilizándola.

Unos segundos más y los gritos de Hermione cesaron. Luna miró horrorizada a Voldemort.

- Tardaste demasiado, querida.

- Por favor, déjeme uno segundos. Necesito pensar que…

- No Lovegood!- espetó sulfurado- No necesitas pensar! Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo!

- no lo se.. no lo se…- entre susurros, lloraba ya la rubia. Si Nott no la sostuviera, estaría ya en el piso; sus piernas temblaban demasiado, y las sentía flojas, incapaces de sostener su peso.

- Si lo sabes, LOVEGOOD!- Tom miró a Bella. Enseguida, Los gritos de Hermione se escucharon por doquier.

- NOOO! Por favor, por favor…

- Donde está, Lovegood! Donde estas la maldita bola- exigía el hombre. Perdida su paciencia, se paseaba furioso frente a la ventana- No creo que Granger pueda aguantar más. Vamos! Dime donde está!

Hermione se retorcía sobre la alfombra, pero no derramaba ninguna lágrima. No le quedaban tampoco. Sentía punzadas en todo su cuerpo, sus músculos se acalambraban de dolor. No podía pensar en nada más, solo el dolor.

Luna trataba y trataba de recordar algo como la bola que le pedía. Voldemort merodeaba entorno a ella y Nott ahora.

Todo se detuvo para la rubia; dos segundos donde nada pareció moverse. Recordaba si algo. Un adorno, una bola, su madre se la había regalado cuando cumplió ocho años. Le gustaba mucho el símbolo en si interior: una estrella azulada adentro de unas flores blancas con centro bordo; además brillaba de vez en cuando en las noches. También recordaba que si la tocaba vibraba.

Pero al rememorar todo aquello, cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba aquel adorno. Enterrado entre montañas de ropas, muy al fondo de si baúl, en la Madriguera.

Y un escalofrió la recorrió.

- Bella, por favor…- la susodicha levantó su varita, pero…

- Noo! Espere!. Ya se de que me habla.

Todos los que estaban allí la miraron interrogativos, incluyendo su castaña amiga.

- De verdad, señorita? No perdono jamás una mentira.- la rubia tragó grueso.

- No, de verdad lo sé. Y se donde está.- Luna logró que sus piernas la sostuvieran nuevamente.- En mi casa, allí…

- Su casa ya fue registrada, y no..

- No, no en esa. Hay otra. Vivimos allí ahí hasta que mi madre falleció.

El silenció volvió a tomar partida, y la confusión de la revelación hipnotizó a varios. Tom dibujó una media sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro de serpiente.

- Bien, Lovegood. Así me gusta.- la rubia inspiró hondo aliviada. Hermione al ver que ya no sería torturada, se sentó en la alfombra lentamente.

- Eres muy inteligente. Y has sido de más ayuda que tu padre. Ojala hubiera cooperado como tu…

El mundo se detuvo una ves más para Luna. _"Tu padre"_. Frío; mucho frío en su pecho. La hacía temblar toda, otra ves. El aire, pesado, parecía no ser suficiente. Hermione se incorporó rápida y fue hacia su amiga.

- Luna- le susurró; pero ella tenía la mirada perdida. Las lágrimas goteaban indecorosas por sus ojos, mientras su respiración entrecortada subía más y más su ritmo. Theo soltó a la rubia, dándoles espacio a las dos amigas.

Hermione la abrazó fuerte, muy angustiada. Sabía cuantas esperanzas había tenido de encontrar a su padre vivo, perdido en algún lugar remoto como siempre. Ver todas esas esperanzas rotas en un instante, era horrible.

Greyback y Gibbon ingresaron al salón, sin nada que hacer

- Regrésenlas abajo. Granger tendrá su turno luego. Ahora necesito pensar- ordenó a los recién llegados.

Mientras bajaban nuevamente, la castaña se preguntó que querría Voldemort saber.

"_Todo"_

**3.**

Nyx terminó de subir el último escalón que llegaba a su piso. Allí, abrió la puerta de su habitación y su augurey Altair la esperaba en la ventana, con su tan esperada carta.

- Si! Altair!- la muchacha corrió a la ventana; allí el ave le entregó su correspondencia.

Rompió el sobre desesperada por leer su contenido y confirmar sospechas. Se encontró con tres hojas. La primera rezaba:

_Querida:_

_Te adjunto dos hojas: una, es una ficha con los datos de tu tía Milenia Bastiaan Euphrosyne. La otra contiene una descripción detallada de El Artefacto. Es todo lo que pude encontrar._

_Estoy un 98% seguro de que ella lo ocultó._

_Realmente espero que sepas lo que haces Nyx. Tu padre está furioso._

_Trata de no mandar a Altair de nuevo, es demasiado vistoso y casi lo interceptan. Y tú y yo sabemos que esta información no puede caer en manos "ajenas"._

_Cuídate preciosa._

_Tibalt._

- Gracias padrino- murmuró. Rápidamente, Nyx tomó la ficha de su tía y la chequeó entera. Confirmó sus dudas al instante. Por último, releyó las partes que más le importaban:

_**-Linaje:**__ Descendiente directo de los Protectores. _

_**-Estado civil:**__ Casada - Xenophilius Lovegood._

_**-Hijos**__: 1 (uno) - Luna Lovegood._

Terminada la ficha, fue al baúl de Luna que seguía en su habitación compartida con Ginny; con un poco de culpa, buscó nuevamente la bola de cristal luminosa... Alli, tomó la otra hoja que su padrino Tibalt le envió para comparar la descripción de El Artefacto con el objeto en sus manos.

"_Perfecto"._

Así, con una gran certeza, y todas sus dudas confirmadas, la muchacha abandonó la habitación rumbo a la de sus amigos.

**4.**

En el último piso, Harry y Ron discutían en la habitación del última sobre la ubicación exacta de la casa de los Gaunt.

- Pequeño Hangleton… es ahí…

- Pero me estas marcando un lugar en medio de la nada… allí hay un bosque rodeado de colinas, y detrás de ellas esta Pequeño Hangleton…

- Lo sé, pero en la visión de Dumbledore fuimos allí- marco un punto en el mapa- no en medio del pueblo. Eran magos, slytherin todos, odiaban a los muggles…

- Ya, entiendo tu punto…

Tres golpes en la puerta los silenciaron.

- Nos escucharon- afirmó Ron.

- Los gemelos?

- No… no tocarían… irrumpirían…

- Entonces?

- Mamá?-

- Que tal si verificas en ves de tratar de adivinar- susurró exasperado el moreno.

En dos pasos, Ron alcanzó la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y una morocha le sonrió.

- Nyx… nos asustaste.

- Por qué?- preguntó mientras ingresaba. El muchacho cerró la puerta de inmediato tras ella. Los dos muchachos se miraron inseguros- De qué hablaban?- una mirada a Harry le basto como respuesta- Qué sucede?

- Tenemos una pista para la misión.

- Pista? Como?

- Digamos que Harry tiene una fuente muy confiable a la que recurrió recién ahora- el pelirrojo estaba aún molesto por que le ocultaran información vital. Harry solo rodó los ojos.

- Yo también tengo información.

Ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos. No entendían que información podría proporcionarles la chica en cuanto a los Horrocruxes; después de todo, ella se había unido a la causa sin conocerla del todo…

- Qué clase de información?

- De toda clase, se relaciona con sus amigas, con Voldemort, conmigo, y con Luna, sobre todo con Luna- le explicó a Harry, que al oír de sus amigas se puso en pie alerta, involuntariamente.

- Habla- exigió el moreno.

- Siéntese, es largo.- los muchachos no se movieron, pero al ver que la chica no hablaría hasta que la obedecieran, optaron por acomodarse. Los dos chicos se sentaron en la cama mientras Nyx se acomodaba en el sillón junto a la ventana. Llevaba consigo la cartas y las fichas que se padrino le proporcionó.

- Escuchen, empezaré primero por contarles de mi comunidad y mi historia

- Pero y eso..

- Es fundamental Ron. Todo se relaciona. Ahora, sean pacientes y traten de interrumpirme, esta bien?- los dos chicos asintieron en silencio.

- Desde los orígenes de nuestra comunidad, existió una sociedad cuyo propósito fue el de protegerla a esta y a su poder.

- Su poder?

- Todo nuestro poder mágico; toda la energía mágica que poseemos. Tenemos tanta de esta energía que no necesitamos utilizar varitas para canalizarla y así realizar distintos hechizos. Esta sociedad se llamaba "Patronus Lux", los mecenas de la luz y el poder. Todo nuestro poder y energía fue guardado en un objeto. Este artefacto fue cuidado y protegido celosamente por los Patronus. Ellos eran magos, que eran a la vez sacerdotes y sacerdotisas. Es decir, su energía era mayor aún.

Todos admirábamos y respetábamos a lo Patronus, por su poder y su sabiduría. Muchas soñaban con convertirse un día en sacerdotes o sacerdotisas protectoras. Pero era eso, un sueño. En los comienzos, eran solo los originales; nadie entraba o salía de esa sociedad. Pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron escapar de las garras de la muerte.

Así, cada 10 años, los Patronus comenzaron a elegir de entre todos los niños de la comunidad el que tuviera mayor energía mágica en su sangre; y a ese niño lo formaban para convertirse en uno de ellos. Era una formación dura; muchos sufrían durante sus aprendizajes, ya que debían poder manejar grandes cantidades de magia sin complicaciones. Y era muy difícil para los niños. No todo era color de rosas como habíamos creído.

- Pero que tiene que ver es…

- Entonces Ron, los padres de los niños elegidos comenzaron a negarse a que sus hijos sean entrenados. Así los Patronus fueron disminuyendo su número, debido a los pocos niños que podían ser formados. Debido a esto, los Patronus empezaron a elegir a ciertas personas de la realeza como mecenas del Artefacto de la Luz y el Poder. Generalmente eran las mujeres de los gobernantes. Ellos les enseñaban unas cuantas cosas, por si acaso, y se convertían en mecenas.

…Mientras los Protectores vivieron, ellos vigilaron que la tarea de las Patronus Reinas fuera llevada a cabo de manera correcta. Al morir todos los Patronus, los descendientes de estos, que habían heredado sus conocimientos, empezaron a cuidar también del Artefacto. Pero un nuevo problema surgió. Quienes no eran descendientes directos de los Patronus Lux tenían serios problemas para controlar y proteger el Artefacto; ni hablar de las Patronus Reinas…

A partir de ello, cuando elegíamos nuevo soberanos, buscábamos que uno de los ellos al menos fuera descendiente directo de los Patronus, así no sería un caos la protección de El Artefacto.

Así, el cuidado de la Luz y el Poder pasó a ser exclusivo de los gobernantes de la comunidad.

- Tu padre es descendiente directo- afirmó Harry.

- Mi madre lo era.

- Era?

- Mi padre se casó con mi madre cuando ella era una joven cortesana; y cuando los últimos soberanos descubrieron el linaje de mi madre, mis padres fueron los herederos del trono. Mi madre adquirió algunos conocimientos básicos. La instruyeron para que nunca tuviera problemas. Además, le advirtieron de su dura tarea; era muy importante que el Artefacto nunca cayera en manos equivocadas. Sino, nuestra energía podía ser utilizada para magnificar el poder de un mago cualquiera, despojándonos así de nuestra magia y poder.

Según cuentan, mi madre jamás tuvo problemas con su tarea. Pero, después de nacer yo, sobrevino una época muy difícil en la comunidad. Magos ajenos a nosotros intentaron entrar una y otra ves a nuestra fortaleza. Se dicen que buscan el "legendario artefacto del poder". Esto causó un revuelo terrible, se suponía que ningún habitante de la fortaleza podía hablar de el con un extraño, debido al peligro que conllevaría para nosotros la perdida de esa fuente inagotable de energía.

…Estábamos entonces, frente a un traidor.

Mas noticias comenzaron a llegarnos. Un temible mago llamado Lord Voldemort buscaba nuestro Artefacto, para con el hacerse del poder y restaurar el verdadero orden del mundo mágico. Muchos dudaron del verdadero orden que quería llevar este hombre. Pero muchos también estuvieron de acuerdo con el, luego de que se presentara en nuestra fortaleza, pidiendo hablar con mi padre y los habitantes de la comunidad. Pero mi madre fue una de las que se opuso a sus ideas, viendo las verdaderas intenciones detrás de todo. Por lo que, cuando mi padre solicitó el Artefacto para entregárselo a Voldemort, mi madre le anunció que ella ya no era la encargada de cuidarlo; se lo había entregado a una persona de su entera confianza, muy lejos, fuera de los muros de la comunidad. Mi padre enloqueció de ira; por lo que muchos suponen que en algo el se vería beneficiado en los planes de Voldemort.

"Traidora inservible, jamás vi una mujer traicionar a su esposo de esta manera. No mereces tal nombre, ni el lugar que ocupas a mi lado"; esas fueron algunas de sus palabras; las más leves según me dijeron. Mi padre se deshizo de mi madre, entregándosela a Voldemort, diciendo que a el no le serviría en nada; y que quizás, el lograría sacarle información sobre el paradero del artefacto. Con eso, se deshacía de mi madre y volvía a beneficiarse de alguna forma en aquellos planes, ya que Voldemort le había asegurado que recibiría "su parte".

…Yo tenía cuatro años cuando se la llevaron. Mi padre inventó varios porqués de la desaparición repentina de mi madre. "una misión de los Patronus", todo el tiempo me lo repetía. Según rumoreaban en nuestro castillo, mi madre fue torturada hasta morir, por la mano derecha de Voldemort, ya que mi madre no se había dado a torcer.

…Luego mi padre anunció el deceso de mi madre en su peligrosa misión. Muy pocos sabían la verdad, y por miedo hacia padre, jamás lo desmintieron; así que el resto de la gente se creyó todo.

…Mi padre volvió a casarse meses después de la muerte de mi madre. Era una rica doncella, de mucha influencia en la comunidad. Vivió con nosotros 4 años. Me encariñe mucho con ella, a pesar de saber que no era mi madre. Me consoló, y me crió como lo hubiera hecho mi madre. Hasta que un día, ella se enteró del verdadero porque de la desaparición de mi madre. Horrorizada, huyó de la fortaleza, temiendo correr pronto la misma suerte. En su huida, quiso llevarme con ella, pero los guardias por poco la atrapan; así, tuvo que dejarme atrás.

…A medida que fui creciendo, fui testigo de distintas explicaciones de la muerte de mi madre, hasta llegar al punto de no saber que creer. También supe que mi padre no dejó jamás de buscar el Artefacto de la Luz y el Poder, a pesar de que Voldemort nunca más volvió a pisar nuestras tierras. Así, al nunca aparecer el dichoso Artefacto, muchos comenzaron a decir que el Artefacto de la Luz y el Poder era solo un mito, principalmente aquellos jóvenes que no habían vivido esos tiempos. Yo fui una de las que no lo creyó; a pesar de que uno de mis tíos me taladraba constantemente con las historias sobre él.

- Y que tiene que ver Luna en esto?

- Cuando supe que el mito era verdad, y que mi madre había muerto por el, inicié una investigación exhaustiva sobre quien sería la persona de confianza a la que mi madre encomendó la tarea de mecena, a la par que buscaba una forma de abandonar la fortaleza. Quería escapar para vengar la muerte de mi madre, a la vez que destituía a mi padre del trono por asesino y traidor. Además necesitaba encontrar el Artefacto y devolverlo a la comunidad. Desde su ausencia entre nuestros muros, todo comenzó a marchitarse; los primeros años, esto había sido imperceptible; pero hoy en día, los cambios son claramente visibles. Incluso nuestras protecciones comenzaron debilitarse. Comenzábamos a correr peligro. Necesitaba urgente averiguar sobre el Artefacto.

Investigué tanto del Artefacto como del linaje de mi madre. Del Artefacto averigüé toda la historia, y como podía ser controlado solo por descendientes directos; además encontré una descripción detallada de la forma de el; y en cuanto a mi madre, la búsqueda no era muy larga, ya que la familia del lado de mi abuelo había muerto en un incendio del cual solo el sobrevivió, así que por ese lado no encontraría a nadie. Comencé a revisar su familia por parte de mi abuela. Tenía solamente dos primas, ambas de su misma edad; y sus padres ya habían fallecido, al igual que los de mi madre. Una de sus primas había fallecido antes de mi 16° cumpleaños, por desgracia; entonces me quedaba una sola posibilidad. Pero solo llegué a averiguar su nombre, ya que mi padre descubrió todos mis movimientos e investigaciones. Me salvé por los pelos. Dos años abandoné la investigación por si acaso. Me concentraba en diferentes modos de abandonar la fortaleza. Mi tío me ayudaba todo el tiempo.

…Tiempo después, aparecieron ustedes. Supe que Voldemort regresó, y deduje que quizás volvería visitarnos pronto. Y como ustedes tenían la misión de destruirlo, me fugué con ayuda de mi tío, y los alcancé.

- Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Luna…

- La prima de mi madre se llamaba Milenia Harry, y en su archivo de identificación figura casada con un tal Xenophilius Lovegood; también figura su hija, Luna Lovegood.

…Lo de Luna lo averigüé hace pocos minutos, cuando le escribía mi tío. El me respondió con varios datos nuevos sobre Milenia Bastiaan Euphrosyne.

- Entonces..

- Si, la madre de Luna se convirtió en Patronus; y ella como es descendiente podrá controlar el Artefacto, aunque no es descendientes directa, por lo que estoy segura que tendrá problemas.

- Y Luna es tu prima…- corroboró Ron.

- Así es. Mi padrino también me envió una descripción no conocida del Artefacto. Esta concordaba con esto- Nyx les mostró la esfera de cristal, que había tomado del baúl de Luna- Luna lo tenía por un adorno seguro. Su madre debió regalársela como tal. Este es el Artefacto legendario. Si alguno de los antiguos Patronus lo viera, no lo reconocería. Mi madre hizo un buen trabajo escondiéndolo y transformándolo. El artefacto original era ese símbolo que ven, flotando sobre un trípode de plata con forma de árbol. Mi madre lo transformo, introduciendo la fuente en esta esfera, incrustándolo en el árbol, que hace de base.

- Para, para, para… entonces, la madre de Luna, Milenia fue la que escondió el Artefacto de tu padre.- al moreno se le estaban confundiendo los papeles con tanto información.

- Si.

- Y Luna lo heredó de su madre al morir.

- Ajamm. Y estoy un 90% segura de que esta- y señaló la esfera- es la razón de su muerte.

- Luna dijo que a su madre un hechizo le salió mal, y así murió.

- Exacto. Pero estoy segura que Milenia, mi tía, no pudo ser instruida para la tarea protectora. Y quizás intento algo con esto y le salió mal…

- Y Luna?

- Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio Ron… Voldemort ahora que ha vuelto, descubrió quien le escondió el Artefacto a mi madre. Y como Milenia ya no está, significa que Luna se hizo con el. La ha secuestrado para sacarle información del paradero del Artefacto y porque además el no puede controlarlo del todo, y cree que Luna si. Pero ya les dije, ella tendrá problemas. No se que podría pasar si trata de controlar esto sola- terminó, girando la bola en su manos.

Y el silenció los conquistó. Harry tomó la bola en sus manos para examinarla. El objeto brillaba tenuemente. En su interior, pudo ver el símbolo original del que hablaba Nyx; una estrella luminosa, rodeada de dos flores, una más pequeña que la otra. Los pétalos de esta eran bordos en las puntas y blancos al centro, reflejando la luz azulada de la estrella.

Observó su base. Era un armazón de madera, cuyo adorno era una delicado árbol tallado con lujo de detalles.

- Quizás esto no sea un trípode, pero tu madre mantuvo el diseño del árbol que dijiste.- Nyx se acercó a Harry, quien le mostró de que hablaba.

- Tienes razón.

- Por qué un árbol tallado ahí? Y porque originalmente un árbol fue el trípode de esto?- preguntó Ron.

Los dos muchachos miraron a la chica en busca de la respuesta. Pero no sirvió de nada; ella desconocía la respuesta.

- No puede algo trivial o de casualidad que sea un árbol. Puedes pedirle a tu padrino que lo averigüe?

-Supongo.

- Quizás halla mas de este objeto debamos saber- terminó el moreno mientras seguía observando la esfera luminosa.

- Cambiando de tema… de qué se trata esta nueva misión?- preguntó despreocupadamente la chica.

Ambos muchachos se miraron, no sabiendo que responder. Pero luego de unos segundos, ambos entendieron que ya era hora de que Nyx supiera el verdadero motivo de las "misiones" de ellos, y que nadie más conocía.

- Siéntate- le dijo Ron; la muchacha proceso lo que le pedían, y después de unos segundos se sentó frente a ellos.

- Has oído alguna ves la palabra "Horrocrux", Nyx?

**5.**

La tarde lentamente se esfumaba ante sus ojos, dejando todo más oscuro de lo que ya era. El fuerte viento movía sin cesar las copas de los ancestrales abedules, terminando de robarles las pocas hojas que les quedaban. El suelo, algo embarrado por las incesantes lluvias, terminaba de hacer que el sitio se viera abandonado, sin vida, sin aquel césped hermoso y grueso que una vez creció allí y fue victima de juegos, charlas...

Todo cubierto de una molesta, espesa niebla que se arremolinaba en cada rincón de la mansión; todo tan solitario y taciturno...

Theo observaba el paisaje en silencio; dejaba que el frío aire entrara a sus pulmones y lo relajara, o por lo menos lo intentara. Su rostro, serio e imperturbable como siempre, se veía marcado por la preocupación y un cansancio notable. Y la noche, que poco a poco reinaba el lugar acompañada de un cielo tormentoso, lo hacia todo mas tenebroso y deplorable, pero todos allí estaban acostumbrados a aquello, o al menos intentaban acostumbrarse.

Era todo tan diferente a lo que alguna vez fue; aquellos jardines, que siempre lo deleitaron con su belleza y elegancia, que fueron testigos y compañeros de tantos momentos, no felices pero si agradables, ya no estaban...A esas alturas de su vida y en aquellas circunstancias, se había dado cuenta de la escasez de momentos felices que vivió...uno, dos...o ninguno probablemente. Y aun así, siempre vio la obra desde el palco de la resignación, sin ninguna queja, ningún reproche. Ahora más que nunca podía entender que los últimos años su existencia se asemejó a la de un vegetal...no, a la de un insecto; sí, insecto era más apropiado. Por mas que pensara y pensara, se le hacia imposible recordar la ultima vez que sintió de verdad, o la ultima vez que no se dejó llevar por la corriente. No podía entender cuando o como se había convertido en eso, y al fin de cuentas eso jamás le importó, ¿pero porque ahora sí lo hacia? ¿Por que todo el tiempo sentía esa alarma en su cabeza, que lo inquietaba y lo angustiaba? ¿Porque se le hacia cada vez mas difícil respirar el mismo aire que esas personas, o llevar a cuestas esa marca?

Y sin siquiera verlo venir, una imagen quedó flotando delante de sus ojos. Como reflejo intentó cerrarlos, para ahuyentarla, para que se borrara, pero la imagen no desaparecía; rabia y dolor sentía al verla, pero la imagen seguía allí, amargándolo más de lo que estaba. Con la cabellera rubia empapada de lágrimas y sudor, con su cara manipulada por el dolor y con esos ojos azules que rogaban por piedad, Luna se mantenía delante suyo y sus gritos dentro de su cabeza.

Verla a Luna, y a Hermione también, sufriendo por algo que no era su culpa, por algo que no empezaron, que no entendían ni podían terminar; por esa guerra que arrasaba con millones en las mismas circunstancias que ellas; porque a un tipo demente se le dio la gana de matar, torturar y conquistar, le daba nauseas y por primera vez le dieron ganas de acabar con todo, de escapar y vivir sin cadenas...esas invisibles y nefastas cadenas.

Y recordaba la vida de su padre, triste, solitaria, sin nada ni nadie en que creer, sin nada; un ser lleno de errores, sangre inocente, culpa, y sin arrepentimiento, pesar, perdón. Una persona que se ganó el odio de su propio hijo, condenado por su entera culpa. Y después, la de su abuelo, llena de errores y a la vez remordimiento. Y no pudo evitar recordar sus palabras, sus últimas palabras, las que en su momento no había entendido, era muy chico para hacerlo...

"Si solamente hubiera...

Desdeñado futuras grandezas

Y mirado las plantas y los edificios

Y tornado contacto con aquellos que me rodeaban.

Si hubiera olido el aire

E ignorado los formulismos y las obligaciones rígidas

Y escuchado el rumor de la lluvia sobre el tejado

Estrechando a mi mujer entre mis brazos

...Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde."

A su abuelo el tiempo le había jugado en contra. Fue muy tarde para el pobre anciano.

A medida que la noche avanzó comenzó a entender el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras de su abuelo; ahora más que nunca podía hacerlo. Y con el correr de las horas, despertaron en Theo algo que pensó se había ido. No estaba muy seguro de si era bueno o no, pero era extraña esa sensación. De a poco sintió como los sentimientos lo conquistaban, sentimientos nunca antes experimentados en su vida vegetal; lo hacían sentir vivo. Y una sed de venganza se instauró y creció dentro suyo. Venganza por todo aquel sufrimiento innecesario, a manos de un loco sediento de poder. El poder; todo por un poco de poder. Aquel manto traslucido que tapaba su visión desde quien sabe cuando, se fue atenuando a medida que sus pensamientos viajaban de un lugar a otro dentro de su y su horizonte de posibilidades, comenzó su apertura, alcanzando tamañas insospechados.

Y quizás no fuera el final para el después de todo. Quizás, había todavía una oportunidad de redención…

**6.**

Pansy acariciaba inconscientemente el cabello rubio de Draco. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo de la cama y los ojos cerrados, intentaba que el centenar de pensamientos en su mente no la abrumaran.

Había estado casi toda la noche tratando de tranquilizar al rubio, y después de intentar e intentar, finalmente se quedó dormido. Había querido hacer lo mismo, pero era una pérdida de tiempo. De su cabeza salía humo; la situación empeoraba cada vez mas y poco a poco las salidas que tenían se iban cerrando, desapareciendo. Su preocupación crecía con el pasar de las horas, Draco se podría decir que estaba inconsciente y Theo no aparecía. Y así el provenir que se vislumbraba en el horizonte muy pocas esperanzas traía, pero no podía permitir que cayeran sin luchar; además siempre fueron especialistas en escapar de los problemas…esta vez no podía ser diferente, "_cierto?"._

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla y una débil sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios. Aun con los ojos cerrados, de entre toda esa maraña de preocupaciones y miedo, su imagen apareció y se quedó allí, frente a sus ojos, sonriéndole con tranquilidad y dándole la sensación de que podía tocarlo. Quiso levantar su mano para acariciar aquella mejilla. Sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarlo y la sonrisa en su rostro aumentó; milímetros solamente, pensaba ella…

Y de repente, la imagen frente suyo se desvaneció…_Noo!_ Otra lágrima se escapó de sus parpados y se sintió completamente frustrada y decepcionada; no entendía adonde se había ido Andrew. Intentó buscarlo, llamarlo, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios…

A pesar de la confusión, pudo distinguir algo sonaba dentro de su cabeza; un ruido molesto e incesante. La desconcentraba y no le dejaba pensar. Y fue en ese momento en que luego de un sobresalto, abrió los ojos y se irguió en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y después de unos segundos, la razón volvió a su cuerpo. _Estaba soñando…_, se dijo a si misma, pero la frustración y decepción siguieron ahí.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos y su cuello duro y adolorido por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Trató de relajar su cuerpo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes con paciencia.

Aquel ruido molesto seguía sonando, no entendía de donde provenía. Lo observó a Draco, seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, boca abajo, con grandes ojeras que se asomaban debajo de sus ojos y con su seño levemente fruncido. "_¿Qué es eso?"_, se preguntó desesperada. Volvió a observar toda la habitación buscando su paradero y al posar la vista en la ventana notó a una enorme lechuza negra que con su pico golpeaba incesantemente el vidrio.

Suspiró molesta y se levantó con dificultad. Avanzó lentamente hacia la ventana, maldiciendo a la lechuza en su interior, y la dejó entrar para tomar la carta que traía en su pata. Al sacar el pergamino, el animal salió volando y Pansy contempló como se alejaba, hasta que solo fue una mancha negra en el cielo gris de la mañana.

El helado viento que augura una muy posible nevada, la hizo tiritar, por lo que rápidamente cerró la ventana sin hacer ruido. Se dirigió nuevamente a la cama y se sentó en ella al tiempo que rompía en sello para leer la carta.

Una inconfundible letra se asomó por el papel, y antes de empezar a leerla respiró profundo un par de veces…

_No tengo tiempo para dar las explicaciones correspondientes. Necesito de tu ayuda; sé que eres el indicado para brindármela._

_Debemos hablarlo personalmente, no quiero correr el riesgo de que intercepten la lechuza. Pasar__é por tu casa a primera hora de la mañana. No hagas ninguna locura._

_ S.S._

Pansy dejó caer las manos en su regazo al terminar de leerla. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar desconocido, y por más que quisiera, su mente gracias al cansancio y la preocupación no le funcionaba. No podía pensar, había usado sus últimas fuerzas en leer las palabras de Snape. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos empapando su rostro por completo, pero ella no las sentía. De hecho, no podía sentir absolutamente nada, ni oír; todos sus sentidos entorpecidos. Y a medida que las lágrimas aumentaban los temblores en su cuerpo también lo hacían.

- Pansy…- el susurro de Theo llegó a los oídos de la chica sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La cara de Nott no estaba mejor que la de los dos amigos en la habitación y apenas la vió, más lágrimas aparecieron esta vez acompañadas de constantes sollozos. Intentó levantarse para llegar a Theo pero le fue imposible, por lo que el moreno avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con toda su fuerza.

Después de varios minutos en los que el llanto no se pudo frenar, Pansy de a poco comenzó a serenarse y a sentir reconfortada. Se separó de Theo y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad. Sus ojos estaban rojos por lo que supo que él tampoco había dormido. Alzó su mano derecha y con suavidad acarició su mejilla. A Theo le enterneció verla así, pero siguió manteniendo su rostro inescrutable; no quería decir nada que pudiera renovar su llanto.

- Así que…pasaste la noche con Draco…- el tono de reproche y celos que usó provocó una sonrisa en Pansy, débil pero sonrisa al fin.

- Sabes que tu eres el único Theodore, él es solo un desliz, nada importante- ambos rieron ante las palabras de la morena pero la voz de Draco lo devolvió a la realidad.

- Sí, te gustaría…

Con demasiada dificultad para su gusto, se enderezó en la cama y los miró a los dos con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos sabían lo que significaba esa mirada… "muy temprano para visitas."

- No molestes Draco, hay muchas cosas que hablar.- le dijo Pansy, enojada de antemano por la discusión que seguro se venía.

- No tengo ganas de hablar.- le respondió él de manera tajante y sin mirarla.

- Es importante, debemos hacerlo.

- ¡No me interesa!

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras Draco le daba la espalda y agachaba la cabeza. Nadie habló por varios minutos, que se hicieron interminables.

- No se meterán en más problemas por mi…Ya hicieron bastante. Gracias- el agradecimiento fue tan seco que perdió el sentido.

- No dig…- intentó decir Pansy pero Theo la interrumpió.

- Que es esto?- levantando la carta del suelo.

- Es una carta de Snape; acaba de llegar.

Draco al escuchar las palabras de Pansy se dio vuelta y lo observó a Theo que leía rápidamente la carta.

- Dámela.- le dijo Draco y se la sacó de las manos.

Leyó cada palabra con el corazón en la boca, con miedo de que trajera malas noticias. Al llegar a la última frase se tranquilizó pero no despegó la vista del papel.

- Que crees que quiera, Draco?- inquirió Theo con gesto sombrío.

- No lo se…- respondió después de pensarlo un rato- Que hora es?

Desde la entrada se escucharon tres rudos golpes en la puerta.

- Primera hora de la mañana…- respondió Pansy, pero nadie la escuchó. Los tres rápidamente salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la entrada. De un tirón Draco abrió la puerta y apareció la imponente figura de Severus Snape, con su capa de viaje negra levemente mojada.

Sin recibir invitación alguna, entró al departamento bruscamente, dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

- Parkinson, Nott- los saludó fríamente al pasar a su lado y una vez en la sala, se volvió hacia Draco.- Tenemos que hablar…en privado.-

- No hay nada que ellos no puedan escuchar.

- Como quieras…- aseveró cansinamente.- Tengo que preguntarte algo antes.

- Que?

- ¿Se puede saber qué carajo pensabas al traer a Granger acá? ¿Que estabas pensando? Si alguien se llegaba a enterar…no se que…ah! Ni siquiera puedo expresarlo con palabras… Y lo peor de todo es que toda la Orden la esta buscando. Sus amigos, o mejor dicho, su familia, estaban como locos. Fuiste muy egoísta al hacerlo… y estupido!

- No necesito un sermón, Snape. Y no me vengas a hablar de lo que esta bien o mal a mi… Además, es cosa mía.

- Si, claro, cosa tuya.- repitió riéndose- ¿Acaso estos dos no estaban metidos?

- Sí, pero…

- Pero nada, Draco…- suavizó su tono al seguir hablando; se pasó una mano por la cabeza y suspiró al tiempo en que se sentaba en uno de los sillones- La situación es cada vez mas complicada; no nos podemos arriesgar de así. Debemos ser inteligentes y precavidos por sobre todo. Prométeme que no harás de nuevo una locura como aquella.

Draco se encontraba de espaldas, mirando el descolorido amanecer por una de las ventanas. Rió tristemente en su interior; era imposible prometer una cosa como esa, cuando se trataba de Hermione siempre hacia locuras, siempre. Borró de inmediato la sonrisa y la cambió por una mueca de dolor cuando pensó en la castaña; dolía hacerlo.

- No puedo prometerte nada - sin dejar de darle la espalda a Snape y a sus amigos que ahora estaban sentados.

Severus solo atinó a suspirar a mirar a los otros dos como diciendo que no tenia caso insistir. Así que prosiguió.

- Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, y además, de eso no quería hablar.

- Que quieres entonces- le dijo algo cansado y molesto por la presencia de su antiguo profesor allí; lo único que quería era estar solo. Se dio la vuelta y lo desafió con la mirada.

- Iré directo al grano- anunció devolviéndole la mirada- Necesito tu ayuda para sacar a Granger y a Lovegood de allí.

Pansy y Theo se miraron con los ojos abiertos. No querían intervenir, pero ambos sabían que la situación no era nada buena, si Snape quería sacarlas. Igualmente, Theo no pudo evitar sentirse algo emocionado por el planteo de Snape. Ayudaría sin dudar.

- Que me dices?- insistió Snape al ver que Draco no contestaba- Necesitaré ayuda, de todos modos.

- Cuales son tus razones para sacarla? Digo, yo se bien por qué la sacaría… pero y tú? Por qué el interés en que estén lejos de allí?- preguntó desconfiado el ex-slytherin.

- No te incumbe- aquello fue como una bofetada.

Los amigos de Draco miraban a uno y luego a otro mientras discutían; sus cabezas no quedaban quietas.

- Que no me incumbe? Te crees que soy estúpido o que?

- La verdad, es que si.

- No arriesgarías tu pellejo por ellas, a menos que tu te beneficiaras de alguna manera…- aseveró Draco.

El hombre se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia la puerta. Tomó el pomo, y antes de abrirla:

- Me da igual lo que pienses. Solo trata de decidirte rápido, o en ves de encontrar lo que buscas, encontrarás cualquier cosa en esas celdas…- y con ello abandonó el pequeño lugar.

**7.**

Una melodía… una caricia… una noche de luna… dos amantes…

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Su respiración era agitada, sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo estaba todo sudado. Esperaba tener un sueño tranquilo, pero después de su sesión diaria de torturas, había sido prácticamente imposible.

Luna estaba a su lado, descansando. Exhausta por el llanto y el dolor, se había dormido rápido también. Aparentemente, el sueño tranquilo que ella no había podido conciliar.

La muchacha se sentó y recostó su espalda contra la pared y apoyando su cabeza en ella. Cerró sus ojos; un recuerdo de su sueño la golpeó.

Este, se abrió paso en su mente, sin poder detenerlo. Y en un instante, se teletransportó a ese momento otra ves…

_**Flashback**_

_Tin, tín, tun. Una suave melodía en el crepúsculo. Una habitación olvidada del castillo._

_Dulce y acogedora, la canción fluía mientras la dueño y su acompañante, escuchaban a la cajita tocar sentados en el gran sillón azul de esa especie de living._

_- Es exactamente igual que la mía. Incluso esa melodía._

_Unas notas más finas y seductoras se hicieron oír. Más atrás en la ventana, la luna comenzaba a levantarse para espiar a aquellos amantes secretos._

_Ella se inclinó hacia delante, curiosa, para inspeccionar la pequeña cajita. La tomó en sus manos y la puso cerca de su cara, reconociendo las mismas grabaciones del cristal y las pequeñas piedras incrustadas. Una sonrisa pugnaba por escaparse de sus labios._

_-La compré porque, obviamente, me recordaba a ti- dijo él. Parecía que leía sus pensamientos, ya que ella había estado a punto de preguntarle aquello._

_Sonrió._

_Porque por más increíble que fuera, Hermione lo amaba. Amaba su forma de ser; su terquedad y obstinación; su pasión, su osadía; su arrogancia y altanería. _

_Todo en él era atrayente, hipnotizante._

_No sabía si el la quería de la misma forma que ella a él; pero sabía que algo sentía, que no le era indiferente._

_Del regazo de la castaña, Draco tomó la pequeña cajita, y la depositó en la mesilla de nuevo, haciendo que su melodía continuara llenando el lugar._

_De nuevo, ambos se miraron intensamente. Cada uno podía sentir el fuego en la mirada del otro._

_El rubio reparó en su cara: en forma de corazón, con facciones finas. Una nariz respingada cubierta de unas cuantas pecas, ojos grandes, de un café precioso, adornados de pestañas larguísimas, que le daban el aspecto de una muñeca. Y coronando aquella imagen y para su deleite, dos pétalos rosados hacían de labios, tersos como nada en el mundo, según pudo comprobar innumerables veces._

_Así estuvo por varios minutos. Sentía que podía estar así por siempre; jamás se cansaría de mirarla, de adorarla._

_Siempre se reprochaba todos los años que había malgastado odiándola, cuando podía tenerla entre sus brazos, robándole besos cuando quisiera._

_Hermione sentía el peso de su mirada sobre cada rasgo suyo. Dos perlas grises, tan poderosas y enigmáticas, que la hacían desear descubrir todos lo secretos que guardaban. No eran secretos vergonzosos; sino secretos del alma, secretos del corazón. Porque aunque Draco pareciera de metal, tenía un corazón que su fundía con el calor del afecto de su compañera._

_La luna alcanzó su punto más alto en el cielo, iluminando tenuemente la estancia, de una manera muy sutil._

_Solo sus respiraciones se oían, todo lo demás era silencio. Cada mortal en el castillo se encontraba ahora en brazos de Morfeo con Morgana coloreando sus sueños._

_Pero ellos no. Seguían allí, al calor del fuego, abrazados, tomados de las manos, tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir sus corazones latir._

_Draco levantó sus manos unidas y las contempló: armoniosamente, las figuras se complementaban. Parecía que su mano había sido hecha para albergar la de ella._

_Siguió mirándoles, descubriendo lo mucho que le gustaban así, unidas._

_Hermione lo miró curiosa de su comportamiento. El vio como reparaba en el._

_Luego, Draco tomó la mano de la castaña y la abrió, observando la figura de esta, ahora sola. Entonces, tomó sus dedos y los besó uno a uno. Besó también el dorso de su mano, como un caballero. Beso su palma y su muñeca también, percibiendo el perfume de su piel: jazmines y…algo más, algo afrodisíaco; que lo invitaban a continuar, a comenzar una exploración y descubrir más._

_Y entonces lo supo. Sintió como cada fibra, cada célula, cada átomo de su cuerpo erupcionaba en fuego. Fuego de pasión, ternura y deseo. Deseo de aquello que se ama. Nada comparable con la lujuria._

_El rubio levantó sus ojos hacia ella, que estaba embelesada por la caricia de sus labios. Y Hermione descubrió en ellos algo que la desarmó._

_Un fuego intenso se arremolinaba en aquellos orbes mercurio. Un fuego distinto, nunca antes visto por ella. Justamente por eso lo reconoció._

_Deseo._

_Su mirada era avasalladora._

_El la deseaba._

_Estaba pendiente de cada movimiento, de cada respiro, cada parpadeo._

_El la deseaba._

_Se sintió tocada en lo más profundo de su ser ante aquello. Jamás, un sentimiento tan intenso le había sido otorgado. Y eso también le asustaba._

_Su inocencia e inexperiencia la hacían desconocedora de todo lo relacionado. Y ella odiaba no saber._

_Pero aún así, más allá de todo eso, no podía entender del todo la repentina tensión de Draco._

_Sabía que había interpretado bien, no cabía duda. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan tenso? Su ceño se fruncía y su cara era preocupada, indecisa._

_Estuvo a punto de preguntarle que sucedía, cuando una vocecilla le habló en su cabeza: "Está preocupado por ti. No quiere apresurarte, ni presionarte"._

_El se preocupaba por ella; sabía de su inexperiencia. Además, un acuerdo tácito se había instalado entre ellos: avanzar lentamente, disfrutando cada momento, cada segundo. Por lo que creyó estar precipitándose._

_En una relación normal, Hermione no aceptaría nada con apenas 3 meses (a escondidas). "Pero, que demonios!" Su relación no tenía nada de normal… Por que actuar como se debería entonces?_

_Además, Hermione también se sentía atraída hacia el; hacia ese cuerpo en extremo varonil, donde cada centímetro, cada músculo, era trabajado, resaltando su forma._

_Solo unos segundos habían pasado desde que el rubio sintió esa apremiante necesidad de ella. Entonces, para relajarlo y comunicarle su consentimiento en todos aquellos cuestionamientos tácitos, con su mano libre, Hermione acarició su rostro, aquella obra maestra que solo podía ser producto del trabajo de querubines. Recorrió toda su frente hasta la barbilla, sintiendo su piel cálida bajo sus dedos._

_Draco cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquellas caricias. Luego la castaña liberó su otra mano, y la colocó al otro lado de la cara el._

_Draco abrió sus ojos, y vio como ella se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar rozando sus narices._

_Se miraron unos segundos, hablando con la mirada. Luego, Hermione unió sus labios con los de él, depositando allí, en ese beso, todos sus sentimientos, y dejándole también su alma…_

_Fue un beso tortuosamente lento, cadencioso, donde ambos saborearon al otro._

_Draco tomó la cintura de su chica y atrajo hacia sí, profundizando el beso de esta manera._

_Su lengua se abrió paso en su boca, despertando a la de la castaña e incitándola a danzar a su ritmo._

_El se encontraba sentado, con la espalda recta; mientras que Hermione, se encontraba ahora arrodillada en el sillón para poder estar a su altura._

_El beso era a cada segundo más intenso, advirtiendo la llegada de lo inevitable._

_Sus manos, antes posicionadas en su cintura, comenzaron a viajar por la espalda de la castaña, acariciándola de norte a sur, y pegándola aún más a su cuerpo._

_Hermione se encendía cada vez más, al sentir aquellas fuertes manos recorrer su espalda._

_Draco abandonó su boca, para rendir culto a su cuello, al cual recorrió tatuándolo con su boca._

_Las manos del slytherin bajaron más y más, hasta llegar al borde del suéter de la chica, donde se colaron por debajo, dejando una piel aún más tersa._

_La castaña sentía que no resistiría más. Tomó fuertemente las manos de Draco, deteniéndolas en su lugar. Luego bajó la mirada hasta su rostro. Se mostraba confundido._

_Estuvo apunto de disculparse; quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido._

_Pero la Gryffindor volvió a unir sus labios con los de el, mientras sus manos subieron por los brazos del chico, recorriéndolos, pasando por sus hombros y llegando hasta su cuello. Allí, con dedos temblorosos, comenzó a soltar lentamente los botones de aquella camisa negra que tanto le gustaba._

_El beso no se interrumpió en ningún momento._

_A Draco no le pasó inadvertido su nerviosismo. Para calmarla, tomó sus manos liberándolas de su tarea y dejándola a medias; y comenzó a besarla más dulcemente._

_Ninguna otra, jamás, había logrado sacar a ese Malfoy dulce y considerado que Hermione ahora disfrutaba. Ninguna le inspiraba serlo. Cada una de las mujeres que había caído en sus redes, habían constituido un mero pasatiempo._

_Pero ella no. Le asqueaba un pensamiento parecido para/con ella._

_Qué me has hecho? Pensó con cierto humor hacia sus adentros._

_Hechizarlo. Domarlo. Eso había hecho Hermione Granger._

_Y a él no le molestaba._

_Cuando la sintió más tranquila, bajo y tomando el borde de su suéter, lo empujó hacia arriba, quitándoselo por completo, y dejándola solo con una camiseta blanca de tiras. Esta se ajustaba a su cuerpo, resaltando su busto y marcando su cintura; pequeña por cierto, como la de una frágil muñeca._

_Ambos arrodillados ahora sobre el sillón, el rubio la abrazó por su cintura, mientras desperdigaba besos por sus hombros y cuello. Subió a su cara y marcó todos los lugares con un beso: su nariz, sus ojos, su frente, su mentón. Ella lo disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa de ternura._

_Cada lugar que era tocado por sus labios o sus manos, era suyo de ahora en más. Y nadie más que el tenía derecho a disfrutarlo. Toda ella le pertenecía._

_Esa sensación de poder, de señoría sobre su cuerpo, encendió una llama en el; algo cálido y reconfortante, que se volcó en cada unas de sus acciones._

_Y Hermione percibió un ligero cambio. El no vacilaba ni dudaba; ahora la guiaba._

_La castaña volvió a retomar su tarea con los botones de la camisa. Cuando hubo soltado el último botón, sus manos abrieron la tela, descubriendo el abdomen liso del slytherin. Sus manos tocaron esa piel blanquecina, mientras comenzaron a subir por su pecho. Allí, su mano se posó sobre el latido del corazón de él. Lo sintió rápido, y de a ratos, por una pequeña fracción de segundo, era como si se detuviera, para retomar su acelerado latir._

_Y se quedó varios segundos así, sintiendo su corazón correr._

_El descubrió su abstracción en aquel gesto. Sonrió de lado, depositando un nuevo beso sobre su frente._

_- De ahora en más, siempre latirá por ti…_

_Una confesión así no podía no causar efecto sobre ella._

_Otro beso llegó con más intensidad, esta vez. Ella no tenía palabras, por eso simplemente lo besaba, con toda la pasión de la que era capaz._

_Terminó de deshacerse de la camisa del rubio, dejándola relegada al olvido en un costado. Lo abrazó por los hombros, no dejando no dos milímetros entre ellos._

_Prendido a su cintura, Draco tomó el cuerpo de la chica y comenzó a recostarlo en aquel gran sillón azul, y se colocó por encima de ella, sosteniendo su peso con sus codos._

_Pero enseguida volvió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Tomó una pierna de la chica, y la recorrió hasta llegar a su tobillo; allí le quitó su zapatilla y sus medias blancas, acariciando sus pies una ves libres. Repitió el proceso con la otra pierna._

_Hermione solo lo observaba recostada, con sus manos en su vientre. La luz de la luna pegaba de llena en la espalda y cabeza del rubio, rodeándolo de un aura poderosa y enigmática._

_Parecía un dios, con aquel perfecto torso, tallado por quien sabe que ángel, y con aquel brillo en su piel._

_Terminada su tarea, se encargo rápidamente de sus zapatos. Y volvió junto a ella._

_Sus manos tomaron su cintura y se escaparon de nuevo por su espalda, mientras sus narices se rozaban, y sus miradas intensas se encontraban._

_Ella dejó sus manos reposar a los costados del torso de el, inmovilizada antes el tacto de sus manos en su espalda._

_Cuidadosamente, Draco removió la camiseta blanca, quedándose ella solo con su sostén crema. Sus mejillas se encendieron de pudor._

_El sonrió. _

_Besó sus hombros nuevamente, mientras que sus manos bajaban las tiras de su sostén. Y con un movimiento fluido, se deshizo de el._

_Draco volvió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas, para vergüenza de la castaña. La imagen se le antojo inverosímil. Con su torso desnudo, brillando bajo el pálido reflejo lunar; sus rizos esparcidos en abanico… y sus ojos, dos orbes café, encendidos…_

"_Precioso."_

_Hermione tomó su mano enredando sus dedos con los suyos; luego tiró de el, acercándolo para tomar su boca. Pero el decidió rendir pleitesía a sus senos. Draco dejó que sus labios los acariciaran simplemente; ellos se erizaron orgullosamente, mientras su dueña sentía electricidad correr por su cuerpo._

_Acarició cada uno desde su base hasta su cima, logrando sacar un gemido de la chica. Aquel había sido por demás, sensual; entonces, el subió hasta su boca y la silenció, derritiendo los hielos del pudor y la vergüenza en la chica._

_Dejó sus manos bajar por su cintura, para investigar su cadera, pero los jeans de ella no se lo facilitaron. En dos segundos, Draco encontró los botones y se deshizo de ellos._

_Sentado, colocó una mano a cada lado de su cadera y comenzó a deslizar sus jeans hacia abajo, acariciando en el proceso la sedosa piel que quedaba al descubierto…_

_Libres al fin, sus esbeltas piernas lo saludaron y recibieron. Subió acariciándolas, centímetro a centímetro, hasta llegar de nuevo al punto de partida._

_La castaña lo miraba, de una forma tan intensa; lo admiraba, a veces, debajo de toda esa delicadeza podía sentir como el apremio quería hacer mella en el. Pero el seguía impertérrito, sin apuro, para no incomodarla, en su primera ves…_

_Y se lo agradecía de corazón._

_Sus manos subieron hasta sus fuertes hombros y se enredaron en su cuello, mientras lo atraía posesivamente hacia ella. Un nuevo beso, nuevas sensaciones, todo otra ves. Bajando por su espalda, Hermione quiso llegar a sus pantalones, pero titubeo, y el lo sintió. Mientras aprovechaba a tomar aire, se sentó y se deshizo de lo que quedaba de ropa._

_Y volviendo a ella, sus brazos rodearon su cintura y se escabulleron por su espalda, mientras el subía dibujando un sendero de besos por su pecho._

_A Hermione el aire se le escapaba, mientras el la recorría toda. Entre caricias, sus manos descendieron a sus muslos, y la despojaron suavemente de la última barrera entre ellos._

_El chico la sintió temblar levemente entre sus brazos. Levantó su vista hacia ella, lo estaba observando. Sintió su nerviosismo ante lo que iba ocurrir._

_- Tranquila, también es mi primera ves- ella frunció el seño desconcertada. Sabía de sobra que aquello no era cierto. El le dijo- Tuve sexo mil veces… pero nunca hice el amor- terminó susurrando en su oído._

_Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero el solo tomó sus labios y volvieron a perderse. Y de pronto, sintió como su sur era penetrado y explorado por alguien nuevo. Se tensó por el dolor, pero a lo segundos, su cuerpo se relajó quedando flácido de nuevo. Una embestida llegó, y de su boca un suave gemido se escapó; le daban vergüenza aquellos ruidos. Pero al poco tiempo, dejaron de tener sentido._

_La castaña solo podía sentir; estaba embriagada de placer, sintiendo al rubio dentro de ella, tomando su sur y conquistándolo. Aferraba a su espalda, se movía al compás que el le había impuesto._

_Draco ya no pensaba tampoco, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones. Ella era tan calida y suave; lo volvía loco._

_Los dos siendo uno solo, podían sentirse, degustarse, amarse. Sus cuerpos, dos llamas vivientes, se mezclaban y enlazaban en mil formas diferentes. Se complementaban._

_Ambos podían afirmar, que en todo ese revuelo, se hallaban en paz._

_Pronto, el final se acercó. El pacer estalló como un volcán en plena actividad en ella. Y el le siguió pronto._

_Agotado, Draco cayó sobre ella; pero sus manos se negaron a estarse quietas, y siguieron acariciando la piel de la castaña, cada porción… todo…_

_Hermione cerró sus ojos. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda, de arriba abajo, y se enredaban en sus cabellos platinados. Todo su cuerpo seguía estremecido, la electricidad no la había abandonado…_

_Se sintió feliz… como nunca._

_Y sus respiraciones se mezclaron con la dulce melodía de una caja musical, rompiendo el silencio de la noche…_

-Hermione estas bien?- la chica temblaba esporádicamente, mientras cada tanto, una lágrima se escapaba de sus parpados, cerrados con tanta fuerza.

La castaña abrió los ojos y vio a su amiga despierta. La había despertado. Estaba sentada sobre su frazada a unos escasos metros de ella.

- Una pesadilla?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Te desperté?- evadir preguntas era su don.

- No importa, fue lo mejor de todos modos; yo también tenía una pesadilla…- la castaña no la corrigió. No podía hablar de ello. Ni lo haría, era demasiado…

- Que pesadilla tenías?- dijo mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sus lágrimas.

Luna guardó silencio. Desde que se enteró de su fallecido padre, el sueño se repetía con imágenes horrendas; los más horrendas que su infantil mente podía maquinar.- Creo que te das una idea…- murmuró tímidamente.

- En verdad lo siento, Looney…- puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

- Esta bien. Por lo menos ya no sufrirá esta guerra…- comentó con una sonrisa partida. Hermione la abrazó, simplemente.

Lentamente se separaron. La rubia miró en dirección al pasillo más allá de los barrotes de la celda.

- Que hora será?

- Medianoche seguro… hay demasiado silencio…

- Tengo hambre- murmuró Luna.

Y como si estuviera esperando aquello, un elfo se apareció en la celda, y dejó una bandeja con dos platos humeantes. Luego el elfo desapareció con un ¡plop!.

Hermione se levantó y fue a buscar la bandeja. Se sentó y paso un plato a su amiga. Una sopa, muy flaca, fue lo que recibieron para calmar sus estómagos.

Cuando sus platos estuvieron limpios y los acomodaban de nuevo en la bandeja, cuando una cierva plateada ingresó a la celda. Dio una vuelta por el lugar, atravesó las rejas hacia el pasillo y luego desapareció corriendo lejos de su vista.

A los pocos segundo, Severus snape hizo acto de presencia frente a su celda. Las buscó con la mirada, y cuando las divisó les pidió que se acercaran con un gesto de su mano.

Lucía nervioso; miraba a sus lados constantemente, vigilando por si alguien se acercaba. Las chicas se acercaron, pero solo Luna llegó hasta los barrotes.

- Rápido srita Lovegood! No tengo todo el día- el hombre tenía su varita en la mano, preparado para atacar si era necesario.

- Profesor…- murmuró Luna aliviada. Su presencia allí era un buen signo.

- Como se encuentran?- miró a la rubia enfrente suyo de arriba abajo; luego estiró el cuello para ver a Hermione, que estaba un poco en las sombras.

- Hemos estado mejor- respondió la rubia. Luego vió que Snape se fijaba en Hermione. Ambos se miraron pensando lo mismo.

- Donde has estado últimamente, Granger?- demandó el antiguo profesor.

Luna se dio cuenta de que no habían hablado de ello, por lo que también quiso oír la respuesta.

Hermione solo apretó los puños, y cuando iba a responder, su amiga se adelantó:

- En el hospital…

- Como?- al mismo tiempo preguntaron el mortífago y la castaña. El hombre sabía que eso no era así

- En el hospital?- preguntó ella.

- No lo recuerdas, pero…

- Por qué no lo recuerda? Y por que en un hospital?

- No se profesor, pero tampoco tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo ahora.- El hombre solo asintió.

Controló el pasillo una ves más y luego dijo:- Traten de mantenerse vivas sritas- y luego desapareció a paso raudo por el pasillo.

- Espere!- murmuró la castaña desesperada.

- No! Déjalo! Es peligroso, podrían verlo…- la rubia la sostuvo por los hombros

- Y nosotras? No puede ayudarnos? Que demuestre su lealtad y nos saque…

- No funciona así, Herms… y lo sabes. Además, si vino es por algo; ya deben estar tramando algo- la castaña suspiró. Claro que lo sabía, pero aquel claustro la enloquecía, si bien solo tenían unos días allí.

- Tramando algo? Algo como qué?- Luna la soltó y se internó en las sombras, y caminó a su lugar en el rincón. La castaña la siguió esperando su respuesta.

- Creo que te harás una idea- su amiga no respondió- Primero que nada, cuando desapareciste todos estaban abocados a encontrarte…

- Cómo se enteraron?

- Ginny nos lo dijo. Ella había ido a visitarte, y encontró tu departamento casi vacio. Cuando nos enteramos, quedamos en shock.

Hermione guardó silencio. Lamentaba haber preocupado a sus amigos, sabiendo la cantidad de problemas que debían tener.

- Y Harry y Ron? Como les fue en la misión?

- No lo sé. Cuando me fui no habían vuelto todavía. Ginny les había informado de tu situación. No se como habrán reaccionado…

A la castaña se le ocurrió algo.

- Dices que te fuiste… Por qué apareciste en San Mungo?

Luna guardó silencio un rato. Recordó la esperaza que había sentido al recibir la supuesta carta de Kingsley.

- Recibí una carta de Kingsley, supuestamente. Decía que mi padre había sido encontrado y que se hallaba en San Mungo. Me decía que me presentase cuanto antes. Intenté que alguien de la Madriguera me acompañara, pero no nadie me escuchó, y salieron todos apurados; según entendí algo había pasado en Hogwarts. Pero yo me negaba a esperar que volvieran para poder ir a ver a mi padre, así que aproveché que estaba sola y me escapé- la rubia jugaba distraídamente con sus manos mientras hablaba.

- Escapaste? Pero… Como? No entiendo… Por qué escapar? Que no podías salir?- la chica no entendía muy bien el relato ni lo que sucedía.

- Esa es otra de las cosas que suce4dieron cuando no estabas- hizo una pausa para comenzar a relatar otra ves- Hubo un gran ataque al Callejón Diagon, días después de tu desaparición. Todos fuimos convocados a ayudar; incluso había civiles luchando contra los mortífagos. Era todo un caos- una nueva pausa- En un momento, escuchamos como Bellatrix Lestrange ordenaba a Greyback creo, que me capturase viva- a Hermione se le cortó la respiración; Luna la miró ante su reacción- Por suerte, Bill que estaba cerca, se apareció conmigo en la Madriguera. Me pidió que me quedara allí mientras el volvía a ayudar. Recuerdo que esperé varias horas sola; Ginny y Andrew fueron heridos en consideración antes de que terminara todo.

- Y averiguaron que querían de ti?- la castaña no salía de su asombro.

- No; pero ya vimos que se trata de un artefacto… esa bola que me pidió- Luna atrajo ss piernas a su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos; su barbilla descansó allí mientras revivía una ves más lo relatado.

- Ginny y Andrew están bien, cierto?

- Si, muy bien. Todos están excelentes. Un poco magullados… los mortífagos no dan tregua.

Hermione abatida, se tumbó a lado de su amiga, imitando su posición, y sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

- Siento mucho lo de tu padre, Luna. En serio…

- Como hiciste, Herms? Cómo hiciste cuando te diste cuenta que ya no estarían más?- una tímidas lagrimas querían escapar de sus orbes azules.

- Yo… Yo creí… creí que no saldría adelante. El dolor era, muy fuerte. Pero sabes que? Me di cuenta que no ganaría nada, llorándolos todo el tiempo. Un tiempo de duelo es algo; pero lamentarse eternamente… No sirve. Tarde o temprano esto iba ocurrir, me dije. Obviamente, Harry y Ron me ayudaron mucho. Me dijeron que procurara estar bien, fuerte, para poder luchar juntos por el fin de esta guerra; así nadie tendría que lamentar perdidas…

Luna escuchó las palabras de su amiga, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar. Ella tenía razón, era mejor dejar a su padre descansar en paz, y luchar por el fin de esa era de oscuridad…

**8.**

Un nuevo día nacía. En la Madriguera, todos descansaban aún; excepto ellos tres. Lo necesario ya lo habían preparado la noche anterior. Se prepararon lo más silenciosos que pudieron y bajaron las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

Ron tomaba algunas provisiones de la cocina y las guardaba, mientras Harry buscaba un sobre en su mochila. Cuando lo encontró, lo dejó sobre la mesa. En el estaba la explicación para los de la familia y la Orden.

Nyx que había quedado de guardia en el pasillo de entrada, los apuró. Se acercaba la hora en que todos se levantaban; tenían que marcharse cuanto antes.

Con todo listo ya, se dirigieron a la puerta.

- Estás segura que quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó por última ves el moreno- Si no quieres, puedes quedarte aquí, no habrá problemas- el chico miró a Ron, quien asintió confirmando que su familia la acogería.

- Gracias chicos, pero en realidad quiero hacer esto. Es mi "venganza", recuerdan?

Confirmado una ves más, los chicos salieron a la calle, dejando la protección de la Madriguera para emprender nuevamente el desafío de la búsqueda de Horrocruxes.

- Destino:…

- Pequeño Hangleton- contesto el moreno al su amigo- Listos?

- Si- respondiendo, Nyx tomó las manos de los chicos.

**_¡Plop!_**


	20. XVIII El ojo de la Serpiente I

Resucité! :) Hola a todos! Si me recuerdan aun, soy la escritora, y llego con un nuevo cap, después de miles de años de ausencia. No voy a perder tiempo en disculpas, porque no hay motivo suficientes y tampoco es excusa. Solo espero que tantas esperas y fallos no le hallan hecho abandonarnos.

En este capitulo avanzamos más. Dice "I" porque tiene dos partes que hablan de lo mismo, pero es muy largo, entonces lo dividimos :) Bueno los dejo para que lean. Mil gracias por sus reviews a todos!

**Luii_!_**

* * *

** "_It may be wrong but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care. You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when, My heart was blinded by you." _**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII****: Escapando al ojo de la serpiente I**

**1.**

Un suave murmullo de voces la despertó, Con sus sabanas hasta el cuello, se asomó un poco para mirar por las ventanas, un poco de claridad empezaba a notarse, recién amanecía. Miró la cama de su compañera, que estaba vacía. Se sentó lentamente y volvió a desperezarse mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

Quizás era Nyx la que estaba hablando… quizás los chicos estaban con ella hablando. _"A las seis de la mañana?"_

Se calzó sus pantuflas camino a la puerta. En el pasillo ya bajo los primeros escalones, cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse. La puerta de entrada…

Bajó mas rápido, y en la oscuridad del pasillo de entrada lo vió vacío. Caminó hasta la cocina donde las luces estaban encendidas, pero al ingresar también la encontró vacía. Algo blanco brilló en la mesa, un sobre. Ginny lo tomó rápidamente.

_Encontramos una nueva pista para la tarea que nos encomendó Dumbledore. Desgraciadamente, no nos queda más que salir de nuevo. Nyx nos acompañará de nuevo-_

_Por favor les pedimos que nos mantengan al tanto sobre Hermione y Luna; haremos lo imposible para poder regresar y colaborar en su rescate_

_Harry, Ron y Nyx_

Una atada en el suelo con rabia, y la pelirroja maldecía para sus adentros. Odiaba esa tarea que Dumbledore les había encargado; cada ves que se iban, tenía la sensación de que no los volvería a ver.

Tiró la carta en la mesa y dejó la cocina para subir rápido las escaleras. Avisaría a su madre y a los de la Orden.

**2.**

Sus pies tocaron tierra de una forma brusca, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tambalearan; cuando las ganas de vomitar se les fueron Harry, Ron y Nyx comenzaron a observar el paisaje a su alrededor. Los dos últimos desconocían el lugar, pero Harry lo recordaba perfectamente desde aquella ves que estuvo allí con Dumbledore. Aquella ves, las cosas no estaban tan feas como ahora… _"Ni tan complicadas"_

- Estas seguro que vinimos al lugar correcto? Yo solo veo un bosque…

- No podrás ver la casa desde aquí, hay caminar un poco antes. Esta justo detrás de aquella colina…. Vamos- el moreno se puso a la cabeza, guiando a sus amigos. Los tres recorrieron el sendero ascendente.

El bosque, que lentamente comenzaba a rodearlos, era muy silencioso; lo único que podías oír era el viento moviéndose entre las hojas, y alguno que otro pajarito. Nyx lo notó enseguida y lo comentó.

- Realmente, no puedo decirte que vea la diferencia; la primera vez que vine aquí era una época completamente diferente. Y no preste mucha atención a eso, solo quería averiguar donde estábamos- comentó Harry.

- A mi me da mala espina- dijo ron.

- Como que viniste en una época diferente? Como es eso?

- En realidad, no vine aquí. Solo vi el lugar a través de un recuerdo del profesor Dumbledore.

Llegaron a la cima, y tan pronto estuvieron allí pudieron divisar la ruinosa casita.

- Se está viniendo abajo- observó el pelirrojo.

- Será mejor que nos apuremos, cuanto antes inspeccionemos el lugar mejor. No quiero que se nos vengan todo encima.

- Vamos- instó Nyx. Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y en menos de cinco minutos, estuvieron frente a la puerta de la ruinosa cabaña.

La gran puerta estaba salida de sus soportes, tapando parcialmente la entrada. Ron y Harry se adelantaron, y tomándola de los lados la corrieron, arrojándola al pasto metros más atrás. Y Nyx ingresó primera.

Lo primero en notar fue el olor de la humedad y el polvo entremezclándose. Un poco de claridad ingresaba a través de una ventana mal tapada, dejando vislumbrar la pequeña sala de estar donde se encontraban.

Nyx caminó entre los escombros y descubrió las ventanas. Ron dobló a la derecha, entrando en la cocina; unos utensilios oxidados fueron lo único que encontró, además del polvo y algunas moscas.

Harry avanzó entre los escombros; en el fondo de la sala vió las escaleras al primer piso con sus escalones partidos o hecho polvo. Con un _Reparo_ no verbal, el moreno arreglo los escalones y los subió. Revisarían las habitaciones primero, y luego los escombros de abajo.

Al final de las escaleras un pequeño pasillo los recibía; había cuatro habitaciones, dos de cada lado. Nyx terminó de subir.

- Ten cuidado, un paso en falso y te convertirás en escombros también- recomendó el chico. Con la punta de su zapato probó el suelo delante suyo antes de apoyar su peso; estable. Siguió probando cada centímetro hasta que llegó a la primera habitación de la derecha.

Un gran tallado ocupaba la mitad superior de la puerta: una gran serpiente con la mitad del cuerpo enrollado sobre si mismo; mostrando sus dientes ponzoñosos.

- Dios mío! Que mal gusto- observó Nyx.

- Los Gaunt eran una familia de descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los grandes magos de la historia, creador de Hogwarts junto con otros tres. Tenía la habilidad de hablar pársel, la lengua de las serpientes. Morfin, el dueño de esta habitación, poseía también ese don, y estaba obsesionado con estos animales- explicó Harry mientras examinaba la figura. Tomó el pomo e ingresó a la habitación.

Completamente a oscuras, Harry ingresó y encendió su varita. De nuevo, Nyx destapó las ventanas.

Una cama, que más bien parecía un catre, se vislumbró con la claridad del sol, y un escritorio desvencijado era todo el mobiliario de la habitación. Nyx revisó los cajones, pero solo encontró algunos papeles viejos, y algunos restos de pieles de serpientes para su disgusto.

- Agggg! Por Dios! Que asco…

Harry revisó debajo de la cama; nada. Se acercó a las paredes, presionando algunas tablas de madera, por si estas escondían algún lugar clave. Ron apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

- Esta es la habitación de morfin- dijo viendo el tallado en la puerta; Harry asintió- y por qué están buscando aquí? No sería más lógico buscar en la de su madre?

- Puede estar en cualquier lado Ron; o puede no estar…- la muchacha se volteó al oír el ultimo comentario.

- Que pasa si lo encontramos aquí?- preguntó Nyx.

Harry detuvo su búsqueda, y bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo.

- Nos quedamos sin pistas, de nuevo- comentó al suelo. Un breve silencio.

- Les parece si revisamos la habitación de Merote? Al parecer no hay mucho donde buscar aquí- sugirió Ron de nuevo. Harry revisó unas cuantas tablas más, y salió detrás de Nyx.

- Ron, ten cuidado o el piso cederá en cualquier momento- le advirtió; el chico avanzó probando el suelo frente al el al igual que el moreno antes.

Probaron con la primera puerta a la izquierda, pero se encontraron solo con un baño. Avanzaron hasta la segunda puerta a la izquierda y la abrieron. La habitación de Merote Gaunt.

**3.**

La Nueva Madriguera bullía de actividad. Ante la reciente desaparición en escena de los tres chicos, Arthur dio aviso a todos.

Y así, uno a uno, los integrantes de la Orden del fénix fueron llegando a la casa de los Weasley.

En la cocina, solo los hijos menores de la familia desayunaban; todos los adultos se preocupaban más en debatir el asunto que en comer.

- … no, no podemos impedírselos. Son adultos ya. Y además estoy seguro de que saben lo que hacen…

- Que sean adultos me importa un cuerno! Se supone que tenían que ayudarnos a sacar a esas dos jovencitas de allí, Remus!- Ojoloco estaba enojado.

- Harry dice que Dumbledore le había pedido expresamente que no se lo dijera a nadie.

- Entonces que? Los otros dos no saben nada?

- No Bill, tenía permiso para informar a sus amigos… y dado que Hermione no está, pero Nyx si, sospechó que ya sabe lo que hacen…

- Aún asi, no ven la razón…

- Es algo personal, Moody. Deberías dejarlo… s necesita ayuda, pues lo ayudaremos… pero si no, hay que dejarlo.

- Como que dejarlos? Son niños!

- No Molly… son adultos ya…

- Que sean adultos no significa que pueden enfrentar esto solos.

Todos guardaron silencio. La verdad en esas palabras era demasiada; pero admitirlo solo haría las cosas mas negras de lo que ya eran.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Andrew entró al lugar, causando aun mas silencio.

- Buenos días. Siento la demora.

- No importa, cariño. Siéntate con nosotros. Has desayunado ya?.

- Si, sra. Weasley.

- Bueno, no importa. Un poco más de comida no te vendrá mal… estas tan flacucho…

- Andrew, siéntate. Tienes que ponerte al día- le dijo Lupin- dónde anduviste estos días, chico?

Molly le puso un plato enfrente, y junto a unas tostadas le sirvió algunas salchichas.

- Terminé de arreglar unos asuntos que luego de la muerte de mi madre quedaron inconclusos, Ojoloco. Además, fue su aniversario hace dos días.

Todos guardaron silencio. El hombre quedó un poco descolocado con la respuesta, y solo bajó la mirada incómodo. Molly, que estaba detrás, le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándolo.

- Emm… ponerte al día... claro, tenemos que ponerte al día- recordó el sr. Weasley.

- Resumiendo: la srita. Granger y la srita. Lovegood han caído en manos enemigas. Creemos que son carnada, pero Snape sospecha algo sobre lovegood. No sabemos con certeza- las palabras eran las exactas; Moody las recitaba con total indiferencia, como si estuviera hablando de desconocidas. Pero en realidad, estas eran nada más la prueba de un hombre endurecido ya, después de tantos años de tener la maldad frente a sus ojos y como algo cotidiano.

- Y este mañana, hemos despertado con la noticia de que los recién llegados Harry, Ron y Nyx han vuelto a desaparecer- terminó Arthur.

- Woww, woww…demasiada información! Habían vuelto? Y quien es Nyx?

- Estuvieron un poco mas de tres días y han vuelto ha desparecer- le explicó Bill.

- Nyx es una nueva aliada. Proviene de una antigua comunidad mágica. Harry y Ron terminaron por error en sus tierras, y al enterarse de sus propósitos, Nyx se les unió- resumió Arthur.

- Es de una comunidad mágica?

- En tiempos pasados, los magos nos escondíamos en los bosques y formábamos estas comunidades. Solo quedan unas pocas en el norte, escondidas entre las montañas, protegidos por sus reyes.

- Nyx es una princesa- insinuó George levantando sus cejas.

- Okeyy… -contestó lentamente, esperando que el pelirrojo le explicara lo último. Pero lo único que recibió fueron más miradas insinuantes del mellizo.

Ginny bufó bien alto, mientras asestaba un golpe en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

- Ey!- reclamó el chico, pero algo les interrumpió.

Por la pequeña ventana de la cocina se vislumbró un ave negra, que picoteo tres veces para llamar la atención.

- De quien es ese bicho?

- De Snape, estoy casi seguro.

Bill se levantó y dejó entrar al animal. Este le ofreció un sobre gris en su pata. Ni bien lo soltó el ave salió disparada, habiendo cumplido el encargo.

-Bingo!- le contestó a Remus.

- Léela, por favor Bill- pidió Arthur.

- "_Nuevo plan en marcha. Lovegood podría estar en el medio. Veré de qué se trata_

_S.S_."

Extrañado, Bill giró el papel para comprobar si decía algo más. Pero no encontró nada.

- Es todo?- preguntó Moody.

- Si- contestó confundido Bill- Luna esta en medio de algo? No se habrá confundido?

- Que maldito! No me van a decir que le costaba escribir un renglón más para explicárnoslo!

- Fred! Por Merlín! Si sigues maldiciendo, juro que te haré tragar un jabón!- exclamó Molly furibunda.

Todos en la mesa se encerraron en sus burbujas personales, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

- Bill, toma- Arthur le dio una pluma- Escríbele en la misma hoja. Dile que venga esta noche a explicárnoslo.

Con una letra más parecida a jeroglíficos, el hombre terminó, y metió el papel en el sobre nuevamente.

- Y ahora? No podemos enviar una de nuestras lechuzas, tampoco las del Ministerio.

- Que tal la de Nyx?- sugirió George.

- Nyx?- preguntó Molly.

- Tiene un pájaro verde oscuro, un… em, como dijo?

- Augurey- completó George recordando- Ayer lo escuchamos cantando más allá de la colina. Seguro que anda por allí todavía.

- No vendrá hacia nosotros si es de ella. Además esos bichos son muy complicados, responden a quien se el antoja- explicó Ojoloco.

- Entonces haremos que se le antoje…

-.. volar para nosotros- terminaron los mellizos con una gran sonrisa.

**4.**

Cerró la puerta de su casa y colocó el hechizo sobre ella.

Levantó la capucha sobre su cabeza; un inusual frío se había levantado por esos días, junto con una densa niebla, que se arremolinaba en el suelo, entorpeciendo el paso.

Caminando por las calles del barrio muggle, buscando un lugar apropiado para desparecer, Severus se sintió observado. Pero no podía esperar menos cargando un sobre todo negro, en las zonas más tenebrosas de aquella ciudad.

Giró en una esquina, conocida ya, y caminó por el callejón alejándose cada vez más. Al alcanzar la siguiente calle sintió unos pasos detrás suyo.

Entornó los ojos, hastiado. "_Otro ladronzuelo muggle_". No era la primera vez que pretendían cazarlo. Tampoco sería la primera vez que fallaran.

Rápidamente, cortó camino por otro pequeño callejón a su izquierda. De reojo, comprobó sus espaldas, una figura alta lo seguía en las sombras.

Desembocó en una nueva calle, pero no tardó en buscar otro callejón, más pequeño aún. Entonces, el sonido de pasos se desvaneció.

Asombrado por su rapidez con que su seguidor lo abandonó, tomó una nueva calle, la ultima para dejar aquel lugar y escabullirse. Un bosquecillo diminuto al final se prestaba siempre para sus desapariciones.

Ya cerca de su objetivo, el hombre alto se paro en medio de la calle y lo detuvo.

Cansado ya de aquel tonto jueguito, se acercó con paso enérgico a su perseguidor. Pero estando a unos metros, dos perlas grises brillaron entre las sombras de su rostro cubierto. Entonces el hombre, a paso raudo se perdió entre los primeros árboles del bosquecillo.

Snape, harto lo siguió.

Al entrar entre las malezas, Snape las sintió pegarse a su ropa y enredarse en ella. Paso por entre los árboles, y metros más adelante, su perseguidor lo esperaba apoyado sobre un árbol, medio escondido.

El mortífago se acercó, y al colocarse a su altura…

- Que es todo este jueguito de hombre misterioso? Te crees que tengo tiempo para esto?

Draco le dio una última pitada a su cigarrillo, para tirarlo lejos. Con sus manos en los bolsillos, miro a Snape contestando solamente:- Necesitaba hablarte.- su rostro demacrado no develó ninguna emoción con sus palabras. En la oscuridad de aquel lugar sus ojeras se acentuaron más, y su rostro era tan blanco como la cal. Sin duda, un muerto tendría mejor aspecto.

Snape solo guardó silencio esperando que continuara.

- Te ayudaremos- dijo sin rodeos, viendo como su maestro levantaba las cejas sorprendido- Pansy, Theodore y yo. Pero tiene un precio.

- JA! Precio? Que te hace pensar que tienes derecho a un precio por ayudarme? O que yo lo pagare!- contestó riendo ante lo ridículo de la situación- O que siquiera estoy dispuesto a escuchar esta sarta de estupideces?- empezó a darse vuelta, para alejarse y desaparecer

- Por qué el interés?- preguntó sin importar la negativa- En qué te beneficias?

Se paró en seco.- Te lo dije una vez, y te lo repito si quieres: no te interesa…

- Si te interesa. Una cosa es que arriesgue mi culo para sacarla. Otra diferente es conspirar con el cabecilla de los espionajes del Lord para mis fines…

Snape rió bajito, más por sarcasmo que por verdadera gracia.

- Está bien, Malfoy. Quieres saberlo, perfecto. Pero el solo hecho de saberlo te condena el doble- el rubio espero- Sospechas, como tu tía, de que juego a dos puntas?

- No- contestó el rubio, pero a lo último dudó…

- Muy mal hecho. Son ciertos los rumores; más bien, juego solo de un lado, y ese es la de la Orden del Fénix.

- Uaaauuu, Snape! Cuanta devoción!- le tomó el pelo.

- Idiota. No se trata de devoción, y mucho menos de querer salvar al mundo. Desde que tengo memoria he pasado información de Voldemort a Dumbledore; porque fue a el a quien se lo prometí. Cada plan, cada idea, cada movimiento fue informado a el y a los de la Orden- explicó cansado de la arrogancia del chico-Ahora, ¿Por qué quiero sacarlas? Lovegood es necesaria para un plan de Voldemort, y el hecho de no saber de que mierda se trata, lo hace aun peor. Y en cuanto a Granger, si no la sacamos, Potter lo hará, lo cual tampoco nos conviene; debemos reservarlo para el final con Voldemort.

Los ojos de Draco no miraban más a su maestro, estaban perdidos en algún lugar, mientras en su cabeza, los pensamientos corrían a la velocidad de la luz, conectándose y tejiendo una red.

- Te salió bien, Severus. Como escapaste al ojo de la serpiente?- una sonrisa sardónica, y algo incrédula, dominaba su cara, haciéndolo menos humano, y mas demacrado también.

- A veces me pregunto si verdaderamente tienes cerebro, o si tu padre optó por fritártelo.

El hombre se separó del chico y caminó hacia uno de los límites del bosquecillo, el más alejado.

- A dónde vas?

- A averiguar para que mierda quieren a la chica Lovegood. Y tú vienes conmigo. Después de ver al Lord vendrás conmigo a la reunión de la Orden.

**5****.**

Una cama desvencijada, un escritorio y un armario. Las ventanas también estaban tapadas. Ron la liberó vio que esta daba al jardín, descuidado ya…

Nyx se acercó al escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana, lleno de polvo, con un velador y algunas cajitas que hacían de joyeros.

- Aquí habrá encontrado el relicario- comentó Harry mientras abría una de las cajitas. Unos dije oscurecidos por el pasa del tiempo junto con dos anillos habían dentro.

- Como sabremos que estamos frente a un horrocrux?- pregunto la muchacha.

- Es algo muy particular… es como si la primera ves que lo tocas, como que vibra en tus manos… además, sientes como una presencia extraña, dentro del objeto. Es muy raro, te darás cuenta enseguida- explicó el moreno.

Ron se quedó absorto mirando el jardín. Nyx se alejó del escritorio y caminó hacia unos estantes en la pared cerca de la puerta; había algunos portarretratos y dos cuadernos. Revisó los libros, pero no encontró nada. No miraría los retratos, era difícil que contuvieran algo. Pasó su mano por la repisa revisando si quedaba algo. Tocó algo arrugado que estaba tumbado, y sus dedos recibieron una descarga eléctrica. Sacó la mano ni bien lo sintió.

- Harry…- llamó; el moreno se acercó a el rápido.

- Qué sucede?

- Ahí arriba, hay algo…

- Algo como qué?- preguntó

- Creo que es lo que buscamos…

Harry se paro enfrente de la repisa y estiro su mano, revisándola. Tomó el objeto arrugado. El moreno volvió a sentir lo mismo que cuando tocó el relicario de Slytherin, una presencia extraña dentro del objeto, que se revolvía.

- Es un portarretratos- los otros dos chicos lo rodearon para observar la foto en ella. El objeto no paraba de vibrar en sus manos; sentía la presencia de esa alma moviéndose y retorciéndose en si interior…

Era una fotografía de la familia Gaunt. El marco era de plata labrada, con adornos sencillos pero elegantes. En la foto estaba Marvolo a la izquierda con su ceño fruncido, a su lado Morfin con cara de pocos amigos; y abajo en el centro estaba Merope. Ambos hijos eran pequeños aun, Morfin debía tener unos trece, mientras que Merote tan solo unos diez.

- Y su madre?- preguntó Ron mirando a Harry, que era el que más sabía de la familia.

- No tengo idea- contestó mirando el retrato aún.

- Quizás murió en el parto- sugirió Nyx. Todos guardaron silencio.

Cuando el moreno salió de su burbuja de pensamiento caminó hacia la puerta, retrato en mano, y se dirigió a las escaleras. Ron y Nyx fueron tras el.

- Como lo harán?- preguntó la chica; sentía todavía unas cosquillas en sus dedos que comenzaban a expandirse.

- Harry- el moreno se giró antes de bajar el primer escalón- no tenemos la espada, y sabes que ningún hechizo funcionará.

- Tendremos que contactar con McGonagall- bajó los escalones lo más rápido que los chirriantes escalones le permitieron.

Saltando escombros, los tres chicos pasaron el living destruido y salieron de la casa. Harry se paró e intentó abrir el portarretratos por la parte trasera, pero estaba atascado. La muchacha y el pelirrojo lo observaban unos metros más atrás. Tiro el retrato al suelo y levantó su pie dispuesto a pisar el objeto.

- Qué haces!- pero Nyx no terminó de protestar cuando el pie de Harry impactó contra el retrato. Pero en ves de quebrarlo, su pie rebotó sobre el vidrio. Todos guardaron silencio.

El moreno no se detuvo, sacó su varita y retrocediendo unos pasos pronunció:- _Bombarda!_- la explosión levantó mucha tierra, pero cuando miraron, el retrato seguía indemne y el polvo se arremolinaba encima.

- Como es posible!

- Este es! Es el horrocrux. Es imposible de romper con cualquier hechizo que conozcamos. Solo dos artefactos pueden con el- explicó Harry, emocionado ante la perspectiva de haber encontrado otro más. No le preocupaba en absoluto como lo destruirían, por lo menos lo habían encontrado.

-La espada de Godric Gryffindor y el veneno de un basilisco- terminó el pelirrojo.

Nyx trataba de procesar toda la información que se revelaba ante ella.

- Espera, has dicho espada?- la muchacha sacó la suya haciendo sonar el metal. Harry la miró pensativo.

- No creo que funcione Nyx. La única sustancia que puede destruir a estos artefactos es el veneno de basilisco, como dijo Ron.

- Pero y la espada que mencionó el?

- La espada de Godric es un objeto mágico muy particular, absorbe todo sustancia que pueda fortalecerla. Y una ves estuvo expuesta al veneno de un basilisco; esta lo absorbió, permitiéndonos destruir los horrocruxes con ellas- Harry fue hacia el retrato y lo levantó del suelo.

- Bueno, mi espada no hace eso, pero pueden intentar con ella si quieren- ofreció la chica mientras extendía el arma a Ron. Comenzó a rascarse la mano izquierda, las cosquillas por haber tocado el retrato se habían convertido en picazón.

- Nyx, es más probable que rompamos tu espada a que el horrocrux- comentó el pelirrojo sosteniendo la centellante espada.

- Jamás la romperán- dos pares de ojos lo miraron inquisitivos, la chica rodó los suyos- Recuerdan lo que les conté de mi comunidad? Los Protectores y todo eso…?- los amigos asintieron- Bueno, cuando la tarea fue asignada a mi madre, ellos le proporcionaron esta espada; forjada siglos atrás por los primeros Protectores, ellos la encantaron y protegieron con muchos hechizos.

Harry depositó el retrato en una saliente de una roca unos metros mas arriba de la casita, decidiendo que no perderían nada en intentarlo.

- Inténtalo Ron.

- Nyx, que significa esta inscripción aquí?- señalo el punto de la espada luego de la empuñadura.

- Es una inscripción en latín- le dijo mientras se acercaban a la piedra; seguía rascando su mano, con mas fuerza esta ves- No se leerla porque no conozco mucho el idioma, pero mi padrino me dijo que ahí dice algo como "Verdadero Protector de la Luz y el Poder". Lo investigó antes de que me la diera a mí.

Cuando los tres estuvieron frente a la piedra, el pelirrojo dudó de adelantarse a asestar el golpe.

- Puedo hacerlo yo si lo deseas- pensando que su amigo recordaba el sufrimiento que le trajo el último horrocrux destruido.

- No es eso… y si realmente se rompe?

- Que no lo hará! No tengas miedo! Solo pégale!- le urgió la chica.

- Nyx, con cuidado, te estas lastimando- observó el moreno mientras se acercaba.

Ron levantó el arma lentamente, pesaba bastante; la sostuvo unos segundos sobre su cabeza, y luego su brazo comenzó a caer. El aire silbó dos segundos y el filo de la espada impactó contra el vidrio del retrato.

Por una milésima de segundo, todo fue lento, nadie se movía o respiraba. Pero a la siguiente milésima de segundo, los tres chicos fueron expulsados hacia atrás por una ráfaga que explotó al mismo tiempo que el retrato. Miles de trocitos de plata saltaron y bailaron en el aire, mientras que la foto se elevó en el aire intacta.

Harry, Ron y Nyx estaban todos tirados en el suelo, a cinco metros el uno de los otros. La espada en la mano de Ron estaba intacta, pero centellaba en un azul vibrante. Pero fue otra cosa lo que llamo su atención.

La foto explotó en llamas, y al segundo siguiente tomó la forma de una serpiente saliendo de una calavera. Ambos amigos palidecieron, el pelirrojo del susto y el otro del dolor de su cicatriz. Nyx los miró asustada.

La serpiente que salía de la calavera se fijó en Harry. Este se petrificó. Luego, la figura en llamas se lanzó en picado hacia el.

- HAARRYYYY!- Ron se levantó y corrió hacia el, pero estando a escasos dos metros de el, el fuego tocó el suelo, se mantuvo encendido unos segundo y se apagó, creando columnas de humo alrededor del moreno.- Harryyy!

Ron se tiró al suelo junto a su amigo. Sus brazos tenían quemaduras por todos lados, su pecho también. El olor a ropa chamuscada era demasiado fuerte. En su cara la cicatriz estaba al rojo vivo, ardiendo sobre su piel.

Nyx se arrastró a gatas hacia ellos. Se puso al otro lado del cuerpo y acerco su oído a la nariz del chico.

- Ron, no está respirando. El humo debe haberlo asfixiado… rápido o se ahogará- el pelirrojo buscó sus varita en sus pantalones, pero no estaba.

- Mi varita… se me calló, ayúdame rápido- se levantaron y buscaron en los alrededores.

- Por Merlín! Ron, rápido, se morirá…- el chico no podía mas, sus manos temblaban; tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Tenía que encontrar rápido su – Aquí!

Ambos corrieron de regreso.

- _Anapneo_!- la chica volvió a acercarse para comprobar si había respiración.

- No funciona Ron!

- _Ennervate!_

Harry tosió repentinamente asustando a los dos, que al instante respiraron aliviados. Siguió tosiendo. Nyx lo ayudó a sentarse lentamente. El moreno se giró hacia un lado y botó sobre el pasto un puñado de sangre, manchada de negro.

- Ron, debemos regresar. Esas quemaduras necesitan atención- Nyx se levantó y fue hacia sus mochilas, metros más atrás. Las recogió y fue a por su espada.

Tirada en el pasto, emitía un leve aura azulada. Se agachó y la tomó, pero su mano derecha falló y la soltó, cayendo de nuevo en las hierbas. Una puntada recorrió su mano seguida de cosquilleos.

- Qué sucede?

- Nada, me lastimé la mano, nada más.- tomó el arma con la otra mano y volvió con lo chicos- Qué hacemos con los restos?- y le indicó con la cabeza los pedazos del retrato familiar de los Gaunt.

- Ponlos aquí- el pelirrojo abrió un cierre de su mochila.

La muchacha se levantó y comenzó a recoger los pedazos, mientras levantaba a un semiinconsciente Harry y lo colocaba en sus hombros.

- Rápido Nyx!- la muchacha juntó el último trozo y volvió corriendo- la mochila de Harry… tómala.

- A la Madriguera?- preguntó tomando su brazo libre, con todas sus cosas listas.

- Obviamente!

_P__lop!_

**6****.**

A minutos del ocaso, la oscuridad comenzaba a prenderse en los rincones. El fuego había sido encendido; a el le era indiferente, no sentía ni frió ni calor por suerte.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su sillón. Desde el día anterior, los planes se hacían y deshacían, se perfeccionaban y acomodaban en la mente del mago oscuro.

Si bien la chica Lovegood les había dado información, el hecho lo ofendía y molestaba hondamente. Antes de que pronunciara incluso la primer palabra, sus ojos revelaron la mentira, de tamaños colosales que se venia.

Estupida. Solo un tonto se atrevería a jugar con fuego.

Pero la dejaría jugar, a ver a donde pretendía llegar. Sería interesante; y al final, cuando se aburriera, podía prescindir de ella; dejando que su fuego la consuma.

Se sintió acompañado.

- Bella, querida, es necesario que espíes detrás de las puertas?- La mujer entreabrió más la puerta, dejando vislumbrar su figura casi por completo.

- Entra Bella. De todos modos comenzaba a aburrirme…

- Aburrirse, mi Señor?- los oscuros ojos de la mortífaga resplandecieron de curiosidad.

- Siempre la misma situación. Atrapar, torturar… volver a torturar, escuchar mentiras… Extremadamente aburrido y repetitivo, además de insultante.

Bellatrix, parada frente a su Señor, lo miraba aun sin comprender. Para ella, esas cosas eran por demás encantadoras y divertidas. Jamás se aburriría de ellas.

Ante el silencio de su secuaz siguió:

- Lovegood nos ha proporcionado "información" como bien sabes- Bellatrix asintió- habla de otra locacion muy diferente a la que su padre nos mostró- el hombre se levantó, y rodeando a la mujer, y comenzó a recorrer la estancia, Nagini ingresó a la habitación y anduvo hasta su amo- La mocosa cree que podrá engañarnos; y la dejaremos- sus ojos de serpiente se posaron en Bellatrix, con un brillo entusiasta y maligno- Dejaremos que nos guíe al lugar, la dejaremos creer que ella controla el juego; y cuando lleguemos y la mentira se haga evidente, podremos enviarles un paquetito a nuestra queridísima Orden del Fénix- Nagini se trepó por las ropas de su amo y rodeo su cuello, acurrucándose ahí.

- Y Granger también, mi Señor!- el deseo brillaba latente en el hueco vacio de sus ojos.

- No. A Granger la retendremos un tiempo- había decidido hace mucho que la sangre sucia seria su chivo expiatorio, además de su fuente de información- Pero a su debido tiempo… Eso si, el placer será mió esa vez…- el acariciaba a su mascota, mientras su mirada ausente se perdía una ves más en el tétrico panorama que rodeaba la mansión Malfoy

- Entonces Lovegood será mía?- fue mas una exigencia que una pregunta.

- Puedes tener a la muchacha si lo deseas…

La risa infantil/demoníaca de la mujer resonaba en la estancia, mientras Severus hacia su aparición en la mansión, seguido de Draco Malfoy.

Los dos mortífagos se quedaron helados en la puerta de entrada, cuando lo primero que escucharon fue la tétrica risa de la mujer más desquiciada quizás en todo el universo.

A Draco los pelos se le pusieron de punta. El lugar parecía mucho más tenebroso que la última ves que estuvo allí. La luz parecía renuente a entrar por aquellos lugares, y en esos momentos en que el sol se escondía en el horizonte, una boca de lobo era nada comparado con ese lugar.

Pero olvidándose de sus miedos, el muchacho comenzó a caminar en dirección a los sótanos, a la cárcel subterránea.

Pero una mano aprisiono su brazo y lo jalo hacia atrás.

- Te dije que lo haría de igual manera…- le dijo directamente en la cara a Snape

- Y yo que sería peligroso, y por demás delatador.

- Y yo que intentes detenerme, si puedes. Me importa un cuerno si me delata o no. Estoy en el horno igual con toda esta situación.

- Tan terco y estupido, como siempre Malfoy. Puedes estar peor, créeme- le aclaró su profesor de antaño, liberando su brazo- Te conviene venir conmigo a ver a Señor; después, haz lo que quieras, mátate si quieres. Pero primero, vienes conmigo.

Para el rubio era como una patada al hígado, y muy a su pesar, debía reconocer de que tenia sentido.

Su silencio fue entonces, toda su respuesta.

Snape encabezó el ascenso, mientras, muy reticente, Draco lo siguió. Pero a mitad de escaleras, el hombre se paro en seco y volteando le dijo:

- Y no vuelvas a provocarme. Sabes muy bien que puedo hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana.

Girando el picaporte, la puerta se abrió y ellos ingresaron.

- Severus! Veo que aun sigues con vida!

- Mi Señor… por que pensaría usted lo contrario?- se acercó lentamente a su sillón.

Sentado, Voldemort se giró y miro a Draco aun en la entrada.

- Tú que piensas Draco? Debería Severus temer por su vida?

El rubio paralizado, recibía las miradas penetrantes de Voldemort, tratando quizás de utilizar legeremancia, y la de su profesor, indicándole que no hiciera una estupidez. Más atrás, su tía observaba la situación con una media sonrisa, divertida.

A la velocidad de la luz, Draco analizaba la frase de todas las formas posible tratando de encontrarle otro significado aparte del obvio.

- Quizás- la respuesta salio limpia de su boca, mientras trataba de mantenerse impávido ante la situación. Voldemort levantó las cejas sorprendidos, y Snape volvió a respirar. Si bien la respuesta tenía diferentes connotaciones para cada uno, no era nada catastrófico.

Haciéndose una nota mental para analizar mas tarde la situación, el hombre se volteó hacia Snape nuevamente.

- Te has enterado de las nuevas, Severus?- preguntó mientras acariciaba a Nagini que seguía retozando en su cuello.

- No, mi Señor.

- La chica Lovegood ha hablado.

Al profesor la sangre se le heló ante la posibilidad de haber quedado descubierto. Su rostro se volvió más pálido de lo normal, pero no demostró más nada.

Draco pudo enseguida calar el aire en torno a su compañero conspirador.

- Y consiguió lo que necesitaba? De qué se trata?

- El artefacto Severus, de eso se trata. La muchacha ha revelado otra posible localización, no sin cierta ayuda, claro. Pero discutíamos con Bella lo arriesgada que es al mentirnos. No le saldrá barato la broma- el tono del hombre era tan casual, como si estuviera hablando de clima.

El aire dentro de la habitación era cada ves más denso para Malfoy y Snape. La tensión era palpable y sus caras comenzaban a querer delatarlos.

- Mentira, mi Señor? Y de que ayuda esta usted hablando? Ha conseguido mas suero de la verdad?

- No, Severus no lo conseguí, porque ese es tu trabajo. Como siempre tan inteligente, Bellatrix me sugirió usar una de sus tácticas, muy famosa por cierto. Funcionó a la perfección- la sonrisa de la mujer se ensancho en proporciones imposibles- Torturarla a ella para que hablara no parece motivarla; así que usamos a su amiga.

El miedo corrosivo, comenzó a correr directo de su corazón a través de sus venas, esparciéndose por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como un cáncer. Se sentía enfermo. Miraba a su tía, y esa sonrisa desquiciada, solo podía hacerlo enloquecer. Horribles cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza, mil imágenes de lo que ella podría haber sufrido, lo torturaban. Sus puños se cerraron, sus uñas perforaron la carne… la presión de su sangre en los oídos no le dejaba continuar escuchando las palabras de los demás.

La mujer, desde su lugar, notó como el muchacho se descomponía lentamente. Su cara era lisa, pero su reacción corporal era tan obvia. Rió aun más por dentro.

- … así que llevaremos de paseo a las muchachas, no es así Bella?- la susodicha solo asintió de acuerdo sin despegar la vista de su sobrino. Snape la vió, y siguió la dirección de su mirada y vió lo que llamaba su atención.

"_Retirada"_, pensó.

- Mi Señor desea alguna cosa más? La Orden del Fénix ha convocado a reunión y seria sospechoso que faltara.- apuró el mago.

- Quiero saber que piensan, Severus. Quiero saber todo; tráeme todas la noticias que puedas- terminó el hombre y se giró dándoles la espalda.

- Si, mi Señor- Snape se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Draco y la salida. Pero cuando tomó el brazo de este para dejar la habitación, escucharon:

- Draco, tu también tendrás tarea- ambos esperaron en silencio, tensos- Nagini ha estado muy hambrienta últimamente… creo la chica Weasley será excelente.

Sin decir nada, Draco abandonó la habitación como un rayo, seguido de cerca por su ex profesor.

**7****.**

Los escalones parecían interminables. Salteándolos de dos en dos, aun asi le tomó varios minutos llegar al subsuelo

El olor a humedad y encierro lo golpearon, junto con el denso silencio. Avanzó unos metros y vio el comienzo de las rejas. Algo debía ir mal, el silencio era imposible.

Los ecos de sus pasos alertaron a las muchachas, que reposaban en el fondo de la celda. Se miraron, dudosas de quien seria esta ves.

Luna tomó la mano de Hermione, y caminaron juntas entre las columnas hacia las rejas. Pero antes de llegar a la parte más iluminada de la celda, ambas vieron quien era su visitante.

Hermione se paró en seco y no quiso avanzar más. El miedo se inyectó en ella, paralizándola. Apretó la mano de su amiga bien fuerte. Esta la miró confundida, pero en segundos, leyó el temor en los ojos de su amiga.

- No nos hará daño, te lo aseguro- le susurró tomando su mano entre las suyas.

- Como puedes estar segura? Como puedes confiar en el?- inmediatamente , apareció Snape y se coloco junto a Draco. Hermione lo vio, y Luna siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amiga.

Ambas se acercaron rápido, y Hermione se olvido de tener miedo.

- Granger, que te hicieron?- ya no había heridas, solo unos moretones y algún rasguño; pero aun así, su mirada destrozada y vacía, era de los mas fuerte y chocante.

- La torturaron por mi culpa, yo no quería hablar y fueron a por ella- le contestó Luna. El rubio, que no quitaba sus ojos de ella, volvió a clavarse las uñas en sus manos, logrando que esta ves, la sangre comenzara a fluir lentamente, gota a gota.

- Ya veo- comento el hombre, observándola de arriba a bajo.

El silencio se instalo entre los cuatro. Ambas chicas miraban a su ex profesor, mientras que este miraba a Draco, bastante más descompuesto que arriba hace unos minutos. Luna lo miró también.

- Draco, te sientes bien?

- No- seca, la respuesta salió silbante entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados, se sentía impotente. Su indiferencia era acido para su cerebro

Hermione no lo miraba, seguía viendo a Snape. Sentía el peso de la mirada, pero impávida, lo ignoraba, se sentía ultrajada.

- Hagámoslo ahora- le exigió el muchacho; su respiración era agitada, se estaba saliendo de control.

- Ni lo sueñes. Nos mataran en segundos- le aclaró furibundo el mortífago- No se preocupen, falta poco. Traten de no meterse en más líos. Cooperen y no volverán ocurrir semejantes cosas.

- Que sencillo- sarcástica murmuró la castaña a su profesor, más el no le dio importancia.

- Y Lovegood, ten cuidado con lo que dices… tus mentiras se huelen a kilómetros.- la muchacha, desanimada, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el fondo.

Dando por terminada la reunión, Snape llamo a Draco y comenzó el regreso por las escaleras.

Hermione dejó que por una milésima de segundo sus ojos cayeran sobre el rubio, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver con su amiga. Draco se precipitó, e introduciendo su mano entre los barrotes, tomó la muñeca de la chica antes de que se alejara. Sintió el frío contacto de su piel, pero no volteó.

El chico la sostuvo fuerte, con su vida, con su alma. Pero ella se negaba a mirarlo de nuevo.

- Mírame- le pidió- Hermione, mírame!

- No uses mi nombre.

- Es mi culpa que estés aquí, lo se. Yo cargo la culpa de todo. Y por eso mismo, es que juro, por lo que tú quieras, que matare hasta al mismísimo Voldemort y te sacare. No me interesa nada más. Te doy mi palabra y juro que la cumpliré.

Sus ojos, que creía secos, se bañaron con el agua pura de sus lágrimas. Pura, de su interior, dañado y dolido.

Luna, desde el rincón, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Algo que había dado por inexistente ya, se mantenía intacto y creciendo, más fuerte que nunca. Solo que su amiga era incapaz de percibirlo.

Nunca le fue fácil abrirse y dejar conocer su interior. Pero eso era antes; anhelaba con todo su corazón el perdón de ella, su confianza. Volvió a apretar su muñeca con fuerza.

Hermione tiro de su brazo y se soltó del agarre. Lo más disimuladamente, limpio sus ojos, no se mostraría afectada. Nunca más.

- Tienes razón- se volteó y lo miró a los ojos- cargas con la culpa de todo.

Y con un solo paso, la oscuridad la devoró, llevándose su cordura también.

**8****.**

La noche había caído, y el frío, a pesar de la fecha, calaba hondo todavía. El fuego crepitaba en todas las chimeneas disponibles en la Madriguera, mientras sus habitantes, esperaban ansiosos la llegada del último integrante de la Orden del Fénix para comenzar la reunión.

La cena había concluido, y todos disfrutaban de un café caliente, ya sea en el estudio del Sr. Weasley o en la cocina.

A las nueve en punto, los habitantes de la casa escucharon como se activaba el mecanismo de seguridad de la puerta, y segundos después como este cedía ante la contraseña pronunciada.

Por la puerta de la cocina se asomaron los mayores, y en la del estudio se agolparon los mellizos, Ginny, Andrew, Bill y Fleur y vieron como Sanpe ingresaba al pasillo central. Pero no fue todo.

Tres personas mas ingresaron, tres intrusos. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson se amontonaron en el pasillo detrás de Snape.

Todos se tensaron. Moody caminó furibundo hacia Snape; George y Ginny saltaron al pasillo también con sus varitas en mano. Andrew se adelantó unos pasos también sorprendido por lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Los tres chicos detrás de Snape también sacaron sus varitas y las apuntaron hacia el resto.

Bill se puso delante de sus hermanos para que no hicieran nada, y Snape levanto su brazo, ordenándoles a los tres mortifagos serenarse.

- Qué demonios significa esto, Snape?

- Nuestros refuerzos, Moody.

- Estas ratas?

- La única rata que veo es la que nos tapa el paso- contestó altanera la mortífaga. Snape la miró encolerizado, y antes de que el hombre pudiera darle una lección, el le contestó.

- Tú, viperina inservible, o te callas o terminaras como cena en esta casa.

- NO, GRACIAS! Seguro nos causa una indigestión de los mil demonios!

- GEORGE!- reprendieron Arthur, Molly y Bill, mientras los demás integrantes se reían. Todos menos Andrew, que aun no salía de su asombro.

- Vengan, todos a la cocina. Hay mucho que hablar y poco tiempo.

Los que estaban en el estudio se pasaron a la cocina, no sin dejar de vigilar sus espaldas por si acaso.

Snape siguió a Ojoloco, y los tres chicos avanzaron también inspeccionando todo a su paso.

- Taaan pobretones no son después de todo- comentó la morena al oído de sus amigos.

Llegaron a la puerta de la cocina y Snape se hizo a un lado dejando que los tres chicos ingresaron primero. Primero ingresó Draco, luego Theo y cuando fue el turno de Pansy, Snape le pego por detrás de la coronilla, haciendo que su cabeza se fuera hacia delante y rebotara por la espalda de Theo.

- Eyyy! Que dem…

- Te escuche, Parkinson! Y no se toleraran más insultos, así que contrólate o juro que cortare esa lengua filosa.

A los mellizos les dolía el estómago de tanto aguantarse la risa, mientras Ginny fingía recoger algo debajo de la mesa para poder reírse un poco y aliviar también su dolor.

- Muy bien, terminen ya muchachos- ordenó el Sr. Weasley.

Los cuatro mortífagos se ubicaron al fondo de la cocina, cerca del fuego. Andrew observó a la morena acomodándose junto a sus amigos. Sintió, como aquella tarde, como todo su esplendor lo golpeaba de lleno, embotando sus sentidos, mareándolo.

Draco observó altanero a todos los reunidos, midiendo sus reacciones y adivinando pensamientos. No le gustaba nada la situación. Una cosa era ayudar a Snape a sacar a Hermione, otra muy distinta era aliarse con la Orden del Fénix para sacar a Hermione. Miró a sus amigos; Theo permanecía tranquilo, pero Pansy había adoptado la misma posición que el, altanera y orgullosa.

- Bien, Severus. Trajiste refuerzos. Maravilloso. Ahora el tema es, que son unos muchachos, al igual que los nuestros- dijo Arthur señalando a sus mellizos, su hija y a Andrew.

- Muchachos que demostraron tener lo necesario para entrar en las filas de Lord Voldemort. Y créeme, eso ya es mucho.

El silencio se instauró ante semejante respuesta.

- Podemos confiar plenamente en ustedes?- inquirió Remus.

- Tienen nuestra palabra- respondió rápido Malfoy.

- Si me permiten- pidió Fred; los mayores inmediatamente fruncieron el seño pensando en lo que podría decir el pelirrojo- Me parece curioso que, justamente ustedes, los que peor trataron a Hermione, Harry y Ron, incluso Luna en el colegio, sea los que nos ayudaran a rescatarlas de su "señor- terminó dibujando las comillas en el aire.

- Cuales son sus motivos muchachos?- preguntó Arthur.

Pansy y Theo, desconcertados, miraron a Draco, quien muy serio, solo respondió:

- Motivos personales, es lo único que puedo decir.

- Y de ese modo pretendes que confiemos en ti? En ustedes?- replico Ojoloco.

- Si- fue lo único que contestó el rubio. Snape lo miró; no reconocía a ese chico decidido, capas de arriesgar todo por alguien a quien, aparentemente, amaba.

Al ver que no era prudente tratar de sacar más respuestas al porque, Arthur zanjo la cuestión ahí, preguntando:

- En qué está implicada Luna, Severus?

- Voldemort busca un artefacto "x"; y al parecer ella sabe la localización. No se porque ni como, y Lovegood tampoco tiene idea; pero al parecer mintió sobre su localización para salvar a Granger de una sesión de torturas. Esa mentira nos permitirá llevar a cabo el rescate, ya que Voldemort las llevara consigo a ambas a buscar el artefacto.

- Perfecto. Ahora debemos estar atentos a la fecha y al lugar que se dirigen- concluyó Bill.

- En efecto- confirmó Snape.

El silencio se instauró otra ves. El ambiente estaba cargado de incomodidad frente a los nuevos "integrantes" en la Madriguera.

- Weasley- dijo Draco recordando algo; pero al pronunciar el apellido casi 10 cabezas se giraron hacia el- Por Merlin! Tú, Ginny- todos miraron a la colorada- Será mejor que no salgas de esta casa. Voldemort te quiere para la cena de Nagini.

El ambiente se enfrió unos 10 grados ante la noticia. Pero Ginny siguió impertérrita ante todo.

Pero, sin tiempo a que nadie preguntara nada, o asimilara lo dicho, escucharon el mecanismo de la Madriguera accionarse nuevamente, y a alguien ingresando por el pasillo central.

Arthur, Bill y Remus se levantaron y abriendo la puerta de la cocina, vieron a los recién llegados.

- Ron! Harry!- exclamó el Sr Weasley.

Todos, exaltados y atónitos, corrieron a ayudar a Ron que a duras penas cargaba a un inconsciente Harry. Los tres muchachos ingresaron en la estancia, llenos de polvo, rasguños y varias heridas. Pero el que en peor estado parecía estar era Harry.

Los mellizos lo levantaron y colocaron en un sillón mientras Molly corría para ver su estado y tratar de sacarlo de la inconsciencia. Ginny le acercó un vaso de agua a los otros dos y Nyx, con una mueca de dolor, lo tomó; bajo la manga de su remera se podía vislumbrar lo que parecían varios cardenales pero de tonalidades rojizas, pero ni siquiera ella lo notó.

- ¡Por Merlín, que ha ocurrido Ronald!

- Nosotros…- empezó con la respiración agitada, pero se detuvo al instante. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sacó su varita y tumbó la silla al incorporarse con el rostro comenzando a tornarse de un rojo que auguraba peligro-¡Qué demonios están haciendo esos aquí!

Y en el momento en que iba a conjurar una maldición, su padre tomó su brazo y lo desvió haciendo que un rayo de luz roja rebotara en el suelo y saliera despedido por una ventana abierta. Todos quedaron en silencio mientras los tres jóvenes mortifagos comenzaban a bajar sus varitas.

- Tranquilízate, Ron- la voz de Ojoloco se alzó amenazante cortando el silencio- Vas a matar a alguien.

- Sí, eso era lo que intentaba- pronunció con la voz ronca y sombría y con sus coléricos ojos celestes posados en Draco…


	21. XIX: El ojo de la Serpiente II

Sorpresa! Volví. Después de milenios de haber estado desaparecida, les traigo más :) Este capítulo es casi enteramente obra de mi copilota, yo le ayudé en algunas pavadas. Y antes de dejarlos para leer quiero pedir nuevamente disculpas, por los atrasos. Estoy pasando una etapa bastante dificil, con mi abuelo enfermo, que necesita atención las 24hs y es prácticamente invalido ahora, lo cual me reduce bastante mis tiempos. También en el deporte estoy bastante complicada, ya que me subieron de categoría y tengo que estar a full para poder cumplir. Y además mi viaje de quinto año! Al cual me voy mañana! Asi que no voy a poder contestar reviews ni mensajes hasta dentro de dos semanas. Pero lo hare.

Bueno las dejo para que lean. Y quiero aclararles que podremos tardar en actualizar, pero nunca vamos a dejar la historia. Al menos no por mi parte...

Bueno, ya, me fui :)

* * *

**Capitulo XX: Escapando al ojo de la serpiente II**

_"Nadie logra mentir, nadie logra escapar, nadie logra ocultar nada cuando se mira directo a los ojos de la serpiente..."_

* * *

**1.**

- Ron cálmate, quieres?- Ginny se acercó a su hermano y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Que hace este aquí?- su tono de voz no era elevado, pero su agitada respiración y su rostro rojo de ira hacían de esa pregunta una amenaza.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada…nadie salvo Severus Snape.

- Esta haciendo lo mismo que tú, Weasley. Si quieres rescatar a tus amiguitas va a ser mejor que te calles y dejes el melodrama para más adelante. No tenemos tiempo para peleas estúpidas. Debemos concentrarnos- el semblante cansado de Snape evidenció que su paciencia había llegado al límite. Ni siquiera cinco segundos pasaron para que casi todos entendieran el mensaje y se pusieran a trabajar. Algunos ayudando a Harry, otros sentándose de nuevo en silencio. Severus se sentó cerca de Moody, refunfuñando en voz baja, Draco, Theo y Pansy hicieron lo mismo. Una vez todos acomodados, el silencio se instauró nuevamente.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo Ron en voz baja mirando a su familia con incredulidad y sin haberse movido de donde estaba.

- No lo es, Ronald- le dijo su padre.

- Acaso perdieron completamente la cabeza? Que se supone que es esto?

- Están aquí para ayudarnos, maldita sea! Que no lo ves? Porque no te callas y escuchas?- Ginny estaba fuera de sus casillas; sus manos temblaban escandalosamente y después de enterarse que Voldemort andaba tras de ella y de ver a Harry en aquel estado, aquella situación no ayudaba a sus nervios.

- Y a ti que te pasa? Desde cuando estas de su lado?- la reacción de su hermana lo sorprendió y enojó a la vez, _definitivamente perdieron la razón_…

- Basta!- la voz de Moody se hizo escuchar entre los gritos y murmullos de la habitación- Se callan los dos! Me están haciendo perder la paciencia. Ronald deja de gritar, siéntate y deja que se te explique la situación, porque hoy no estoy para escuchar estupideces- y elevando la voz en cuanto Ron comenzó a protestar le dijo- ¡No me hagas enojar!

Todos conocían a Alastor Moody. Sabían que la paciencia duraba poco en su ser y que no dudaría de usar una imperdonable en el momento oportuno. Todos callaron, asombrosamente, Ron también, y con movimientos bruscos encontró su lugar en las mesa.

A partir de allí, el pelirrojo no volvió a decir palabra alguna, a pesar de que las explicaciones que le daban estaban lejos de ser aceptadas o entendidas por el. No confió, confiaba ni nunca iba a confiar en un Malfoy, y menos en el que estaba frente suyo.

En cuanto Harry despertara, las cosas se iban a poner feas, contaba con su apoyo, eso no lo dudaba.

**2.**

- ¡¿Estás loco?¡- Ron se estaba cansando de aquella reunión…mala idea Severus, mala idea… Sacudiendo repetidamente la cabeza hacia los lados, miró a Snape ridículamente, incapaz de comprender lo que escuchaba- ¡¿Está loco?

- A ver, chicos, tranquilicémonos- la tranquila voz de Remus se hizo lugar en aquel mar de discusiones, haciendo que todos los presentes le prestaran atención- Es…una situación complicada, estamos todos cansados, lo sé, pero debemos mantener la calma. Se están planteando ideas solamente, Ron. Nada está decidido y todas sus opiniones son recibidas. Pero tampoco lleguemos al extremo de plantear hacer un rescate por demás fantástico y…

Las voces no lo dejaron terminar, las discusiones habían retomado su cause natural. En todos los extremos de la mesa, los distintos grupos que se habían formado, discutían tanto que nada se les entendía. Ron estaba completamente reacio a aceptar alguna de las propuestas planteadas por los mortifagos (incluyéndolo a Snape…_traidor_, solía decirse en su cabeza); los gemelos llegaron al punto de sacar de quicio a prácticamente todos en la habitación, con sus planes ilógicos e inverosímiles ( ¿de dónde diantres sacarían graphorns para atacar a los mortifagos durante el rescate?, esa pregunta les había valido un gran pedazo de pan en la cabeza y la amenaza de Moody de lanzarles crucios si no se callaban); las mujeres ni siquiera se molestaban en hablar; y el resto simplemente discutía hasta quedarse sin garganta.

- Esto no está llegando a ninguna parte, Alastor- el Sr. Weasley sentado a la derecha del auror lo miraba con el seño fruncido- Tenemos que decidirnos de una vez por todas.

En las primeras dos horas de la reunión, no mucho pudieron adelantar con respecto al plan, pero sí los de la Orden tuvieron acceso a información sumamente útil que no debían dejar pasar. Alli, en la cabecera de la mesa, Moody, Arthur, Remus, Snape y Draco, formaban parte del grupo silencioso. Sus voces apenas se escuchaban, salvo para calmar al resto.

- No hay muchas opciones. Lo único a lo que debemos abocarnos ahora es a dividir los grupos, marcar sus posiciones, sus funciones y demás detalles.

- Pero necesitamos la fecha, Severus. Va a ser imposible sin la fecha y la hora exacta. Y debemos pensar sabiamente la cantidad de hombres que estarán involucrados; que seamos menos que ellos va a ser casi inaceptable, no puede haber errores en esto- tras pronunciar la ultima frase, los cinco hombres se quedaron cada uno inmersos en sus pensamientos.

_Errores_, pensó Draco con desconsuelo, _¿Qué pasaría ante el mas mínimo error?_

- Estoy casi seguro que no mas de dos días tarden en sacar a las chicas de la mansión, pero estamos averiguando datos más precisos. Tenemos que estar preparados. Lord Voldemort es completamente impredecible.

- Tenemos que organizarnos entonces. Dentro de poco será medianoche y no tenemos nada prácticamente.

Moody tomó la montaña de papeles delante suyo, tomó la pluma y el tintero y se los pasó a Draco.

- Tú, escribe- con tono autoritario, lo miró por arriba de sus anteojos desafiándolo a que lo desobedezca. Draco lentamente tomó el pergamino y demás tratando de no hacer ninguna mueca…_todo sea por Hermione_.

Se pasaron alrededor de una hora poniendo todo los datos que tenían sobre la mesa, discutiendo posibles maneras de proseguir y decidiendo quienes y que serían necesarios para el plan.

Draco escribía todo a la velocidad de la luz todo lo que decían; tarea difícil, ya que las ideas fluían rápidamente y el ambiente bullicioso tampoco ayudaba.

- ¡Andrew, pásame aquel cuaderno!- gritó Remus, y los cuatro hombres se callaron unos minutos mientras Remus lo ojeaba, dándole así un respiro a la mano de Draco.

Un suave suspiro a su lado lo devolvió a la realidad. Pansy, recostada en la silla a su lado, apoyaba un codo sobre su hombro. Draco la miró, su mirada perdida evidenciaba que en estos momentos no se encontraba en la Tierra. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan idiota y egoísta?, se reprochaba Draco. La pobre no debería estar pasándola muy bien allí. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en lo que la estaba metiendo, a ella y a Theo…Esperaba que todo saliera como deseaba…

- Le diré a Theo que te lleve a tu casa- le dijo al tiempo que le tocaba una mejilla para captar su atención.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó él, serio y con el semblante marcado por la preocupación.

- Nada…que…?- su rostro se iluminó cuando entendió hacia donde se dirigía la conversación- Estoy bien, Draco- levantó el mentón, con ese aire orgulloso y aristócrata que tan bien le salía, y dirigió su atención hacia el otro extremo de la mesa concentrándose en la discusión de Theo y los gemelos Weasley.

- No me engañas- suspiró Draco. Y sin obtener respuesta alguna, volvió a prestar atención a la discusión.

Cinco minutos antes de medianoche, tres capas negras desaparecían en el perímetro de la Madriguera.

**3.**

Después de una hora de ayudar a la Sra. Weasley con las heridas de Harry, se dirigió hacia el jardín, permitiendo que el frío del ambiente calara sus huesos. Ni le importó. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba pensar, estar sola. Toda aquella situación era demasiado agobiante. Desde la habitación de Harry había escuchado gran parte de la acalorada reunión que se había producido en el comedor. Al parecer las amigas de Ron y Harry estaban sufriendo y era casi imposible sacarlas de allí. Hubo más asesinatos y desapariciones en el transcurso de esa semana, y los ataques ya se habían convertido en algo diario. Mientras curaban a Harry, la Sra. Weasley no dejaba de sollozar y varias veces tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para calmarse. Ginny repetidas veces subió donde estaban, incapaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo la conversación de abajo; pero al rato volvía, tomando aire y preparándose para escuchar lo que se decía. Todo era tan…desesperante, que hasta el más fuerte podía sucumbir al dolor. Y ahora aparecieron aquellos chicos. Algo en sus miradas le abrumaba, pero no había nada malo en ellas. Tan solo le había sorprendido el grado de madurez que encontraba en ellas. Era como si hubiesen visto y sufrido todos los pesares que pueden existir en el mundo y a duras penas hayan salido a la superficie; sobre todo en el rubio, su rostro demacrado y adulto lo evidenciaba.

Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente. Se quedó un buen tiempo así, hasta que sintió unos pasos detrás suyo que se acercaban. No se movió, ni abrió los ojos…ya sabía quién era. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y segundos después una gruesa manta caía sobre sus hombros.

- Te vas a enfermar- le dijo casi susurrando.

- Gracias.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato y Nyx desvió la mirada para posarla en el cielo nocturno completamente despajado.

- Es hermoso- dijo ella maravillada con las estrellas.

- Sí- le respondió Ron sin dejar de mirarla. Nyx se sintió observada, volvió a mirarlo y sonrió divertida. El pelirrojo rápidamente desvió la mirada totalmente rojo de la vergüenza y se aclaró la garganta repetidas veces- Ssí, muy lindo…es…Sí

- ¿Estas más tranquilo?- preguntó Nyx después de un largo silencio.

- Tranquilo sí. Contento no.

- Sigo sin entender tu reacción, Ronald. Sinceramente los vi con ganas de ayudar, y el hecho de que sean mortifagos no significa que no puedan estar con nosotros. El Sr. Snape lo hace.

- Ya lo sé!- exclamó Ron pasándose una mano por el cabello- Pero es más complicado que eso. Ya no son peleas infantiles, se convirtió en odio con los años. Por Nott y Parkinson no puedo hablar mucho, poco y nada los conozco. Pero Malfoy…ese…canalla…Ah! Lo estrangularía con mis propias manos. Todavía no puedo creer que hayan permitido que participe en esto. No me gusta para nada, Nyx…- le dijo con tristeza en los ojos- Ese tipo lastimó a Hermione a más no poder, y yo juré que lo iba a hacer pagar todo su sufrimiento…Jugó con todos nosotros en el pasado, ¿Qué hay de diferente ahora? Pero yo no puedo hacer nada…Estoy tan cansado…- suspiró- Lo único que quiero es volver a ver a Loony y a Herm…Las extraño, sabes?

Nyx lo observó detenidamente y miró hacia otro lado. Todo el dolor y la tristeza de Ron eran tan grandes que no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Permitió que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Cómo puedes soportar todo esto? ¿De dónde te salen las fuerzas para seguir caminando con tanto dolor y rabia en tu corazón? Todos los días ves como se llevan a tus amigos, ex compañeros, conocidos; y vives con el terror de que tus padres o tú sean los siguientes. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque todo tiene que ser de esta manera? ¿De dónde sale tanto odio?- su rostro se fue mojando cada vez más a medida que hablaba y su voz terminó siendo un débil susurro- ¿Cómo es posible que en una sola persona cupiera tanta maldad? No lo entiendo, y lo peor de todo es la impotencia que uno siente por no poder hacer nada… ¿Cómo haces para afrontar tanto sufrimiento con una sonrisa en el rostro?

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las tibias manos de Ron tomándola por el rostro y secándolo. Sin soltarla, la observó pensando en que decirle.

- Una vez Hermione me dijo una de sus frases favoritas de un autor que nunca aprendí el nombre; era algo así: "Podrán cortar todas las flores, pero no podrán detener la primavera". Cada vez que me siento mal pienso en esa frase. Pueden causar temor en las personas, pueden matar, destruir, hacer lo que se les canta, pero nunca van a poder apagar la llama de esperanza y amor que hay dentro de todas las personas. Aprendí a vivir esperando lo mejor, a ver un futuro mejor. Y no importa que tan insignificante uno se crea, siempre va a ver algo que se puede hacer para parar con esa maldad de la que tanto desconsuelo salió y sigue saliendo. No dejes de creer, Nyx. No puedes vivir llorando por lo que pasó, piensa en lo que va a pasar y sueña, ten esperanzas. Eso es lo único que tenemos para aferrarnos.

Besó tiernamente en su frente y la soltó, volviendo a posar su mirada en las estrellas. Nyx no dejaba de mirarlo completamente embelesada y agradecida por sus palabras. Abrazó el brazo del pelirrojo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. _Es cierto_, se dijo,…no _podrán detener la primavera_, sonrió y miró al cielo.

- Gracias, Ron…

**4.**

Tan pronto terminó de cenar, Ginny dejó la cocina disculpándose y subió las escaleras corriendo. No había sido gran cosa, había comido más por obligación que por hambre.

Llegó al tercer piso con la respiración acelerada. Esta era la tercera vez que iba a visitar a Harry en el día, pues la fatiga y los golpes lo tenían durmiendo desde el día anterior, cuando habían regresado.

Suavemente giró la perilla e ingresó a la habitación de huéspedes. Usualmente, Harry compartía habitación con Ron, pero Molly había decidido separarlos para poder atenderlos mejor por separado.

La claridad que rociaba la Luna se colaba por la ventana, dejando vislumbrar tenuemente la habitación.

El dormía, mirando hacia la ventana; pero al escuchar sus pasos ingresando, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y se posaron en ella.

-Hola.

- Despertaste- se sentó a su lado, sin quitarle mucho espacio- Como te sientes?

- Magullado… pero bien- le contestó, mientras ella revisaba su brazo quemado. Una sonrisa algo fría fue su respuesta.

Se había jurado mantener la calma, guardar sus miedos y sus enojos bien adentro, solo para ella. Pero al parecer ni atando su lengua podría. Se sentía inutil, cada vez que veía una herida, cada vez que veía el sufrimiento, el dolor, de esa guerra interminable, y en la que no podía intervenir. Sentía su interior desgarrarse de miedo cada vez que el desaparecía, y cada segundo de incertidumbre era un martillo en su cabeza y una daga en su pecho; abriendo un agujero gigante. Era asfixiante. Harta de esa oscuridad gobernando sus vidas, harta de despertar cada día con el temor de verlo con los ojos desorbitados y velados de muerte.

Se levanto y camino a la ventana. No quería mirarlo. Se sentía impotente. Las manos le temblaban de pura rabia. Respiro profundo mientras vislumbraba la calle desierta abajo.

Harry desde su cama, se sentó más derecho y la observó. Sus hombros bien arriba, tensos, con una respiración rápida.

- Ginny… qué sucede? ¿Están todos…

- No quiero que vayas más- soltó de repente, dándole todavía la espalda.

- Cómo?

-No quiero que sigas con estos…estas misiones…- esta vez lo dijo de frente, con una mirada herida, preocupada.

- Estas bromeando, verdad? Por favor, dime que estas bromeando!- Harry la miró esperando ese milagro, que nunca se presentaría. Ginny seguía firme, sus brazos cruzados para evitar que sus manos temblaran. No lo podía creer- Cómo me pides que lo deje? Que no estas harta de esto? Te gusta vivir en esta dictadura? En esta guerra de porquería? No te entiendo…

- Claro que quiero que termine. Pero no quiero que la termines tú- para ese momento el moreno se reía de incredulidad ante lo que escuchaba- No quiero que la termines tú, por temor… temor a que también tu encuentres el fin allí! Puede matarte y tu lo sabes!

- Lo que dices no tiene pies ni cabeza! Y no olvides, que también hago esto por mis padres. Ellos murieron por su culpa, Ginny. Lo hago por ellos, por Sirius, por Dumbledore y por cada uno que murió bajo su maldito poder. Y también es por nosotros. Para que podamos vivir sin miedo a ser asesinado a cada paso!- a cada palabra se enojaba más. Por qué salía con esos desplantes ahora? Cuando todo esta más que claro. Que era todo ese escándalo!- Pelearé hasta el último por ello. No importa como, que, nada. Y si he de sacrificarme, también lo haré.

- Por qué tienes que sacrificarte? Por qué tu? No eres el salvador de nadie! No debes serlo!-a como una cascada sin fin las lagrimas fluían. No era solo rabia. Era miedo. Se acercó de nuevo a el y se arrodillo- No tienes que sacrificarte…- le susurró.

- Ginny!- la tomo de los hombros, obligándola a sentarse en la cama, y la miro de frente- No entiendo tus desplantes! Por qué de repente sales con estas cosas? Es como si mezclaras todo y de repente… no entiendo nada….

- No quiero que mueras!- susurró llorando.

- No tengo planeado hacerlo.

- Cada vez que te vas a tus "misiones", esas de las que nunca revelas nada, temo que lo hagas. Todo el tiempo vivo con esta opresión- sus manos en su cabeza, tratando de controlar todo- y la incertidumbre! En donde estas? Vives, o te atacaron? Cada segundo es una condena. Y ya no lo soporto. Te quiero aquí conmigo, donde yo pueda verte y sentirte- le dijo tomando su rostro- Aquí donde nadie pueda herirte. Porque me mata el solo pensarlo. Y cuando llegaste ayer semi-inconciente… Merlín! El aire me faltaba cuando te vi colgando en el hombro de Ron. Sangrabas y volabas de fiebre. No quiero verte así! Hoy vuelves con heridas menores, pero mañana podrían ser heridas mortales! Y no lo quiero! Me entiendes! No lo quiero!

- Está bien- susurró Harry, tratando de serenarla. La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, y ella se aferró a el también.

Veía todo ese dolor que ella manifestaba, y su preocupación… sentía tanto todo aquello. Deseaba encontrar una manera de poder alivianar todo aquello, pero sencillamente, no había nada. Su relación estaba en punto muerto por el bien de ambos, pero eso no significaba que dejaran de sentir.

- Lo siento mucho- murmuro sobre su cabeza- De verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por esto. Pero no hay otra salida. Siempre fue así, lo sabes.

- Tiene que haber otra manera- testaruda ella- O déjame ir contigo, así será men..

- De ninguna manera- dijo tomándola de los hombros y volviéndola a ver de frente- Tú te quedas aquí, con los de la Orden a ayudar a los demás.

- Puedo cuidarme sola lo sabes.

- Ginny… No.- la respuesta fue definitiva. Su mirada seria, y su semblante duro y decidido.

La pelirroja, dolida, miro solamente la ventana. Muchas lágrimas todavía paseaban por su rostro. Se las secó, y lentamente se puso en pie. Fijó la mirada en el suelo, y salió sin decir nada más.

Harry suspiró, y su cabeza cayó hacia delante. _"Demonios"._

**5.**

Hermione despertó tiritando fuertemente. El frio del suelo calaba sus huesos y un denso vapor salía de su boca. Sin poder mover demasiado su cuello entumecido, miró alrededor tratando de encontrar formas en la oscuridad.

- Luna?- susurró, y el sonido de su voz retumbó por toda la estancia.

- Estoy aquí- contestó ella. Hermione siguió el sonido de su voz y la encontró arrodillada frente a las rejas de la celda con ambas manos en el suelo y mirando algún punto en el vacío.

La castaña se acercó lentamente, como si tuviera temor de asustar a su amiga. La observó detenidamente…

- Algo anda mal…- su característica voz angelical era casi inaudible- Lo siento en el aire y hay mucho movimiento. Como si se estuvieran preparando…

- Preparando? Para qué?

- No lo se…pero no me gusta, es como si…

Pero no pudo terminar lo que decía. Una lúgubre risa al final del pasillo heló la sangre de amabas chicas que se incorporaron y se alejaron de las rejas. Al poco tiempo, el demacrado rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange se hizo visible, sin poder dejar de reír y al tiempo en que abría e ingresaba a la habitación acompañada de cinco hombres más.

- Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego, les parece?- el falso tono de ingenuidad que usó, les comunicó a las chicas el acierto de los comentarios anteriores de Luna: algo anda mal…. Inmediatamente, Hermione tomó una de las manos de Luna y la sujetó con fuerza.

- No, no, no, no- se apresuró a decir Bella en cuanto observó el movimiento de Hermione- Esta vez será diferente…los cambios son buenos y si hacemos siempre lo mismo se nos van a aburrir, y eso es lo que no queremos…verdad?- preguntó observando a sus compañeros.

Sin borrar la escalofriante sonrisa de su rostro, se acercó a las chicas y, clavando sus uñas con rudeza en sus muñecas, las separó, pero solo soltó a Hermione.

- Tú vendrás con nosotros- le dijo a Luna- Daremos un reconfortante paseo. Y tú,- dirigiéndose esta vez a Hermione- no tendrás la misma suerte. Pero seguirás disfrutando de nuestros servicios cinco estrellas, querida.

Y con un brusco movimiento, empujó a Luna hacia dos de los mortifagos parados detrás suyo, que la ataron y amordazaron con un simple movimiento de varita.

- Te diré las reglas del juego solo una vez, mocosa: salimos, tu te portas bien y nos dan la información que te pedimos, volvemos y, si todo sale bien y mi señor esta de buen humor, te encuentras con tu amiguita…- y a modo de confidencia no pudo dejar de agregar:- Pero intentaré de que esto último no pase; para agregarle mas diversión al asunto, sabes?

- No!- gritó Hermione desesperada, no la podían separar de Luna- Por favor, por favor- y en un impulso, agarró a Bellatrix del brazo impidiendo que se vaya- No se la lleven, por favor…

- No me toques, maldita asquerosa!- y con una rápida bofetada en el rostro de la castaña logró tirarla al suelo. Mientras, Luna luchaba para zafarse del agarre de los dos mortifagos, y con lágrimas en los ojos, observaba con miedo a su amiga.

- Llévenme a mi…no la lastimen…por favor- Hermione sollozaba y era casi imposible entenderla. Sobre su rostro colorado por el golpe, gruesas e incontenibles lágrimas caían.

- A ti?- preguntó Bella con una carcajada- Lo siento, corazón, pero Lovegood es más divertida…Andando.

- Nooo!- el desgarrado grito de Hermione los acompañó mientras salían de la celda arrastrando a Luna que trataba de zafarse sin que sus gritos se escucharan por la mordaza.

Poco a poco, los pasos se fueron apagando hasta desaparecer completamente. Y en el silencio que dejaron, los gritos de Hermione rogaban por ser escuchados…

- Luna…

Los pasos de los mortifagos que la acompañaban retumbaban por todo el pasillo. Después de un buen tiempo de ajetreada actividad por toda la mansión, esta finalmente había recuperado su respectiva frívola tranquilidad.

Luna sollozaba sin cesar; no iba a ocultar el miedo que sentía. Cada tanto, intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre de los mortifagos, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse aun mas las muñecas y brazos atados.

- Va a ser mejor que te calles, Lovegood- le advirtió con un suspiro- No quieres que me enoje, verdad?

Caminaron apresuradamente hacia el salón principal. Cada tanto, alguna descarada ventana se encontraba abierta, pero con un simple encantamiento volvía a cerrarse y a colmar de oscuridad al ambiente…oscuridad…siempre había sido una constante en su vida…indiferente, imperturbable oscuridad…

La estaba pasando en grande. Aquella excursión que iban a hacer auguraba un entretenimiento excitante y divertido. Casi como bailando, moviendo la cabeza y brazos igual que una niña, aceleró el paso mientras la letra de su nueva canción ciertamente no le auguraba un entretenimiento excitante y divertido:

_Tengo una muñeca__  
__con una capa azul,__  
__con su camisita__  
__y su canesú__  
__la saque de paseo_

_pero me mintió_

_y ahora la tengo en la cama_

_con mucho dolor…_

_Tengo una muñeca__  
__con una capa azul,_

_Buscando el tesoro_

_Ella se enfermó,_

_La quise ayudar pero nos mintió_

_Y con un solo hechizo_

_Así ella aprendió…_

- No serás como la muñeca de la capa azul, no Lovegood?- le sonrió a Luna seguido de una sonora carcajada.

Se alisó apresuradamente el cabello en cuanto se encontró cerca del salón. Hizo una seña a los mortifagos que la seguían y automáticamente estos se detuvieron. Avanzó hacia la puerta y la golpeó dos veces con manos temblorosas por la expectativa. Aguardó. Nadie salía del interior, ninguna voz la hacía pasar. Era extraño, su amo nunca la hacía esperar, no a ella. Volvió a alisarse el cabello con ademanes nerviosos y suspiró varias veces hasta que de un brusco tirón, la gran puerta del salón principal se abrió, dejando ver a la sombría figura de Severus Snape.

- Oh, Severus, eres tu!- exclamó ella con falsa alegría-Ya te vas? Tan pronto?

- Algunos tenemos una vida Bellatrix…

- Tu una vida?- rió ella- Discúlpame si te ofendo, pero no concibo otra vida que no esté al lado de mi Lord…Acaso tu sí lo haces? No creo que las dobles vidas estén permitidas, Sev- le dijo bajando peligrosamente el tono de su voz, siempre buscando el menor atisbo de debilidad, la menor confesión, algo, por muy pequeño que sea…nunca iba a confiar en aquel hombre…

- Siempre provocando, no Bella?

- Solo preguntaba, tranquilo- y de nuevo aparecía la falsa ingenuidad.

- Bella, querida, te estoy esperando…

Los oscuros ojos de la mortifaga brillaron al escuchar su nombre desde el interior de la habitación y con un guiño se despidió de Severus antes de cerrar la puerta.

Todavía en el pasillo, Snape observó a Luna con indiferencia. Los celestes orbes de la rubia le pedían a gritos ayuda pero no había nada que hacer…no todavía.

Dio media vuelta y salió apresurado de la mansión. Las cosas se estaban complicando.

**6.**

- Donde está?- se escuchó una voz aguda entre las penumbras. El murmullo de varias capas acompañado de la grava crujiendo por los pasos era lo único que se escuchaba. El ambiente estaba cargado de una electricidad y pesadez agobiantes que ni siquiera el mismo Lord Voldemort podía aguantar.

Un rayo de luz que despedía una varita a unos metros suyos, le reveló el lugar donde se encontraba Luna, atada de manos y amordazada con sogas que en el menor intento de zafarse la estrangularían sin piedad. Gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y estos evidenciaban el terror que sentía. Temblando de pies a cabeza sin siquiera intentar disimularlo, se dejó arrastrar hasta la gran figura amenazante en el medio del improvisado circulo en aquel bosque. Las fuertes manos que la agarraban, la tiraron al suelo haciendo que se arrodillase ante él haciendo milagros para no perder la estabilidad.

Voldemort soltó un suspiro. Odiaba ver a las personas llorar, las lágrimas lo ponían histérico. Levantó su varita y al tiempo en que gritaba _¡Cállate!_ un rayo salió disparado hacia Luna, provocándole un horrible corte en el medio de su mejilla que no dejó de sangrar por un buen tiempo y que choreaba por su cuello. Varias risas se escucharon a los lejos.

Los temblores aumentaron, pero hizo lo imposible para no emitir ningún sonido o seguir llorando. El miedo que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible. Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Había tenido algunos atisbos de esperanza cuando Snape fue a verlas, pero ya habían pasado más de 24 horas desde su último encuentro y cada hora que pasaba mataba cada luz que veía al final del túnel. Pero, ¿Qué era lo peor de todo? Ciertamente su situación no. Sufría y sufría no por los maltratos, ni las torturas, ni las risas y burlas o el inminente final que se le acercaba; no, era Hermione quien le preocupaba. ¿Sería capaz Snape o el resto de la Orden sacarla de allí cuando ella ya no estuviera? ¿Soportaría Hermione todo eso sola? Rogaba al cielo que pudieran rescatarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Para ella lo era, pero Hermione todavía tenía esperanzas.

El rostro de su amiga apareció ante sus ojos y se fue borrando tras un mar de lágrimas. Pero bajó la mirada e impidió que salieran. No podía soportar que la siguieran torturando. Cada vez que ella sufría un pedazo de su corazón se caía en el vacío. Tanta impotencia, rabia, dolor… Ya no lo soportaba.

- Bella…- la llamó Voldemort tratando de controlar su voz.

- Sí, mi señor- con una mirada cautelosa, se acercó rápidamente a su lado y miró con asco a Luna.

- Creo que hasta acá ya podemos seguir solos… Somos muchos, no quiero levantar sorpresas.

Con una significativa mirada, Bella designó a los que se quedarían y, en menos de tres minutos, tan solo quedaron ocho personas, incluyéndola a la rubia.

- Ustedes irán delante- señaló a dos mortifagos completamente tapados por sus capas y mascaras- Y ustedes dos…- tardó unos segundos en decidirse quienes, y después de varios idas y venidas de su largo dedo lo posó sobre Selwyn y a Jugson- detrás.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, mientras Fenrir se dirigía a levantar a Luna del suelo, pero una seña de su amo hizo que se detuviera. Voldemort dio dos pasos hacia la chica y, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, acercó su cara a la de ella. Una mirada amenazante y peligrosa se vislumbraba debajo de la capa que llevaba…solo se veían esos aterradores ojos, nada más, como si flotaran en un mar de oscuridad profunda, hueca, vacía. Un brillo misterioso apareció en ellos y Luna supo que estaba perdida.

- Espero…Lovegood…que este pequeño paseo sea…como decirlo?...productivo quizás?

Y con una tenebrosa carcajada que retumbó por todo el bosque se alejó… El juego estaba en marcha.

**7.**

Severus Snape avanzaba apresuradamente por el pasillo del edificio. Su corazón latía sumamente rápido pero no por el ejercicio. El juego estaba en marcha, lo sabía. Y tenían muy poco tiempo para ponerse en marcha ellos también. Todo empezaba a suceder antes de lo previsto. A estas alturas, los de la Orden ya estaban leyendo la nota que envió y esperaba que comenzaran a moverse.

Reunirse. Era lo primero que debían hacer. Tocó la puerta rápidamente y por ella se asomó la persona que consideraba su mano derecha en aquel asunto. Su protegido y copiloto a la vez.

- Draco, tenemos problemas…

La respiración de Draco se cortó al instante. No había tiempo para problemas. No podían tener problemas. No si Hermione estaba en el medio.

- De que estás hablando?- su voz era casi un susurro.

- No hay tiempo para muchas explicaciones- le dijo él, al tiempo que miraba a ambos lados del pasillo con desconfianza- Solo te adelanto que ya las sacaron, o están por hacerlo- empezó mientras entraba por la puerta y se daba vuelta enfrentándolo- Solo pude ver a Lovegood con Lestrange y unos mas. Estamos hasta el cuello con el tiempo. Debemos irnos de inmediato…

- Y Hermione?

- No lo sé, no la vi.

- Pero ella también saldrá, no?- la cabeza de Draco daba vueltas y vueltas; estaba empezando a desconfiar, había gato encerrado en aquel asunto.

- No lo sé, Draco. Pero debemos concentrarnos y esperar que ambas salgan de la Malfoy Manor- Severus lo miró con inquietud unos instantes, pero debió la mirada para recorrer la estancia- Debemos avisarles a Nott y Parkinson.

- Están en la cocina, ven.

Caminaron hasta ella y Draco ingresó soslayando los malabares que Theo hacía para sacar comida del refrigerador y se sentó al lado de Pansy, que flácidamente se encontraba acostada sobre la mesa.

- Sev!- gritó Theo con entusiasmo exagerado- Ven, siéntate, comamos algo…

- No hay tiempo para tus estupideces, Nott- lo miró con antipatía- Debemos movernos ya…Levántate, Parkinson!

Pansy levantó cansinamente la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados. Se incorporó completamente refregándose los ojos, lo miró a Draco.

- Por un momento me sentí en Hogwarts otra vez…- ambos rieron mientras se disponían a seguir a Snape y Theo que discutían yéndose hacia el hall del departamento.

Segundos después el grupo de mortifagos encapuchados desaparecían en la penumbra de la calle dejando un remolino de polvo que desapareció lentamente con el vaivén del viento invernal.

**8.**

Suspirando y levantándose lentamente del suelo, con las rodillas adoloridas y algo embarradas, fijó su vista hacia el frente y un escalofrío recorrió por completo su espalda. Podía sentirlo inquieto detrás suyo, pero era incapaz de mover sus piernas. Sabía lo que le esperaba una vez que cruzara por esa débil puerta.

Algunas sombras negras sobrevolaban el sitio, pero prácticamente eran invisibles en el cielo nocturno.

Hacía años que no la veía. Estaba tan diferente a como la recordaba en su niñez; mucho mas colorida y alegre. Hoy, se elevaba en el descuidado suelo al igual que las antiguas y olvidadas ruinas de civilizaciones pasadas. Era incapaz de evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro sucio y lastimado. No quería que todo terminara así, en ese lugar. Tantas cosas para hacer, tantos sueños que cumplir, tantos lugares y personas que conocer. Todo quedaba en el olvido, y el peor final posible se abría paso. Qué pasaría con todo lo que había armado cuidadosamente en su mente? El alma gemela con la que siempre había soñado, una casa con un jardín enorme para todas sus fantásticas criaturas, hijos a los que amar, cuidar y enseñarles todas las cosas que había aprendido de sus experiencias y de los seres maravillosos que había conocido…Todo se esfumaba sin consideración frente a sus ojos. Sus amigos y metas, ya nada importaba.

-Muchos recuerdos, no Lovegood?- su fría voz salió como un susurro, acomodándose al silencio del lugar- Y espero que sean de un objeto en particular, no me gustaría perder mucho tiempo en este sitio…hay muchas cosas que hacer- observó el cielo nocturno con una mirada que vislumbraba preocupación, no le gustaba el cielo de ese modo.

-Camina- gritó Bella empujándola bruscamente.

A paso lento avanzaron hacia la gran casa. Algo espeso en el aire les ponía los pelos de punta a todos allí. Y a Luna le era imposible mantenerse calmada; todo su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía mas fuerte a cada paso y era le era difícil respirar. Bellatrix abrió la puerta con una fuerte patada y todo el polvo en ella quedó flotando en el aire un buen rato. Con la punta de su varita retiró las telarañas que le impedían el paso e ingresó, tomándola a Luna por el cabello y llevándosela con ella. La arrastró y la empujó hacia la oscuridad. Sin prender luz alguna, volvió a salir por la puerta y desde el marco de la misma observó al señor oscuro en el extremo del camino de la entrada apoyado sobre la reja. Miraba a su alrededor con un gesto extraño en el rostro; estaba actuando algo raro, o eso le parecía a Bella.

- Mi señor…-su tono de voz cambió automáticamente a uno más suave y cuidadoso al dirigirse a su amo- No va a entrar?

- Si, Bella, es solo que…

- Que, mi señor? Hay algún problema?

-…-desvió su mirada del paisaje y la posó sobre su fiel compañera- No, entremos.

Rápidamente entraron a la casa y de sus varitas fuertes haz de luz automáticamente salieron. Caminaron por el gran recibidor que había y Luna pasaba casi inapercibida, apoyada sobre una ventana, viendo el exterior con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bien, Lovegood, terminemos con esto.

Ambos la miraron fijamente, algo impacientes, algo exaltados, pero guardando la calma en todo momento, salvo Bellatrix que era incapaz de dejar de sonreír y balancearse continuamente muy cerca de su señor.

- Esta bien…yo…- nada quería salir de su boca; sabía que todo lo que podía decir era mentira, pero qué decir era la pregunta…sin dejar de mirar la ventana de reojo y apretándose las manos atadas con nerviosismo, se obligó a inventar algo convincente…hacer tiempo y esperar el milagro…- Lo que recuerdo es que…cuando era niña…bueno yo…siempre…bueno…a veces…yo…

- SIN VUELTAS, LOVEGOOD!- nada de eso le gustaba, y ahora ya ni podía contralarse…la paciencia estaba al límite de acabarse.

- Lo siento…es que…mi madre pudo haber escondido la esfera en algún lugar de la casa pero…

- Pudo? Pero?- intervinió Bellatrix- No nos estarás diciendo que no sabes dónde está la esfera, verdad?- a medida que hablaba se acercaba a Luna con la varita apuntándole y una expresión demoniaca en el rostro.

El sollozo de Luna cortó el silencio que se había formado después de las últimas palabras de Bella. Sus temblores inesperadamente aumentaron, aun cuando lo creía imposible.

- No, no…yo sí se…mi madre cuando yo era niña, siempre me la mostraba antes de dormir…

- No necesito que me cuentes tus repugnantes recuerdos nostálgicos, Lovegoog…necesito la esfera…Donde esta?- Bellatrix impaciente, buscó a su alrededor buscando la mirada de su amo y su autorización para usar un poco de fuerzas y no tanto las palabras…pero no lo encontró a su alrededor…- Señor? Dónde…?

La figura de Voldemort se estaba acercando a otras de las grandes ventanas en el salón y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

- Ocurre algo?- la voz de Bella tembló ligeramente al pronunciar aquella pregunta.

Tom apoyó ambas manos sobre el marco de la ventana y asesinó con la mirada el vidrio delante suyo. Una frustrada risa se escapó de sus labios y dejando ver solamente su perfil, con voz contenida dijo:

- Cambio de planes, Bella…cambio de planes.

**9.**

- Estas seguro de que es aquí, Severus?- Pansy caminaba unos pasos de tras de Draco, Theo y él, luchando con las ramas y el barro del camino.

- Sí, Parkinson, yo mismo estuve cuando lo organizaron.

- Y como es que siendo tú la supuesta mano derecha del señor oscuro no te involucraron en esto?

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo.- intervino Draco por primera vez en la conversación. Su frio y serio semblante no había cambiado desde que salieron…algo en el aire no estaba bien; Pansy fue la primera en notarlo.

- Quizás…no lo se…no es fácil mantener en secreto la naturaleza de traidor durante tanto tiempo.- sin detenerse y manteniendo el mismo tono de voz escueto, la respuesta de Snape fue recibida con algo parecido a la sorpresa y preocupación por sus interlocutores.

- Que significa eso?

- Lo que escuchaste, Parkinson…y baja la voz, lo que menos necesitamos es que nos descubran.

- Están sospechando de ti, Severus? Como lo sabes?- preguntó Malfoy, mirándolo con preocupación.

- Son solo suposiciones…pero cada vez las veos más viables. Pero era de esperarse…además creo que hoy terminaremos por delatarnos a pesar de todas las precauciones que podríamos tomar.

- Esto va a ser divertido!- la sarcástica risa de Nott retumbó por todo el terreno; el era el único que podría divertirse con una situación como aquella.

- En el nombre de Merlín…eso no es para nada bueno.- Pansy era una mujer fuerte en todos los sentidos, pero sabía cuánto había en juego aquel día…no pudo evitar que se le formase un nudo en la garganta…desde allí, siguió callada todo el trayecto.

Preocupación, ansiedad, y millones de sentimientos a la vez. El camino se hacía interminable, pesado, aburrido. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente acompañando el acelerado ritmo de sus corazones.

Varios metros después, se detuvieron en el lugar de encuentro que habían pactado con la Orden. Desde allí, a lo lejos, se podía observar una casa bastante descuidada y algunas sombras sobrevolándola. La tenue niebla del lugar lo hacía todo más sombrío. Esperaron varios minutos, vigilando la casa y las personas que estaban en la entrada. Draco pudo vislumbrar vagamente el rubio cabello de Luna y la prominente silueta de Voldemort, sabía que Bellatrix estaba con ellos pero no veía a nadie más. Su preocupación fue aumentando más y más a medida que pasaban los segundos.

- Severus, no la v…

- Allí están- escucharon un susurro a lo lejos; y al instante Remus, Alastor, Kinsgley, Arthur Weasley, Molly, Fred y George, Harry (el cual logró hacer su voluntad y poder intervenir después de varias peleas y discusiones sobre el asunto), Ron. Tonks y Andrew aparecieron entre los árboles que bordeaban el oscuro sendero.

- Debemos actuar rápido…hay tres mortifagos volando sobre la casa, trajeron sus escobas?- Snape se dirigió a Fred, George, Andrew y Ron, los cuales rápidamente asintieron- Bien, bordeando la casa hay uno más y cerca de la entrada esta otro. Las chicas, Lestrange y Voldemort acaban de entrar…Vayamos todos a nuestros puestos y actuemos lo mas silenciosamente posible…ya saben qué hacer.

Todos comenzaron a moverse. Las cuatro escobas se elevaron y algunos se prepararon para atacar desde la distancia, pero la voz de Harry los detuvo:

- Las vieron, a Hermione y Luna?- preguntó algo desconfiado.

Los cuatro mortifagos se miraron y durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, segundos en los que varios dejaron de respirar…

- Solo a Luna- respondió Draco de forma cortante, dando la vuelta y yéndose a su puesto lo más rápido que pudo. Pansy y Theo se miraron unos segundos y se tranquilizaron mutuamente; tenían que estar las dos, era imposible que no. Theo lo siguió a Draco y Pansy quedó en su lugar; y como era de esperarse su mirada se posó en la figura de Andrew, que la miraba serio unos pasos más atrás. Moviendo los labios y formando una palabra silenciosa, le pidió que se cuidara. Él no le dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que iluminó su rostro por unos instantes. Agachó la cabeza reprendiéndose mentalmente y subió rápidamente a su escoba.

Todos volvieron a moverse, pero con una nube extraña rondando en sus cabezas. Pero no había tiempo para aquello, y el primer rayo rojo salió disparado impactando acertadamente en uno de los mortifagos que volaban sobre la casa. El resto fue rápido y a los pocos minutos ya estaban preparados para atacar adentro y terminar de una vez por todas.

**10. **

Un rayo verde salió disparado por la ventana, haciendo que Draco y Nott tuvieran que tirarse al suelo y rogar por que no haya alcanzado a nadie. Miles de trozos de vidrio quedaron esparcidos por el pasto y en ellos podían reflejarse los rayos que iban y venía desde dentro y fuera de la casa. Draco giró la cabeza y vio como Snape se protegía detrás de las rejas de entrada y lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo a uno de los mortifagos que volaba sobre la casa. Con una señal rápida, el ex profesor les indicó que trataran de entrar, el los seguiría en cuanto pudiera.

Al ser ellos dos los que más cerca estaban de la puerta de entrada, les era imposible levantarse del suelo, ya que cualquier descuido supondría una baja para su bando. Arrastrándose lo más rápido que podían y lanzando o esquivando de vez en cuando algún hechizo, lograron llegar a la puerta de entrada y con algo de dificultad entraron por ella. El polvo en la habitación les impedía ver bien y gracias a su suerte salida de quien sabe dónde, esquivaron un rayo que se dirigía directo a sus caras.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma!- el descomunal gritó de Bellatrix fue escuchado hasta fuera de la casa y su cara sudorosa y deformada por la rabia evidenciaba un peligro inminente. Lo observó a su sobrino unos segundos y sin quitarle los ojos de encima le dijo- Que me perdone mi hermana, pero no soporto a los traidores…¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Nuevamente la suerte estuvo de su lado. Esquivó el maleficio y éste impacto sobre la pared rompiéndola y haciendo volar escombros por todas partes.

Theo aprovechó la distracción de Bellatrix con su sobrino, y al mismo tiempo en que Snape entraba a la casa él se adentró aun mas en la habitación pasando desapercibido. Pudo observar como del otro lado de misma, en el gran hueco que se había formado en la pared, se encontraba el mismísimo Voldemort luchando con todos aquellos que se encontraban afuera.

Era un dictador sin piedad, perverso y digno de una parcela entera en el infierno, pero no podía dejar de envidiar su destreza con la varita. Si aquellas dotes y sabiduría fueran usadas para un mejor fin…suspiró Theo…

**11.**

Sus ojos estaban algo ofuscados por el polvo, los rayos y la oscuridad momentánea del lugar. Ninguno de los que estaban adentro lo vieron entrar. De un lado, Draco enfrentaba a su sádica tía y gracias al cielo el chico era rápido con la varita, de lo contrario no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta quedar fuera de batalla. Y del otro lado, enfrentando a cinco adversarios, Lord Voldemort se desplazaba imponentemente sobre el lugar.

Cuidadosamente se movió sobre la estancia y así ganar la mejor posición para ayudar a Draco allí dentro. Rayos y más rayos salían despedidos por todas partes por lo que los reflejos se convertían en parte esencial del asunto. Pero a pesar de los suyos, el lugar no era lo suficientemente grande para semejante evento, por lo que se le hizo imposible esquivar el centenar de escombros y maderas que salieron despedidos de la colisión en la escalera.

Tardó unos instantes en volver a situarse en el tiempo y espacio correspondiente, y mientras lo hacía un haz de luz blanca enceguecedora iluminó el lugar y los terrenos adyacentes dejando un silencio algo raro para la situación. Comenzó a levantarse lentamente, por alguna razón sus músculos no le permitían moverse con rapidez y una extraña opresión en el pecho le hizo vivir como una especie de dejavú de los momentos mas duros de su vida. Sin vacilar levantó la vista y lo vio, sintiendo que todo el aire de sus pulmones salía expulsado precipitadamente.

No pasaron ni tres segundos, y Severus Snape sabía que mirar a aquellos ojos podría producir el mismo efecto que si se tratasen de los ojos de un basilisco. Tres segundos más y todo el cólera que veía en ellos se trasladaba a su cuerpo, produciéndole el dolor más horrible que alguna vez haya sufrido. Mezcla de dolor físico, lúgubres recuerdos y desazón, angustia, pavor. Y lo que pareció una eternidad fueron solo otros segundos más y al terminar, arrodillado en el suelo, una ola de espasmos y temblores lo atacaron y no pudo más que buscar aquellos ojos que ahora lo miraban con decepción. Decepción y algo más que no pudo descifrar.

Se acercó a él lentamente, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo. Se agachó lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con Severus y con su aguda voz le susurró:

- Te mataría con mis propias manos…pero Nagini está aburrida, no le puedo negar esta oportunidad a una hambrienta serpiente, verdad Severus?

Después, grandes colmillos atravesaron su torso y un manto negro cubrió sus ojos.

**12.**

Recorrió la habitación con la vista y no las vio por ningún lado. Su preocupación aumentó pero decidió ir arriba, allí tenían que estar. Corrió hacia las escaleras pero a la mitad del trayecto, uno de los hechizos desviados de Lestrange, rompió parte de esta y Theo estuvo a punto de quedar atrapado en un mar de de escombros y pedazos de madera. Tratándose de olvidar el dolor de la herida que un hierro de la escalera rota le había producido, tomó carrera y saltó hacia el otro extremo de la escalera y llegando al fin al primer piso.

- Luna!- gritó con todas su fuerzas, a medida que avanzaba con dificultad por el pasillo sin dejar de apuntar con la varita.

La casa temblaba debajo de sus pies, tenía que encontrarlas y sacarlas de allí cuanto antes o todo se vendría abajo con ellos adentro. Siguió avanzando lentamente pero apuró el paso lo mas que su pierna le permitió hacia la ultima puerta del pasillo que se había cerrado casi imperceptiblemente. Frenó delante de ella y con la mano izquierda la abrió lentamente. Con su varita siempre en alto, ingresó a la habitación mientras escuchaba más estallidos y gritos desde la planta baja. Dio tres pasos dentro de ella para descubrir que no había nadie allí dentro y el alma se le fue a los pies. Respiró profundo un par de veces y sin que se lo viera venir, sintió como un objeto duro colisionaba con su cabeza tirándolo al piso y haciendo que perdiera unos segundos la noción del tiempo. Primero su pierna y ahora su cabeza, el dolor era insoportable…¡Qué carajo…!

- Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó Theo una vez que recuperó la visión y el habla, tomándose la cabeza algo húmeda por la sangre que salía del golpe- Luna? Por qué has hecho eso? Estás loca?

Intentó levantarse un par de veces pero le fue imposible. Todavía atontado por el golpe, cerró los ojos y trató de ordenar sus ideas.

- Vengo a sacarte de aquí, y me lo pagas rompiéndome la cabeza de un golpe?

- Yo…yo…que?- Luna tartamudeaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, sobresaltándose de vez en cuando con los estruendos que se escuchaban de abajo y afuera.

- Ayúdame a levantarme- le pidió Theo, pero sonó a algo parecido a una orden.

Luna vaciló ante esa petición. Por alguna razón, aquel muchacho le transmitía tranquilidad y confiaba en Draco, pero en él? Sabía que tenía muchas razones para mantenerse alejada de ese sujeto, pero la había ayudado en varias ocasiones…rogaba no equivocarse.

- No pretendo hacerte nada malo, Luna- le dijo, mirándola con sus cálidos ojos, con aquella mirada con que conseguía que Pansy le diga que sí en todo.

Lentamente, la rubia se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado. Con sus manos atadas todavía, trató de ayudarlo a pararse pero el se lo impidió.

- Espera- sacó su varita y apuntó a las manos de Luna- _Finite Incantatem_

Al instante sus manos quedaron liberadas y se frotó las marcas que le habían dejado las cuerdas; varias líneas rijos habían quedado marcadas en sus muñecas.

- Gracias- sonrió Luna- Oh!- exclamó al ver la pierna de Theo- Estás lastimado!- lo miró con preocupación y tristeza, odiaba ver a las personas sufriendo, lastimadas o algo por el estilo…personas o animales, eran su debilidad.

Theo sonrió al verla preocupada por él siendo ella la mas lastimada y en mayor peligro. La miró a los ojos, aquellos terribles ojos celestes, y le dijo:

- No es nada…además, lo que sea por salvarte el pellejo, chiquita.

Luna quedó helada ante el comentario del muchacho, y su rostro se tiño de rojo al instante; bajó la mirada y un nuevo estruendo abajo les recordó donde estaban.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo para salir de aquí. Ayúdame y luego trae a Hermione. La casa está a punto de derrumbarse.

- Hermione?- preguntó inocentemente Luna, todavía temblando.

- Sí…acaso…ella no está aquí?- la respiración de Theo fue mermando lentamente, eso no podía ser bueno…Que _le diría a Draco? Oh, cielo santo! _

- No, no vino conmigo. Solamente…me sacaron a mí de donde estábamos… Po por qué?

- Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Se suponía que las iban a sacar a las dos…Draco nos va a volver la vida imposible cuando se entere…- se lamentaba mientras Luna a duras penas lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Que yo qué?- ambos quedaron tiesos al oír la jadeante voz de Draco en la puerta de la habitación. Ambos se dieron vuelta y lo vieron recostado en el marco de la puerta. Su aspecto era terrible: moretones en varias partes del cuerpo, el rostro y labio inferíos con varias cortaduras, una enorme herida en el torso del lado izquierdo, el cual se agarraba con su brazo para mermar sin éxito el dolor, polvo y barro en su ropa y cabello y una expresión increíblemente cansada.

- Wow- exclamó Theo con una sonrisa- No te la hizo nada fácil Bellatrix, verdad?

- Perra…- gruñó Draco- La próxima te juro que me las va a pagar…

La observó a Luna con una débil sonrisa, se alegraba enserio que estuviera de pie y a salvo. Examinó al habitación buscándola a Hermione pero a parte de ellos estaba vacía. Su rostro se tornó serio en un pestañeo. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y contempló la habitación de enfrente…estaba vacía. Corrió, rengueando sutilmente, hacia las otras habitaciones. Abrió violentamente con su pierna todas y cada una de las puertas del primer piso.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro puertas…nada. Eran solo ellos tres allí arriba. Él venía de abajo donde solo estaban los de la Orden y demás. _No…no…no…_

- Draco…- gritó Theo desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo con Luna a sus espaldas; el rubio no le contestaba y seguía registrando las habitaciones- Draco, escucha…Draco…- nada- ¡Draco!- el ruido de sus pasos y puertas abriendo y cerrándose se dejó de escuchar- ¡Ella no está!

Silencio y mas silencio…y luego algo pesado cayendo en el suelo de madera. Theo suspiró, aquello no iba a ser nada fácil. Avanzó unos pasos por el pasillo hacia la última habitación en la que se encontraba su amigo pero Luna pasó corriendo a su lado e ingresó a la habitación antes que él, acto que lo extrañó bastante. Mas intrigado aún, avanzó aceleradamente hacia la habitación.

La rubia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo miró a Draco arrodillado en el suelo y su corazón comenzó a deshacerse en miles de pedazos. Lentamente se acercó a él y con suavidad se arrodilló detrás suyo y lo abrazó por la espalda. Las lágrimas de Luna acompañaban las suyas mientras con ellas le empapaba la camisa. Ni Theo ni Luna se atrevieron a pronunciar palabra, y en el resto de la casa ya no se escuchaba movimiento alguno. Los sollozos de Draco eran lo único que se escuchaba y algunas palabras que salían de su boca y que eran inteligibles. Theo recostado sobre la puerta observaba la escena tratando de recordar algún momento de acercamiento entre ellos dos. Lo que él no sabía era que en los momentos más oscuros y los últimos en Hogwarts, Luna había sido el máximo soporte que Draco y Hermione tuvieron. Luna encontró en Draco un fiel amigo para ella y un digno guardián del corazón de su amiga. Y por otro lado, Draco dejó a un lado las excentricidades de la rubia y así acercarse a ese angelical ser del cual siempre obtuvo los mejores consejos, apoyo y predisposición que ni sus amigos más antiguos podían darle.

Con impotencia y preocupación, Theo abandonó la habitación dejándolos solos y temiendo más que nunca en la salud mental del hermano que nunca tuvo y encontró en Draco; todo parecía una maldita broma sin fin.

- Dime que no es verdad…- intentaba obligarla a Luna a decirle lo que él quería escuchar- Dime que está aquí…por favor…

- Lo siento, Draco…- lo soltó, lo dio vuelta hacia ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarla- La vamos a sacar de allí, te lo prometo…Va a estar bien, es fuerte…

Draco la miró a los ojos y por alguna razón en ellos encontró un resquicio pequeño de tranquilidad y le recordó a los últimos momentos que ambos pasaron juntos, llenos de risas todo el tiempo y una nostalgia penetró su pecho sin ningún aviso. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

- Es que estoy cansado, Luna…es agobiante ver como todo lo que toco se destruye delante mío sin que pueda hacer nada…no quiero verla sufrir…no doy más…

Luna lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le susurro algo al oído que Theo no pudo escuchar. Sintió pasos en la escalera y los dejó solos cerrando la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo y se encontró con Pansy que terminaba de subir.

- Estas bien!- gritó la pelinegra al verlo allí; corrió hacia él y lo abrazó unos instantes- No te encontraba por ninguna parte! Dónde estabas? Y Draco? Y las chicas?

- Una pregunta a la vez, Pansy- le dijo tomándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

- Estas lastimado… Lo siento… Qué te pasó?

- No es nada…Draco está peor.

- Que?

- Está vivo, no hagas un escándalo.

- Donde está?- preguntó Pansy mirando por todas partes buscándola preocupada.

- Está con Luna…no los molestemos, no es un buen momento.

- Que quieres decir?

- Granger no está.

Pansy lo miró asustada unos minutos sin poder hablar. Detrás suyo aparecieron Ron y Harry jadeando y esquivando los escombros.

- Donde están?- inquirió apresuradamente Harry; Ron ya estaba registrando las habitaciones.

Pansy y Theo se miraron sin poder decir nada.

- Donde están?- les gritó Harry sin poder controlarse; no tenía paciencia para nada mas, estaba cansado, herido y preocupado…necesitaba paz y quien mejor que sus amigas para dárselas.

- Tranquilízate, Potter…Para nosotros no es nada fácil tampoco.- Theo vaciló antes de darle la noticia-…Luna está con Draco y…

- Y Hermione?- intervinió Ron al dejar de revisar todo.

- Granger…

- Granger no vino con Lovegood- terminó la frase Pansy- Debe de estar en Malfoy Manor.

- Que? No…no puede ser…No!- Ron ya estaba completamente colorado- Vayamos a buscarla, Harry…tenemos que hacer algo!

Harry miró a su amigo sin nada que decirle. Sabía que no podrían ir hacia la Mansión de los Malfoy y no tenía idea de que hacer en el futuro. Estaba completamente perdido y desorientado. Se recostó sobre la pared más cercana y se deslizó sobre ella hasta el suelo.

- Harry!- siguió insistiendo Ron sin ningún éxito- No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados!

- si quieres que te maten entonces ve tu solo!- reaccionó el moreno sin ganas de seguir escuchándolo.

- No puedo creer que te resignes a dejarla allá sola…piensa en todo lo que le pueden hacer!

- No se puede hacer nada por ahora, Weasley…Potter tiene razón- trató de hacerlo razonar Theo.

- Tú no te metas! Gracias a asesinos como tu estamos metidos en esto!

- Repite lo que has dicho- lo amenazó Nott con la varita en alto.

- No te tengo miedo, Nott- rió Ron sin ganas.

- Deberías…

- Paren ya!- les pidió Harry sin levantarse del suelo- Lo que menos necesitamos es que nos matemos entre nosotros.

- Sabes bien que nunca mataría a uno de los nuestros…- dejó en claro el pelirrojo- pero no me molestaría hacerlo con un mortifago- y se fue malhumorado escaleras abajo.

- Maldito idiota…- gruñó por lo bajo Theo.

- Déjalo, ya se le pasará.

Los tres quedaron en silencio. Pansy se sentó delante de Harry y Theo siguió parado con el seño fruncido. Faltaban algunas horas para que saliera el sol pero sorprendentemente ninguno en la destruida casa estaba cansado. Varios heridos pero ninguno grave. Varios llantos y peleas siguieron después, miradas tristes y otras resignadas. Recuperar a Luna fue un bálsamo transitorio en sus corazones y cabezas…Pero todavía faltaban los comentarios de Hermione en la mesa; el espacio vacío de ella seguía siendo doloroso pero de sus mentes no salía ninguna solución. Esperar era lo único que tenían. Algunos tardaron más que otros en resignarse a la idea pero no había otra. Esperar el milagro se había dicho Luna antes de que la rescataran; confiaba en que pasaría lo mismo con Hermione.


	22. IMPORTANTE!

Hola a todos. Vengo a informarles que por el próximo mes y medio más o menos no habrá actualizaciones en la historia. No queríamos llegar a esto, pero el año está llegando a su fin, y también nuestro último año de colegio. Los exámenes finales nos consumen, sin contar los ingresos a las universidades que también se nos vienen encima.

El capítulo quedó a la mitad, y lamentablemente no puedo subir ni lo que tengo hasta ahora, porque no esta editado.

Lamento mucho tener que haber llegado a esto, pero el tiempo se nos escurre de las manos, y si intentamos continuar la historia pese a todo, saldrá algo que no es, y no queremos eso.

Saludos.

Coti y Paula.


End file.
